


Allegiance

by Have_a_biscuit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Alternate Universe, Anakin made a good decision once in his life, Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, First Order, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Galactic Republic, Gen, Hux Has No Chill, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Jedi Rey, King Ben Organa, Politics, Rey Needs A Hug, Secret Relationship, Senator Leia Organa, Slow Burn, Snoke Being a Dick, So Much Politics, Star-crossed, War, jedi order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 131,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Have_a_biscuit/pseuds/Have_a_biscuit
Summary: Reylo AU where Anakin chose the Light Side....Rey was eager to be assigned her first mission as a Jedi Knight but to her luck, her new charge King Ben Organa, was utterly against her presence with a twisted fondness for annoying her.Ben definitely didn’t need a half-baked Jedi bodyguard following him around, being a force-user himself, and he was determined to have this girl shipped back to the Temple on the first opportunity.But despite their dislike for each other, a strange connection was forming between them…Six months ago, Leia renounced her throne in favor of her son to continue her work as a Senator, and the timing couldn't be more pressing since the Republic was bent on ignoring the danger they were in.For the threat is real, a shadowy military force emerging from the Unknown Regions known only as The First Order, that seeks to unite the galaxy under its rule.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the rewrite of Star Wars that NO ONE asked for! Buckle in people ‘cause the working title of this monsterfic was 'Star Wars ambitious bitch'.  
> Believe it or not, this started as Reylo Romance with Ben as the King of Alderaan and Rey as his Jedi bodyguard and forbidden love and yadda, yadda, and then politics happened and that's me writing the philosophy of the force and the damage of Fake News. (yep, that happened)  
> So, with no further ado, I present you my baby.

PROLOGUE

 

“He is a traitor!” The Chancellor squeals in a pathetic strained voice from where he is cornered in the window seat, with lightning sprouting out of his fingers. 

“He is the traitor!” Master Windu utters under duress, his body bent by the effort of blocking the lightning with his purple saber. 

And Master Windu is right, the Supreme Chancellor is a traitor. A Sith Lord that goes against everything that Anakin was ever taught: the light side, the Jedi, the Republic.

And yet… 

“I have the power to save the one you love!” the Chancellor says. “You must… choose!”

Yes, Chancellor Palpatine has promised him the knowledge to save Padmé and Padmé cannot die, that is the one truth he lives by. 

But Anakin is watching frozen in his place, as the Chancellor’s own lightning is reflected back at him, by Master Windu’s saber, burning his own skin and making his features twist and melt in a disgusting pattern. 

“Don’t… listen to him, Anakin!” 

“Don’t let him kill me!”

He was the one to denounce The Chancellor to Master Windu, so why he hesitates now? Can he forsake Master Windu and with him, the Jedi, the Republic, everything he knows? Could Padmé ever forgive him for it? But can he let Master Windu kill the Chancellor, ending his only chance of saving Padmé’s life?

Anakin must choose, and he must choose now. But how can he choose a side when whatever the outcome of his actions, the result will be too much for him to bear? 

So he keeps frozen, letting the scene play in front of him, standing unable to do anything but watch. 

“I can’t hold it any longer…I-I-I can’t… I-I am weakened… too weak…Anakin, help me. Help me!” The pathetic voice begs. “I-I-I can’t hold on any longer!”

“I am going to end this once and for all!” Master Windu says, his saber ready to strike. 

“You can’t! He must have a trial!” Anakin says his first words since his arrival. 

Yes, a trial, Padmé would want a trial. 

“He has control of the Senate and the Court! He is too dangerous to be left alive!” Master Windu says. 

He is right. It would not be a fair trial, would it? Not one Padmé would approve of. 

“I’m too weak…Don’t kill me… please…”

“It’s not the Jedi way! He must live!” Anakin screams, but he is not balanced, his emotions are all over the place, his motives and his will collide all around his head. 

“Please don’t!” The Supreme Chancellor begs. 

“I need him!” There, his true motive. He needs The Chancellor alive, he needs him to save Padmé. 

“Please! Don’t! No!” The Chancellor begs again.

Master Windu is unmoved and swings his lightsaber to ready to kill the Chancellor. Anakin’s body reacts almost by instinct and he blocks the attack with his own saber. Their eyes meet and Master Windu looks at him with surprise and… disappointment, yes, the same old disappointment that seems to follow him, no matter what he does but The Chancellor has to live, he has to save Padmé. 

Time stops in suspense, their sabers locked, either too shocked and hesitant to lay another blow. They forget they are not alone in the room, and the third occupant, the pathetic beggar is not as pathetic anymore when lightning sprouts again from his hands. 

Master Windu drops his lightsaber in pain, his body contorting on the floor. 

“UNLIMITED POWER!” The Chancellor scream, gleefull

Anakin stands horrified, as Mater Windus’s bones come alight, and his screams fill the room.

No, this is not what he wanted. This is not how it’s supposed to go!

“Stop!” He says faintly to The Chancellor. 

“Die!” The Chancellor ignores him and continues with his torture of the Jedi Master.

“No!” Anakin reacts again in his panic, his saber making an arc forward in an instinct to protect the suffering Master.

He watches with dread as weapon closes on The Chancellor unable to stop the momentum of the saber. It is the end. He will kill Palpatine and then Padmé… Padmé… 

Anakin is unbalanced, afraid, unfocused and that is why he doesn’t sense, doesn’t see as The Chancellor pulls his own saber. But Anakin feels the burn on his chest, he feels his limbs give way, and he feels the cold floor as he comes tumbling down. 

Anakin looks up to the monster that stands above him, seeing this man for what he is for the first time. 

“You were the chosen one! You were to destroy the Jedi for good! What a disappointment, Anakin!”

Yes, he can see it now, the shadow, the Dark Side, the deceit of years in the making. The Supreme Chancellor would have him as a puppet, feeding him lies for so long waiting for this moment to strike against the Jedi. But none of it matters any longer, as he lays dying. He lets his thoughts go far away to the woman he loves. He failed her, he failed Padmé. She will die, and it is his fault. All his fault. But maybe now they can be together, forever, without fear, without deceit, together in death as they were never able to be in life. 

Anakin doesn’t see what happens next. He doesn’t see Master Windu’s lethal blow against his killer, no. He is back at the meadow in Naboo, where life is good and Padmé is his. 

Anakin Skywalker dies with a smile on his lips. 

 

CHAPTER 1

53 YEARS LATER 

“Please keep still, Your Majesty,” The tailor said yet again, in the same morose voice as he walked around with his damned measuring tape and his chalk combing and dabbing on the fabric. 

“I am still.” The words escaped Ben’s mouth in a heap of frustration while trying to keep his swaying legs rooted on the floor. 

“You’re definitely not still, Your Majesty” His father – who was also definitely not still – smiled tipsily raising up the glass of Corellian Whiskey he seemed to be inhaling in this last half an hour.

Much like himself, his father also stood on a platform being attended by a resolute tailor, thought that man had stopped altogether asking for Han to be still some time ago, his face permanently dismayed as he tried to do his job.

“Stop swinging that glass around you’re going to spill it in your uniform.” Ben said under his breath. 

His words only caused the other man to happily squelch the remaining amber liquid in his glass. 

“This is good. Bounding time.” Han said with a satisfied hiss. 

Ben Organa could not remember why exactly he had decided to undergo the fitting of his coronation suit at the same time his father was fitted in his very honorary uniform of the Kings’ Guard. It was, as usual, his mother’s fault as she had been the one who had, first, suggested this stupid honorary title so that Han could actually participate on his coronation, and second, that since they were going to have to have fittings, why not do it together. Leia had made it sound so obvious and pleasant. Really, his mother could sell sand in Tatooine, if she so wished, and he should’ve known better by now. 

Ben sighed, looking back at his reflection on the wide wall-length mirror. In front of him stood a fine garbed man, a King on his own right. He wore a black suit with hints of red and silver that would contrast and complement the crown that had arrived that morning from the museum - one he had chosen from the sample of monarchs’ past to take as his - platinum with specks of diamonds. 

Not bad. Not bad at all, he thought as he straightened his shoulders to his full height. 

“Hey there, handsome.” Han’s voice sounded again, disrupting his contemplation of himself. 

Han’s color scheme obeyed the same pattern, red, black and silver but the clothes were a world simpler. He had been made an honorary knight of the guard many years back since he never pursued the career of Vice-Roi like Bail had when he married his grandmother Breha Organa (and also never took his wife’s surname). No, Han, he chose to become a hotshot racing pilot – which was clearly the best for everyone involved – and was now happily retired telling whoever would listen all about his “glorious” smuggler days and that thrice-damned Kessel run. 

Han noticed Ben looking and made a wacky pose that almost tripped the poor tailor that had been assigned to him. Still, the poor man did not complain, simply turning on his feet and went back to work. 

“Would you please look forwards, Your Majesty?” His tailor asked in a barely contained annoyed tone. “And lower your left hand as well.”

Ben made a mental note that the next time he wanted his fathers’ tailor for himself. 

With a complaint under his breath, Ben looked forwards again and exchanged the Datapad he should be reading but was instead uselessly grabbing from his left hand to his right one. 

His father said something else, commenting on the clothes but Ben ignored it bringing his attention back to the Datapad. Another topic that was his mother’s fault, and why exactly had she sent him a report of the ‘Estimated Movements of What Appears to Be a War Exercise from the First Order Fleet Near the Outer Rim Territory’ was beyond him.

“Stupid name for a stupid document.” He mouthed.

“What was that, son?” Han asked. 

“Nothing.” Ben answered. 

“So, Red and Black and Silver hum?” His father said “I approve. Dramatic and mysterious. Very pompous.” 

“I wonder who I get that from.” 

“The charming combination of me and your mother’s genes.” 

Ben shook his head, coming back to the blasted document Leia had sent. Her fixation on this subject was becoming a bit… out of hand. She was the Senator for Alderaan for kriff sake, but lately, she seemed to sing only by this one tune, First Order this, First Oder that. 

What did Alderaan care if the First Order was doing ‘Estimated Movements That Appear a War Exercise’ or something like that near the Outer Rim? Alderaan was not in the Outer Rim!

This was a matter for the Galactic Republic, not the King of Alderaan. Scratch that. This First Order operated in the Unknown Regions, which was not part – and thus should be no concern – of the Galactic Republic. End of story. But no, since his mother had gotten into her head that they may be ‘trouble’ all they did seemed a ‘prelude to war’ in her own words. 

After so many years – decades – in the Senate, Princess Leia Organa was entangled in too many feuds, alliances, collisions, and personal projects to give that up, so that when the time came for her to become queen, she had decided to renounce the throne in his favor. And that was fine by Ben, since becoming a Senator was pretty much a nightmare scenario. He had been part of the Apprentice Legislature program when he was much younger… and that made him shudder still. Not one of his best moments. Not by far. 

“Ben? Son?” Han’s voice sounded a bit loud and Ben turned to him, realizing he had been called for a while. 

“Yes?” He said dryly, accepting he would not be able to read the blasted document.

Giving up on the Datapad altogether, with a flick of his wrist he sent it floating to the nearest table, the act requiring almost no concentration at all. With that done Ben turned back to his nonplussed father, only to realize both tailors had stopped working and had their eyes fixed on the Datapad at the table. Ben cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty.” His tailor said a bit abashed. 

Ben smiled, feeling avenged. Thought the act was not something that would have startled any staff of the palace for sure, it should not come as a surprise that tailors would not have that many interactions with the Force for it to be a novelty now. 

“Your uncle would have a very vocal opinion on your use of The Force.” Han said amused.

“My uncle is not here, and I am not a Jedi Knight, so my use of the force does not concern anyone but me.” Ben said a bit too harshly maybe but this was a touchy subject. To this day he still couldn’t understand why Jedi didn’t use the force for simple acts like that, something Master Luke had failed to altogether to imprint on him no matter how much he tried to.

Han held his hands up, surrendering. 

“You’re were saying…?” Ben asked, remembered his father had been calling his name. 

“Yes, yes, I-I was… You see… Do you happen to know when exactly your mother is arriving?”

“Why? You don’t?” Ben asked enjoying each syllable.

Han blanched a bit but reigned himself, looking back at the wall-length mirror and keeping still for the first time. His tailor sighed with pleasure and relaxed his features. 

“Princess Leia is not in the habit of reporting her schedule to me, but, in this case, you’re actually lucky. Yes, I know when she will arrive.” He said and turned back to the mirror. 

“Hum...Son?”

“Hum?” 

“You see… well. When is that?”

“When is what?” He said dryly. 

“Ben!” 

Ben sighed and took pity on his father. “I expect her arrival in two days since we still have a rehearsal of the ceremony, which you might as well remember you have a part on.”

“Yeah, right, how could I forget that?” Han said, back to his jolly self.

They are not together then, Ben thought. Not that it mattered since they would eventually decide to try again, and that in turn would lead to another break up in the future, and so and so. In the last decade, he stopped accompanying their comings and goings, which was still to this day one of the best decisions of his life. 

At twenty-nine years old Ben Organa had come to accept that this was their normal. Their way, so to speak. Couldn’t live together but couldn’t stay apart. It had never been easy on him, never the most stable environment for growing up and not the best example to warm him to the idea of marrying and having children himself, which he would have to, at some point… in a very far away future. 

But he had Grandma Breha then, always holding things together, leading him through the darkest times and making him the man he was today. He wanted to so much to make her proud. Biologically she was his first cousin twice removed, but at times she had been his mother and father much more than the ones he had and he missed her every day. 

In these last few years he had been acting as the facto King, but he always sat by her detailing every important decision he had taken and why. She listened to him and mostly agreed but even at her eighties, half-blind and not being able to walk, she was always ready to fight and berate him till he saw reason.

Now here he was, getting ready for his coronation, taking on her nominal role without her council to fall to. It was scary, utterly, completely scary. Sometimes, in the darkest times, he half regretted his mother had decided not to become the Queen herself. Then he remembered all her annoying insistence with the First Order, and Outer Rim border protection and relaxed, thinking he would not be that bad of a King and in fact, he had just keep doing what he had been doing for almost five years by now. 

Ben looked at his imposing image again just as the tailor brought him a large expanse of fabric, clasping it to his shoulders, the final detail to his King’s costume. 

“Hey! I don’t have a cape!” Han said, “Can I have a sword, then?” 

“No.” Ben said “You can't".

*****

“Straighten your shoulders more. Yes, like this. Perfect.” Rey gave a happy nod to the twi'lek boy and went back to moving around the class paying close attention to the younglings’ postures and correcting when necessary. 

At the front of the room, Knight Kiidu changed her form and in a cue, all younglings followed with their training lightsabers. Rey then started her round all over again, studying and correcting them in the new form. 

The classes always held twelve students at the most for more optimal learning and they all had standard training sabers, something Rey felt a bit bothered about if she was to be sincere since in her humble opinion the order should encourage more weapon diversity. She had spent years frustrated with her average performance with the standard sabers until Luke – and thank the maker for Luke – had suggested a broader weapon may be the best for her and her tendency of changing grip positions and circling her body as she moved. And it was with a saberstaff that she had prospered like never before and all those difficult forms aligned like never before. 

Rey stopped her walk to raise the shoulder of a young female human, who thanked her shyly making Rey smile. Time went on like this, new posture and more corrections, then new posture and more corrections till finally the class came an end. 

The younglings bowed in thanks to both her and Knight Kiidu and went about their next activity in a tranquil line. 

Rey waited then all to leave with a ready smile on her lips then turned to Knight Kiidu to take a bow and started leave herself, like always. But then the older female iktotchi disturbed their ritual by calling Rey’s name, making her turn back with a questioning glance. In all the months they had been sharing the teaching of the younglings – for what? four, no five… five months already – she had never been addressed after class. 

“Knight Kiidu” 

“You meditate now, is it not?” 

“Yes.”

“Good, me too! Would you walk with me to the East Garden?”

Rey always meditated on her own chambers, which meant going all the way to the East Garden would astray her in about some ten minutes, seeing as she would have to walk back to the West Galleries and then descent two levels… she would have to cut her own meditation short to be at the food hall at seven, for the first serving of dinner. 

“Rey…?” The older woman asked again. 

“Yes…Yes.” Rey hurriedly after some seconds delay on her answer, her curiosity and deference winning over any annoyance on having her schedule jumbled. 

Knight Kiidu walked with purpose and Rey followed at her left side, stealing glances at the other female. 

“It is my understanding that soon you will be given an assignment.”

“Oh! I didn’t-”

“I’m sorry, I mean only that it is bound to happen sooner, rather than later. You have passed your tests with the highest scores this academy has seen in some years – as Master Skywalker likes to repeat – and the council will want to make use of your skills if they are indeed wise.”

“Thank you.” 

“I mean no silly compliments, only the truth… the plain facts of life. You shall not be wasted in the academy assisting the teachings of younglings much longer.” 

“I see.” Rey said, to fill the silence. 

“the Republic always sends the Jedi in these important assignments, and they may result in recognition and prestige… but do I wonder if that is what we are meant by the Force. To go out and act as… the Republic police, if you may.”

“The Jedi helped the Republic to be instituted after the Si-”

“Yes, yes, I’ve had history lessons, Rey.” 

Rey looked down, wishing for a way to out of this conversation altogether. Yes, she had heard this opinion before and had been to debates and contemplations where the ‘real purpose’ of the Jedi was discussed. Knight’s Kiidu opinion was equal parts bold and unpopular and went against much of what Master Luke had taught her. 

Besides, as had no say on any of it, she preferred to abstain altogether from those veins of theoretical discussion. 

Knight Kiidu must have caught on her discomfort, for she took a deep breath and when she next spoke her voice was soft and assuring. 

“Rey… the life outside these walls can seem exciting to a young Knight such as yourself after so long being guided as a padawan, but we must keep in mind that we have a higher calling. And to me, this there is no higher calling to a Jedi than to teach and to contemplate the will of Force, and why we were given access to it. It is not a popular opinion, I know, and I promise not to burden you with my troublesome views again… you can ignore it if you may, but I had to say it.”

“I… understand.” Rey said politely even as she didn’t. 

“No. You don’t. You are young and untried, but maybe one day you will. Rey, I can feel your… eagerness to it, your anticipation to leave this place and this position, but beware of those feelings, and where they may lead you.” Knight Kiidu said, slipping a hint of disapproval in her tone. “Thank you for delaying your path for me. I shall continue alone.”

The elder female stopped walking, making Rey stop as well. They bowed and each went their way.

Rey felt relieved on being left alone. She hurried down her path, trying to make some sense of that weird conversation, and yes, a bit annoyed to be treated as an ignorant child. She knew life outside these halls, she knew it better than many. 

Rey still could remember the hot sand and burning sun, the thirst, the hunger back on Jakku, before Master Luke, before the Jedi came for her. It was fading with time, the images becoming blurred, but the sensations would not leave her: despair, need, deprivation, heat. 

She dreamed of it sometimes, of being alone in the desert calling for someone that never came…

Stop Rey. Stop this. Don’t go there, she thought. 

Rey reached her room with a raging mind, knowing that meditation would be a pain and she was right. After about an hour of failing to clear her mind and relax she raised from the neat rug in the corner to follow the rest of her daily schedule. 

At exactly seven Rey was at the food hall, being served the bland but nutritious food and at eight she followed to the Recitation Room for Contemplation Time, where Master Chasus would read a piece of text and discuss the meaning and interpretation of it. He always encouraged all to speak, and Rey often did, but today she stood at the back quietly, putting a front of concentration, but barely listened to the words spoken. At half-past nine she went to the library to ‘study time’ where she picked a familiar text she could read without much fuss. Back to her quarters at half-past ten, she bathed and changed to her bedclothes and at eleven she was at her bed, ready to sleep. 

But Rey did not sleep. No. It would be too easy to simply lay down and fall asleep after a full day. The night never brought Rey peace and rest. Instead, she watched the darkness eerily awake her head coming back to that strange conversation with Knight Kiidu. 

Her words were partially true, Rey was eager to leave. She trembled to the thought of spending her whole life at the temple in a never-ending loop of the same activities. 

Tomorrow Rey would wake up at half-past seven, take her breakfast at eight, meditate for half an hour, then train at nine till half-past eleven, then bath again, change, take her meal in the food hall at twelve, then assist the teaching of youngling till half-past five, then meditation, then the food hall and then the Contemplation Time followed by study at the library. The day after would be the same, and the next the same, and the next the same again. 

Her life had been thus for five whole, excruciating months since she had taken her trials and become a Jedi Knight. With no assignment, she had been sent back to the temple and then forwarded to helping with the younglings. 

Before this she was always accompanying the comings and goings of Master Luke. Surely it was not bad to covet a life as Master Luke had? 

Except that it was. 

“You want it for the wrong reasons, Rey.” Luke had told her once, many years ago, when she still was a newly appointed padawan. “You must always embrace where you are and understand the Force placed you there for a reason.” 

He was right of course, but here she was, years after and still had not learned that lesson. 

She felt…empty. Waiting, wishing for something that was always out of reach when she should feel fully content with her position helping to shape the next generation of Jedi. 

These walls were the one place where all Jedi called home, The Jedi Temple. This was where she was born to be, the path The Force had chosen for her. 

It should be enough. 

It was not enough.

Master Luke had been wrong, he had made a mistake… she was not ready. But she had passed the trials already and with ‘the highest scores in years’, didn’t she? There was no turning back now, she was Jedi Knight on her own now. 

“Luke…” She said to the darkness sitting up and reaching for the neglected Comlink at her bedside.

She pressed the glowing buttons with trembling fingers and watched with suspense as the Comlink tried to establish a connection… and then she shut it down. She threw it back to her bedside, ashamed. 

This was silly. Master Luke was for once doing something for himself on his way to his nephew’s coronation and she had no business calling him at this hour because she was feeling insecure. 

“Breathe…” she told herself, expanding her chest with air then releasing it slowly. She repeated it a few times until she was feeling a bit better. 

She knew what he would say if she had made the call, the very same speech he had given her the day she passed her trials. 

“I was a young Jedi Knight once, though it may seem hard to picture it.” He said with a proud face and glistening eyes. 

“Oh, I remember!” She had said thinking on when Luke’s hair was mostly blond with only a spot of gray on the side. 

“No. When you met me I was… well younger, but I already was Luke Skywalker. My point is, I was nineteen once and a freshly made Jedi Knight, just like you are now. It will not be easy, this transition. Yesterday you were a padawan, an apprentice, and today you are made a Knight… it will take time Rey, to grow into your position, to stop doubting yourself. You will falter believe me and it’s natural. But never lose faith. Even in the darkest hour, remember the light, and remember you earned this.”

“I-I… Thank you, Master Luke.” Was her answer. 

He had looked at her solemnly for a moment more than smiled himself. He knew that she had not understood his words then. She understood it now. 

And Luke deserved to have this time for himself, too spend time with his family. He had explained to her before leaving, but she still could not wrap her head on why exactly Princess Leia had decided to renounce her throne in favor of her son. Something to do with her experience in the Senate, after all those years, he had said. But truly, how could she choose to stay in Coruscant given the choice to go back to Alderaan? 

Aldera was such a lovely city, with all that green and sunlight, the mountains in the distance, and the rivers… and the Royal Palace such a lovely place… whenever she was accompanying Luke, they’d always given her the same bedchamber, with the pale green brocade on the walls, a neat little balcony with a view to a courtyard with a little patch of garden… nothing like the room she had here, small, stark and utilitarian, almost claustrophobic. A bed with embedded drawers for bedclothes, towels, and blankets, a bedside with four drawers for what little clothing she owned, and a mat in the corner for meditation. 

Shame crept at her, making her cheeks burn in the dark. She had no business coveting anything more than this, not only because she was a Jedi Knight, but because this simple white room was so much more than what she would’ve have had if not for the Jedi Order. 

No more thoughts of brocades, balconies and all that, she told herself. No more thoughts, period, she ought to clear her mind and relax so she could fall asleep. 

“Go to sleep, Rey.” She ordered herself aloud, to no success. 

*****

She was currently reclining on a divan in her bedroom staring at the wall as she meant to be deciding what she was going to pack in her trip to Alderaan. 

Alderaan. 

Leia had last stepped on it six months before, to both attend her mother’s funeral and to publicly renounce to the throne, her birthright of sorts, in favor of her son.

These last few years of Breha’s reign had been symbolic with Ben stepping up as the actual ruler and it did make her proud like nothing ever had, to see how  
hardworking Ben had become. Perfect he was not, far from it. He still had to learn to deal with his temper, but he was good. And the truth was he knew the work much better than she at this point. 

With a career of 37 years at the Senate - first in the youth legislature program then as her father’s assistant and then assuming as The Senator for Alderaan after her father’s death when she was but nineteen years old - Leia found she was too attached to it. 

It not only had seemed cruel to take Ben out of Alderaan, away from something he did so well and then throw him to the Senate, but Leia found she did not want to leave it. She knew the Senate: the people, the work, the political nuances just as Ben knew Alderaan – it was as simple as that. 

Besides, he would not survive it. No. Ben was a good ruler, but he was not was a good politician. He had good ideas and was good at implementing then as long he was the one in control, but having to discuss his ideas? Present them to a committee? Defend a bill against the senate, gather support with his peers? … Leia had no illusions that her son would fail miserably at that. He would lose his temper in the first day of session, when he realized he had to deal with the most ridiculous and incensing people on the galaxy. And so, he would never be able to pass any bill. 

Disaster. Utter disaster, especially in delicate times such as these, with this First Order bound to bring trouble…no, it had to be her, and she had to be at the top of her game. 

“How about this one, Your Highness?” The droid said breaking her line of thought as it brought yet another dress from her closet for her inspection. 

“No. Not this one.” 

“Oh? But according to my protocol, this dress fills all the requisitions for a public appearance! And according to my files, silver is a favorite color of Your Highness!” 

“Indeed 2V. Your files are correct!”

“So? I must insist on Your Highness! You simply must take this one!” 

“2V, I’m already taking six party-dresses and two of then are silver.”

“But Princess, you need at least ten dresses! According to my protoc-”

“Fine, 2V Just put It in the in the bag.” 

The droid did so, as happily as a droid could, and then proceeded to go back to her closet no doubt in search of another three dresses to complete the ten, no matter that Leia was pretty sure she wouldn’t use even half of it. 

Ben… she had been thinking on Ben before, as she pretended to pack. Ben, the new King… she’d crown in a few days’ time. 

It was the right decision. He had wanted it, she had seen in how his posture relaxed and how he exhaled relieved when she told him six months before that she had no intentions of becoming queen. And Ben had been acting as a King for years so why did she feel unease now? 

Did he… did Ben resent her? Well, he obviously did, but did he resent for this? For letting him bear the brunt of the responsibilities of a King, not only now, but all those years? 

She could’ve come home when it had become clear Breha could no longer act as Queen, she could’ve been the one to take the place of an unofficial regent, but she chose to let it to her twenty-something years' old child. It was too late now to regret, about Ben, about anything. The past was in the past and she had a job to do and-

Her commlink buzzed with an incoming call… from Temmin of all people. Definitely curious, Leia turned her wrist angling it to her face and pressed the broadcast button. 

The boyish face of Senator Temmin Wexley of Akiva appeared in above her wrist in an image the size of her palm. 

“Senator Wexley.”

“Senator Organa! We did It! Somehow – You won’t believe it! I didn’t… just too good to be true you know? We have to set up a meeting and-”

“Senator. Breathe.” 

“It’s just. Is too good to be true. Just fell in my hands like five minutes ago and I saw it I can’t… we did it, we got those kriffing-”

“Temmin I still have no idea what you’re talking about. How about you start from the beginning?”

“Yeah, Yeah. Sorry.” Senator Wexley took a deep breath trying to calm himself. “You remember the attack on the mining settlement on Hays Minor four months ago?”

“I do.” 

“So, I just found out there were actually two survivors! Two girls, sisters, they flew away in a ship and drifted in wild space for a while then landed on-” 

“How about this one, Your Highness?” 2V came back bringing another dress, now a royal blue. 

“Fantastic. In the bag!”. Leia said hurriedly, not sparing it more than a glance. 

“Of course, Princess. I do have an outstanding taste! Two to go!” 2V said, blissfully departing back to her closet to find more dresses. 

“So. The girls.” Leia said back to Senator Wexley. 

“Well they jumped around but then caught the attention of a retired bounty hunter – yes, yes, I know, But Jas is trustworthy I swear! Anyway, they caught her attention  
and she just contacted me and… Senator Organa... Leia. They have footage of the attack. Actual footage their ship recorded as they escaped. It’s bad quality but it’s all there, First Order flags, soldiers… it’s all there…”

“Send it to me. Right now.” Leia said, her head speeding to understand just what it meant. 

“Just did. Senator, this means we can actually prove to the republic they are a real threat… I’ll book a meeting room in the Senate for tomorrow is still early night, I can call in everyone who will listen-”

“No. Not tomorrow. I’m going to Alderaan tomorrow and I’m not back for almost ten days.”

“Oh.” Was all Temmin could say. “Yes! The coronation wasn’t it? I’m sorry I totally forgot but… we can’t… we need you. You’re… you know, Princess Leia Organa.”

“I’m aware. But I can’t just drop this Temmin.”

“I know.” 

“Perhaps… this may be a good thing. Listen, we can take this time to really think this through, make a plan of action.”

“Makes sense, yes.” He said excitedly. “So, I sent it to you, just see it and… we can start plotting?”

“Precisely.”

They said their goodbyes and Leia reclined all the way on the divan, commlink angled to broadcast the video she had just received from Temmin. 

“And how about this one, Your Highness?” 2V said, bringing yet another dress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, from now on I’m going to update at Mondays that way I can freak out all Sunday if needed. ;)  
> Have fun!
> 
> EDIT! THERE IS AN EXTRA BIT ON LUKE'S POV!

 

53 YEARS AGO

 

The Clone Wars were finally coming to an end. 

After three years questioning the validity of the Galactic Republic, the Separatists were about to enter the Senate to start talks of surrender. 

Not far from there in the former private quarters of Senator Padmé Amidala, three key figures that ought to be participating in the discussions of the peace terms attended to a more pressing matter.  
Padmé was dead. 

Her children healthy and beautiful lay in the nursery their mother had prepared, blissfully unaware of the impasse they were causing.

“They will be important, Bail!” Obi-Wan said, way too passionately for a Jedi “There is a reason beyond you and me that both have the Force. They must be given to the Order, where they will learn what they need.”

“I have no issue with them learning how to use the Force, Masters.” Bail said, “We can arrange for them to a have a teacher, spend time in the Order, when they get older.”

“Bail…” Obi-Wan started exasperated. 

They’d been in that room for a full hour and were nowhere close to an understanding. 

Bail Organa wondered what would have happened had he not come as soon as he received that distress call from Padmé’s protocol droid. Would the Masters have taken the children without any regard to the mother’s will? 

Padmé… so young, full of life, always with her ambitious projects, always the fiercer protector of the ideals of the Republic. 

When she had suggested to her cousin Breha, his wife, for them to be guardians of her children if anything happened, he had nodded along without much care. Of course, nothing would happen to Padmé, it was just wariness of a new mother, natural worry… he’d seen it as only a kind gesture because Padmé knew Breha and him wanted to adopt a child… 

He had never thought things would come to this. 

And there was no way in which he would give up on these children. Padmé had wanted then to have a family, parents, affection, and education. She had chosen him and his wife for it and he was not about to let her down. 

Yes, this was going to be a long night. 

“Senator Amidala” Bail said again, “Padmé Organa Naberrie appointed her cousin – my wife – Breha Organa as the guardian of her children in her will. I can show you the documentation again if you must. My wife is on her way right now from Aldeeran to meet the children… you can’t just-” 

“And about Anakin’s wishes?” Obi-Wan said, “He died for the Order. He would’ve wanted his children to be part of it.”

“He also broke his vows and got married. And if you want me to forget that, then I demand Padmé’s will to be respected.” 

The words were heavy on his mouth. Bail had no joy on blackmailing Jedi and he despised to slander a dead man and a Hero. He hadn’t known prior to today who exactly the father of the child- children, was. Padmé had never shared that detail, not even to his wife, and they respected her privacy. It had come as a shock to him, hearing from Master Kenobi’s own words that Padmé had secretly married Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight. 

The silence stretched again with the males measuring each other with care. And the one to break the silence, the third occupant of the room who had chosen to remain quiet till now was whom Bail Organa both feared and admired the most. 

“A solution I may present.” Master Yoda said, his voice tired but resigned. “Split the children we must. Look like her mother, the girl does. Guessed, her progeny may be. Go with you she must. Yes, Princess of Alderaan her destiny is. And with us, the boy must come.”

“No!” Bail raised his voice “We cannot split then! They are siblings… twins! They must grow up together.” 

“Know each other, they will.” Yoda continued calmly. 

“Yes, we can arrange for them to spend time together.” Obi-Wan said, pleading with glistening eyes “Please Bail. Let me raise Anakin’s child. I can see it know, understand the will of The Force like never before… the shadow has passed us, and now, this is my destiny, the reason Anakin and I were put on the same path.”

Bail hesitated, the words of protest died on his mouth. He looked at both man and finally realized that none of them would have their wish, that this compromise was the best he would get.

He slouched in his chair, raising his hand to his forehead. “I cannot speak in name of my wife but…”

 

CHAPTER TWO

Luke stood very still near the landing pad with eyes focused forwards, mussels relaxed, breathing in and out. Luke Skywalker had mastered the art of reaching out to the force – a state of almost meditation, but more aware, more in aligned with everything around. It was something all padawans were trained on, and very necessary for them to be able to perform those bodyguard missions that the Senate liked so much. 

He had arrived the night before, something he did not want to think about, seeing as he had spent it reminiscing the “old times” with Han and way too much Corellian Whiskey. Ok, not so much as to get him drunk, of course, but enough for it to be a bad idea in the following morning.

Very un-Jedi of him, one might think, but in his life, Luke Skywalker had learned to live with Balance. 

Master Yoda and Obi-Wan would have some harsh words to say about this philosophy if they ever felt like visiting…which they happily never did. A rebuke from Force Ghost was not high on his bucket list. 

But enough of that, his path was his, and no one else’s. His decision, his personal views on The Force were built in his experiences as it ought to. The Council didn’t like to concede it, but there were out there as many interpretations of The Force as there was Jedi to contemplate it. 

Luke exhaled slowly, feeling the air leave his lungs and merging with the atmosphere around him. In an endless circle, he drew another slow breath, feeling his lungs fill only to exhale into the Universe again. 

Standing where he was he had a privileged view of the city of Aldera. It was a beautiful place, with a great sense of Balance. A balance between nature and the people that inhabited it. 

Aldeeran was not home, but then nowhere and everywhere was home. Still, this was a gentle planet with known faces, a good planet to live and die that had always emanated contentment and peace through The Force. 

Today it also emanated anticipation and enthusiasm, as it was due. The whole city, the whole planet seemed to be holding its breath for the coronation and the feast it would bring as a national holiday. 

Then he felt it, the confident footsteps on the floor and the trajectory of a friend coming closer.

“Luke!” Han’s voice sounded behind him. “There you are!” 

Luke’s lips quirked up and he turned his head to the side… to the image of Han in a ridiculous outfit – a black and red formal suit, filled with buttons, a high waist red belt and a red strand around his body. 

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. 

“That good, huh?” A preening Han said. “This is my new uniform as part of the Royal Guard.”

“That is an honorary title, is it not?” Luke asked, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“Not so honorary, no, since that awful head of security woman Batten made me take a training course.”

“Oh, Really?”

“Yes, and do you think my son did anything to stop that? No, of course not, he laughed, and said that some exercise may be good… are you laughing too Luke?  
Really?”

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” 

“She threw me in the middle of nowhere with a map and a tent! I spent three whole days eating some dried bantha food and-”

“Three whole days?”

“Hey! Stop having fun with this! I would like to see how well you would do it, at my age and without any force wizardry to help you.”

“I don’t envy you my friend, not at all. But if I may ask, what is the occasion for this… ensemble?” 

“Why, I am here to receive the Princess!”

“Yes, the Princess. How could I miss that?” 

So here they go again. It had been some years since Han and Leia decided to try again – for the tenth or eleventh time – so that was bound to happen at some point soon. 

Luke sensed another person getting closer with a spiked signature, full of nervous energy.

He looked back worried but then he saw a young man coming closer. Yes, it that same young man who seemed always on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Luke knew he had been introduced to him at some point, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember his name. 

“Master Luke… M-Mister Han!” The young said. 

“Mitaka my man!” Han said, taking hold of the poor man’s shoulders and bringing him closer. 

“A-are you here to greet the P-Princess?” Mitaka asked, looking uncomfortable with Han’s proximity. 

“Perceptive, are we?” Han said smiling like a Loth-cat with a treat, giving animated smacks in the young man’s shoulders and making him cringe into himself. 

“I take King Ben is not coming?” Luke said, feeling a tinge of guilt for letting Han have fun with Mitaka. 

“N-No Master. His Majesty is working now and asked me to relay to the Princess, and you Master, and you Mister, an invitation to have a family dinner in the south terrace-.”

“South Terrace! Are we going to receive handwritten paper invitations?” 

“Han…” Luke chastised. “Please Mr. Mitaka, tell King Ben we will be happy to attend.”

“Thank you, Master. There is no need for formal wear though.” Mitaka said carefully, eying Han clothes.

“Oh, no! Really? You mean to say I can’t wear my uniform?!” Han said in a fake sad tone, having way too much fun. 

“I-I…Well….”

“Exactly! I agree completely! I think I’ve brought a racing jacket, how about that?” 

“Han!” Luke chastised. 

“Look! It’s Leia!” Han pointed upwards to spaceship descending the atmosphere. 

 

*****

 

The footage was groundbreaking. 

Well, it was a bit dark and blurred and the camera was not the best quality, to begin with, but they could see soldier-like figures and a First Order banner. Still, Leia had not been a Senator for decades without knowing that on Coruscant the gift was as important as the wrapping it came on. 

They’d have to trade carefully. 

“Alliance of Planets for the Outer Rim Security.” Leia said, “What do you think?”

“It’s great, Senator!” Kaydel said from her makeshift desk in the cozy lounge of the Royal Yacht.

“Good,” Leia said, coming back to the datapad and adjusting the title of the document. She’d promised to send a draft to Temmin and Holdo to the end of the day, and well she was sending a draft… it could be re-worked later. 

“Ma’am the security details have successfully been updated and the Tico sisters have arrived on the Cantham House.”

Oh yes, that was that too! Since Temmin lived on the senatorial quarters – a common occurrence for less prosperous planets – Leia had insisted the Tico Sisters be sent directly to her house, and for the security to be reinforced. It was of utmost importance for them to be safe, they couldn’t afford to take any chances. 

“Ma’am, I’ve also finished the rearrangement of your schedule. Would ma’am like to revisit it again?” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Well…right, today is your day off Senator, then tomorrow we have the final fitting for the coronation at nine in the morning, then the coronation rehearsal starts at two, but there is no ending scheduled-”

“Those things take forever.” 

“Right. Then we have several dinners scheduled in the next few days leading to the coronation, the first is-”

“Kaydel, I’ve changed my mind. Forget the schedule.” 

“Ma’am?”

“Please contact my son, and try to arrange a dinner for tonight, a private dinner. And please wrap up the revised report on the Hays Minor attack. Top priority.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Good,” Leia said only to feel the silence and Kaydel went back to her datapad working silently, a perfect picture of competence.

Like Leia, Kaydel had been part of the Youth Legislature program for Aldeeran and had in many instances acted as Senator in Leia’s absence. She was very lucky on that prodigious young woman, and it gave a sense of plenitude to know her Senate seat would be left to someone on par to it. 

Leia gave her one last look before raising up to the other side of the room to the large windows. There was nothing to be seen there but the lines of hyperspace, but soon, Alderaan would show up to greet her. 

It had seemed such a very good idea as she was planning it with Kaydel. 

Leia knew the importance of starting with your best foot forwards and arranging a private dinner with her son to discuss the First Order before they all got too distracted with the coronation, was just that. 

But right now, looking at Ben’s impassive face Leia didn’t need to tap into The Force to know her son was in a temper.

They sat at the south terrace with a wonderful view of the Wuitho River and the villages in the outskirts of Aldera, both silent while the serving droids finished arranging the dishes on the table. The chef – a human one, not a droid – had come as well, proudly presenting the meal to them. 

“Thank you,” Leia said to the man who bowed respectfully. Ben mouthed something close to a ‘thank you’ that the man could not hear. 

Leia did not even try to mask her disapproval. “It would not make your mouth fall, you know, to thank the people who serve you.”

“Not now mother, I’m not in a good mood.”

“That’s new.” Leia said before she could hold herself back, which was stupid because she needed Ben’s cooperation “I’m sorry…I…Is it such a drag to have a meal with your mother?”

“Should I get some holopics to reminisce about the past? I hear Luke and Han got drunk together yesterday doing exactly that.”

“Ben…”

“I was the one who suggested a family dinner remember? You rescheduled it to a private dinner with me… also, do you even realize you upset Han? He spent all day in his stupid Guard’s uniform trying to get your attention and you barely looked at him.”

“We do that from time to time. And you care now? Since when? Are you hoping mom and dad will get back together?”

“Like that isn’t a thing? I couldn’t count on my fingers the number of times you broke up then got back only in the last decade.”

“That’s an exaggeration, and now is not the time.” 

No, this was not going the way she had planned not by far, and in her plate, the delicious cold fish salad she had been served lay forgotten. 

“Fine. By all means. Please tell me what’s so urgent. Wait. Let me have a guess. It’s the First Order, right?” 

Leia sighed. “Ben, I can’t have you ignoring this as well. The whole Republic seems bent in ignoring the threat-”

“Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, the whole Republic may be into something?”

“Never. They would only accept any threat upon imminent occupation with ships descending over Coruscant… this is serious, The First Order has an expansion agenda. Did you read the report I send you?”

“The one with the very bad name?”

“Yes, I know, but it was made by Republic Agents over the Outer Rim, and I had nothing to do with that. Did. You. Read. It? 

“I tried. I really did. Mother… I don’t know what you want from me.”

“You are the King of Aldeeran Ben! One would say you have a certain influence with the core worlds and if you were to support it publicly-”

“No.”

“No?”

“Yes. No. I am not doing that. I am the King of Aldeeran, not a… celebrity to back up a cause like this.”

“Ben-”

“No, I’m not hearing it. I have the coronation in five days, do you even imagine what I have spent these last few months doing?”

“I know how hard you work Ben that was never under-”

“No, you don’t get it. I wasn’t working, because I was… kriffing choosing my personal crest, color schemes, then which of the crowns in the museum is best for me, then choosing clothes to go with the crown, then fitting the clothes, then what is going to be my signature dish, my signature kriffing desert, preparing my speech, my motto, my objectives. Do you know what I was not doing at that time? KRIFFING WORKING.”

“Ben-”

“I am behind on absolutely everything! The reform of the refugee act that is scheduled to be voted in two weeks’ time and I haven’t read it. And I’m supposed to be revising the housing act, which I’m going to have to present in ten days-”

“Yes, I know, central home prices skyrocket, and the average citizens cannot pay for it anymore, that is a recurring problem in any big city in any planet Ben,” Leia said tiredly. “If the Senate did not assign Quarters for its members, by now many planets in the Outer Rim would not have means to house a Senator anywhere near the Senate.”

“I couldn’t care less about Coruscant. Or the Outer Rim. Did you know we are to build several planned neighborhoods in the outskirt of Aldera? Do you even care?”

“I care more than you can imagine, and that is why I am worried. Can’t you see the danger of this massive military force making war exercises could mean, not only  
for the galaxy but for Aldeeran as well?”

“Well, if they ever invade the Republic, then I promise I’ll care.”

Leia shook her head in disappointment. Her son’s eyes were cold, still too proud to relent. This was not a fight she would win today. 

They ate quietly after that. 

 

******

 

As he knelt in front of his mother, Ben wondered if the kings and queen in the past had also felt so weary. 

He had known he wouldn’t exactly have fun at his coronation… but not only all eyes were on him, something that always made his skin prickle, but he could feel the presence of all those people, each emanating their emotions and wishes in the force. It was simply too much. And after this, he’d have to go through the coronation party, where everyone would want the attention of the newly crowned King. 

Slow and reverential Leia placed the crown he had chosen on his head. It was heavy but if felt… right. For a blissful second, he forgot about everyone else in the room and focused on how the force sang in his mind letting himself feel like a man worthy of this.

It was only a moment, for when he opened his eyes, he found himself in a stifling room with too many people and too many eyes on him. It didn’t fit, the transcendence of this act didn’t fit with all… this, and he couldn’t shake the feeling he was an overdressed boy with a velvet cape, performing to an audience of strangers. 

If he had his way, Ben would have a private coronation and then probably have sent an official statement that he was king and spared all this expense.

Maker, his work piled on his desk and here he was throwing a party. But People for some reason, needed pomp and ceremony, a golden throne, a fancy tiara and a huge reception with fireworks. 

“Rise.” His mother said, “King Ben Organa I, of Alderaan.” 

He rose and walked straight to the golden throne where he sat, facing the crowd, that was obliged to kneel now - even his mother. 

“Rise.” He said, holding his annoyance the best he could. 

“Ben.” His mother whispered as she passed him by to sit on her own throne, a much simpler and comfortable one, two steps down from him because obviously, the king had to be elevated above all. 

He understood it was important, but he couldn’t wait for to go back to his routine, to sit on his office tomorrow, and work on things that really mattered, as that report from the medical research facility construction that had arrived this morning. He hadn’t had time to even open the document… the research facility had meant to be a present for his grandmother, Queen Breha’s ninety birthday- 

“Ben.” His mother asked at his side. 

Ben nodded and she rose. 

“I thank you for your presence today, and now the King would like to invite all to a reception in the gardens,” Leia said. 

Ben rose, and as per they had rehearsed extended a hand to her. Leia accepted and they and they walked on, crossing the room, passing by the guests who bowed to the King and the Princess. 

There was something wrong. 

He could feel it, the whisper from the Force in the back of his mind. That was why he’d been so weary all day… there was a… agitation in the Force all around. He had thought it was because of the coronation, because of the people and his discomfort but this was different, a sense of… danger? 

No, he thought. It was just his head, his uneasiness manifested. He was over-reacting for sure. 

He led his mother out of the throne room to the gardens that had been turned in the coronation party, and straight to the elevated table. He sat in the seat in the middle and did his best to ignore his gut. 

Hours went by with dinner and dances – Ben had danced only with his mother – and then he was obliged to walk around and mingle with the guests. 

The weariness kept in the back of his head, permeating his actions until the urgency grew so pressing, he had to do something. Ben looked around, trying to make a sense of what he was feeling. He reached out, opened himself… and felt dizzy, trying to navigate so many emotions, feelings, thoughts, intentions… still, he couldn’t pinpoint who or what was wrong. 

Luke. He searched for Luke, wondering if he could feel it too. There. Luke caught his eye and even in the distance, he could feel the understanding. 

A cold shiver traveled his spine. 

“Excuse me,” Ben said, extricating himself from the Coruscant dignitaries, and their talk of trade regulations he had been basically ignoring for the last few minutes. 

“Yes, Your Majesty!” “Of, course, Your Grace.” “By all mean, Your Majesty!” Three of them said, with way too much bowing. 

“Enlightening conversation!” The fourth of the group said, an elder Zabrak with the forms of a smile on her lips. 

He could relate. 

Ben walked to Luke with deliberation, not letting it show exactly how much worried he was. He was stopped a few times by people trying to engage him in conversation but managed to extricate himself quickly. 

Out of range of anyone he pressed on the commlink below his sleeve at his wrist. 

“Batten.” He said as he pretended to smooth the fabric on his shoulders. “Meet me in ten, at the armory. Bring Mitaka.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Her voice resonated through the metallic filter of the device.

The armory was located right behind the throne room, a relic of times before that tradition kept in place. Ben had taken use of it and transformed it in a makeshift security office for the coronation, but he had never even humored the idea that he might have to use it for a security meeting during his coronation party. This was Alderaan, not Coruscant or the likes of it. 

After what felt like hours, Ben finally reached Luke.

“Do you feel it?” He asked looking around as if could find the answer in the guest’s faces. 

“Yes. There is something, a warning in the Force.”

“Kriff. Come on, I’m meeting with my head of security in the palace.” 

“No. You go ahead. I will stay. Ben. Calm yourself.”

“I’m kriffing trying.”

“Take-”

“Don’t tell me to take deep breaths,” Ben said, taking a deep breath. 

What was this? Why? What was going to happen? Surely no one was planning anything? He couldn’t conceive the idea that someone he invited may be planning…  
anything… but then what? What else could happen? An earthquake? 

“Kriff.” He said again, giving up in any show of composure. 

With a last look to his uncle, he walked to the palace with quick steps, his eyes locked in the side door that would lead to the armory… but for some reason people  
kept coming at him, trying to speak to him, yes, right, his coronation…he excused himself again only to see more people coming closer. 

Ben knew he had to keep calm and he may have been a bit severe with some of them, probably should not have told the Senator of Corellia to “not come closer” but the man was too full of himself anyway, going on and on earlier about his ‘Corellian heritage’ and how he had to visit again someday as his personal guest – yes, as if having a dinner with the Senator would have much to do with the dump his father had grown up on-

Then he felt it with eerie clearness like he was everywhere at once, he felt everything and everyone in a flow of atoms… right to the fingers pressing on the blaster, aiming for his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the flashback… me and my beta had several discussions about the characters being too OCC. And they kind of are, but in my mindset writing it, different from the scene in RotS, Bail and the Jedi want opposite things, so they are a bit more aggressive and territorial.  
> As for Obi-Wan, in this world he just lost Anakin and is still too shocked. And since Anakin died for the lightside he’s in a spiral of faith in the Force, and wants to hold on anything he can about Anakin i.e. the children.  
> Also, yes, Breha and Padmé are cousins in this universe because I needed a valid reason why Leia ended up Alderaan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Just wanted to say that THERE IS AN EXTRA BIT ON LUKE'S POV ON CHAPTER 2! because I had to go back and edit it. sorry i'm insecure.

 

Ben felt the heat of the blue light approaching him, and his hand stretched of their own accord freezing the blast mid-air. He registered screams and a buzz on his wrist on the back of mind, but his attention fixed in the crowd, searching with his mind, expanding it till he could almost sense the frustration of failure coming from… someone. 

He took a step to forwards and –like waking up, he came out of his force stupor and watched as Luke advanced on a blue male with his green lightsaber at his hand. Seconds later, he was joined by the palace guards and the man taken away, isolated from the crowd as per protocol.

There was nothing he, the King, could do now. 

Remembering the blast was still frozen mid-air, Ben flexed his right hand releasing the energy on a mini-explosion that he contained in itself with his left hand, a spectacle of yellow and orange fire being suffocated by air until there was nothing there, but a warm breeze from the lasting heat. 

His commlink still buzzed furiously at his wrist, but Ben kept on ignoring it, now assessing the crowd of guest and their emanating conflicting emotions of fear, awe, concern… so much more than he had no time to dwell on. 

“All is under control.” He said loud and firm, enunciating every word on his best ‘King’ voice.

He dwelled for a second if he should say something else, but he didn’t have the words. Shaking of his irritation with himself, Ben turned his back on the disquieted crowd and followed to the palace, entering a side door where two of his guards stood ready to escort him in, blasters in hand. 

As if he needed any of it. 

The armory made Security Office was filled with people coming and going in controlled disarray led by Coronel Batten – an imposing woman not much older than his mother. 

“What. Was. That?” He asked, just as the door opened again behind him and a known presence came into the room “Where is he?”

“Dead,” Luke answered behind him. 

“Dead?” Ben said way too loud turning to face Luke, who remained infuriatingly calm “How- Luke! Did you-”

“He ate something. A pill.” His uncle said, “Had in his mouth the whole time it seems.”

“It all happened minutes ago, your majesty. The body is on its way to a proper medical examination.” Batten said. 

“How did he even- he had a kriffing blaster! He shot it in front of the guests!” Ben almost screamed, fisting his gloved hands at his sides. 

“Ben-” Luke said placatingly. 

“Don’t tell me to call down.” 

Luke nodded and stepped away from him, but Ben could feel him emanating a calming influence through the Force, which only served to infuriate him more. 

This was unthinkable, a blast shooting at him in his own coronation. He was the King, and this had happened on his coronation under his watch, and inside the Royal Palace of Aldera-

The door slammed ajar again, and his mother stormed into the room with stretched hands that touched his face, his shoulder, his chest to make sure he was alive and well. 

“Ben?”

It was her eyes, full of worry, that calmed him. 

“I am well, mother.” 

Behind her, also sending their own worried looks stood his father, Holdo… Maker, even Chewbacca had been permitted entrance in his Security Office. 

“What was that?” Leia asked, “Batten. What do we know?” 

“Our scanners show the attacker was an adult male Chiss-.”

“What's a Chiss?” Ben asked.

“A species from the Unknown Regions,” Leia said, “Much like Pantorans but their skin is a darker blue and their eyes red.”

“How…” Ben said, “Of course you know that.”

“Excuse-me?” Batten said a bit annoyed by the interruption. 

“Go on,” Ben said. 

“The Chiss was admitted in the coronation party presenting an invitation in the name of the Pantoran Senator “Garo Lasso”. As the princess said, both species are similar. We located an identification card in the body and all information on Garo Lasso confers, but the picture it shows was of the Chiss male. The falsification is state-of-the-art which leads us to conclude this has been meticulously planned in advance-”

“What of the real Garo Lasso, do we have any information?” Leia asked.

“We’ve sent a squad to his hotel,” Batten said, raising an eyebrow at the interrupting Princess. “Also, the blaster he used was made of cast-plastic. We identified several internal pockets on his suit that fit with the weapon’s pieces. He probably assembled it here, in a bathroom I would guess.” 

“Motivation?” Ben asked. 

“None so far, Your Highness” 

Ben sighed and turned to his mother and her party of misfits that should not have been given access here – but that was not a fight worth picking. As he feared, Leia had a glint in her eyes that meant she was thinking, which could be very, very dangerous for him. 

“I must inform the Jedi Council,” Luke said. “The assailant being Chiss is out of the jurisdiction of Aldeeran and a more… encompassing investigation must be set in place.”

“I agree.” Leia said. 

“I must do it now. Time is of the essence. Ben, Leia?”

“Yes,” Leia said to him. “Batten get us a secure empty room.” 

“Right away, your highness.”

Ben went with them, but not before ordering Batten to keep him updated and to interrupt the meeting if needed, and then gently suggesting that maybe Han, Holdo and Chewie should go back to the party. 

As force uses with Jedi training, Ben and Leia had some privileges and permission to be present for a Council Session was one of it. But according to his mother, while attending was permitted, talking was not encouraged. 

The hologram was assembled in the middle of the room, displaying a multitude of properly benign-looking Masters in their plush seats, headed by Grand Master Ki Adi Mundi – a relic from the Clone Wars whose long life-spawn meant the Jedi would still suffer many years under his command. 

The meeting started very innocuously, with many greetings and re-introductions, since Ben had thankfully not interacted with the council in some ten years the last time had in fact been when he was granted formal leave from the Jedi right after passing his trials. Here he was, ten years older and still not too keen on having anything to do with any of them. 

The crown on his head felt heavy, and when he saw his image reflected in mirror-wall he felt like a fool – an impostor wearing a crown, like he deserved it, gathering all these people in a party to his name when he could not even keep them safe… 

No. Not now. He could hate on himself later, but now he had work to do. 

Luke presented the case to the Masters and pointed out the conclusions Batten had arrived, with promises of sending a complete report later. The Masters listened carefully and came to a consensus that they should conduct their own investigation starting in fact immediately, and that was the point when Luke volunteered himself, something predictable by the by. 

It was only when a Cathar female who looked bored, suggested that perhaps they should place a Jedi bodyguard as protection to King Ben Organa that Ben realized he should have been more supportive of his mother all those times she complained the Council didn’t listen.

“Absolutely not. There is no need-”

“Ben.” His mother said, with a warning in her voice. 

“No! I have no need for a Jedi bodyguard.” He said, addressing the council while reaching inside his coat to unfasten the one weapon he never parted from “I carry my lightsaber always, I train at least two hours every day... I-I meditate… I cannot import how much… really, there is no need to assign to me a bodyguard. Surely there must be others in much more need of it.”

“It is not a question of need.” Said a male human with an edge his voice that Ben didn’t appreciate “And rest assured we have plenty of Jedi to assign to all that need it. 

But the point is that someone dared to plan an attack on the King of Aldeeran in his own coronation! We must respond to that, and a Jedi must be placed as your escort, my lord.”

“I agree,” Luke said looking straight ahead, the traitor. 

And that was it, the culmination of how what should’ve been the most important day of his life had become a personal nightmare, with a room filled by holograms agreeing to the most ludicrous proposition he had ever, ever heard in his life. And he knew, just as he knew when he was eleven and his mother found out Han had let him pilot the Falcon, that he would not be able to escape this. 

He was, predictably, not able to escape it. 

The meeting only minutes later, with promises of details being addressed later. 

“You could’ve said something!” Ben turned his dissatisfaction to his mother “Aren’t you the one who says that the Jedi Council never listens? Try talking for once!" 

“Ben… you know the Council has to send someone-” 

“Yes, for… for appearances!” 

“And for what was all this party? Huh? And besides young man, I agree with them.”

“You-”

“Yes, I shall sleep much better knowing there’s another set of eyes watching your back, yes son, I know how strong you are how good you are with your lightsaber but you're only one man.”

He didn’t deign his mother with an answer. 

Back at the armory, Batten informed him that yes, they had located the man who was supposed to have come to the party, Garo Lasso, that he was bound and sedated in his bedchamber in his hotel room. 

“What matters, is that Mr. Lasso is alive.” Leia said “And we must go back, Ben. It’s been almost half an hour and the guests must be… confused. Perhaps we should arrange a brief speech with our findings, make a sort of press release, I’m sure half of the galaxy must’ve heard of this attack by now.”

“I know.” He agreed, irritation creeping back in. 

The last thing he wanted right was to go back to the party, to mingle with people and to have to pretend to be having fun. 

And moreover, Ben knew what it meant for his mother, that the attacker had been a Chiss. No matter the outcome of the investigation, in her head he knew Leia Organa had already declared war on the First Order. 

“I will take my leave, then,” Luke said. “It’s best I make my way to Coruscant before the trail cools off.”

“Luke.” Leia said with affection, hugging her brother. “Take care.”

“I always do, sister. Ben.” 

“Luke.” 

They did not hug, but Luke placed his hands on his shoulders in an affectionate way. He’d done this many a time before, and still to this day it surprised Ben to realize how short Luke had become, or… well, how tall he had become in comparison to Luke. 

Luke hesitated for a second but then spoke, sending Ben a strange glance. “I will make a suggestion on the Jedi to be assigned to you and if I have my way… it shall be interesting.”

“If you can convince them not to send anyone, I would appreciate more.”

“Dream on, kid.” Luke said mischievously. 

 

*****

 

Another day went by, in the same routine. 

Rey could imagine what would be the rest of her life here in the Jedi Temple.

The younglings would grow to become padawans and then Jedi Knights, but she would remain always in another class, correcting the same mistakes again and again, frozen in place. A life led in repetition, till she had no more youth or disposition, and nothing to show for it. 

Rey shivered grasping her training saber with too much strength, her breath catching in her throat as dread sipped into her veins and her mental image surpassed her reality. 

“Knight Rey.” A voice called, bringing her out of her reverie. 

Rey looked disoriented at the older iktotchi and then reality hit her together with embarrassment as she noticed the class had stopped and the children whispered in the background. 

“I’m sorry. I got… distracted.” 

She avoided Knight Kiidu’s eyes, but she couldn’t escape the elder female’s presence. And then… another presence. 

His presence. 

Luke. 

It couldn’t be but… but there he was at the door, smiling fondly. 

Rey turned to Knight Kiidu and was met with a gentle glance and the realization that was why she’d called her, and not because of a stupid figment of her imagination. 

Oh. 

“Luke.” 

“Rey.” He said taking her in before addressing back to Knight Kiidu “Again, I am sorry to interrupt your class-”

“We only have seven minutes left, Master Skywalker, I’m sure we can get on just fine. Class, say goodbye to Knight Rey, and thank her for all her teachings and hard-work.”

A chorus of “goodbye Knight Rey” and “thank you Knight Rey” echoed in the room – a daily occurrence but that today had a different timber. Rey bowed to and returned the goodbyes with a fond smile. She almost said “until tomorrow” but stopped herself.

Something was shifting, something was out of place. If it was a presentment or her own wild hope, she wasn’t sure yet. 

Her goodbyes to Knight Kiidu were a somber affair. 

“Remember what I told you.” The elder knight said only for her to hear. “Beware of your eagerness.” 

“Yes. Thank you for your advice.” 

Then she was out of the room with Luke, and when she heard the telltale sound of a lock closing behind her Rey felt a pang in her heart, a strange certainty that this part of her life was over. 

“Rey?”

“Yes. Sorry, I’m-”

“Reaching out.”

“What?”

“Reaching out Rey, just now you felt in The Force as your life shifted and a new path opened up to you.” He said smiling proudly. 

“I missed you, Luke.” 

She tried to be contained, she did, but then her arms went to his shoulders and she hugged her old master, shutting her eyes and basking in the proximity of the closest thing she had to a father. 

“Rey.” He said, hugging her back. “I have missed you too. Ops. Forget I said that, and I’ll forget you said it first.” 

When they parted his smile was full of his usual mischief and Rey wondered again how Luke had gotten to be a Jedi Master.

“Deal.” 

“Come, we must hurry. We have a meeting at the Council in three minutes.” 

“Wait. We? 

“Yes, Rey. We. I have suggested an assignment for you and council has abided by it.” 

“Wha- Weren’t you on your nephew’s coronation?” 

“Haven’t you heard?”

“No? What happened?”

“There was an attack, but everything is fine, no one was hurt. I’ve come only to settle some details, get a clean ship then off to I go. And you… you’ll learn soon  
enough.” 

They arrived on the upper floor, where the Council held session. Luke pressed his passcode and walked into the room on his easy gait. Rey followed in with an unsteady heart, for the last time she’d been there was to be made a full Jedi Knight and now, she was back to be assigned her own mission. 

Exactly two hours later Rey sat at her plain white room, packing her belongings. 

She had a mission. Her own mission. Hers. Not as padawan helping Master Luke but as a Jedi Knight of her own merit. 

She was leaving soon, and she’d arrive in Aldera City on the early hours of the morning, where her first solo assignment would begin. 

A bodyguard assignment, yes, to another force user, that was true, but it was her mission and she was determined to fulfill it to the most of her abilities. 

She was ready, she could do this. 

The meeting with the Council had been short. They had told her of her assignment in a couple of minutes and then moved on to Luke, who presented his report of the attack and plans on the investigation, of which she’d be updated regularly. 

Luke was going to send reports to her! She. Rey. 

Oh, Maker. 

Then it was over, and Luke was ushering her on the way to his ship, while he explained his reasoning for suggesting her, all the advantages of how she’d already been to the palace and having been introduced to the Prince - King Ben Organa. Technically. Kind off. 

It had been some four years since she had gone to Alderaan, for as she’d got older and her training intensified Luke had contented in seeing his sister in Coruscant.  
But even in Alderaan, her interactions had been mostly with the Princess, and her husband Han and their friend Chewie. 

The Pri- the King kept mostly to himself, and she’d never seen him much. Come to think of it… had they ever spoken to each other? There always had been that same awareness of she had felt with any force user but… she strived to remember any interaction but the only thing that came to her was an impression of the way his  
signature spiked up and down, like a tide, unlike any other force user she’d ever met.

Years later, Rey now could understand that was never a good sign. 

But Rey had been given the reports and seen the footage from the attack, and unbalanced or not King Ben had not only stopped a blast but imploded it. He was a powerful man, in many ways, and not in great need of an untested Jedi Knight as a bodyguard. 

And that was exactly why she fit so well. He didn’t need her, but it would look good to have a Jedi trailing behind a King. It was not like she was complaining – she really, really wasn’t. This mission would take her out of this maddening life, where she lived the same day again and again and again. And Alderaan… she really shouldn’t be thinking like this, but Aldeeran was beautiful, nothing like Coruscant, the never-ending city of grey-brown tones. Would they give her the same room? The one with the green brocade walls and the balcony, and the fresher with a bathtub… 

“Stop.” She said aloud, putting an end to that trail of unbecoming material thoughts. 

Back to the matter at hand Rey inspected her possessions, her four sets of Jedi robes, three sets of training robes, underclothes, sleeping clothes, two boots, and a slipper. 

Packing - or what passed for packing for a Jedi - had taken less than five minutes, just the act of taking her things of the small drawers she had beside her bed and transferring to the small suitcase.

She was done. She should be done.

But. 

There was one more thing she could take, one thing she should have forgotten, threw it away a long time ago. It defied everything she had been taught, everything she was. Something she didn’t need and had no use for, but she kept it, hiding it away from the prying eyes of the other Jedi. The only piece she’d taken from Jakku, her treacherous homeworld. 

Not even Luke knew she’d carried it from place to place from all those years. 

She knelt over the bed and raised the mattress, and where no cleaning droid would bother to look laid a small white folded cloth, entirely inconspicuous. 

Rey picked it up with utmost care, cradling it in her left hand and opening the cloth slowly to reveal a dried nightbloomer. There was eerie beauty to the dried plant, with specks of red that refused to fade to brown at its tips. 

She should forget it, leave it behind and never again look at it. She should’ve done it years ago and yet every time she moved, at every chance to forget she had instead packed the small flower again.

She wanted to be better than this, to be able to cut off from this tie to her past. Jakku was not her home anymore and to this day she was not sure if she had been born there – she’d probably never know for sure – but she still clung to this piece of it. 

She had picked the flower herself, the only possession of child scavenger in an inhospitable world with way too much cruelty. That day was fixed in her memory, when after working for hours on end, on her way back to the outpost she’d stumbled upon a pitiful dry branch with a single withering flower. 

Her body hurt, her hands were bruised, and her stomach was empty, but that night she went to bed with a smile. 

And to think she was now in the middle of Coruscant, the center of galactic opulence and that the single red dried flower would be a tarnish, a reason for shame and disappointment if anyone found out. This simple flower she’d been carrying around for fourteen years was a betrayal of her code, a symbol of attachment, of the past, a possession she should not have. 

Because Rey wasn’t like the other citizens of Coruscant or the galaxy. Rey was a Jedi Knight, and if not for the Jedi she’d still be in Jakku, in a reality where maybe this dried plant might still be her only possession in the unforgiving desert. 

Rey wrapped the white cloth, and yet again, she hid it inside her suitcase. 

 

*****

 

Leia looked at the ceiling, contemplating the yellow and orange pattern unable to fall asleep, only thinking, and thinking, and thinking. 

For a first, she didn’t want to be in Alderaan. The last two days since the attack had been torture and all she wanted to do was jump ship to Coruscant and storm the Senate to show why she’d earned the nickname “General” from her opposition. 

This was the moment to push forward, use the attack to set things in motion, make a bold statement… but she still had two more days of official obligations in Aldeeran, away from the big stage. 

Kaydel and her – and the rest of her team back in Coruscant – had been incessantly monitoring the Holonews, which had gone mad with the lack of suspect besides a dead Chiss from Maker knows where. As a result, ludicrous theories had sprouted, from the most obvious that the Chiss would invade the republic to the most ridiculous that the King had planned it all to show off his powers and boost his popularity. 

It hadn’t boosted his popularity, quite the contrary. Alderaan’s populations were distressed, unaccustomed to this kind of attack and it reflected on his acceptance as a leader. 

Maker, she needed to be in Coruscant. 

Leia didn’t like herself like this, this was her home, the place she represented in the Senate and besides wasn’t she supposed to be resting? Yet every minute she’d spent here felt like ripples of water escaping from her hands. 

This very afternoon, Leia had been in a meeting to draft a larger security detail she didn’t wish – turns out Ben was not the only one who’d get a bodyguard, though she hadn’t been deemed in enough peril to be assigned a Jedi. 

But the simple fact that someone in this Galaxy had been bold enough to send a Chiss from the Unknown Regions to try and murder her only son; to interrupt a coronation ceremony in a core world. 

Someone out there was either too stupid or too confident, or both. Probably both. 

It had been so easy, so simple for him to come here and disrupt their lives. Alderaan was not a place of heavy policing, their crime rates were minimal… And now someone had tried to kill the King. Her only son. 

Was it… was it because of her? Could It really be that the First Order was starting to show their claws? Was its retaliation on her meddling? Did they know she was gathering information? Could this really be a payback? But then why not kill her then? Why her son? Maybe they had an agenda, maybe this was only the first attack – an attempt to destabilize the Republic by killing influent leaders? And since they had to start somewhere, why not her son, kill two birds with one blast and destabilize not only her planet but her as well? 

A door opened with the rippling sound of a lock unclasping, and a raspy voice called her name. 

“Still not asleep?” Han stepped in while drying his hair in a towel. “It’s late. It’s tomorrow actually.”

“Han, didn’t you just spend thirty minutes in the fresher?”

“In the tub, enjoying it while I can. I need to install one of those in the Falcon.”

Leia snorted and Han raised an eyebrow in defiance. 

“That ship is practically falling apart as it is, Han.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining last week.” 

“Ouch.” 

It had seemed such a good idea, to reminisce their youth and have a covert meeting in the old junk and by the maker that bed was solid. They’d been on the same planet for once and their joint pride by their son coronation had… approached then. 

“The water is still warm.” He said on a much more suggestive voice. “If you want…”

“I’ll pass.” 

Han finished with his hair, put on his nightclothes and came to bed, lying at an empty spot on her left. 

Leia was tempted to tell him to wipe that stupid smile out of his mouth, but she held her tongue. And anyways Han was her legal husband, so one could blame her for a moment of weakness… or several for that matter. 

“We are not getting back.” She told him. 

“Of course.” 

“This is a one-time thing.”

“Hum.”

“We are not a couple.”

“You know… one could say we never stopped being a couple.” He said very quietly. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Good.”

Han adjusted his pillows and laid down looking at the ceiling. Seconds later he tried another pose, moving his neck. His face was now half obscured by the pillow and half illuminated the faint light in the room. 

The first time they’d broke up Ben was seven and it lasted for three weeks, then Han came back, and they put it behind them. The second time Ben was ten, away with the Jedi and it had lasted almost half a year. After that, she had stopping counting. 

This time, they had been apart for five years already. 

“Are you going to stay in Alderaan?” She asked softly. 

“Leia, I love my son… but I have nothing to do here. Nothing but an honorary position.”

“Han…”

“No, this is not a bad thing. I knew what I was getting into when I married you. Kinda. Sort of. In part. Ok, I thought I had an idea… my point is I know you want me to be here for him…but this is not my life or my place. It’s his and yours, but not mine.”

“So, it’s back to your… adventures?”

“Wherever the Galaxy takes me. He is going to be fine, Leia. You know that. I pity more Luke’s padawan who is going to nanny him from now on. Rey wasn’t it? Maker, isn’t she twelve or something?”

“Han she was twelve years ago. She’s a Jedi Knight now.” 

“Seems like yesterday for me, her running around in the garden…” 

“Han… I… I don’t know what I know anymore. About the attack and… I don’t know where to begin or how to pursue this.” Leia said contemplating the unchanging yellow and orange pattern on the ceiling. 

“Of course, you do! You are Princess Leia Organa! Don’t you have some evil corrupt politician arch-nemesis to disgrace? Snake or something?”

“Supreme Leader Snoke, ruler of the First Order, Maker even saying his name makes me mad. But yes, you are right. Thank you.” 

“Happy to be of service.”

“Now sleep, nerf-herder.” 

Han laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just two things. 
> 
> 1\. I solemnly swear Rey and Ben will interact in the next chapter. 
> 
> 2\. THE CHISS IS NOT THRAWN. THERE IS NO THRAWN.I just needed a SW Race that would be instantly connected to the unknown regions. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Rey’s forehead touched the shuttle’s windows, blurring it with her breath like an excited youngling on its first time away from the Temple. She took a step back, cleaned the mess with her sleeve only to lean in again and repeat the process. She couldn’t help it, she felt about to laugh with giddiness from the view only, for Aldera was even more beautiful than she remembered it. 

The large city was built between snowy peaked mountains, with parks, lakes, and rivers throughout it. Here the buildings didn’t fight with nature but balanced each other enhancing their beauty by contrast. 

Her shuttle followed ahead to the massive construction sprouting from the mountain itself, the ages-old palace as timeless as it was elegant with its arches and daring steep lines. It grew bigger and bigger and bigger yet until the shuttle approached the landing pad where a few human shapes waited for her. 

Someone approached her side. “We are landing in two, Knight Rey.” the crewmember spoke motioning the direction of the landing ramp.

“Lead the way.” 

Rey waited for the landing to finish, her anticipation resonating on the Force and meeting a gentle stroke from the woman who waited just outside the ship.

Sunlight and fresh air were the first things she registered, and then-

“Rey!” Leia said, arms hugging her as soon as she stepped out 

“Leia!” 

They embraced for a long time. It was Leia who let go first, taking an appraising look at her and smiling satisfied. 

“By the Maker, Kid! You’re a grown woman!” Han came next, patting in her shoulder with a cool attitude before Chewie straight out hugged her. 

Rey took all the three of them, her eyes watering. This was the family she had always dreamed of having, the family she pretended she’d belonged to when she was younger. 

“A Jedi Knight, huh?” Han said, impressed. 

“Arwwwwwgh” Chewie said, entering the conversation and pointing to her waist.

“Yes, that’s my lightsaber. It’s a double-wilding, so it’s bigger than the standard ones.”

“They let you choose?” Han asked, “You are telling me Luke could’ve been carrying a… a triple sided rotating blade – or something?”

“Well you build yours… so I guess? If it works…” 

“Nice.” Han said, “That explains how they let my son get away with that cross-thing he made. I thought it was just ‘cause Ben wouldn’t be a Jedi, Jedi, you know?”

“Rather dramatic of him if you ask me.” Leia said "Cross-guarded laser sword, only my son to come up with those things.”

“And how come you never built one, huh?” Han asked turning to Leia. 

“Is that a suggestion, Han?”

“Aww.. Ruww.. Awwrg” Chewie cackled, making Han raise an eyebrow. 

“Great friend you are.” Han said and soon both were taken up in their own conversation. 

“Let’s get Rey settled, shall we?” Leia said with a smile. 

Then the fourth person waiting for her came closer. It was a human man, pale and tiredly looking with nervous energy around him. 

With his proximity the atmosphere changed, the tone becoming somber. 

“Knight Rey, right? I am Mitaka, the King’s personal assistant I… well… The King is very busy right now, so he sent me here to welcome you and…hum, deliver you to your quarters.”

“But…shouldn't I meet the King now? I understood I would begin the mission as soon as I arrived.”

“The King, his majesty, wishes you to… take the day off.” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“H-Here.” Mitaka said “Here is your official datapad, with the king’s schedule and access codes to his chambers. Also, there’s a provisory access code to your room which is only valid for twenty-four hours, so you must change it soon. And a map of the castle… and staff information, and I’ve also included a bit on Alderaanian culture so you might get better settled… I can arrange a tour-”

“Thank you Mitaka, you can let Rey with me.” Leia said politely reaching for the datapad he was in the process of extending to Rey “Tell the King she'll report to him today after lunch – let’s say at two, and if the King has any complaints tell him he can come and have some quality time with his mother.” 

“Y-yes, Your Highness.” Mitaka said, paling visibly. 

“Do tell him that, word for word, yes Mitaka?” She said offering him a smile. 

Her words only agitated him more, and he bowed and left hurriedly.

“Oh, dear Mitaka.” Han said fondly. “I do like him. You know Rey the only things he fears more than Ben is Leia here. As he should.”

“Argggggwww”

“Yes, Chewie, I do agree that’s very sensible of him.” Leia said. “But do not be deceived by appearances, he is awfully competent for all that stammer and shyness.” 

“But- I’m on duty. I should report to duty.” 

“Well, you can guard me for a couple of hours, can’t you?” Leia said, “And you do need a tour, it’s been years since you came!”

“I…Well…” 

“That’s settled then. Shall we?” Leia said, leading the way. 

“Just roll with it.” Han whispered to Rey, before following his wife. 

And roll with it she did as there was no escape from the triad that was Leia, Han, and Chewbacca when they agreed on something. 

They took her to a nice balcony with a view from a river where she was served delicious food, a succulent fish that almost melted in her mouth. 

“That’s codfish from Wuitho River.” Leia said, “I’ll put on a word to the staff you liked it.”

“Thanks.” Rey said, instantly starting to eat slowly. "Uh… King Ben… eats alone then?”

“He’ll take some sandwiches over datapads and treaties.” Han said, unconcerned.

“Don’t worry about him.” Leia said “He sometimes skips lunch, or eats snacks, but I know he has very healthy breakfasts and dinners” 

“You’ll know all about his habits soon enough.” Han said “Awfully organized kid.”

“Arwwwwg”

“Yes, I know he doesn’t get that from me, Chewie”. Han said.

When lunch was over Rey tried to excuse herself again to report to duty but Leia still would have none of it. 

“You’re guarding me remember? Just a bit more, I have a meeting with my staff soon. Also, Han are you still insisting on wearing that ridiculous uniform to the gala? You see Rey, we have a charity gala later, where I’ll be representing the King because Ben refused to go.”

“Positive Princess.” 

“Han that’s an honorary position! People don’t dress like that at a social party!” Then turning to her, Leia said “It’s a pity I can’t snatch you as well. One of these days I’ll put in a dress dear.”

Rey just nodded absently. She’d never worn a dress.

Lunch ended and Han and Chewie bailed on the palace’s tour, so it was only her and Leia. 

Rey kept mostly silent, trying to memorize turns and hallways as quickly as she could. A funny image of a Jedi trying to locate their charge in danger with a map in a maze entered her mind.

When they finally arrived on the ‘King’s Quarters’ which was a wing in itself, Leia smiled mischievous smile, pressing the code on the door lock. 

“From here you can enter his Wing. You may notice his choice of decoration it a bit unorthodox, if I may say.”

All rooms of the palace Rey had ever seen before followed a pattern with light colors, like grays, pale greens, and blues. But this… was it even allowed? 

Everything that was not the golden walls had been decorated in red and black. All carpets, furniture like chairs and tables and even to the vases with fresh flowers were in some hue of red or black. 

Rey’s head was telling her it should not have worked, but it did. Despite its colors and size, the room was stylish and yet still cozy. 

“It is… beautiful.” Rey said.

“Indeed. Those doors there are to Ben’s private quarters, two terraces, a solarium a library, a training complex – which I’ll wager will be your favorite part – and some empty rooms he doesn’t really use now but we all want to believe he will marry someday… And there his private guest room which you’ll stay on. Your things are already there.” 

It was half an hour later when Rey finished the tour. Leia had been right with her assumption that the training complex would be her favorite part. It was much like a Jedi training room in The Temple, with dummies and bars, training mats with obstacles and a gym. 

“Come on now, let’s get you out of here while I still can” 

The last place they saw was the private guest room – which Leia told her had never been used – that she’d stay in. 

Her new room was easily five times the size of what she had in the Jedi Temple with gray walls and light brown floor, teal curtains, teal brocade on the bed and on the seating… she had also a bathroom with a bathtub and even had a walk-in closet. 

“I take you like it.” 

“It’s beautiful.”

“This is your luggage, right?” Leia indicated a small suitcase pitifully placed beside the large bed. 

“Yes. All I have in the galaxy.”

“Good. Well, there’s one other thing I have to say, then I won’t bother you anymore. It is about Ben.” Leia said taking a deep breath “My son is not an easy person. None of us are, I’m well aware, but Ben… He can be very difficult, but he is not mean, or heartless. This attack was a serious blow on his reputation and his pride. So please if – while he may sound rude, know that it not exactly against you as a person, but to this situation that has been imposed on us all.” 

“I know King Ben is under a lot of pressure. I’ve read all the reports. Leia, I promise I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you. It’s all a mother wants to her. I’ll leave you now… and Rey… good luck.”

With Leia gone, she was alone in the big room that was hers for the time being. Rey sat on the floor and emptied the bag placing her things carefully on a bedside table. It had four drawers, but she only occupied too, never mind the walk-in closet. 

And now that she was properly settled it was time to report to duty. 

Taking her new datapad Rey accessed the map and traced the route to King Ben’s office. It was on the other side of the palace, but she made her way calmly nodding at the people who passed her by, taking curious looks to her robe and her long lightsaber attached to her belt. Only once or twice she had to stop and check the map she had uploaded on her commlink. 

It was by no mistake that Rey took the long way to the King’s office. She had argued with herself that it was a practical decision, a way to make a reconnaissance of the palace without interference. Yes, it was very sensible. Something any Jedi would do. There was absolutely nothing to do with any nervousness on her part. Jedi did not have such things as anxiety.

Then with just another turn of a hallway, she felt it. 

It. 

His signature, like a physical presence around her. 

It was encompassing, wild and mesmerizing in the same way of a violent wave breaking on a steep mountain again and again. Had his signature been always like this, always so intense? 

And yes, she remembered he did always have this eerie aura around him but… She searched her memories, but he’d been nothing more than a footnote then, just another person in the room… Didn’t it affect her then? It made no sense…

Realizing she had stopped walking, she picked her pace again, her courage rising to meet the challenge that was King Ben Organa. 

Taking a deep breath, Rey walked in his office. 

She was met with an ante-chamber where a man sat working absently on his table - the nervous one from earlier – Mi..taka? Yes, Mitaka. Just beyond him, there was the door to the King’s Office, which she had no entry codes for as she had not been given clearance to this room.

Miataka took one look at her and paled. 

“K-Knight Rey I-I’ll announce you now.” He said, pressing a button on his table. “Y-Your Majesty… The Jedi Knight… She’s-”

“Outside my door.” The voice was metallic, filtered by the mechanic device. 

“Yes. May I… Send her in?” 

A sight, then a pause while Rey waited, feeling frustration emanating around her. 

“Yes, you may.” The King said.

Another button was pressed, and the door opened slowly. Rey steeled herself.

King Ben had a large office, well decorated in the same red, black and gold scheme she’d seen at his personal quarters. He sat on a dark table facing her way and behind him, large window panes gave view to the city of Aldera. 

She knew his face, or had known it, a few years ago.

He had pale skin and dark curly hair that obscured his features as he looked down at a datapad in front of him. His clothes were dark, poetically matching to the decoration, and Rey pictured a full wardrobe of suits in the same color. 

“You may enter.” He said without looking up at her. 

She entered the room and behind her, the door closed with a rush of air and a dry thump. 

She walked closer to his table, stopping a foot away. In this angle, she was higher than him, but not by much that she knew that despite her being relatively tall for a human woman, he would tower over her. Had he always been this tall?

Second passed by and he didn’t look up or acknowledge her presence whatsoever, and Rey had to close her eyes trying to control her own frustration from slipping into her signature. 

She knew she failed when the King’s slips compressed in a thin smile.

“Rey isn’t it?” He asked softly, eyes still fixed on his datapad. 

“Jedi Knight Rey.” She enunciated every word. 

“So.” He said still looking at his datapad. “How does this work, really? You’re going to tail me everywhere I go?”

“I’m going to guard you.” 

King Ben Organa munched on his lips like a youngling before sighing yet again and looking at her fully for the first time.

“Do you really want to do this? Follow me around all day and… all else?”

“It’s my mission. Assigned by the council.”

“We could make an agreement. Something beneficial to both of us.”

“An… agreement?”

“There is no real need for you to follow me around, is there?” and to prove his point he unclasped his lightsaber from his waist resting it on the table. “Jedi’s don’t have time off, right? Such awful working practices… How about you consider this a vacation? Rest, get caught up on your reading or whatever else you want to do.”

Rey opened and closed her mouth, words escaping her completely. 

“Yes?” He said tentatively, eyes fixed on her shocked expression, daring to look at her hopefully. 

“I… I am a Jedi. Knight! I was given an assignment by the Jedi Council and I indent to fulfill it.” 

“I don’t need protection! This is a kriffing sham because your precious council needs to be seen doing something!” His voice started low, frustrated, but at every syllable, it rose till he screamed the last word with raging bitterness. 

And that was it, Rey though, the last ounce of her patience evaporating. 

“Listen, your kriffing majesty.” She said, closing the distance to his large table, and pressing both of her hands down, her face drawing close to his. “I don’t want to ‘tail you’ or stand outside your door any more than you want. But I was given a mission, and I’ll damn well fulfill it.”

Their eyes locked in a battle of wills, none wanting to give ground, their signatures clashing and crashing in a furious war. 

Then- 

Something, an energy, passed between both like a lightning.

Their expression mirrored each other in confusion to what had just happened, before both recuperated enough to get back to their angry stances. 

“Fine.” He said on a resignation filled with resentment. “Are you done?”

“NO. I’m certainly not! Jedi don’t have vacations! This is not a job! This is my mission, my life, my kriffing purpose and-” She cut herself realizing she was rambling. 

The bastard had the guts to smile at her, a sardonic vicious thing. 

“You can stay outside the door then.” He dismissed her “And let’s hope no terrorist comes barging in during your bathroom breaks, shall we?”

Rey turned away feeling a sudden need to crash something. She couldn’t wait to train tonight. Yes, some heavy exercise would do her good, take the edge of her irritation.

“Knight Rey?” He called almost gently, making her turn back to look at him. He sustained her glance, studying her carefully. “I’ll work late. I hope you don’t get bored easily.”

She didn’t dignify it with an answer. 

Rey stood in front of the door to his office for long hours practicing standing meditation – a perfect tool for bodyguard duty. 

She let go of her emotions, releasing her frustration to an unwavering calmness that came when one truly connected with the force and all beings around. At ease, she reflected on her experience, dissecting it from every angle. 

King Ben saw being assigned a bodyguard as a derogatory measure, a distrust on his capacity of taking care of himself. He also showed irritation with the prospect of having a ‘tail’ as he so scholarly put it, intruding in his personal life and accompanying his every move. 

Luckily for Rey she had been with Luke on two bodyguard missions. 

The first time she had been a newly appointed padawan, still shy to be around the great Luke Skywalker. They had gone to a planet on the Outer Rim to protect its leader from his own cousin who was trying to dethrone him, and Luke had used their standing time to teach her lessons and tell her stories on the Force and the Jedi Order. 

The second time had been two years back when they’d guarded an office clerk who had denounced a corruption scheme on Coruscant. That man had been positively giddy with the idea of having a Jedi with him at all the times, and more so to learn he would be getting a padawan as well, ‘two for the price of one’ he had said. 

The sole constant on both missions had been the presence of Luke, where now she stood alone and silent… but Rey was determined to fulfill all her duties, to endure the long hours standing without complaint. 

A few people came to see the King, all reporting to Mitaka before being given permission to enter and all eying her with curiosity. 

When the clock struck five Mitaka rose from his desk and started to gather his things.

“Goodnight knight Rey.” The man said shyly “King Ben eats at seven. I’ve arranged for the staff to bring you a meal you… can eat at my desk.”

“Thank you.” She said, truly grateful. 

Her meal was indeed brought at seven by a butler droid pushing a cart and two trays of food – one of which he placed on Mitaka’s desk. The food was delicious, like all she had ever tasted on Aldeeran, but Rey ate slowly, playing with it, drawing out the minutes before she’d have to go back to standing. 

And as King Ben Organa had promised, he worked until late. 

Rey had started to feel the strain on her legs some hours before, but now she had sleepiness to sum it up, when finally, finally, his highness emerged from his office. 

He had a serious air and frowned in confusion from a moment when he caught her standing there, then his face closed, and he walked away with jerking steps. 

Rey followed him, keeping a healthy distance. King Ben didn’t as much as look her away again, not even in the two times they took a lift together. And once they arrived at his chambers he followed to his quarters without hesitation. 

Not bothered in the slightest, Rey went to her new room, which was close enough from his that she could still feel his signature. Good. During the afternoon his signature had been printed on the back of her mind, and she had begun monitoring it instinctively just how Master Luke had taught. That meant that if King Ben came to harm during the night, her subconscious would wake her instantly. 

Sitting on her bed and hugging her knees, Rey felt the strangeness of inhabiting a new space. Everything here was foreign to her and while beautiful she caught herself missing her familiarity with the stark simplicity of her room at the temple. 

She was keenly aware sleep would be a struggle tonight. 

She was right. She didn’t know what time was when she finally fell asleep, but morning came too soon, and tiredness followed her all day. She saw Leia and Han at breakfast, but Leia left for Coruscant right after, with good wishes and a warm hug. 

Han and Chewie left on the next day. 

On her third day, sleep still didn’t come easily. 

 

*****

 

Leia left on the day after Rey arrived wishing she could’ve stayed longer if that dreadful breakfast was how things were going to go between Ben and Rey. 

They sat as far from each other as the table allowed and didn't exchange any words. Rey talked with Han and Chewie and Ben didn’t talk at all, instead choosing to read from a datapad. 

Since Leia was Leia she could sense turmoil of their force signatures clashing and coiling in a silent fight. But alas she’d had to leave and be ‘Leia’ some more at the Senate, so she buckled up and trusted it was all part of the Cosmic Force’s plan. 

A plan she had her own part to play. 

“Thank you all for accepting my invitation for this meeting.” Leia addressed the room. 

Her eyes traveled sampling the inhabitants that came mostly from the Outer Rim. She had extended an invitation to all Senators, but she’d always known which ones that would come. 

To make this an official gathering she had procured a meeting room inside the Senate and logged it the day’s agenda. They could refuse to come but they couldn’t stop her or pretend that it wasn’t happening. 

“We are the ones that have to thank you, Senator Organa.” Said Junior Senator Ila Choko, “For your unwavering support to our fight.”

Leia smiled “I truly believe this fight is not exclusive to the Outer Rim, but a fight for the whole Galaxy.”

Murmurs of agreements echoed from the sympathetic crowd, a sense of purpose and hope taking over all beings present. 

“Now,” Leia said walking over to stand near Senator Temmin Wexley “Senator Wexley from Akiva will speak of these disturbing attacks that have been happening to our people on the Outer Rim.”

“Thank you, Senator Organa.” Temin said, bowing slightly to her before addressing the crowd. He fisted a small rectangle from his pocket and activated a holoscreen with several graphics.

They had agreed he would be the one to talk because while many came here because of Leia Organa’s name was attached to the meeting, it was planets like Temmin’s who had been attacked and he should be the one given place to speak. 

“Without preamble, I shall present our situation. This graphic here.” Temmin pointed to the one in the center where the line started fairly steady then shot up in a steep climb. “Is the number of children that have been systematically ‘vanishing’ in the Outer Rim. I say ‘vanishing’ because the version of the report made by our dear Department of Defense, which remains appointing ‘pirates’ as the cause. But we are here because we know very well what has been happening to our homes. The children taken are always in the range of five to ten years old. That’s very specific for pirates. Now-.”

Leia nodded along the rest of the speech not paying it too much attention, the final draft had been completed the night before at her office with Temmin, Kaydel, Holdo and her pruning over the words carefully. Leia kept her eyes on Temmin, but let her awareness expand, attuning to the emotions and signatures emanated from the room. 

“-and with Hays Minor, the number of planets ‘pillaged’ by said pirates go to seven. Again, the situation is eerily specific –” Temin’s continued on “We believe that those actions are not singular, but a systematic attack plotted by the those who call themselves The First Order the ‘government’ under Supreme Leader Snoke, now in power in the Unknown Regions-“

Yes, here was exactly where she lost them, where her core words colleagues looked at her with that incensing fondness and dismissal one gives to an imaginative child or worse, a bothersome grandmother. 

Leia could sense doubt and disappointment, happy that none here had The Force to realize that those feelings were coming from her. 

She knew that no matter how many meetings she made, without sound proof the Republic would not do much for the Outer Rim. She would be ashamed of these thoughts thirty years ago, but she knew better now. In theory, every Senator had equal power but, it was far too easy for Core Words and planets with money and influence to bend the system towards them. 

She had been able to gather roughly forty people here today, and besides Holdo and her, all other Senators were from the Outer Rim and had little to no weight in the Senate’s web of coalitions. And yet most of the Outer Rim Senators she had invited had declined to come, preferring to play to the galaxy’s expectations and accept what little was achieved by bowing to the big sharks like Coruscant, Corellia or Hosnian. 

“-And today we have here two survivors of the attack on Hays Minor who have agreed to speak up and tell us their history. I present you Paige and Rose Tico.” 

Two women, a tall and short one obviously related not only by their common last name but by their mirroring features, rose to take their place in the center. 

This was today’s main event, the testimony of what had happened at the mines denounced traces of a military attack, not a pirate’s like the Republic insisted on believing, and then they’d wrap it up with the undeniable footage.

If all went well here, the next step was present it to the Senate itself. 

“My name is Page, and this is my sister Rose.” The tall woman said with a clear and proud voice, while the short one, Rose, stood shifting on her feet “We are the only survivals of our settlement, and we thank you all for listening and believing in the truth of our words when many are still bent on denying it.” A pause for it to sink, then “About four months ago, my parents Rose and me, were woken in the middle of the night by a loud noise-” 

Paige kept talking, every word feeding the fire that was her determination as she detailed how her whole community went outside of their homes to meet assailants invading their settlement. They had all the children gathered and made to board one of their ships, and how everyone else without discrimination, died at the assailant’s hands.

It was by sheer luck that their guard stumbled down and they and their parents and had a chance to escape, but in the nick of time her mother and father had stayed behind to deter the other soldiers from coming, while she and her sister escaped in a small ship they had stored on their barn. 

From her words, there was no doubt it had been a military attack, but words would not be enough for the Galactic Republic. So now, the grand finale. 

Leia stepped forward. “I thank you, Paige Tico for your courage speaking up today. But that’s not all we have to show for. Thanks to these courageous young women, we have the actual footage they captured with their ships as they fled.”

The surprised reactions of the room were a good omen. Leia pressed a button and the footage played on. 

The Republic may try to dismiss their testimony or even deny it was the First Order, but the footage would be factual and emotional enough to guilt the Senate to install an investigation of their own, even if only to save face. And with an official investigation… well, they would not be able to dismiss their own proof. 

Or so I hope, Leia thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you all for the comments and kudos, it really makes me happy. :)


	5. Chapter 5

 

Almost a week after her arrival, after some lovely days of following – or standing still – behind King Ben, they’d fallen on a truce of sorts.

They had established a routine, in which Ben tolerated her presence and Rey pretended not to notice the convoluted emotions irradiating from him, which was fine by her. She had learned very early in Jakku that you didn’t have to like someone to work with them. 

Still, King Ben’s day to day was pretty straightforward. 

He woke up every day at eight, be it weekday or weekend, then he made her mad beyond reason by locking himself on his amazing training complex for two hours while she stood outside. 

On her second day in Alderaan, as she saw him emerge on workout clothes and his lightsaber in his belt, she’d been sure that he’d at least would extend her the courtesy of sharing his huge training complex, that must fit some twenty people but no, of course, the King wouldn’t share. Of course, she would have to train by herself in her room in the evenings, no matter how late or how tired she was. 

It was a waste to have two force users versed into lightsaber fight, training separately when they’d both benefit by sharing practice, but she’d be damned if she was going to give him the satisfaction of asking for it. 

Then after making her mad for two hours he’d emerge with a triumphant smile, get dressed to work and have a huge late breakfast. 

And then, work. 

Rey had learned that King Ben Organa didn’t work late on that first day out of spite, but that it was the norm and his life was built around working long hours. 

He usually had his lunch at his desk while he worked, despite having many other rooms on his disposal – even some kind of cafeteria, where Mitaka, for instance, ate his meals. 

“We have excellent diversity there!” Mitaka had said, quite excited to have someone sane to talk to “for all preferences. If you ever want anything, in particular, all you have to do is say and I’ll bring you!” 

“Thank you. If something comes to mind, I’ll sure tell.”

“Please do! See you later!”

And since eating on the worker’s cafeteria would dispel the purpose of having her here, Rey ate her meals Mitaka’s desk, her lunch while he was away on his break and her dinner after his office hours ended.

The King’s working day ended between eight and ten on the evening when Rey followed him back to his quarters where he proceeded to lock himself on his rooms to do whatever. 

When the weekend came, Rey was not surprised that after training on Saturday morning the King dressed and went to his office for work. The same happened on Sunday, with the small variation that he worked a bit less on weekends – just till five or six. Mitaka had also told her the King seldom left the palace, preferring to send representatives to official functions. And that was his life, the days repeating with some change here and there but always the same procession… and to think she had been bothered by her time at the Temple. 

But there was something else, something unique to this mission that she hadn’t experienced in the bodyguard missions with Luke. She’d never had to monitor the signature of another force user, someone who could sense her back. 

The King could feel her monitoring his signature, and thus glimpsing his emotions – well it was mostly his irritation anyway. And that was the problem. This constant irritation and frustration, not only with her but with his work, and all his overworking, his obstinance… it all made him unbalanced. 

Rey had been well taught on what unbalance could lead to, but she knew that he wouldn’t take kindly to anything she had to say on the matter, so she kept her mouth shut – for now. 

“You are awfully thoughtful today, Knight Rey.” Mitaka said one afternoon “Is anything troubling you? Is there something I can do?”

Rey smiled. “Oh, it’s nothing. I’m just thinking.” 

“Yes, yes… Miss… Knight. Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“So, I was doing some research a while ago and… I got curious… because, well because I got curious, I guess… And I’ll understand if you can’t tell me anything because of Jedi business and-”

“You can ask the question Mitaka.”

“Well, you see, is it really truth each padawan has to go after their lightsaber crystal that’s only found on one planet?”

“Well… no one ever said I couldn’t talk about it… so yes, I went to Ilium to gather my kyber crystals, right before I was assigned to Master Luke. But I’m sure there are other planets with kyber crystals, I think… I just never thought of it.”

“And how did you choose?”

“The crystal, or crystals in my case, they… call to you… does that makes sense?”

“Like a living being?” 

“Yes! The crystals have a conscience, a… understanding of the Force and the universe.”

“Fascinating!” He said it with such a serious voice and far away look that Rey could not help laughing. 

Mitaka blushed. “I’m sorry, my wife always says I -”

“You’re married?” 

“Yes.” Mitaka smiled fondly. “Three years next month. I have a holopic here-”

The door opened behind her with a dry sound and Rey turned to the King, taken aback by the rush of anger that flowed from him, almost palpable in the back of her throat, making her heart beat wildly.

He moved fast, slamming a holo of a half-constructed building on Mitaka’s desk, making the man shriek back in shock.

“What. Is. THIS?” He asked coming inches apart the terrified man leaning back on his chair. “How DARE you… DID YOU SEE THIS? DELAYED? FIVE MONTHS MORE? WHY DID I SEND YOU ON THAT INSPECTION MITAKA? WHY? AND NOW THE SOIL IS INSTABLE? ARE YOU KRFFING KIDDING ME?”

“I-I… the report they… the engineer, he said… and then, the…I-I I’ll just…” 

“USELESS, YOU KRIFFING USELESS-”

“STOP” 

The King turned, looking her at her as if surprised by her presence. She saw his eyes fickler to where her hand had come to rest on the hilt of her weapon and tense and his own right hand made an arch for his belt… but the moment was broken by a sobbing sound, his hand stopping awkwardly midair. 

Mitaka’s face was red as he tried to stop the tears from falling. 

“You are dismissed for the day Mitaka.” The King said, “Go... do something.”

With that King left, opening and closing his door with the force. 

“Mitaka.” Rey rushed close pulsing soothing emotions to him, but he got up before she could reach him, gathering some things on the desk and placing it on his pockets. 

“I’ll.. I…”

“Breathe. Please. You have to calm down, sit here, I can order some tea.”

“No. I’ll go. I – It’ll be for the b-best. See you…”

He was out in a moment, almost running from the room leaving a worried Rey standing there with her hand reaching out and her good intentions. 

Then her attention shifted back to the presence behind her, safely retreated to his cozy office and how dare he? How dare he treat another being like that? 

Without stopping to think, Rey used the force to open the damned door she didn’t have the codes for and walked willingly into the well decorated, nice-smelling, sophisticated office. 

The King stood with his back to her facing the large windows, his shoulders arched, his head bent resting on the glass. 

He was expecting her, she knew it. He turned her way, body still arched as if all the fight had departed from him. 

“How… how could, you?” 

"What? You talk now?” He said, but his words lacked bite and there was a hint of… regret there? 

But he should feel regret, and shame, and much more for all that he had done to that good man. 

“You have no right! He, he is your employee and he’s a fantastic person and he works so hard… show some appreciation!” 

It occurred to Rey in midst of all her rage that she was breaking protocol by addressing the king as ‘you’, but by the Maker, it was beyond herself to address this man as ‘Your Majesty’ right now. 

The Kings fisted his hands nervously, before lasing out and shoving a pretty vase from the corner of his table. It fell with a smashing sound, that made her remember her years of training.

“Leave” 

“No.” She said, tentatively, “You need guidance. You shouldn’t let your emotions control you like this.”

“Guidance? GUIDANCE?” He screamed, taking a step forward while shaking his head in disbelief. “Should I meditate more? Is that going to solve my KRIFFING PROBLEMS? Do you have ANY IDEA…? I’ve lost weeks of work on that damned coronation and then- Do you have any idea what that worthless piece of shit did to my credibility? Do you? Just come and shoot the King, see how easy it is to fool our security… Can you fathom what that idiot did to our commerce relations? To my people’s morale? To their trust in me? To…” 

He shook his head again, turning his back to her. 

“None of that is my fault, or Mitaka’s fault- King or not you can’t treat people like that!” Rey took a step forward. “You are unbalanced.”

“Afraid I might fall to the Dark Side? I’m not a Jedi anymore, I don’t care for your lights and darks.” 

“This is unacceptable,” Rey said taking another step closer to him. “Can’t you feel it? The pull to the dark, the fear the anger, always around you?”

“Are you going to save my soul, now?” 

He stepped forwards towering over her, but she didn’t waver under his cold gaze. 

“You think you are so… above everything.” 

“No, that’s you little Jedi.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“I don’t need you and your mission is a joke. Shows how good you are, that they chose to send you here.”

“Oh, so you think you can take me? Like this?” She nodded indicating his whole person. “You’re are a mess. I’m shocked you can even use the force properly”

“I can use it properly.” He bent over her, coming centimeters apart from her face. “Do you want me to prove it to you? You want to fight me?” 

“Sure. Why not?” She said with unwavering confidence. 

He looked her up and down and a smirk came to his lips. “As you wish. Tomorrow morning, then.”

“Fine.” 

“And then you’ll go back to your temple. You can tell your precious Masters that you reassigned yourself back.”

“If you win, I will.” She came closer still to his face, and their breaths mingled. “And if I win... then you’ll train with me.”

All around her a livewire of energy traveled between both of then, almost palpable on her skin. 

“You can’t help it, can you? Always the selfless Jedi.” 

“And. You’ll let me stay inside the office. And.” She said, and he rose an eyebrow looking down at her. “You’ll apologize to Mitaka.”

That seemed to break his spell, and where there was once anger, now his face was filled with clear shame. 

“You can go now.” He tried to make it sound menacing, but his voice came weak, defeated. 

Rey left his office without looking back. 

 

*****

 

It was the seventh day of his investigation and his leads were smoke. 

Luke had gone first to Corellia, where the Bounty Hunter’s Guild was seated – to the eternal dismay of that planet’s current Senator. He found nothing there, the nameless bounty hunter who had attacked his nephew had not been a registered member of the Guild. Luke hadn’t really expected him to be, usually, the ones who got such colorful jobs as an assassination attempt to a Core World’s King didn’t bother to come to fill a file with all their personal information. 

After that, it had been a succession of bad bars and suspicious cantinas on every corner on the galaxy. Luke could sense he was not being lied to, that no one really recognized the man by the holopic he had, most didn’t even know what a Chiss was, much less of a Chiss bounty hunter. 

Now on the seventh day of his search, Luke was on his way to the next place on the list, another watering hole in the fringes of the galaxy.

His small ship dropped out of hyperspace outside a big green planet with blue patches. Takodana this time, to Marz’s Castle. 

He had chosen the planets he visited after Corellia by chance, pulling the names from a draw, as to not let any personal bias bring him to make a visit to an old friend. But if the force chose to pick this place next, he felt no guilt in being satisfied. 

“Let’s see what Marz can do for us today.” He told the droid operating as his co-pilot 

A profusion of beeps erupted from R2, who was much more focused on complaining of the capricious junk they were currently flying than on their destination. 

“I know R2, but I needed a clean, unassuming ship. I’m sorry, next time I’ll let you scan the ship before I pick, I promise.”

Satisfied beeps went on, with R2 swearing to hold him to his word. 

“Come on, that’s the fun part.” 

Luke speeded the ship till they broke atmosphere with a slight tremble on the engines. They glided, following the large rivers to a spot on the horizon, where a stone castle emerged surrounded by colorful banners and crowned by an enormous statue of a small-sized alien. The view was gorgeous, and it was an almost perfect moment, save from the sound of a heated string of beeps listing all the faults of the ships misbehaving mainframe. 

“Come on R2, it’s not that bad, would you rather have the ship or 3PO here with us? 

R2 beeped furiously. 

“See, a bit of perspective can do wonders!” 

Luke landed the ship and left the cockpit laughing, with R2 following closely behind, more contrary than ever. 

Aside from the cockpit, the ship was composed of a small square bedroom with only enough space for a bed and a pitiful bathroom Luke hardly fit. There, with some difficulty, he inspected his appearance. His clothes, a mismatched jumble of brown pants, shirt, jacket, boots, and scarf fit nicely with the image of the seasoned scoundrel he was trying to pass. Luke smiled at the mirror disheveling his sandy-and-white hair in a styled mess, proud of his ingenuity.

“I based it on Han.” He told R2, placing his lightsaber into an inner pocket on the jacket, where it wouldn’t be spotted. And then as the final touch, he placed blaster on his belt. 

He stepped away as much as could – one step – and took a time to admire his work on the mirror. He frowned, crossing his hands on his chest and looking menacing. 

Luke laughed as several beeps informed him, he was ‘having way too much fun with his mission’.

“R2, I’m an old man, my joint hurts… I have to take what little fun I can.” He said, walking to the front of the ship “No R2, you know you can’t come this time, the whole purpose is for me to look like a rogue, I can’t have a cute droid following me around now, can I? Come on, you know I mean it, I’m not just trying to flatter you.”

With obstinate beeps, R2 went to a corner and powered down. 

Luke exited the ship and was about to press the to close landing ramp when R2 came out beeping madly.

“What do you mean you changed your mind? R2?” 

But the droid was already moving towards the castle. Luke shrugged and followed. 

Takodana was the same as always, full of all kinds of ships and suspicious figures lurking on the sides. They arrived at the castle and Luke smiled as he caught sight of Marz huge statue. 

“I’ll go first,” Luke told R2 before entering the stone structure. 

The cantina was filled with an array of odd-looking beings, a mess of languages and beeps, with a heavy alcoholic stink. Luke trotted confidently until he found an empty table on a corner, where he sat, R2 following behind and ruining his whole performance. 

He was watching the people, assessing their moods when a huge Besalisk came to take his order.

“What’s it gon’ be to-day, m’boy?” He asked cheerfully. 

“I’m gonna deal with the rogue Captain Marcus here, Grotto.” Said a voice behind the huge alien. “Bring us two Rancor’s Breath.” 

Grotto nodded to his boss and with a “Marz,” he left to attend to other clients. As he turned, Marz emerged in Luke’s view, her hands placed on her waist. 

Without ceremony, she jumped on the booth in front of Luke. 

“Captain Marcus.” 

“The fearsome.” Luke completed, smiling as R2 beeped his greetings. 

“R2. Hum. I’ve been wondering just when some of your kin would come by. Out with it.”

Luke reached into his commlink and pressing a button displayed the image of blue-skinned man, his eyes closed just like he was asleep. 

“Is that who I think it is? The Chiss?” 

“The Chiss, Marz. I need anything you can get me, we don’t even have a name yet.”

“Let me take a closer look.” She said, stepping on her seat and leaning on the table as she adjusted her goggles making her eyes much bigger, “Hum, I see, yes, definitely…It is your lucky day, Captain.”

Luke exhaled with relief. “You’ve seen this man?”

“Never before.”

“What? Marz-”

“But I’ve heard of him.” She said sitting back “At least… I’ve heard a rumor of a Chiss Bounty Hunter working in the fringes of the Outer Rim, taking dangerous jobs. It seemed he was an obscenely expensive man to hire.”

“Do you a name? Any name? The person who told you, what about him?”

“I’m sorry Luke, but all I’ve heard was a drunk conversation from the Guavian Death Gang and they didn’t seem to know more than what I’ve just told.” 

“Fringes of the Outer Rim you say? What do you say R2? Fancy some exploration?”

Just then the huge Besalisk arrived with their drinks. 

About an hour later, Luke was making his way back to his ship, trying to console himself a meager lead was better than none. If the rumors were true then the person funding the attack had a large purse… but that was no lead at all, anyone ready to go into that level of detailed infiltration, let alone accept the job of killing a core world ruler would demand mountains of credit. No, the rumor would only confirm what they had deduced, and really Guavian Death Gang? It sounded like something his nephew had come up during his trying teenage years.

The sun was beginning the set and a golden horizon met his eyes when he looked up. The last rays of light seemed to frame the castle, imbuing it on an ethereal atmosphere. 

Luke snorted, thinking back on Marz parting words “Would you please tell your brother-in-law I haven’t forgotten he owes me money?” That was Han for you, married to a Princess, father to a King and borrowing money from a quirky cantina owner. 

He stopped a few feet from his ship, taking in the old thing. 

“It really is a piece of junk,” Luke said as he went in after R2, who not only agreed but started discoursing again on just how much an ass the mainframe was. 

“Come on R2 it’s not that-” Luke took a step towards the cockpit, but he stopped cutting his words and frowning. 

There was something wrong.

Then- A click, and a flash of light.

“R2!” Luke screamed, extending his hands, containing the orange licks of flame in a bubble. 

Luke extended his left hand too, closing his eyes, pulling concentration from distress. With a scream, he guided the force to make the beginnings of an explosion retreat, until all there was left was scorched metal where once the cockpit had been. 

“Looks like you got your way in the end R2, we'll need another ship for sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A I know Star Wars weeks have 5 days but I didn’t find any explanation how weekends would work if they have any. It would have to be 4-3 days of work and 1-2 days of weekend and I think that’s weird so I’m keeping 7 days week with 2 days of weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

 

The physical world was both a distance memory and a part of Rey, in the contradiction that was the communion with The Force. 

She was everything and yet still her, drifting in the sea of existence. 

When it was time, the meditative state slipped away like the mist on a cold morning giving way to the sun. She became aware of her physical body and opened her eyes to the room she inhabited. 

Rey had trained for two hours last night, but this was her strategy. Ben Organa was a man unbalanced, who let his emotions control his every action. He would fight with passion, but she would fight with a keen mind. 

Let it be as The Force wills it, she thought to reassure herself, if The Force wills me to lose and come back to the Temple, I will accept my work here is done and I am needed somewhere else, and if I am to win, I will accept I still have my part to play here. 

There, if only she could keep her thoughts on that note, maybe she could survive the shame of forfeiting her mission in front of the Council if she lost today. 

She felt his signature around her, this intense and wild thing she’d gotten used to, alluring and dangerous in equal parts… His alarm had not sounded yet, but he was awake, probably training from the agitation she felt coming from him. He had trained last night in his room as well, for some reason deciding not to go to his well-equipped training room. If she had to guess, she’d wager he didn’t want her to know he had trained outside his normal schedule. That he had even deemed necessary to train extra time to face her. 

An annoying beep echoed, announcing it was time for her to ‘wake up’. She turned it off and left for the sitting room where she met the King every morning and where she parted from him every night. 

She didn’t have to wait much for him to emerge on his usual black training clothes, and Rey wondered again if he even had any piece of clothing that was not dark. He didn’t as much as look at her as he headed for the hallway, but this was common enough attitude it did not bother her anymore. What was different this morning was an unmistakable tension she felt between them, almost palpable in the air. 

He opened the training room’s door and finally let her in. 

Rey had only been in this room before on her tour with Leia, and it was as impressive to her now as it had been then, a combination of lightsaber training track and a gym, something she’d only seem at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

The King walked to a large mat at her left, carefully crafted with irregular terrain and obstacles. He stopped in the very center of the mat, and without any ceremony pulled his cross-guard saber from his belt and ignited it in his right hand, twirling the weapon a few times, looking straight up at her with a confident, arrogant stare.

She walked to him, stopping a meter away from where his figure towered over her. She ignited her sabersaff, gripping it with both hands at her right side, her face blank, devoided of any emotion. 

They attacked at the same time, their blades meeting in the middle. Blow after blow landed, none aiming to kill, only to overpower the opponent.

She felt, rather than saw his surprise the first time she drove him backward, taking the offense and making him defend himself. The man was actually surprised of her ability on not only keeping up with him but challenging his dominance on the fight. 

Their struggle had nothing to do with physical size, and he should’ve known that already. No matter how much physical strength he put on his blows, she kept calm, twirling her sabersatff to meet him at every turn. Somehow it felt like a dance, with them taking turns on the offense and defense. 

Back and forth, offense, defense, try to land a blow, defend a blow, and at one point, Rey realized… she was having fun, blowing off some steam. It had been a while since she had a training match and she’d always enjoyed it. But the same could not be said for her opponent. At every blow she deflected, at every attack she tried, his irritation and his aggressivity increased ever so slightly until he looked at her with pure rage. 

His left hand stretched sending her meters back to land on her back. 

Rey sat, looking at the man with disbelief. They hadn’t discussed rules for the fight but he had been trained by the Jedi so he ought to know you couldn’t throw out an opponent amidst a friendly duel. If they were back at The Temple, the fight would be stopped, and he’d be penalized for this. 

He must’ve noticed her consternation because his face softened, almost apologetic. 

She had no use for his apologies. Here she was enjoying this and he, the hateful, arrogant piece of bantha shit had only anger and disrespect to offer. She sprinted on her feet and her next blow met his with a newfound purpose and violence.

Blasted be the will of the force, she would not lose to this man. 

Their blades met again, neither wanting to lose ground. They looked at each other, deep into their eyes as their sabers fought for dominance. 

“You are unbalanced.” She told him, in a calm voice.

“I…” 

There were confusion and even some awe in his eyes. But it was too late for that. She closed her eyes and drifted into nowhere and everywhere at once. When she opened her eyes she attacked viciously, again and again.

He blocked and blocked until he couldn’t. 

With a twirling of her saberstaff she blasted his lightsaber out of his hand and finished with a kick to his chest, that sent him to his knees in front of her. 

She regarded him from above, his rage seeping into her just as his eyes widened with newfound admiration. 

There was a suspended moment, in which their gazed locked and everything shifted and changed around then, every thought and previous interaction rearranging itself to this new reality. 

“I won.” 

“You did.” 

Rey had expected rage, she knew how to deal with his rage by now, but this assessing gaze was somehow too much. 

“I guess I’ll stay then.” 

“Yeah.” He said, and finally getting to his feet, he extended his hands and summoned his lightsaber with the force.

She looked away, restraining from making a comment on the act but he picked on it and frowned. 

“I see.” He said, “The old ‘we’re not supposed to use the force for that’, yes...”

“But you don’t follow it.” Her voice came harsher than she wished. 

“No.” 

“Don’t you worry… using it for selfish acts it won’t… well...”

“Push me to the dark side? For summoning things? For using an ability that has been granted to me? I don’t really think the force is worried about that.”

“It’s not as simple as that. You think it’s practical, but it’s just another excuse to use The Force for self-gain! Acts like these, that’s not how it’s supposed to be, we can’t… it may seem little but it’s a step in the wrong direction.”

“You know, I never understood this constant state of worry, like falling to Dark Side is just in the corner, scrutinizing every little act, depriving yourselves of everything in the name of the Light.”

“That’s not how it is!”

“Isn’t it?” He asked softly, looking straight into her eyes. 

How had things shifted so much? Minutes ago, they had been fighting with uncanny violence and now they were discussing the philosophy of the force? What kind of sick joke was this?

“Well…” he sighed “I’ll train now.”

“Oh, yes. I’ll-” She said turning and motioning to the door.

“No.” His voice was a whisper behind her. “Stay. Train here. You won”

She turned back and nodded, a bit disconcerted in having forgotten their bargain and going straight to the dummies – the ones with vibro-material that repelled a lightsaber attack - as the King stood in the mat. 

It seemed too odd to train with him after her display in the battle. She had let herself be contaminated by the negative emotions of her opponent and while it didn’t make her victory less comforting it was a bit worrying… was this what Master Kiidu had meant with that whole lecture of letting young Jedi free into the ‘real’ world? Well, since she would be able to train in the mornings now, she could start dedicating the extra time at night to more meditation. 

They didn’t interact on their training when the King moved to the gym, she took his place in the mat and when he moved from the gym to the vibro-dummies she moved to the gym. 

After training, they went to get ready to the rest of the day. They met again for breakfast and followed to his office silently, but this silence was different from the one she had gotten used to, born from of lack of subject rather than animosity. 

It was… almost comfortable. 

But when they arrived in the King’s offices, and she saw Mitaka working quietly in his desk Rey remembered the events of the day before with a pang of irritation. Mitaka rose at the sight of them and pressed a button on his desk to open the door to the king, a daily occurrence that had never bothered Rey as much as it did right now.

“Mitaka.” The King said in a strained voice. “My office.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Mitaka said quickly, but there was no fear on his voice, only mortification. 

It was only when the doors closed in front of her that Rey remembered the second and third part of her deal. Not only she had earned access to the King’s office, but the King was now bound to apologize to Mitaka for his actions. Not that Rey had any wish to witness that scene. Ok, she had a little. Ok, it would give her some considerate satisfaction to see King Ben Organa apologizing to anyone, but she had to be better than this. 

She remembered a book she had read once, on the lectures of Knight Pachu, which discussed the conflict between the Jedi path and the realities and limitations of being sentient – the conclusion had not been much heartwarming, declaring that by the nature of their actions as Jedi would always fight against their instinctive reactions. Rey was trying to remember a particularly dooming passage on chapter three, named “The Perils of Gluttony” she had always found ridiculously funny when Mitaka re-emerged from the King’s office. 

His expression was soft with a faint smile on his lips. He had clearly been apologized to and that had been enough for him… but was it enough for her? It seemed too easy, a short meeting and then everything would be forgotten? The King had made this man cry after all.

“Don’t be like that.” Mitaka said, “Come on, I know what you are thinking, but… The King, he… he is not like this usually, I swear it’s just, his majesty has been under a lot of scrutiny and-”

“It doesn’t justify-” 

“Maybe. But… I have accepted his apologies. And, besides that my wife appreciated the basket we received very much.” 

“Basket…?”

“Yes, yes, the King sent us one last night. With wine, and expensive sweets and smoked ham… you get the idea.”

“Last night?”

“It arrived home before even I did.”

“Oh.”

“Knight Rey… I’ve worked under his majesty for four years… and… The King, he is brilliant, there is no denying that, but because of Queen Breha deteriorating health he was put in the position of acting as regent from a very young age. He asks a lot from his employees, yes, but believe me when I say that he asks twice as much from himself… and with the attack… let’s just say that after acting as King for years, just as he got the title people are second-guessing his ability…”

“Well if he just-”

“Wait. Let me finish. The project he was so mad about it’s a medical research facility that would be given as a ninety-years-old birthday present to Queen Breha. Now he wants it ready for the second anniversary of her death but… with the delay on the works, I fear that’s not going to be possible without inflating the budget, which he won’t do, and I know it doesn’t justify but… yes, his majesty has a temper, but he is not an evil man.”

“I know that. I know he is not evil.”

“I’ve accepted my apologies, Knight Rey. And the basked of food. And my raise.” 

Rey still felt nothing justified his behavior, but she was ready to accept Mitaka had made his peace with the incident and she’d too – but the Force help her if that man ever behaved like that again in front of her. 

“Knight Rey? Uh… The King said you’d be guarding him from inside his office…”

“Yes. Right, of course, I’m… I’m going now. See you later, Mitaka.”

“Bye,” Mitaka said, pressing the button to open the dor. 

Then Rey walked into the King’s office. 

 

*****

 

Ben had thought that having Knight Rey on his office would be distracting, but surprisingly it was so for about twenty minutes, then he completely forgot her presence in face of the pile of work he was still behind of because of that twice damned coronation. 

Except, forget was not the right term, it was not forgetting her presence when he could feel her signature so acutely – it was more that he was becoming comfortable with her, almost pliant to her soothing presence. 

She was meditating on her feet, in a semi-aware state like she did every day. The door between those two rooms had done very little to mask her presence to him and truth to be told her whole ‘Jedi meditating thing’ had a calming effect on him too. 

Except when it hadn’t, like that time when he kriffed up and screamed at Mitaka like a stupid rancor. 

Ben had regretted it in the instant he’d stepped back into his office when it registered on his brain what’d he done, how’d he had treated his personal assistant of four years. But he’d kept the charade refusing to give ground to the young Jedi raging with him, still too caught in his anger with her role as his ‘bodyguard’ to admit his guilt. 

As soon as she’d stepped out, he’d arranged the largest basket of goods from the most expensive emporium in Aldera to be sent to Mitaka’s house. The twenty percent raise he’d given Mitaka today also didn’t hurt. 

Not that any of it erased his shame, but gestures usually helped – or so his grandma Breha had drilled into his head. Sorry was an empty word, hard to say and hard to accept dry, it needed to be oiled out with actions. She had been right, of course, just like she’d been right about everything. 

Now was the worst part, the most embarrassing, where Ben Organa admitted to himself just how much of a bantha shit he’d been with the young Jedi. 

Since before she stepped in Alderaan he was resolute that her presence here represented everything he had failed on and his grandma would be very disappointed on him – he could almost see her shaking her head softly, looking at him with the piercing eyes of someone who expected much better from you. 

It had been so easy when Breha Organa was alive, the role of regent so fitting and now... now he felt like drowning, every action just an attempt to keep breathing and without the waves encompassing him. 

But Knight Rey had no fault in it, he could admit it now. She hadn’t even chosen this role, she’d been assigned to him by the Jedi Council per indication of his uncle. It was utterly unfair of him to treat her like he had, purposefully obstructing her work. 

It was very hard to think of her as the same young girl who came sometimes with Luke, years ago, that he mostly ignored. And now she had beaten him, fair and square, righteously putting him in his place. She’d been violent, a tempest sending blow after blow into his lightsaber just because she could. 

At that moment when their blades crossed, and their eyes pierced into each other… she had been the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

Ben Organa went back to his work without ever realizing a soft smile graced his lips when a familiar beep denounced an incoming call from his mother. 

 

*****

 

When she was a child, Leia had always thought the expression “worried sick” was dumb, because how could someone worry so much at the point of being sick? So, when her father used that expression on a conversation with his mother the young carefree princess playing with a puzzle in the library floor, decided this was just another stupid adult thing, that would never happen to her. 

More than once on her fifty-odd years of life Leia had wished to return to that happy oblivious state, especially in moments like these, where she was so successfully proving her young-self wrong. 

Leia was worried sick. 

She’d received report after report on the last hour, and she felt pointed pangs behind her eyes and on the back of her head. On the matter of days there had been an attempt on the life of her son, and now her brother. Who was next? 

Then a beep sounded, and Leia looked up at her commlink, shocked to realize it was already time. 

“Leia.” Said the ruffled voice of her brother, his image appearing in front of her. 

Two other familiar images appeared next on a different channel, this time on the form of her son and his security chief, Coronel Batten.

“Ok,” Luke said “I’ve spoken to the Council already and you’ll be receiving an official report with forensics and all that. But for now, it’s like this: I’m fine, R2 is fine, we’ve just been cleared – turns out Marz keeps a med-droid here just in case. Now, about that bomb, qualified personal form the Republic are on their way to take a look at the ship, but Marz-”

And as if on cue the small alien elbowed her way into the holo. 

“Very blunt.” Marz said, “Inelegant, one could say, made of two polarized blast cores – any half-brained nerf herder could do in it their kitchen.”

Leia almost smiled thinking on what that small alien would do if she ever caught the person who dared to attempt murder on view of her castle.

“So, we are dealing either with a low budget assailant,” Batten said, “or someone who wants to appear underfunded.”

“Seeing as they’ve probably followed Luke here,” Marz said, “I’d go with that second.”

“Do you keep any records of the ships that land on your area?” Batten asked. 

“Of course not.” Marz said, “This is a cantina, not a trade post.”

“I expected not,” Batten said sighing.

So.” Luke said, “That’s all for now. I’m ok, Han’s on his way, the Republic is on his way… and I must go now. My favorite cape was in that ship, and I still haven’t lost all hope on seeing it again.”

They said their goodbyes and then there was only now Ben and Batten left. Though she was not on view Leia wondered if Rey was there too, besides her son. 

Rey. 

She should’ve spoken to Rey, to see how she was dealing with her assignment, but she’d been so busy with the prepping the Tico sisters – Paige really because Rose hardly opened her mouth – to their hearing on the Senate…

“I’ll draft a proposal,” Ben said, “I’ll send a compliment to your security within the hour.” 

Even more, she thought, but his eyes pierced into her, daring her to refuse or complain. 

“Very well.” She said only. “I have to go too…Take care.”

Their eyes met and Ben nodded. The call disconnected and their images gave way to the empty office. 

Leia rose and walked around the room, just to remain in motion. It had been decorated by her father Bail Organa, and she’d refused to change even the dangling chair near the window after his sudden death when she was but nineteen years old. She’d given her small touches in the last thirty-something years, but most things were still as he’d left. 

What would her adoptive father do? What would her biological mother, who’d also been a Senator, do? She had no sustainable proof on the author of both attacks, only her gut feeling and her fear pushing her forwards on her fight against the First Order. Could It be that she was wrong? But then who else? Who else would be so daring, so plainly obtuse on their methods?

Weren’t them the one who had been pillaging planets on the Outer Rim disguised as pirates and crime syndicates? So why not disguise a direct attack on an opposing force? And again, if not them, who? Who else could’ve wanted Ben and Luke dead? 

Resigned she’d not reach any conclusion Leia pressed a button on her table. “Kaydel, do we have a confirmation to the meeting at six?”

“Yes, Senator. The driver will bring the Tico Sisters at five-thirty and Senator Holdo and Senator Wexley are confirmed. Should I pre-order any refreshments? I presume… ma’am shall dine on your office again today?”

“It seems so. Go ahead an order food for four.”

“Five ma’am, if I may be so bold.”

Leia smiled. “Five then, Kaydel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. Ben is soooo gone. 😉


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a day since the attack on his uncle, and apart from a detailed technical report on the explosion, there’d been no new leads. 

Ben wasn’t exactly worried for Luke, not because he didn’t like his uncle – they had their differences and had clashed viciously in the past – but primarily he knew Luke’s title as Jedi Master was not a courtesy. He knew very well how to take care of himself, and Ben relied on that, plus he didn’t need another worry on his life. 

As for himself, Ben didn’t feel particularly threatened. Maybe it should’ve troubled him, but while it made him mad by principle because he wanted his attackers to get caught – he even had some suggestions of punishments if he could get his way and have them be prosecuted in Alderaan – he had escaped from the first attack pretty easily and was confident he could do it again if needed, in fact, with his new security detail short of an aerial bombing there was nothing anyone could do to him on Alderaan. 

So, to him the day after his uncle’s attack was just another working day. 

The same could not be said about the Jedi now stationed at the far left of his room, with her back to the huge window. 

Today she had been unable to enter the meditative state Ben had gotten used. He could feel her trying to focus, almost succeeding on reaching out to the Force and letting go of her surroundings, and then with a pang of frustration, her mind came back to reality. 

This pattern had been repeated at length since the first moment he sat to work, and her struggles disrupted his concentration on the security re-budgeting he had to do to send his mother a new batch of guards. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Knight Rey.” He said suddenly, taking her out of her reverie. She frowned at him, surprised at being addressed. “Uh…why don’t you go… do something?” 

What a perfect example of eloquence on his part.

“What?” 

“Sit down, take some minutes off, take a stroll I don’t know just… just center yourself.”

“I’m fine. I’m-”

“You are definitely not fine. And I get it, you’re worried about Luke, it’s natural being anxious about it but-”

“I’m not anxious.” She said in a tone that bordered on confrontational. 

“Yes. You are.” He said softly, trying to be as candid as he could. It worked, his sincerity disarming her. 

“Oh- you can feel it? Yes, of course, you can… I’m sorry.” 

“No need to apologize. You are worried about your former master, It’s only natural.”

“No.” 

“No?” 

“I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t be affected.” 

“It’s natural, it’s a… a normal reaction when your master is attacked, is it not?”

“No, not like that, life should be embraced as much as death, I can’t let a simple attack affect me.”

He studied her, but she avoided his eyes. 

“Luke is not my guardian, he is the Jedi Master that the council assigned to me, he was only ever doing his duty when he trained me. And even if Luke had died, I shouldn’t have been affected at all.”

“Ah, the so-called Jedi way.” 

“You've been trained by the Jedi too!”

“Yeah, and most of that I made sure of forgetting.”

“You can’t-” 

He raised a hand, silencing her. “If you really want to get mad about radical opinions have a talk with my mother, ask her why she never came around to building a lightsaber of her own.”

Rey knew about that to some extent, Master Luke had told her his sister had some deep resistance to the Jedi training, that she’d made it till the younglings' training but had ‘dropped out’ before the time to be assigned as a padawan.

“I’m sorry.” Rey said “You didn’t grow up in The Temple and must’ve always known that you would come back to Alderaan. In a way, I think… you can’t afford not feeling.”

“It’s a… way to put it. When you are responsible for the lives of so many, detachment may not be the best answer.” 

“But how can you live toeing the line? Having the force and not letting your emotions drive you to the dark side.”

“I don’t want to be an evil Sith, so I won’t.” 

“I’m not sure if it works like that.” 

“But then you’re not sure it doesn’t work like that.” 

“I… guess?”

His lips softened in almost smile. “My offer stands. Do you want to take a break?”

“No.” She said resolutely. 

“You do know you are a person, that you have limitations?”

From the way her eyes twitched at that simple statement, it appeared that no, she didn’t consider any of that. 

“Right back at you.” She said, motioning his whole being. 

“Fair enough.” 

Ok then, she wouldn’t be leaving, he just had to… tune her out somehow and do his work. 

And he tried it for the next hour or so, but he failed again and again. It seemed that to tune her out after getting to used to her presence and her signature was beyond him. And besides, he kept turning what she’d said in his head. Ben had never really reflected on the relationship between Luke and Rey, or between any padawan and their master. 

Every year since he was five years old, he’d spent some months at the temple during his school vacations. And then, at twelve years old, he’d been assigned as Luke padawan, but as she said, he knew by then that he wouldn’t be a Jedi Knight like the others. 

Luke had been his master when he was a teenager, but there was much more than that because Ben had known Luke as his uncle beforehand. 

During all that time, he’d never thought on how it felt for his fellow younglings and padawans. He never mingled much with people, and the Jedi teaching made it easy to keep his distance from everyone else. It was only now, years – decades – later he contemplated on how it was for those children to grow up in that environment.

It was more than natural for Rey to see Luke as some kind of parental figure. But Luke was not her father, or her guardian, and had not in fact chosen her. She’d been assigned to him and had been extended her the same courtesy he would’ve had to any other padawan. 

Ben couldn’t say he had a social life or even friends. His best friend had always been his grandma… But for all loneliness he felt sometimes, he knew he could call his mother and even his father. But to Knight Rey… loneliness was not only a fact of life, but it was embraced, encouraged by the Jedi. 

Deciding he wouldn’t be able to work anyway with the fidgeting Jedi making it very hard for him to concentrate, he turned to her with a question in his eyes.

“You told me about Luke…” the words trailed off, because King or not he had no right to ask it of her, but he was overtaken by the sudden desire to know. “I know younglings are given to the Jedi very young, well obviously, but do they let you meet your biological family?”

“I don’t know how that works, exactly. They’ve clearly let Luke know Leia but in my case… there was no one.”

“No one?” 

“I was… I don’t remember then really, and I tried to look at it, but the archives are locked, only a Master could access it and I’ve never had the courage to ask Luke. I know I was picked up on Jakku, I remember I worked in a junk ward… I’m not even sure if was born there or…” 

Rey was not sure why she was revealing so much about herself to this man. 

How long had it been since anyone asked? Sine anyone wanted to know about her, or was disposed to hear? Too long. Luke had asked her about her origins when she first became his padawan, but after he’d told her she should let it rest, disentangle herself from her past and focus on her present, on the Force and the role it had given from her. 

The King was looking at her and she realized she’d never finished her sentence. “I’m… not sure if was born on Jakku, I have no last name, no birthday. But the Jedi run some tests, and my body age is nineteen.” 

“That’s… awful” he said earnestly. “I mean-”

“It is. Awful. But it doesn’t matter really because I was picked up by the Jedi and given a proper place, meals, shelter, care. Sometimes I wonder what would’ve happened if they hadn’t come for me.”

“But they did.” 

“Yes, they did.”

“When I was there…” Ben said, with a faraway look “I always felt apart from everyone else, knowing the teachings could not apply to me truly, that that was not my life.”

“That sounds… conflicting.”

“It was. I used to wish I was not a prince, only the son of a smuggler, and that one day I would take the Millenium Falcon and travel the whole galaxy, taking shady jobs. Know every cantina in every backwater world.”

She laughed, she actually laughed out loud, and it did something to his chest. He had never heard her laugh. 

“The whole galaxy wants to be someone important, and you all wanted was to run away and live a life of adventures.”

“Live free.” 

“Yes. I can relate.” 

Their eyes met and he saw compassion and kindness there, but also… something passed between then again, he could see and feel her surprise just as he knew she could feel his. 

“I’m- work. I should, I have…”

“Yes, of course.” 

That was the last they talked that day. 

*****

It was a disaster, a complete utter disaster… of all the days this could’ve happened why today? 

It was five twenty in the morning, still dark outside as Leia walked nervously outside her guest bedrooms, waiting for Dr. Kalonia. At her side Rose Tico, expressed her worry by sitting on a chaise and hugging her legs, making herself as small as she could. 

There was a history behind this habit, Leia was sure. She sat beside Rose, placing a gentle hand on hers. 

“She will be fine. It’s probably just a stomach bug, after so many different foods last night.”

“Yes… probably, just… stomach bug.” Rose said with a broken voice. 

Leia took a deep breath, steadying herself, doing her best to calm her own worries and projecting soothing waves on the force around her. She felt the moment when the younger Tico sister eased her shoulders, her face softening. 

Good. At least that. 

She’d hosted a dinner party to all the members of their alliance last night, and as always Leia had asked her chef to include some typical culinary from each planet, a gesture of politeness practiced throughout the galaxy. Nothing out of the ordinary, especially on Coruscant when even the simplest act could be twisted to gather favor. 

What she did not predict was that Rose and Paige Tico would be so curious by it, that they would spend the whole night tasting different foods they were not used to. And that tale ended exactly here, with Paige Tico sick on her room, hours before she was scheduled to talk in front of the whole Senate.

It was simply put, a disaster. 

Too close to re-schedule, which in itself was a dreadful idea, everyone knew re-scheduled hearings meant trouble and that was exactly the bad type of press she’d wanted to avoid. 

The door opened and Leia and Rose got up at the same time, both with mirroring expectant faces as Dr. Kalonia entered the room.

“She is medicated and will be fine. But… It is my understanding she had an appointment with the Senate later in the morning? Well, that’s off the table, she will need rest, no matter how much she says she is fine.” 

“I understand.” Leia said. 

“C-Can I see her now?” Rose asked.

“Yes of course.” Dr. Kalona said softly, and Rose went in without another word. 

“I’m sorry Leia, I wish I had better news…”

“It is fine. We’ll manage. Somehow” 

“Can’t the younger sister go? I know it’ not my place-”

“It is fine. Just think of how boring it would be if everything decided to go as planned?”

“Oh, Leia…” Kalonia shook her head slightly before getting serious again. “I left the medicine on the bedside table and do please call again if her stomach decides to act out.”

“I will.”

“And Leia… good luck.”

Dra. Kalonia went on to her next patient, and Leia wished she could do the same, say her goodbyes and move on from this problem. 

She looked at the closed door, her thoughts going in the same direction as the doctor had, but Rose… Rose absolutely never talked. All those times the ‘Tico Sisters’ had presented their testimony Paige did the talking while Rose stood close looking at her sister with admiration. 

But… did they have a choice on that? What was worse, canceling hours before the scheduled time, or having a poor testimony? 

Maybe… They had it recorded, they could transcript the audio and Rose could read it? Was it such a bad taste to have Rose reading her sick sister’s testimony in front of the whole Senate? Well, yes, it was, but again, it was not like they had a choice. 

It took a few minutes more of planning and conjecturing outside her guest rooms until Rose emerged, at which point Leia had started composing two versions of press releases. 

But Rose marched up to her, and her eyes glistened with fresh tears and uncanny determination. 

“I’ll do it.” she said, her voice never wavering. “I’ll talk to the Senate. I’m not my sister, but… I’ll do it. Please, trust me. I can do it.”

Leia lips quirked up. “Let’s conquer then, my dear.” 

As if on cue, C-3PO came in the room saying that “Princess Leia, Senator Temmin Wexley is requesting entrance.”

“By all means grant him.”

“Yes, I imagined so, but it is polite to inquire. Should I order tea? Biscuits?”

“Just let him in, 3PO.”

“Right away Princess! One knows that on the life of a Princess and a Senator every minute counts! I was meaning to ask Princess, I’ve found a hole in the draperies on the living room, certainly the result of so many dinner parties with-”

“The door 3PO.” Leia said evenly and Rose and stifled a laugh. 

“Right away princess.”

“He is something.” Leia said to Rose when 3PO finally went way to open the door to her new guest. 

“He is.” Rose agreed, smiling. 

Leia had never been so happy with 3PO meddling, and she promised herself she’d schedule him an oil bath for the smile he put on Rose Tico’s face. 

Moments later Temmin entered the room, with the disheveled appearance of someone who had to dress up quickly. 

“How is she?” He asked. 

“She will recover, but not on time to speak with the Senate.” Leia said, watching Temmin pale with every word. “Rose will talk.” She said with a firm voice, leaving no room for doubt. 

Temmin looked at Rose, and if there was a flicker of incredulity in his glance, it was conquered by the fierceness he saw in the young woman. 

“Right. Good.” He said. 

The next two hours were spent with Leia, Rose and Temin going over all the speech. They sat on her office and discussed, practiced and rehearsed as the bluish sky gave way to pale rays of light. 

“So, to summarize the Chancellor will open the session, there’ll be some side conversations, yadda, yadda, they announce the topics of the day, give me the word and I’ll announce you. You tell your story – and be at ease to stop or to ask for a moment if you need – and then we show the footage. Then we take over and motion for the law to enhance border security and militarization.”

“Seems simple.” Rose said with an uncanny white face.

“It is.” Leia said, pressing gently on Rose’s forearm “Don’t think of it as you talking to the Senate, think of you telling your story. The first time I had to talk in public, I was thirteen, and my mother told me to pick a spot, a person on the audience and imagine you’re talking to them and only then. I promise it works. And if it helps, you can spot Holdo quite easily.” 

“I’ll do it, Your Highness. I promise. For Paige, my parents, our settlement, I’ll do it.”

“I know, dear.” 

Leia knew Rose could do it because once she started talking about the escape and her family confidence took over her and the words flow naturally. The problem was the begging, for until she built the confidence to keep talking, she tripped on the words and stuttered. 

On her fourth rehearsal she’d started the speech without wavering, making Leia and Temmin look at each other with triumph…. and then Kaydel arrived and Rose was set back on her shyness. 

And if three people made her shy then a room full of thousands of people… it was not ideal but the alternative being to cancel the hearing, Leia would take an awkward beginning any day. 

They kept at it until Rose was comfortable speaking in front of Kaydel, then they disbanded to get ready – Temmin excusing himself to go back to his quarters. 

It didn’t take long, but before she left, Leia went see Paige who slept peacefully, and made sure 3PO and T2-V new to call her and Dr. Kalonia if she got worse. 

At exactly eight in the morning Rose, Kaydel and Leia left the apartment with her Royal guard in tow, to meet with the others of their delegation on the huge hall of the Senatorial Complex. 

It was still early in a Senator’s day with sessions starting half-past nine and thus it came as a surprise to see the Hall filled with people. 

Leia checked the hours, and it was eight twenty, she was not mad... during her whole career she’d never seen the Hall so full at eight twenty, so why…? Could it be because of their pronunciation, which was the first topic in the official schedule? 

“Princess. Leia.” Came a figure on a royal blue catsuit with a matching royal blue cape, shoes and hair. “Leia, I’ve just heard. It just happened, he arrived an hour ago and is locked with the Supreme Chancellor-”

“Who?”

“A man.” Holdo said, “From the First Oder. An emissary. His name is… Hugs or something.”

Leia blood run cold in her veins. 

They knew. 

It was the only explanation, they knew that today, in a little more than an hour, she’d been showing footage that incriminated then to the whole Galactic Senate.

They knew and they had come to do damage control. 

“Leia?” Holdo said softly. 

“Your High- Leia.” Temmin’s voice called her name, and Leia turned to see him, dressed in his Senator attire, leading out a group of several senators, mostly from the Outer Rim, all that had signed to their little alliance. 

“I’ve heard.” Leia said. 

“Your Highness, are we canceling?” Someone in their crowd asked. 

Looking around Leia saw dozens of pairs of eyes looking at her, waiting for her reaction – her command. 

“No. We cannot afford to cancel. We move forward. And if the First Order wants to discuss with this house, they can start by admitting to their crimes.” She said, her voice projecting a fierceness she didn’t feel. “We have fifty minutes until the start. It’s enough. We’ll gather what information we can on this First Order emissary.”

But Leia was anything but confident. The future once so clear was now enfolded in dark shadows, impossible to conquer, like water escaping from her hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose Tico was freaking out. 

She followed Princess Organa blindly, as in not really paying attention to where she was going just walking where she was led to a myriad of turns and hallways and hatch doors. Her brain was taken by one task, which was muttering Paige’s speech under her breath while she prayed to the Maker, to the Force, to anything, that she wouldn’t fail. 

She just needed to go twenty minutes without putting her foot in her mouth, like that time she had to present her essay to the class when she was eleven and had been so nervous she'd said "am Rosico" instead of I’m Rose Tico she and that was how she had been called by the rest of the school year.

Great Rose, a great thing to remember now, just before you’re going to present testimony to the Senate. The Galactic Senate. In Coruscant. Beside a real-life Princess. Oh, why did she think she could say Paige’s speech to the whole Galactic Senate? She, Rose. Yeah. 

No pressure Rose, no pressure, just don’t blow it. And really, how hard could it be not to blow it?

Princess Leia stopped walking and Rose did too, but only when she sat down Rose realized just where she was. Rose Tico stood at the Alderaan Sector Senatorial pod. In the Senate.

And to think that her homeworld Hays Minor didn’t even have a proper Senator but relied on system representation from the Senator of Hays Prime, which she knew from the Princess had washed her hands from this whole alliance thing. 

Just then she made the mistake of looking around to the sea of pods, all filled with people and beings from all the places in the known galaxy. 

Oh, Maker. 

Kaydel took a sit in front of Princess Leia, which left only Rose standing awkwardly, looking from the Princess to Kaydel, deciding where to sit. 

“Here.” Princess Leia patted a place beside her, where Rose sat. “Now. Everything remains the same as planned. First Order emissary or not, we’ll keep with our schedule.” And then turning to Rose and speaking quietly. “You will do great.”

“I’ll promise I’ll – I’ll do my best.” 

“Remember, this is your story, there is no right or wrong. Tell it with your words and on your own time.”

“I- Thank you, Your Highness.”

“Senator! The man in the pod with the chancellor…” Kaydel said pointing to a screen across them on their pod that was broadcasting the central pod, where the Chancellor stood. 

Princess Leia turned from Rose quicker than she could’ve expected and her breath caught in an audible 'humpf' of disdain. 

The Chancellor, a male human from Coruscant itself, she recognized because of course, she did, he was the leader of the galaxy. Around him, there were more people, two humans an alien with tentacles on his face whose species she didn’t know. But Rose’s glance was fixed on the human just beside the Chancellor, a red-headed man dressed in white. At his arms, the symbol of the First Order was unmistakable. 

“But…” Rose said confused because surely a man from that thing wouldn’t be permitted to standing beside the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. 

A pleasant tingling bell sounded, and all beings stood – Rose mimicking the Princess and Kaydel – and all eyes turn to the Chancellor as he announced the beginning of the session and gave the word to Princess Leia. 

The Princess started speaking, but Rose didn’t listen, too busy looking at her plain brown shoes, trying to make sense of any of this. The shoes she wore, were much better quality than anything she’d ever owned. They had agreed that it would be better to present her and Paige with unassuming clothes, but unassuming to a Princess in Coruscant meant something very different to a refugee from the Outer Rim.

It was Paige that should be here, not her. Paige was the one who talked to people, the one who knew what to do, what to say. She was Rose, only Rose. This was a mistake. She was going to ruin everything, and that man was going to watch it. She tried to breathe in but the air that seemed thicker. Her vision blurred with tears and all she could think was on how much she would fail. 

Rose heard her name then, spoken by the kind blond woman, Kaydel. “Rose. Here, sit, they’ll keep at it for quite some time.”

Rose sat, and looked at Princess Leia’s mentally begged for forgiveness, for this to be over soon. 

The Princess stood in the far edge of the pod, her face blank and her posture unflinching. There was something about this woman, the way she oozed out cold determination and calmness that made her panic ebb and Rose felt… comfortable. Calm. 

Her name was spoken again and now the Princess looked straight at her. Rose nodded and went to stand beside Leia. 

“Wreck then.” Was all Leia said, as she took a step back, clearing the path to Rose. 

Rose faced ahead, took a deep breath and told her story. 

The Princess was right, there was no right or wrong way of doing it. Rose told of that ugly night when her parents, Paige and she were woken by the sound of invading soldiers, how they only escaped because her parents distracted the soldiers, how she heard the blaster shot that killed then as Paige and she run for their lives in the direction of their barn, where they kept a ship. And how Paige turned on the camera as they flew away from the only place they’ve ever known. 

When she was over, Leia played their footage to the whole Senate.

Rose closed her eyes, as the images of chaos projected in the chamber. She needed no footage to remind her of that night. She would never forget it. 

Then It was over, and Rose sat back on the red cushions as Princess Leia made another speech, that she mostly tuned out. 

“Do you want something? Tea?” Kaydel asked. 

“I…”

“Tea it is,” Kaydel said, pressing several buttons on a dark box nearby and producing a cup of steaming liquid. “Senator Organa installed it for when the sessions drag too much… which tends to happen a lot.”

Rose took the cup of tea and looked at the soft yellow liquid for a long time before taking a sip. She had no idea what it was, but it was good. 

It was the silence that drew her eyes back to the Princess. The Chancellor had requested the word… and that disgusting First Order man beside him was preening. 

“Those accusations are poignant indeed.” The Chancellor said “But today is an unprecedented day in the history of the Galactic Republic. Today we receive an emissary from the Unknown Regions, representing the First Order and Supreme Leader Snoke. They have requested the right of defense and in the spirit of this house, I call in a vote to give the word to Ambassador Hux.”

The chamber erupted.

Rose looked the Princess, searching for an answer, a solution because surely the Galactic Republic would not let this criminal speak. 

“Lies! That is all he’ll say, Lies!” 

“I know Rose and I’m truly sorry” 

The majority voted yes, and on the central pod, the red-haired man stood just as the Chancellor sat comfortably on the background. 

“Good Day Ladies and Gentlemen, senators of the Galactic Republic. I am Ambassador Armitage Hux, of the First Order” His voice was clear and full of purpose, as of someone used to give speeches. “I have been part of the First Order since I was a young child, but it was not always my home. As a matter of fact, I was born on Arkanis, where my mother still resides.” He motioned to a pod, where the senator of Arkanis stood, speaking quickly with one of his aides. “My father was a merchant and had many contacts and dealings on the outer rim, until one day he was offered the opportunity of a lifetime and grabbed it. He took me with him to have a better future in the Unknown Regions. But I still remember my roots. I come back from time to time, to visit my mother, and be sure that she wants for nothing. And that is how I’ve heard of these warped accusations against the First Order. I say warped because they are not false, but most importantly, they are not true.”

In all her twenty years of life, Rose Tico could not remember feeling as mad as she did right now. Her fury was stoked by every word this man had the audacity of utter. She wanted to punch his face, to hold him accountable for the death of her mother, her father, her friends, her neighbors, her whole settlement. But instead, here he was, giving a pretty speech. This was not the government they thought at her school, where all beings united to the good of all galaxy.

“I immediately requested the Supreme Leader to allow me to directly contact the Republic, so that these dangerous misconceptions could be dispelled. The First Order came to be as a Military alliance between systems, Headed by Supreme Leader Snoke, with the objective to create unity and security in the area you call Unknown Regions. It is a Lawless place, where the strong prey on the weak, a place with staggering potential, but also crippling problems. The Supreme Leader has a vision of a future with order and stability, where all can prosper, where society can be built. In other words, we are building…what you have here. We want unity and steadfastness.” 

He gestured to the huge room, and his tone changed to a graver, sorrowful one. “But this is not yet the true, as the footage that you all saw has demonstrated, three years ago, a man named Edrison Peavey, defected with the forces under his command and named himself emperor. Since then, he has been attacking both the First Order and the Galactic Republic, conquering small and weakened territories. His modus operant is exactly what was shown in the video. He attacks with no restraint, draining the resources and leaving before it attracts attention. As a gesture of goodwill, I am ready to provide the documentation that covers this shameful event.”

“This is a grave subject for us, a problem we wanted to deal with on our own, but this had changed now.” He continued, his voice picking up on the excitation “I have come to ask and to offer our services, so that together, we may eliminate this common enemy. And what better way is there than for us to strengthen our ties so that we can thrive. We should engage with one another, know one another, trade with one another. I urge you to consider this, to establish formal relations and sign a treaty of collaboration and mutual support, so that the First Order and the Galactic Republic may prosper in unison.” 

It was the end of the speech, and after a few seconds of silence, the applause started. 

“We thank you for that.” The Supreme Chancellor said, “With that, I motion that we establish initial diplomatic talks with the regime that is the First Order. Is there anyone who wants to have the word?”

“I do.” The Princess said getting up. “I desire some clarifications, if the Chancellor may permit.”

“Senator Leia Organa, you have the word.” 

“Ambassador Hux.” Princess Leia said “Those were very pretty words, you have a real talent. It is very fortunate, lucky one might say, that you happened to learn of the schedule of this session on a visit to your mother. And to think before this, all we knew of your regime has been nothing more than rumors, a source of speculation. I only wonder that if our Alliance hadn’t brought this topic to discussion if the First Order would have deemed necessary to send an emissary to kindly explain of the attack and provide information.”

“Ambassador,” The woman beside the Chancellor said, “By the regulations of this house, you have a right of replying.”

“The answer is complicated Senator. If this pertinent topic had not been brought to light by your excellent efforts Senator Organa, we would have preferred to deal with Peavey internally without alerting the Republic. No government wants to brag about their failings and their traitors, so you can imagine why we had no intention of disclosing of ours. As for your other… observations, yes, we have been privy to the Republic’s policies. I may remind you that travels between the Republic territory and what you call Unknown regions is not forbidden as just as you have heard rumors and reports of our actions, we have heard of yours. But now here we are, engaging in official talks! As I said, we will provide documents of our movements to public consultation and if any more doubts arrive, I assure you I am here to sate it.” 

“That’s very kind of you.” The Princess said, with unprecedented coldness. 

At her side, Rose shivered. 

*****

It was just another day in which Rey couldn’t sleep. 

Many years ago, when she was fourteen and Luke noticed her trouble sleeping, and after her medical checkup showed nothing wrong, he sent to a Jedi councilor who prescribed more meditation in her routine. Rey followed the instructions for months, and while it did work with other aspects of her training her lack of sleep never left. 

Deep down she knew her restlessness at night was linked to that acute feeling that there was something missing. All those things she ignored or pushed down during the day, her fear, her feeling or inadequacy her loneliness, her longing for… for something more came to play in her head at night. 

Her room was dark but suddenly it seemed… darker, more sinister, leering at her, another strange place in a strange planet she didn’t belong to, with more people she would eventually abandon.

Rey rose from her bed as it had burned her. 

She took her robe from a chair nearby wrapped around her and went to the door. She was out in the hallway before she realized it. She had nowhere to go but didn’t want to come back.

She followed the hallway that exited in the King’s sitting room, which was quite comfortable with its heavy antique palace decoration in red, black and gold and a large hearth that made it feel unreal, like a place out of a tale. 

But when she arrived, she was surprised to notice that it wasn’t empty. 

Despite being the middle of the night King Ben Organa sat on a regal chair near the hearth, and in a little round table nearby Rey could see a bottle with some amber liquid and a datapad. 

It was the most unkempt she had seen him – excluding their training, which didn’t count – no, this was something else, he was truly relaxed with his black nightclothes, of course, his head resting on the back of the chair and his hair falling on his face. 

It hadn’t crossed her mind before that this man could even relax. 

“There is a cup to your left if you care for a drink.” He said, pointing somewhere she turned to see was a richly sculpted cabinet with a tray of crystal glasses.

“I… no. I don’t drink alcohol… there is alcohol in that, right?”

“Of course.” He said in an apathetic tone, raising his glass in the air and drinking a gulp. “You can summon a serving droid and have… a tea or something else Jedi approved.”

“No, I’ll-.”

“A tea it is.” He said, pressing some buttons on his datapad. “Any preferences? Maybe something bitter, that the Jedi would consider noble.”

“Deychin tea, if your majesty has it.”

“Let me see.” He said, tapping on the datapad again. “You’re lucky. We do”

“Are you working?”

“I was or was supposed to.” He motioned to the seat in front of him. “Sit.”

She hesitated. 

“Are you going to have your tea standing? Sit.” 

Defeated, she walked to him and sat, noticing the way his messy hair, uncovered the tips of big ears. So that was why the long hair? To cover his ears? It made her want to laugh, the notion that a king would be self-conscious of his ears of all things. 

“What?” He asked and she saw he was studying her just as she had been him. 

“Nothing, Your Majesty.”

“No. Stop that. I’m not even your king.”

“But then-”

“My name is Ben. Use it. Or do you want a formal handwritten permit?”

“No need. Ben. You can call me Rey then.”

“Rey.” He said, savoring the words. 

His lips quirked up an action she was sure she was mirroring. 

For a while, they didn’t speak, and the droid came bringing a tray with a full pot of tea together with milk, sugar cones and biscuits. She gasped with joy and waited patiently as the droid served her a cup of tea and a plate of food. His eyes never left her. 

“Do you want some?”

“I don’t think biscuits match well with my image.”

She laughed. “No, it surely doesn’t.” 

Silence fell as Rey sipped from her tea and Ben from his liquor, but it was a comfortable one, a languid silence that made her lean more into her seat and close her eyes. She could feel little ebbs of sleepiness blossoming in her… and she opened her eyes startled. 

He was looking at her, studying her and there something new in this silence, while a strange energy paired in the air. 

She didn’t shy away from his deep eyes, almost black but still warm… and why did she feel comfortable enough to sleep in the presence of this man when she had trashed and turned in her room? 

“You have trouble sleeping.” The King… Ben said, and It was a statement, not a question.

“Yes. Do you?”

“Sometimes.”

“You said… do you still wish you had a different life, free of all this?”

“Don’t we all?” He said, raising his eyebrow and challenge her, to tell the truth. 

“Yes. But we didn’t really have a choice, had we?” She whispered, looking into his eyes with a pleading look. 

He didn’t know what she wanted from him, but at that moment, he would give her anything she asked. 

“No, we didn’t. I was born a prince, heir to a throne and you were born with the force, bound to be taken by the Jedi.”

“We don’t reach all force sensitive children in the galaxy.”

“You do most of it. And it’s a big galaxy it’s to be expected that some will go under the radar. But you didn’t.”

“I didn’t. I was so grateful, so happy to go away from Jakku, still am, I don’t want to imagine what would’ve been my life if the Jedi hadn’t come for me. I probably would still be in that awful desert, working for portions of food.”

“You worked as a child?”

“Yes. If I wanted to eat, I had to work. I mostly went into the small parts of the ships to take parts, or just cleaned parts from other scavengers.”

“Jakku, you said? Outer Rim?”

“Western Reaches, bordering the Unknown Regions.”

“And I wager our precious Republic is too busy with taxing Plom blooms trade on Coruscant to do anything for a desert planet.”

She shrugged “Not much to gain but sand.” 

Some months ago, the Plom bloom flower had become so popular with the upper class in Coruscant they had to set a bill in Senate to regulate – and of course tax – the importation. It wasn’t the Senate’s best moment and the news that they were regulating flowers reached far in the galaxy. 

“That place, the Senate, is a magnet for stupid people who want to grasp at power.”

“That’s why your mother renounced the throne for you… I’m sorry I’m too forward-”

“Yes, that’s part of the reason. No. You’re not. Not after all you told me about Luke.” He said, wondering just why he kept talking and soothing her and volunteering information about himself. 

And then she blushed. Maker, Jedi or not she was a pretty woman. 

“I… yes, I realize it is a bit strange to say what I said about Luke, with him being your uncle…”

“Not really. And it makes sense. They keep the younglings together with teachers and tutors for each class, it’s only natural that when you become a padawan you develop a closer relationship with your mentor, see him as a parent figure. Sometimes that happens, when… you parents aren’t available you end up… searching for parental affection elsewhere” 

It was all well said but she still couldn’t make peace with her attachment. And worse yet, Rey was sure Luke didn’t see her as anything but a padawan, one he liked, but still a student he’d been given by the Jedi the Council. 

“Did you spend much time with the Jedi?” She asked to deviate the conversation from her. 

It occurred that she should not be turning the conversation, but in fact ending it, seeing as that this man sitting in front of her was her charge. She ought to say goodbye, go to her room and keep contact to the strictly necessary. 

She looked at him quizzically, waiting for his answer. 

“I came and went when I was a child, then at twelve, they assigned me to Luke, though I still came back from time to time, and still had other studies. At sixteen I came back for good.”

“Did they make you a Jedi?”

“I took tests, but I kind of resigned right after – it’s the usual procedure in my situation, seeing as I wasn’t about to become a Jedi Knight and patiently wait for the Council to ship me somewhere.”

“You don’t like the Jedi very much, do you?”

“What gave it away?” He said with sarcasm, staring deep into her eyes. “Besides. You hate them too.” He said it softly, almost a whisper and again it was a statement, not a question. 

“What? No! I- Of course not!” Rey shot up from her comfortable position in the cushion tumbling the now cold tea in the process. The cup didn’t break as it turned in the tray, but it spilled everywhere, disrupting the nice arrangement the droid had left behind. 

It unnerved her and it saddened her more than it should. 

“Leave it.” He said on his commanding voice, bringing her attention back to him. 

“I don’t have the Jedi- didn’t you hear anything I said? I’m grateful- very grateful I would still be in Jakku if not for then!”

“The two are not mutually exclusive. You can be grateful for then saving you from Jakku, and still hate them from what they did to you.”

“Wha- What they did to me? What are you even talking about?”

“I’m talking about all their bullshit!” He said raising up. “All their no emotions bullshit be a droid, worse than a droid. You can’t fell because feeling is bad, don’t be afraid, but be very afraid of the Dark Side, always there lurking on your shoulder, and if you ever slip up, because Maker forbids we act like people, then you are lost forever.”

“We have the Force! Of course, we have to be careful, it’s different for us!”

“That’s what they tell you.”

“Don’t project your feelings into me.”

“I’m not.” He took a step closer to her. “I hate the Jedi. But you hate them too. Admit it. You hate the coldness the austerity, you want more, and you feel so ashamed because of it. At night you can’t sleep, because it catches up with you and you wish you were not you and you curse the force. Then you feel more shame because you should be grateful, you poor nothing from nowhere.”

His eyes burned into hers demanding her acknowledgment. Again, there was an electric current in the air she couldn’t place that made her skin prickle. 

How did he know those things about her? How could he… No. Those were lies. He was just making stuff up, trying to get to her. Well, he was wrong.

“And about you?” She stepped closer to him, her words just sprouting in her head moments before she said then. “You work. All. The time. And not because you like it, or because you have a special project. You are afraid. Every second you are afraid you won’t be good enough, that you’ll never step under the shadow of your grandmother.” 

Maker, how did she know those things? And she knew then, she knew they were the truth, every word, just… just because she knew. No. This was madness. She was tired, and she was thinking stuff up.

When she rose her eyes to him again, Ben looked at her with the same surprise she must’ve shown in her face, all their anger giving way to confusion. 

“I’ll- Goodnight.” Rey turned and left before he could say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux is wearing white, like Orson Krennic's uniform as per these amazing arts: [Hux](http://jaybendt.tumblr.com/post/148511588493), [Hux](http://elithien.tumblr.com/post/144042842676/hux-in-grand-admirals-uniform-requested-by), [Hux](https://01091006.tumblr.com/post/143080759459/au-high-admiral), [Hux](http://unlikelymilliner.tumblr.com/post/142415876818/i-love-this-ethereal-ghost-carrot-deadwright-so)


	9. Chapter 9

“You cannot be serious!” 

“I assure you I’m very serious Senator Holdo,” Tai Lin Gar, the Prime Minister of Gadalenta said. “This government which you represent in the Galactic Senate has come to the conclusion this alliance of Senator Organa is not in accord to our views, and you ought to leave it immediately!”

“It’s an alliance to protect the planets of the Outer Rim, Tie Lin, you can’t-”

“It’s instigating war! We can’t afford to have Gadalenta’s name connected to any support of violence. This is not a request Amilyn.”

In all the years Tai Lin and she had worked together, this was the first time he’d ever issued an order – actively meddling on her position on the Senate. 

“I… understand.” 

“Amilyn… it is no wish of mine to interfere with your work, but in this instance the situation is…”

“I really do understand.”

She didn’t. Yes, Gadalenta was a peaceful planet, with a philosophy of dialogue and non-violence, but really, they were being a bunch of fools. 

The call ended and Amilyn was left alone in her colorful office, but the orange glittering curtains, the purple Plom Bloom flowers, the teal carpets, and the amber wall pattern, all seemed muted to shades of gray. 

It was, well… sad. She let herself feel the sadness, the crushing feeling on her chest, thinking about how feelings were truly magical things, and sentient beings were very fortunate to have them. 

Amilyn picked up her datapad and refreshed her research of ‘Leia Organa’ + ‘First Order.’. The results were… 

“Oh Leia…” Amilyn said, holding her head with her hands. 

It was a disaster, an utter disaster! All their work, their efforts had turned into ash in their hands by one pretty speech and a trade agreement of trillions of credits with this awful First Order. 

Leia had done all she could, affront that ridiculously boring redhead man, and it really had seemed a good attitude at the time – because if they had backed away then they’d never have any credibility on the matter ever again…but none of them was counting on the credits exchange. And Coruscant’s full purses could not care less about Outer Rim.

But this repercussion… it was too much. 

At some point in that afternoon an article had come out from a ‘independent’ network, accusing Leia of being a warmonger and ‘exposing’ a ‘secret conspiracy’ in which Leia (together with her son the King of Alderaan) had plans to push the republic to militarize and profit with the construction of weapons; that King Ben Organa was building a military fabric of massive proportions - the article even ‘exposed’ ground plans of the facility. 

It was ludicrous, but the damage was done. Other more mainstream channels had picked it up and the article had spread like wildfire, the spectacle and ridiculousness of it drawing in people.

By now, the whole republic must’ve read it. 

Leia would have to issue a counter statement soon showing actual proof to debunk the accusation. But how many people would bother to check their facts, when confronted with such delicious scandal? 

“Time for some liquid consolation!” Amilyn said to aloud to herself, going to the bar in the corner and grabbing two bottles of Toniray wine. Then she grabbed another one. And maybe she could stop by the very nice bakery near Leia’s apartment and buy some sweets. 

Alcohol and sweets, such a delightful combination! 

Half an hour later, Amilyn walked on Leia’s apartment heavily loaded because aside from her alcohol she had bought three boxes of buttersweet puffs – a favorite of Leia. 

“Om My! You need help!” Said the golden droid when he saw her. 

“Here.” Kaydel said, coming to meet her and taking a heavy bag out of her hands. 

She placed it on center table, where the Tico sister who had spoken today, Rose, sat. There was not food, but they all had glasses filled with an amber liquid that didn’t seem to be tea. 

“Where is the Princess?” Amilyn asked. 

“She… had to take a call.” Kaydel said, uncomfortable “From her son. The King? It didn’t… His Majesty is not pleased.”

“Yes, I can imagine.” Oh boy she really could. Little Ben – not so little anymore – had a bit of a temper. “He won’t be pleased. I just had a similar conversation with Tai Lin, Kaydel, he ordered me to leave the alliance.”

“That’s not surprising with the way things are going… Here.” She said, serving her of the same liquid they were drinking. 

They stayed in silence drinking until Leia appeared back in the room looking dignified if a bit furious. 

“Leia…” Amilyn said, raising up to hug her friend. “I brought three bottles of Toniray and three boxes of buttersweet puffs!”

“I thank the Maker for your Amilyn.” 

“It was that bad?”

“Ben is not happy.” Leia said tersely “Did you hear about the ‘compensation’ the First Order are offering Rose and Paige?” 

“Princess…” Rose spoke. “I spoke with my sister, and we won’t accept, we can’t accept it, it’s not right…”

“But it is!” Leia said. “And you should. Take the blood money and put it to good use. Donate it all if you feel like it but take it out of their hands so they can’t use to fund more attacks.” 

“I… I think… I’ll speak with Paige again.” Rose said, bowing of all things before she left. 

“They offered five million credits of compensation for each.” Leia explained. 

“Ten million? It’s… huge.” Amilyn said. “You’re right, they should accept it and use the credits for good.”

“They are becoming quite famous.” Kaydel said, “They’ve received many invitations to all sorts of events since this morning!”

“They are a novelty,” Leia said, disapprovingly “the poor, young and pretty orphans who made their way to Coruscant, braved the Senate and won a fortune.”

Amilyn nodded along, taking a large gulp from her drink, before looking at Leia on the eyes. 

“Leia. I have to tell you. Tai Lin ordered me to leave the alliance.”

“I expected as much. Didn’t you see the press conference? Half on the planets left our alliance this afternoon. It’s over.”

“I’m so sorry Leia.”

“I’m sorry too.”

“Oh, and I forgot to ask, is the older Tico better?”

“Yes, she is, it’s only a headache now.”

“I must say I didn’t really think Rose would pull it.” Amilyn said while opening the wine. “But it was wonderful. Such fire.”

“A pity it was all for naught.” Leia said bitterly. “And I’m now the Warmonger Princess according to the holonews. And my son it’s coming to Coruscant and wants me to issue an official apology to the First Order.”

“He cannot be serious!” 

“Oh, but he is. Very serious. And he has all the power to tell me what to do because I made him King.”

“People will forget it soon, Leia.” 

“Do you really think Lady Carlisle will forget it? Because she won’t, and she’ll use it against me in all opportunities he can.”

“That’s different and you know it. She’s your opposition and she never liked you to begin with.” Amilyn said for she had no wish of letting Leia feel sorry for herself. “And you’ll get past this. I know it, Kaydel knows it, and you know it. That’s life. One day you are rocking your fuchsia cape in a yacht party and the next your hair is falling out because your hairdresser mixed the wrong amount of discoloring, and you think it’s the end of the world, but then you remember you can buy wigs – which you always looked down on because wigs are for cowards – but then you go to a store and falls in love with it, buys fifty wigs and has the most fun changing hairs every day.”

Leia and Kaydel laughed. 

“We are here for you Senator Organa.” Kaydel said. 

“Thank you. Both of you. You are right. We have to keep fighting.” Leia said. “And Kaydel, do pass me a buttersweet puff, please.”

 

*****

 

“Three hours? Is this a joke? Three hours to fuel a Yacht? It’s ridiculous!” Ben said, walking from one side to the other as Mitaka stood in front of him.  
Rey sent him a sympathetic look from where she stood near the window. 

“Get someone! Who is responsible for the ship maintenance?” 

“Your Majesty… I don’t think they’ll be able to speed the process. It’s fueling. It’s-”

“I know that! I’m not dumb. I’m a King! My Yacht should be kept fueled at all times!” 

“The Tantive V is kept fueled at all times, Sir. But… you refused-”

“I can’t arrive in Coruscant on a security ship! Especially after everything. I’m a King and I need to arrive in the Royal Yacht, just how hard is it to understand it?”

“I’m sure… they’re fueling right now, it should be ready…if your majesty wishes we can start keeping the Yacht fueled at all times too…”

“Why that was not being done already?”

“As per… Queen Breha last instructions… the ship that’s to be fueled at all times is the Tantive, Your Majesty… the Yacht… is only fueled when requested, if Your Majesty wishes we can-”

“It’s fine,” Ben said, deflected by the mention of his grandma. “Just tell me when the ship is ready.”

With a last sympathetic smile to her, Mitaka left to resume his work while the King went to sit in one of his sofas, slumping his shoulders and dropping his head on his hands. 

She could feel his anger, his frustration in the back of her head almost… almost like it came from inside her. 

Rey closed her eyes taking a deep breath to steady herself and wash away his influence. 

It didn’t work. Why didn’t it work? She could still fell his feelings, like an afterthought, like a mesmerizing thread she could reach for… She concentrated again, more determined but this awareness wouldn’t go away.

It had all started in this morning with the news of a First Order Ambassador in Coruscant, followed by the reports of the Senate session, the moving speech given by the refuge who had her planet attacked, the answer from the emissary and the ‘discussion’ with Senator Leia Organa… at afternoon the tone had changed with this First Order offering a millionaire compensation for the refugee sisters and settling a trade deal with the republic that had more zeroes Rey could count. 

That was when everything had gone awry and a ridiculous article had been published calling Senator Organa an instigator of violence, a ‘warmonger’, and explaining in fine detail how this was all a master plan of hers, to monopolize the production of military ships with Alderaanian technology, and that a military fabric was under construction… And while this was clearly a lie half of the planet’s supporting Leia’s bill had called a press meeting and resigned their alliance, within hours. 

And to make the matter a thousand times the worse the place where this ‘military fabric’ was supposed to be was the King’s medical research complex, that he had been building as a gift to his late grandma, Queen Breha.

Rey looked at this slumped shoulders feeling again the array of emotions coming from him, sensing it all so clearly… the rage at his mother and all her crusades, summed with the feeling of neglect for all her years spent away in the Senate, coming to see him only in the intervals of the sessions… frustration at himself, pain to have his work, his dream claimed to be a war factory and inadequacy and shame because once again his position had been undermined and he – and Alderaan – would take the hit. 

She took a step forwards, hands reaching out… She wanted to be a person for once and just comfort another person but... But she had no business consoling him, she was only his bodyguard and a Jedi at that, and she shouldn’t… she….

“You need to pack.” He said half question half affirmation, turning to look at her. 

She retrieved her extended hands to her side, wondering if he’d noticed. 

“Ah... Yes, Don’t your majesty…”

“I keep a bag packed.” He said without emotion. “But you… Go… go pack.”

“I’ll take only a few minutes, just…”

“Go.” He said softly and she could do nothing but leave him to his misery. 

The three hours to fuel to yacht turned out to be almost four, and by the time they made hyperspace it was late night in Alderaan. 

The Royal Yacht landed on Cantham House – the official residence of the Alderaan’s Senator in Coruscant – in early morning, with a pale sunlight as a greeting.

Walking ahead of her the King emanated a myriad of emotions that had been haunting her since yesterday. There was anger, mixed with frustration, despair and an encompassing sense of failure and Rey felt like screaming. It was too much. 

The laughter reached them before they entered the living room. 

“Then Lando said, ‘I hate you.’ and then I said, ‘I know.’” Han’s voice said, and more laughter followed. 

“Not that again.” Ben muttered. 

The scene they came to in the living room was cheerful and laid back. A rich breakfast table was set where Han sat engaging two young women in conversation while Princess Leia nodded along and smiled fondly. 

It all ended when they stepped in. The moment Leia caught a glimpse of her son her face closed off. 

“Ben.” She said, standing up with resignation. 

“Leia.” Ben said, sarcastically. 

“Han.” Han said in an attempt of humor, raising up and coming in the direction of his son with outstretched arms. 

Ben simply rose his hand in the air, halting his father’s progress. 

“We need to talk.” He addressed his mother. “Now.”

“Of course.” Leia said, and steeped to side, nodding to a door, where both vanished into. 

“Sit down, come on, eat.” Han said, as Rey was left standing awkwardly in the living room. “I’ve just arrived myself. These are the wonderful Paige and Rose Tico, and this is my son’s nanny, Knight Rey.” 

“Ticos, yes.” Rey said as she sat, remembering the names that had permeated the news on the previous day. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you.” The one who was called Paige said, accompanied by “Hello”, from her sister. 

Rey looked at the delightful food, not sure if she’d be able to eat, being still uneasy by Ben’s troubling emotions. 

Then, the screaming started. 

“-INSANE? YOU. WILL. APOLOGIZE. I DON’T CARE ABOUT-”

“PRECISELY, YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT-”

“-ANY IDEA? AND ALL THIS TIME YOU’RE GATHERING STRAYS AND-” 

“Oh my!” A golden droid said, entering the room. “They’re screaming!” 

“Yeah. We can hear it too 3PO” Han said, then turning to the sister who had become a bit sheepish by the last part. “Just ignore it, my son is kind of an ass.”

Rey looked at her plate, not sure on how to react, feeling the beginnings of a headache in the back of her head. She registered her anger with Ben for screaming at his mother but was not able to feel it fully. 

“-ALL OVER THE HOLONEWS- MY RESEACH FACILITY -MILITARY FABRIC NOW?”

“WOULD YOU PLEASE-”

“SALVE THE WHOLE DAMN GALAXY-”

“RAISED YOU BETTER THAN-”

“YOU RAISED ME? YOU?”

“Oh boy.” Han said, slapping his forehead. 

The door opened and Ben and Leia emerged, both looking deeply dissatisfied. Leia took a glance at the four figures in the table and the droid and blanched with the realization they all had heard the screams. 

Ben in turn didn’t acknowledge them, turning in a hallway and disappearing. 

“I’m so, so sorry-” Leia started. 

Rey didn’t stay to hear. She rose from her seat, nodding to the people, and dashing for the hallway Ben had gone into. An instinct, perhaps a whisper from The Force told her to go after him, the same instinct that guided her to the right door where he had gone to. 

With a flick of her hand, the hatch-door opened revealing Ben seating on a bed, his head buried in his hands. 

She could sense his anger with his mother, his deep-rooted feeling of rejection of years – decades – in the making, his earning from his grandma’s soothing presence, how she’d hug him saying soft words while caressing his head – Rey could almost hear the soft timbre of her voice, feel her gentle hands – he also felt shame for losing control, frustration and a cutting despair that everything was crumbling and he could not keep it together. That he’d fail Alderaan and they’d end the monarchy all because of his incompetence. 

“Stop. Please stop.” She said, as her eyes flooded with tears. 

He looked at her frowning as if only then registering her presence. Then he looked at the floor and Rey felt such shame coming from him that she couldn’t-

Her feet moved on their accord, bringing her closer to him. Then what? What should she do? She stepped to the side, looking at the bed awkwardly and finally deciding to kneel on the floor looking up at him. 

He stiffened averted her eyes, but she could notice the moisture there. 

“You must be glad. You were right. I’m… unbalanced. Weak.”

“You’re not unbalanced. Or weak.”

“Evidence proves to the contrary. Everything I touch…”

“No. Nothing of this was your fault. You know that, and that’s why you’re so frustrated. Telling yourself that was your fault it’s a way to feel in control, that you could have made it better if you only tried harder.”

“I… No. I…”

“You’re a good man and you’re doing all you can. You’re right to be angry that they used your project like that. And you do have a temper and you shouldn’t have screamed with your mother. But you need to realize you’re not alone. You have all these people around you that care for you, but you keep treating them like they’re your enemies.”

Ben nodded at her, sensing the wistfulness on her words. 

“You’re not alone too.” He said, and it was her turn to avert her eyes. “No, Rey, I mean it.”

She looked back at him tentatively, and he held her gaze for a long time until she nodded. 

“When… when I was a teenager training under Luke… he was afraid I was turning to the Dark Side. He tried to disguise it, but I could feel the way he looked at me, the way he watched my ever actions… He was not wrong, you know. I was so angry all the time, I had nightmares, sometimes there were… whispers in the back of my mind telling me awful things… I came very close to… to… and…”

“You can tell me.”

“I feel like that. Like when I felt then. Like I’m hanging on a thread, I lose my temper all the time, and I’m afraid…Back then, if it wasn’t for my grandma, I could’ve… I called, on one of my worst days and… she just stormed into the Temple and announced she’d take me back. She saved me. She pulled me back from that dark place… I… She was my best friend, the only person I felt I could talk to, who understood me.”

Until you, he thought. 

“You’re not losing yourself. I thought you were at first and you’re drawn to the Dark Side, yes, but there is so much light in you. All your worry, our fear is because of Alderaan. Your people. You’d never fall, Ben, because you care. All my life I’ve been taught that emotions are dangerous, that you can’t form attachments but what if by closing off to the bad we also close off from the good?”

“Is this a Jedi critiquing the Jedi way?” He said, his lips twitching up.

“Maybe?” She said, her lips also raising up in a smile. 

“A balanced view of the force? Surely that’s too reasonable for their sensibilities.”

“Is that what you believe? A… balance?”

He frowned then looked away, thinking on in for the first time, and his response was tentative as if searching for an answer. 

“The force is not only the light side or dark side but both. There is no peace without violence, there is no purpose without passion… so maybe a middle way?”

She looked at him like she’d never looked at him before. His words rung like a shock, like a possibility that was always there, but she’d never looked… 

“It’s too dangerous.” She said, overtook by a sudden fear born of years of warnings about the dark side.

“You said yourself, that I’m no danger of falling, that I’m too grounded.”

“It’s insane! To attain balance by attachment it’s…” 

But she was smiling, and he smiled back. 

“Sound wonderful.” He said, but he didn’t press it, didn’t tell her to pursue it. 

He just rose his hand in the air, offering in a kind of handshake. An agreement, an understanding. 

She rose her hand too without hesitating, but the moment she touched his… she didn’t know where she started and where he ended like they were an extension of the other… it was… 

“What’s this?” She whispered. 

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”

“I’m not afraid.” 

They looked at each other for a long time. Only now Rey realized just how close they were, she could count the beauty marks on his face and if a heat flared on her cheeks well… he rose an eyebrow then his glance changed, his eyes burning as his head leaned a bit closer and Rey moistened their lips, feeling then oddly dry and- 

Her commlink beeped loudly, shifting her attention to her wrist. Luke was calling her. She stood up quickly. 

“It’s Luke. He’s… calling. Obviously. He’s in the Outer Rim, he calls me sometimes to… I have to…”

“Yes. Of course.”

And with that, she left.


	10. Chapter 10

She was live in the Senate channel, humiliating herself for the whole Galaxy to see. 

“-and it’s my duty to the Republic, to clarify that this report is utterly false. The facility being accused to be a military fabric is, in fact, a medical research facility that has been in construction for over a year, and its ground plans and overall project can be accessed on the Alderaan National Achieve. It pains me greatly that such a beautiful project that my son, King Ben has developed in honor of my mother, Queen Breha, who sadly passed away this last year, is being so blatantly used in this malicious accusations-”

Leia kept talking, reading the lines that appeared to her on the holo-projector, hating every moment of it. The stupid light they’d shoved near her face to ‘illuminate her complexion’ was not helping either.

How had things come to this point, with her explaining herself, offering evidence to disprove such a ludicrous accusation… 

“-I have nothing to hide and stand unafraid. Thank you all for your attention.”

It was over.

The blinding lights were turned off, blessed be the Maker. Tracene, the journalist that was directing this shit show, a human woman a few years older than her, looked from her to the camera with an unreadable expression.

“Was it good?” Leia asked. 

“You did just fine, Senator!” 

“I’m fine with fine.” 

“Thank you, Senator. That will be all! We’ll start disassembling our equipment.”

“Thank you, Tracene. Take your time.” Leia said, raising up and walking away quickly from the corner of her living room that’d become a miniature studio. She’d have preferred this to be done in her office in the Senate, but Tracene had insisted they needed a more cozy and sympathetic background.

At the other side of the room, the figure of Amilyn Holdo, there simply to provide moral support, rose up, coming in her direction. 

“It was really good Leia.”

“Come, let’s get out of here.” Leia said, motioning to the balcony nearby. 

Outside, the not so fresh Coruscant air and the noises of the insane traffic soother Leia like never before. 

“How did it come to this, Amilyn? How did it end with me explaining myself and the First Order on the good graces of the Senate? Because for the life of me, I can’t understand it. And it doesn’t matter how many ground plants I present, I know it won’t simply go away”

“Leia don’t…”

“No. This is not me being negative or victimized… this is what’s happening. I lost. They won.”

“Yes. They won and you lost. Clearly. So, now what?” Amilyn said without mercy. “You’ll yield, that’s it? You have The Force Leia, so tell me, is it telling you to give up? Is the universe done with you?”

Leia took a deep breath. “I’m being silly, aren’t I?”

“Yes. But you’ve earned it. Maker knows I’ve been sillier for less.”

“I remember one particular desperate call at one in the morning because your seamstress wouldn’t be able to finish your dress in time…”

“My point exactly. And it was a delicious teal color with midnight blue crystals, and it was for my birthday and I’m still very grateful you dragged me all the way to Aldera and we found out that pale pink gown with pearls and you saved my party.”

“It was a great party.” Leia conceded. 

Later that night, alone in her room, Leia followed Amilyn’s advice and reached out. 

She let it all fall behind her, the Senate, the First Order, Ben and herself. She let her existence drift until she was part of everything at once and let the universe – The Force – whisper into her. She was ready. She’d hear it. 

Amilyn was right. It wasn’t over, she had work to do yet. But… Something was shifting. Maybe… Maybe her battle would be in a different arena than the Senate. Maybe her reach as Senator was truly over, and it was time to move on. She let that notion enter her mind, and it filled her with calm. 

Ok universe, I think I get it, she thought. 

Satisfied, Leia decided that a raid on the kitchen was exactly what she needed – they still had some buttersweet puffs right? 

It wasn’t too late, yet that Ben and Rey were still out – Ben now attended social events because on his own words he had to ‘redeem their reputation’. Right. Cause her anti-social son in a party would solve everything. 

And Han… Han was… somewhere. He’d been supportive since the article had come out, arrived practically at dawn yesterday with a serious face asking if she was all right. It had been endearing, but-

“Princess!” and “Senator!” Paige and Rose said when she entered the living room, to find both sisters sitting on the floor around a center table with a suspicious holo-projection playing in between them.

“Is that… Love and War in the Old Republic?”

“No!” Paige said

“Yes.” Rose said. 

“Are they back together, or still enemies? I’ve lost a few episodes.”

“They’re back!” Rose said dreamily. “Revan has denounced the Sith and went running back to Bastila.” 

“As he should.” Paige said. 

“Took long enough. I’m going to raid the kitchen do you want something? Of course, you do! I’ll be right back.”

Half an hour later Leia sat on the floor with Paige and Rose as they finished the week’s episode of the popular series, the last box of buttersweet puffs lay empty and discarded in the sofa behind them. 

“So, she can’t keep being a Jedi, right?” Rose asked Leia “Jedi can’t have relationships, right?”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that.” Leia said, the irony of that question not lost on her, seeing who her biological parents were. “Let’s just say they can’t be found out.”

“But what if they are?” Rose asked. “Are they expelled or something?”

“Not precisely, they can either choose to leave or end the relationship. I think in that case the norm is to take some time away in a self-imposed exile to meditate.” 

“Senator Organa.” Paige said, with a way too serious tone, breaking the cheerful mood. “I have to ask. Is there a plan?”

“A plan?” Leia asked confused. 

“About the First Order, and everything. Surely there’s more to it than a statement, right? Do you still want to protect the Outer Rim? Because they’re still out there.”

“I…” Leia looked at both their young and earnest faces. “Yes. They are still out there, and still the enemy, but we lost this round and… I need time… to think, to figure out what’s next.”

“Ok.” Paige nodded. “We also meant to tell you that have signed the documents today and should receive the credits by the end of the week. We can start looking for a house-”

“Rose. Paige You both can stay as much as you want.”

“I was thinking.” Rose said, shyly. “Ten million credits is a lot of money, and I’m sure we couldn’t spend it all by ourselves. So, if your highness ever needed funding, for anything…”

Leia looked at Rose, taking him her girlish face and shyness, trying to gauge just how could she have underestimated this girl so much. Rose Tico never stopped surprising – and impressing – her. 

“I can throw in some people.” Leia said coyly. “Maybe we can take some real action… start preparing by ourselves”

Paige smiled proudly and they three looked at each other with renewed hope. 

Was this what the force meant? Leia asked herself.

“Princess!” 3-PO came hobbling in the room. “Miss Ko Connix is at the door!”

“Well, let her in!” Leia said. 

“But it’s past ten!” 3-PO said. “Highly inappropriate. Very out of office hours. My protocol says-” 

“3-PO, Kaydel is here late all the time.” Leia said shaking her head. “Just let her in.”

“Of course, right away, Princess!”. 

Seconds later Kaydel came barging in the room with a disheveled hair and panting like she’d run all the way here. 

“Kaydel!” Leia rose, already worried. 

“I’ve… received… message…. He…” She said, gasping for air “You have to… listen... Senator… it’s… it’s…”

“Sit down Kaydel, 3-PO, bring a glass of water.”

“No… I’m… I…”

“Sit. That’s an order.” 

Kaydel sat and took a minute to recuperate until she could string complete sentences. Her gaze was alive like a livewire, full of energy and hope. 

“We’ve got a message, Senator Organa.” Kaydel pulled out her datapad from her shoulder bag. “It arrived yesterday really, but it was so heavily encrypted our team couldn’t open it, so I sent to a slicer – not one form the Senate, a friend of a friend, I took the liberty of diverting a bit of budget to pay her I thought -”

“Kaydel. Focus.” 

“Yes. Sorry Senator. The message. I’ve just got it back, half an hour ago. It’s from someone called ‘Don’t Join’?... He says he heard Senator Organa was enquiring about the First Order and he has information. He gave a location in the Outer Rim, someplace called Black Spire Outpost in Batuu and a date and a time, a week from now. Said he’ll wait for an hour and if no one appears he’ll not contact you, ma’am, ever again. Said if we accept, we can start negotiating a price. He also sent as a sign of goodwill, he sent… pictures ma’am, of a fleet ma’am, it’s…”

Kaydel opened the images in the datapad, and Leia gasped. It was close-range but not too close, maybe someone in a ship passing by. It was massive. Ships and ships and more ships. Leia had nothing like this, in all her years prying and investigating, they’d never gotten more than radar reports. 

“So… ma’am?”

Leia looked from Kaydel to Rose, to Paige, while all three women looked back at her expectantly. 

“Kaydel. First thing tomorrow, call in Captain Poe Dameron to my office.”

 

*****

 

Ben spent his time in Coruscant doing what the hated the most: socializing.

He was trying to salvage whatever he could of his – and Alderaan’s – reputation. Surprise, surprise it didn’t seem to be working so well.

Since his mother statement, one week before, things had been ‘officially’ cleared which is to say to the public eye they had debunked that damned article and proved that the said ‘military fabric’ was in fact a medical research facility. 

But. 

But that didn’t stop shady holonet channels to keep their conspiracy crusade, challenging the narrative, dissecting his mother’s speech and the facility’s ground plans, finding ‘inconsistencies’ in their ‘cover-up story’. Maker damn these people. They’re being purposefully obtuse abandoning all reason for the promise of a dramatic headline. 

Mitaka had sent him a link from one of such channels and he hadn’t been to watch for a full minute before pressing angrily the stop button on his commlink. He might have broken it, it was acting funny since then. 

And in the subject of his mother… things were better. They were civil to each other. He had admitted he was wrong to lose his mind and scream and she did too. He was trying to see past the mess she’d made, but it was still difficult since she still refused to back down. 

Leia had found a new annoying way to stay on the news. 

The trade agreements between the Republic and the First Order was in progress and was now the favorite subject of every news channel. People were fawning over the number of zeros the final sum had as much as they now fawned over the Ambassador… Hugs… Huz? 

Whatever his name was, his mother hadn’t taken kindly and kept saying to whoever wanted to hear that the First Order was dangerous, and evil, etc. etc. 

And each time she said something on that note, the holonews cashed in. Every day this week there’d been a sarcastic headline of the new shocking thing ‘Warmonger Leia Organa’ had said. 

So that’s how he’d ended up on clean-up duty attending as many dinners, parties, inaugurations, cocktails, whatever decent invitation that came with his name it. 

Despite – or maybe because of – all his mother’s controversies, the Coruscant upper class seemed very interested in him. They treated him like a novelty, like a prize on their guest list, which annoyed him to no end. 

There were two other people Coruscant seemed interested on, that’d been receiving almost as many invitations than him, that were the Tico Sisters with their rags to riches story. They had to yet to leave his mother’s – his – house. 

But the honored guest on every party, the most sought after always seemed to be that First Order man. Ben had been able to escape his introduction till this now, no one in Coruscant seemed to be in the mood to introduce the First Order’s Ambassador to the son of ‘Warmonger Leia Organa’ which was just fine by him. 

And this was his life now, social gatherings and all that shit. He was reduced to squeezing his actual work at odd hours, before a morning training with Rey, in the interval of an afternoon inauguration of some new exhibition and the birthday of some ridiculously rich tradesman. 

It made him raging mad, that after losing so much time with the details of his coronation he was behind his work again, too busy attending parties to do his job as a King. 

And all the while, all the time, every second of every day she was with him and he could feel her in the back of his head like a live-wire connection that never shut down. 

She stood to his left in a reasonable distance and paying absent attention to the other guests. She was dressed in her never-changing plain Jedi robes, a stark contrast to his black suit with silver embroidery. 

That first night, when they’d arrived on Coruscant had been… amazing. Electrifying. Unreal. 

He liked to think they’d developed a sort of friendship or what Ben thought friendship was since the closest thing he’d ever had to a friend was his grandmother. 

Every day they'd train in the morning - he'd hijacked a guest room and had it emptied out of furniture so that he and Rey could train. And training with Rey was… and after they'd had an easy breakfast, sometimes talking about the force sometimes about the day's news and sometimes they wouldn't talk at all, just be enveloped by a comfortable silence as they ate. 

Those mornings were the best part of his day. 

And all the while, in the back of his head he could feel an insurmountable desire to… everything. To live, to be free, to prove herself… was it his feelings? He was almost sure it was hers… He couldn’t tell clearly where his feelings started and hers ended. 

He made a mental note to search about… ‘this thing’ at some point. When he had time. 

He felt her eyes on him and turned. Their eyes met for a second then she looked down. Did she hear his thoughts like he heard hers sometimes, or was it just intentions she’d gotten?

Neither spoke and both turned back to people watching. 

He felt her conscious effort to shut him out, but he glimpsed her guilt, all the years of conditioning making her feel wrong for wishing more than she should. Wishing things, she could never get, would never have. Stop it, Rey, she repeated, as her eyes fixed on the crowd of well-dressed people mingling happily.

“Rey-” Ben opened his mouth, not sure what he wanted to say, but wanting to ease her agony. 

“Fancy seeing you here!” His father’s voice sounded on his left. “Nice corner you found to hide.” 

Ben Organa turned to Han Solo with a raised eyebrow. 

“You were invited?” 

“What with the tone of surprise? I’m a racing celebrity, helped to dismantle a Hutt cartel in my youth, married a Princess, and I’m the father of the current King of Alderaan. Of kriffing course, I got an invitation! Your mother did too by the way, and Rose and Paige too, but they opted out of this one. Besides, this ain’t a very exclusive party. Is that Bevicard? Nop, not exclusive at all.”

“Since when do you come to these parties?”

“I came by the house, but there was only 3P-O there, so I thought I could come to grab a bite and some fancy drinks for free. Also, have quality time with my son. Hi Rey, how’re you, kid?” 

Ben snorted. “You came here for free food and drinks?” 

“Sure did.” Han said, smiling broadly. 

“Hello, Han.” Rey spoke for the first time that night. “I think I’ve heard about that. The Hutts’ cartel. That’s how you met Princess Leia, right?” 

Ben looked at her accusingly, because why did she have to ask this, didn’t she know his father would start talking and talking, telling a wildly adapted version of the truth?

“I was a dashing young smuggler, Ben’s age, when a recently made Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker, came to me needing a ship to a rescue mission because his sister had been kidnapped. You see Leia was being Leia and she’d been trying to pass a severe bill that would kriff the Hutts. So they decided to kidnap her! Back to Luke, he was completely out of his depth, and I looked at that lost kid and thought: I’m gonna help this kid! So, I offered my ship-”

“Excuse me?” Ben said “You offered your ship? You charged Luke ten thousand credits!”

“Hey! I didn’t!”

“Isn’t it funny?” Ben said, “That Luke's, Leia’s, Chewie’s and even Lando’s version are the same but yours is wildly different from all four?”

“What can I say, son, they keep trying to look better. Not me, I’m just trying to tell things how they were.”

Rey laughed, and both father and son turned to her. 

“I’m sorry I…” She trailed off, still giggling. 

Ben looked at her face full of mirth and then at Han, feeling a fit of sudden jealousy at his father.

“So, continuing… I offered my ship to Luke, and to Tattoine we went to save the kidnapped Princess, and once there I had a brilliant plan to infiltrate the Hutt’s palace disguised as a bounty hunter-”

“That was Lando’s plan!” Ben remarked. “You called him for help because he knew a guy-”

“Excuse-me were you there too? Why don’t you take a walk, drink some wine, mingle with people while I tell my story to Rey?”

“Yeah, sure, so you can lie to her all you want.”

“Please!” Rey said. “Don’t-”

Han sighed dramatically. “Thank you, son. I love you too.” Then turning to Rey and whispering loudly “I’ll tell you another time when there is no interloper to interrupt.”

Ben snorted crossing his hands on his chest. 

“Hey, you there, bring me some wine!” Han said to a serving droid. “I need it after my son so unjustly accused me of lying! So. You’re gonna spend all night here alone? What’s the point of coming to a party then?”

“I spoke with Holdo, earlier.”

“Yeah, your mother’s best friend. Well done. Come on Ben, look around, there is all kind of pretty females here. We’ve established you like females, and I’m sure some of them are single and would love to dance with a King. Uh, look at that twi’lek in the blue dress. Nice.” 

“Aren’t you married?”

“Technically. But you aren’t. And don’t you need an heir to continue the royal line, ‘Your Majesty’?”

“I’m not in the mood for this.” Ben said, feeling a chill in the back of his head. 

“And when you are? Come on, this is a party. Go dance. Flirt. Anything.”

Rey had had enough of this conversation. 

“If you don’t have anything useful to say, then don’t say anything.” Ben said angrily. 

“Ok, Ok. Do what you want, as always.” Han said, raising his arms in surrender. “I’m gonna search for some wine, that serving droid is taking way too long. Bye.”

He waved them off and then he was gone, lost in the sea of people. 

Her heart beat fast, dread sipping into her as she looked at the back of King Ben Organa. Her concentration waved and she feared he could feel everything, which would only make things worse. Rey tried to keep her cool, to be unaffected but truth was, this topic was a sore spot for her. She’d never have a relationship, dance with someone, flirt, kiss in a secluded corner, so to hear it so openly talked about brought pain to her chest. 

It was not the idea of Ben dancing or flirting per se, but rather the idea of him having the freedom to do it, that bothered her so much. 

She felt like the weight of a planet settled in her shoulders, her wishes and insecurities crashing like a storm. She’d been so eager, their conversation that night about the force had been so… so exciting and electrifying, she saw things under this new perspective… And then the parties had started, and things shifted. 

She’d accompanied the King in more events she could count, always in the background, always on another rough linen, colorless robe. She’d been to parties before, so why did it bother her so much now, why did she start comparing herself to the other females, glancing jealously to their beautiful clothes, their complex hairs and alluring make up? 

Rey felt like a little girl again in her first party, accompanying Luke in a diplomatic mission, with plain robes and tied up hair, stealing admiring glances to their host, who wore a red lace gown with flowers in her hear and red lips, in her immaturity wishing wholeheartedly she could wear something as pretty, that she could also braid her hair with flowers and ribbons and paint her lips. 

But she couldn’t and it was stupid to even contemplate it, so why did she do this to herself, why couldn’t she be like everyone else and rejoice in the Jedi teachings without- 

It was the moisture on her check that brought her back to reality. 

She was crying and Ben was looking at her again. 

“I…” She said, trying to justify herself, but no words came. 

“Come one, I’ve had enough from this. Let’s go home.” Ben said. 

“Yes.” She said faintly, her heart filling with gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Rey, sure, you're not jealous, whatever you say. ;P


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! I wanted to thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos. We're now 2/3 in (!!!) and OMG it's like, wow. I'm still surprised I'm pulling this off. So thank you all for taking this journey with me.

 

Captain Poe Dameron stood outside a cantina, in the most remote corner of the galaxy he’d ever been in. But for all its remoteness the place was like any outpost in any backwater planet, the only distinguishing features were the monumental black spirals tree-things towering overall constructions. 

So, this was it. Black Spiral Outpost, the last known stop before the Unknown Regions. 

Poe had tried to research the place in the week leading up to this mission, only finding that it used to be very important before the invention of hyperspace travel, and since then had become a hub for unsavory figures that wanted to ‘fly under the radar’. 

And boy, this outpost was busy, filled with all sorts of ships, from the most beaten-down-falling-apart junk to a sleek golden yacht that looked painfully out of place. 

He whistled, “The Republic Fleet would have a feast here. Film everything you can buddy.”

At his side, BB beeped his approval. 

That was it then. His very important mission, given by Princess-Senator Leia Organa herself, the woman who had dismantled a Hutt cartel and killed Jabba the Hutt. 

No pressure Poe just don’t kriff up. 

Poe Dameron had decided he wanted to be a pilot at the tender age of seven years, the first time his mother let him sit in the cockpit with her. At fifteen, with a head filled with heroic holomovies, he’d decided the way to do it was to enlist in the Republic’s Military Academy, which he did at eighteen. He’d graduated with honors at twenty-one, with the best scores ever registered on the battle simulator, ready to finally start his career as a pilot.

Then- 

He’d been assigned patrol duty. 

And then he’d the found out, patrol duty was all there was to be done. In hindsight, it was obvious, because there’d been no wars since the Clone Wars. 

He’d felt very, very dumb, but he’d sucked it up and did his job to the best of his ability, living for the occasional run-in with smugglers and pirates every once in a couple of years. There were the celebrations too, when they’re called in to do some pretty maneuvers - but was too staged for his taste. 

His point was, it was not every day he was called in by a Senator – a de facto Princess – for a secret mission to meet a shady informant in the edges of the galaxy, carrying in his pocket a line with some thousands of untraceable credits to pay off said informant. 

Poe Dameron was having a great day. 

BB beeped accusingly, pulling him back to reality. 

“I’m not- standing like a rookie? It’s reconnaissance! Fine BB, I’m going in. Now. No BB, your job is not to let any of these shady people take our ship.” 

BB beeped sarcastically, letting him know he was not happy but rolled back in the ship’s direction anyway. 

Their ship for the mission was recent Corellian frigate model with two navi-computers and a lot of trust power, that had been meticulously eroded to look like trash. BB was probably right, no one would want to steal it. And that was it, he had to stop stalling and go in already. 

Poe took a deep breath and walked into the beaten-down cantina. 

The place was… rather pleasant. It was not Maz’s but was clean looking, with a good band and the floor wasn’t sticking on his soles. The first thing he noticed was a few people standing on the back on very familiar white armor. There was four of them, guarding two male human figures talking casually in a table. Oh boy. Was that…? No, it couldn’t be. The standard clone armor had been copied at length after to the end of the Clone Wars. Many organizations employed replicas still today for the purpose of looking intimidating. It didn’t have to the First Order. It could. But… it didn’t have to be. 

The guy he was supposed to meet – some dude called DJ – had instructed he’d wait for him at the booth beside the Nexus frozen in Carbonite. He located it, but it was empty. Good. He’d still had some five minutes to the agreed time. 

Taking care of not looking too eager, he walked to the booth and sat in an angle he’d be able to see the ‘possible First Order’ group. He took his time assessing the other clients, all very cliché looking shady people that-

“You.” A male Yarkora said, approaching the table and putting a bottle of a dark liquid and a cup in front of him. 

“I didn’t order-”

“The man you’re probably looking for won’t show up.” The Yarkora said, “He didn’t show for the Guavians too, and he’d better be dead ‘cause Bala-Tik ‘not take kindly being stood up. Better find a new slicer. Information is free, 'bottle is two hundred credits, upfront.” 

Poe paid the male for the bottle, with burgeoning desperation. His gut told him the Yarkora was right, and the DJ man would not be showing up, but he decided to wait, just to be sure. 

After a few minutes staring at it, he decided to taste the drink he’d paid for. 

It wasn’t one his best moments. It tasted what Poe thought fuel mixed with maintenance oil would taste. It was bad. Very bad. 

“Kriff.” He almost gagged. “Kriffng mother-”

Trusting the bottle to the side, he cleaned the tears that come to his eyes with his sleeves and prepared himself to wait. 

Poe waited. And waited. And waited, and Poe found himself keeping track of the male humans being guarded by the white armored types, now almost fully convinced they were indeed the First Order. They had to be, it was way too much of a coincidence not to be them. Or being then would be too much of a coincidence? He was not sure… but it wasn’t important. 

So, now what? He just went back empty-handed, and told Senator Organa the DJ man hadn’t come? Just like that? 

They needed this lead. Badly. 

Poe was no stranger to the weird political mood that’d taken over the Senate, and no matter how many holonews channels spurn lies about Senator Organa, calling her ‘warmonger’, he did believe she was into something about this First Order. He’d seen it first hand when he’d been sent to monitor their movements in Outer Rim, three months ago. He’d sent back reports, telling the Republic that yes, they seemed to be trouble, but no one had seemed to listen. No one, but Leia Organa. 

So, when the probably First Order dudes stood up, Poe stood up as well and walked quickly out of the cantina, leaving the nasty bottle behind. Outside, he found a secluded corner to stand, and waited. 

Two white guards appeared first, followed by the two human and then the two other guards. Here in the sun Poe could see their clothes better and caught the First Order insignia in one of the male human’s coats. He’d been right. The other male human with them, dressed in more standard clothes departed from the group, walking off into the market section. Soon after the First Order entourage went to the opposite direction. 

Walking casually, and trying to stay in the corners, Poe started following the First Order group. They went straight to the woods, and he did his best to follow then quietly for some ten minutes until they emerged in a clearing where a black triangular ship was guarded by other four people in white uniforms. 

Poe stopped still on his hiding place – behind a tree trunk - thinking quickly how he could turn this into his advantage. He had to do something fast else they would board, and he’d lose his shot.

There was no way he could sneak into the ship but maybe… maybe he could make some noise and when the guards came to investigate, then he’d try to get close enough to put a tracker on the ship. There! Perfect! He’d been tingling to use the grenade in his belt since the woman Kaydel had given it to him…Was it crazy? Well, it was crazy but… if he was to be a spy now, I mean, why don’t go all the way? 

“Ok, Poe. Easy-peasy. Throw the grenade, run to the ship, put the tracker, run back into the woods.” 

He reached for the grenade in his belt, looking back at the ship where he saw the male human standing, holding a datapad. There were only four white guards in view now. So, the other four were inside? Kriff, he should’ve paid more attention-

A creaking noise sounded behind him. 

Poe caught a glimpse of white and turned to see two uniformed guards emerge from the trees with blasters pointed his way. His hands instinctively reached for the blaster in his belt – but then he heard another creaking noise, and he knew without looking the two other guards were behind him. 

Yep, he was done for. 

Minutes later, his face met the cold ground of a cell, de door slamming with a final stump. 

 

*****

 

Rey stood outside his bedroom’s door. She’d been here for a couple of minutes now, telling herself to knock, but her body wasn’t inclined to comply. 

That is until the door opened, and the figure of Ben Organa appeared on the other side. 

“Thought I could speed things up.” He said with a half-smile and a crooked eyebrow “No matter how amusing it is to wait you decide if you’re knocking or not… well, what can I do for you, Rey?” 

“Can I come in?” 

He took a step to the side, freeing the door. She came in. 

Ben closed the door and went to sit on a chair by the large glass window, a datapad and construction’s holoprojection lay forgotten on a table nearby. Rey had no intention of sitting on the chair in front of his, so she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

“Have you heard from Luke?” She asked avoiding his glance. “He arrived today.”

He nodded. “He called. They’ll probably conclude the investigation soon.” He said that part with bitterness. “They’ll probably drop it for lack of evidence, couldn’t even get the name of that kriffing Chiss bounty hunter.”

“Yeah. I’ve read that report too.”

“You didn’t come to tell me that.” He said with the certainty of someone who could see into her head. 

“I…” She looked into his eyes for the first time. “My presence was requested in a council meeting this afternoon.”

“So, I am to be unprotected?” He said lightly. “Very irresponsible of them.”

“They are calling me… to discuss my assignment.”

He frowned, and Rey could feel the realization dawning on him. She could feel the breath catch in his chest as if it was her own body. 

“They can’t-”

“They can.” She whispered. 

Abruptly he rose from his seat, reaching her in four quick steps, way too quickly. 

She took a step back, and then another sending an alarmed glance in the direction of the door. He stopped, looking at her like she was a wild animal - she could feel his restraint, his wish to make her at ease if only she’d stay a little more, if only he knew what to say, if only… 

“Rey.” He called her name, pleading. 

Pleading for what? What was this? 

“I should… I’ll stay outside.” 

He didn’t try to stop her, only stood there as she hurried out of the room. 

And yet. 

And yet, when she left for the temple that afternoon, she was accompanied by the King and their whole entourage of security guards. As he had told his mother, he’d canceled his schedule for the day because he was feeling a “Sudden wish to dedicate my afternoon to higher studies.” 

Leia had looked at him from head to toe with an incredulous look, but Ben had managed to keep a steady face. 

Rey had almost laughed, whether from mirth or pure nervousness she was not sure. 

She felt like she was falling in a bottomless cave. She’d didn’t know what was happening anymore, her emotions were in such a whirlwind she couldn’t understand… she couldn’t think straight. 

The Jedi Temple was a sight for sore eyes. The same place she’d been so eager to escape from now evoked fond memories of calm and security. 

She’d known herself when she’d been here. 

They left the guards in the shuttle – only Ben and Rey walked up to the steps to the Temple. Aware she was still in her assignment Rey let herself fall a bit behind and silently they entered the hall. 

Inside the imposing walls of the Jedi Temple, Rey took in the building she knew so well but found no comfort to be had here. Suddenly the slightest possibility of being thrown back here – or anywhere else for that matter – was simply… 

“Greetings.” A droid said, intercepting Ben “I’m JD-9, your hostess for the afternoon! Please state the purpose of your visit so I can give you a map and your clearing codes.” 

“I… The library?” 

“Great choice! The library is divided into digital files and physical copies in actual paper! Fun fact-”

“I have to report now,” Rey said, not meeting his eyes. “I’ll… send you a com when it’s over.” 

Without waiting for any acknowledgment, she walked to the nearest lift. She pressed on her clearance codes on the panel and when it flashed green, she pushed the up button, waiting anxiously for the lift to arrive. She could feel his eyes glued on her even with her back turned.

When it finally did, she stepped in with haste, pressing for the top floor. 

But she couldn’t resist it, she made the mistake of looking at his direction. 

He was still watching her. A chill run up her spine. 

The door closed. 

Rey slumped at the wall… maybe, since she was here, maybe she could take some time to try to make sense of this… connection of them, maybe go to the library or… 

The presence of Luke sneaked up on her like a balm to her chaotic mind. When the lift doors opened, she knew he’d be there, smiling amusingly at her. 

“Luke!” She said, practically throwing herself at him. 

“Wow, Rey!” Luke said, laughing and patting her shoulders, in an awkward embrace. “There, there.”

She let him go, but he must’ve seen something on her expression because he frowned. 

“Come on kid, we have some time before it starts, tell me everything.” He led her to a small indoors garden that was empty and motioned to a stone bench in a corner. “So. Is my nephew giving you trouble? Tell me the truth. You’ve hardly spoken about your mission always letting me go on and on like I don’t know it’s on purpose young lady. There, you’re doing it again!”

Rey smiled. “It’s fine. Really. No, I mean it. Look, it’s fine. About the investigation, you said you think it’s going to be dropped?” 

Luke glanced at her, squinting his eyes, but answered anyway. 

“It’s not dead yet, but it’s as cold as it can be. I’ve been to so many cantinas… such dreadful bands, and the drinks Rey, I swear there was this one place in Mos Eisley I’m pretty sure they served me actual fuel… The investigation, right. I don’t see how we can go on… I got nothing Rey, not even a name.” 

Rey nodded, having nothing to add. 

“So, I mean to ask you, how is Leia, really? I’ve heard all about that military fabric thing and I’ve tried to talk to her, but she keeps insisting everything is ‘fine’.” 

“She’s… dealing. I don’t see her much, but I know she is not backing down.”

“Damn well she won’t. That’s Leia. But people will believe what people will believe, it’s not always nice… Is Han still on Coruscant?” 

They talked some more about Han and then about news from The Temple, which none knew about, and finally, it was the time of the Council session. 

The Masters were all waiting together on an antechamber, and all – including Luke – went straight to their seats when they entered the Council Room. Without needing prompting Rey placed herself in the middle of the room, facing Grand Master Mundi. 

Only then she wondered why Ben had not been invited to attend. She knew he’d attended the meeting after the attack in Alderaan, it was on the report she received. Even Leia had been present. If they’d granted them access that time, why not now? It was after all their security they’d be discussing. 

“We are gathered here for this session.” Grand Master Mundi said. “To discuss the attack to King Ben Organa in Alderaan and subsequent attack to Master Luke Skywalker in Takodana.”

As he spoke, Rey was taken by the realization that this council would never invite a third party – be it a former Jedi like Ben, or a force user like Leia. They’d have to ask and even then, the request would be met with a magnanimous air of condescendence. 

“I’ll start,” Luke said standing and pressing his commlink. 

For about half an hour he talked at length and in detail about each step of his investigation, and five minutes in it was already clear they’d reached a dead end. When it was over the decision was unanimous that there was nothing more that could be done. 

“With that, our decision is to end this investigation for lack of evidence.” Grand Master Mundi enunciated to the room “Our systems will keep automatic monitoring of the holo channels to the keywords list previously agreed upon. Now. Knight Rey. I’ve read your reports, and it’s the opinion of this Council that you’ve performed admirably on your assignment, especially given the circumstances of your charge being a force user. We’ve monitored the steps of King Ben Organa since his arrival in Coruscant and this Council sees no reason to extend this assignment any longer. We believe your abilities would be put to better use in another mission.”

He meant it was a compliment, but with every word Grand Master spoke, raw panic run up her spine, making her body stiff and her mind reel. She couldn’t for the life of her fathom why the idea of being taken from this mission, was so averse to her… probably it had something to do with that strange bond that had fostered between Ben and her. 

Surely it was that what made Rey open her mouth and request to address the Council.

“Please do.” Grand Master said. 

And now she stood in front of then, not knowing what to say while Luke watched her every movement. 

“I… it has come to my attention, in my time with King Ben Organa.” She started speaking, letting the words sprout in her mouth just to because she had to say something, now she’d requested to speak. “It is my impression, corroborated by a careful study of King Ben Organa’s behavior that the King is… unbalanced in the force.”

Taking a deep breath Rey projected all her reticence all her fear, all her eagerness to stay in her mission in that idea, praying that the masters would see a Jedi Knight with a worthy cause, and not… whatever this was. 

“I believe the situation is dire, and the King is under a lot of pressure.” It wasn’t, technically a lie. “And he is unconsciously drawing from the dark side.” That part too wasn’t a lie too, but Rey felt bad anyway for accusing him. “And because of that, I’d like to proceed on this mission, for… for I feel the force has put me on his path for a reason, and it is not yet time for us to part.” 

That rung the truest at all. 

After that speech, unsurprisingly, all Masters agreed, saying they’d “Extend it for an initial period of six months, with bi-weekly reports on the King’s state of mind, Knight Rey.” 

She was commended on her perception and on her commitment, which made her stomach flip because it was too much. That, and the way Luke was looking at her now. 

When it was all said and done, guilt hit like an ungoverned star cruiser. 

What had she done? 

She’d lied to the whole Jedi Council and for what? She remembered his burning glance earlier, and the way he’d whispered her name ‘Rey’ and-

“A word?” Luke said when the session ended. 

She nodded and he guided her back to the empty garden they’d met only an hour before, but the mood was drastically changed.

Luke knew. Somehow, he knew what she’d done, that she had lied. 

Maker, her heart was beating so fast and stomach was burning with waves of nausea… All she wanted was to run from this building and hide from her guilt and confusion.

“Rey. You haven’t said a lie in there, but you haven’t also told the whole truth.”

Rey nodded, demurely.

Luke opened his mouth to say something but stopped, instead touching carefully a blue flower. 

“Rey. I know Ben’s opinion of The Force – and Leia’s for that matter – are… exotic and unorthodox. It’s very rare for someone to agree one hundred percent with dogma, I myself have some unpopular ideas about The Force… Rey, I won’t meddle. It is not my place. And I know, I feel, that the force has put you on this path for a reason and you do have to stay with my nephew. But please, be careful that you won’t pull each other to the Dark Side.” 

“I promise,” Rey said, not sure what she was promising to. 

“Thank you,” Luke said, still frowning. “That’s it. I have to go back.”

They said their goodbyes none was too satisfied with this conversation, and Luke left her alone in the garden. 

Rey pressed her commlink. “Ben, I’m almost done here, so if it’s all right by you we can meet in fifteen minutes? At the main hall? Near the north entrance, where we came from?”

He agreed, and now she had fifteen minutes to cool her head before meeting the King. 

She rose and started walking, making her way down to main Hall, wondering about in an erratic long path. She found herself outside the class of Master Kiidu she knew it to be full of practicing padawans at this time, wondering why her feet had brought her here. 

She didn’t miss it, and she didn’t want to be back, but her heart filled with a bittersweet tingle, for the finality of leaving things behind. She’d never be that Rey again, she’d never retake this path. 

But when she arrived in the North entrance to the main hall and caught sight of the figure in black that was Ben Organa, her lips curved in an unbidden smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Poe, it was a trap. 😅


	12. Chapter 12

 

The droid handed Ben an access card with a holomap of the temple and rolled away unceremoniously back to the circular reception desk in the middle of the hall. 

It was then Ben realized he had no idea what to do in the temple. 

The decision to come had been an impulse, for when Rey told him she had a Council meeting to discuss her assignment, the idea of letting her go to the temple with the possibility of her never coming back was not acceptable. 

He knew he had to do something, so he decided to come along because in his stupid brain if he came with her… then what? Did he really believe by some miracle of the Force, his mere presence here would make the Council let her keep her mission?

“Kriff.” He cursed aloud, causing a male twi’lek Jedi passerby sent him an accusing look. 

Ben fisted his hands at his sides and counted at ten. 

Ok, first things first, he’d been standing still in the middle of the temple’s hall for some five minutes, which was weird even by his standards. Library. He’d told the droid he wanted to go to the library so he might as well go. 

The huge library hadn’t changed in the ten years since he’d stepped in it, but Ben walked hurriedly through the digital section, only slightly remarking on the other inhabitants of the room, all unnerving variations of the same robed pattern. 

What he searched for was in the very back, a small square room, with some few thousand books only, but crossing the threshold, Ben was taken by a pang of reminiscence. 

When he came to the temple, whether to spend his summer months as a youngling or to more-or-less live here, as Luke’s padawan as a teenager, the paper book section of the library had been his favorite place. It was his escape when he missed his grandma or Alderaan, or when he felt too overwhelmed by the suffocating rules of this place. Many a time he’d holed himself here, turning pages with care and contemplating the writings of old, some completely at odds with the current teachings of the temple. Of course, the ‘worst’ books, the more controversial ones were only accessible by the Masters, because they couldn’t have the Knights and padawans reading open criticism of Order, could they? 

The room had four bookshelves in that accompanied the perimeter of the walls and five standing ones on each side of the room. He turned to his left, his hands brushing the uneven leather covers, happy contentment surging in his chest. And just after the five standing shelves, in the left corner of the room, there’d been a small bench with some cushions he’d spent many hours of his life on-

It was already taken. A teenage padawan, a female devaronian sat reading in the place he’d claimed as his in his mind. 

She noticed his presence and looked up at him with an inquisitive glance, surely, she wasn’t used to people coming this way.

His heart panged on his chest… it was utterly irrational but her presence in the place he’d once called his… in his seat, reading a book he’d read… it was… 

Ben turned on his heel and left the section of the library behind. 

He found a screen terminal and slumped on it using his visitor’s code to access the mainframe, and kept looking at it, without much enthusiasm. He shuffled through the themes such as ‘history’, ‘the force’, ‘conflicts’, ‘temples’ and many, many others. He selected to read about Jedi history in a whim. 

The most interesting subjects for him had always been to figure out what was missing from the archive. For instance, there was nothing but marginal information on the Sith or the infamous Dark Side. 

When Ben had still been a padawan under Luke he’d heard about a book very objectively called ‘The Dark Side’, whose unknown author had related his explorations, that ended in a descent into madness to a point that the last few pages of the book were rumored to make no sense at all. 

In his adult life, Ben had spent years searching for a copy of this book, before caving a couple of years ago and asking Luke. And that was when he’d found out the flawless Jedi Order had a secret archive that only Masters were privy too. Surprisingly, Luke had offered to share his passcode and lend him access to the said book. He confessed he himself had read it and Luke being Luke, had gone on a lengthy speech, because of course he didn’t agree with most of its points, but the bigger picture, valid learning experience. etc. etc. etc. and here’s my clearing code. Thanks, Luke. 

Ben had been only a Prince then, so he’d hopped into a ship and came straight to Coruscant to a surprise visit to his mother. Leia had been so happy to see him, he’d been guilty for a long time after, but it hadn’t prevented him from coming to the temple and reading the whole book in five days. 

Luke had been right, it had been a valid learning experience, that cemented his view on the force as a whole. 

Of course, since then Luke must’ve changed his passcode.

Or… did he? 

With a coy smile, Ben looked around to be sure there was no one standing too close then proceeded to log out as a visitor. Back at the main screen, he typed Luke Skywalker as the user and the six numbers passcode he’d still had saved on his commlink. 

And. 

He was in. 

The screen showed Luke’s profile with tabs to all his reports, recently opened files, and… Rey. 

There was a file with Rey’s name. 

“Kriff.” 

Rey. 

Her name screamed at him from the screen, urging and repelling him at the same time. 

Ben tangled his hands on his hair, fisting his locks nervously. He should log out of Luke’s account right now and get out of here, find one of the gardens and meditate or something, but… 

But. 

He could find out what Rey had been denied for so long. Her family. He could access it now, and yes, it would be a bit creepy, but he could copy the files to his commlink and show her later. 

Ben never doubted that Luke knew the whole truth, he’d guessed a master was thoroughly informed on its padawan’s life before starting the training. And if the archives were closed but for Jedi Masters, he wagered her parents hadn’t been the usual common folk who’d delivered their baby to the Jedi without any fuss. 

He knew she came from Jakku so he had a pretty good image of a couple of criminals, that were probably dead or arrested somewhere. It would be crushing to have it confirmed, but wasn’t her suffering, the excruciating uncertainty of her situation worse? Once she knew the whole truth, she could process it and start dealing with it, and perhaps in time get over it, just how he’d eventually got over his parents' neglect of him when he was a child. 

Well, Kind of. 

With trembling hands, he cliqued on the file with Rey’s name, and then in the ‘bio’ section, right under a capture of ‘classified’. 

He regretted it, the second after. 

Closing the screen quickly, he logged out of Luke’s account and deleted his passcode from his commlink. 

But he couldn’t un-see it. 

He sat there, staring at the now black screen trying to process what he’d just found out, knowing it would be glued on his mind to the rest of his life. Hot and unforgiving rage sipped into his veins, and he fisted his hands so hard it tingled with lack of blood and probably spoiled the leather of his gloves. 

He couldn’t see the screen anymore or discern anything but the darkness of his own pit of loath, because Rey was not given to the Jedi Order. No. Rey had been bought for twenty thousand credits, from a junk dealer, who’d, in turn, bought her from her parents for the price alleged price of fifteen thousand credits. The junk dealer swore off they’d died eventually, after overdosing on spices, laughing as he told it. He’d been the one who’d noticed Rey could move things with her mind and then contacted the Jedi Order asking initially for forty thousand credits for her. 

So, obviously, the Jedi had come to Jakku and bargained her price. 

His arms had started to hurt from the unyielding grip of his fists, his fury spiraling out of control. He released his hands when he started to lose the feeling of his fingers, dropping his head into his palm. 

When his commlink beeped, he answered it by reflex. 

“Ben,” Rey said “I’m almost done here, so if it’s all right by you we can meet in fifteen minutes? At the main hall? Near the north entrance?”

“Yeah. Ok. Fine.” He answered breathlessly. 

And now Ben Organa, he thought, you have exactly fifteen minutes to pull your shit together.

 

*****

 

Leia walked anxiously from one side to the other on her living room. It’d been a day since she’d sent Poe to a spy mission, fourteen hours since he’d last answered a call. He was supposed to report to her each six hours, which meant he’d already lost two scheduled communications. 

Something had gone bad. Very, very bad. And she, Leia, was the one who’d sent Shara Bey’s only child to a very dangerous mission, and right now he could already be – no. No, she would’ve known, she’d have sensed it had something happened. 

No, Poe Dameron was still alive, but in what conditions she could not be sure. 

It was very late, but she hadn’t bothered to turn any lights, and the apartment was as dark as it got in Coruscant with the outside lights reflecting in. She had a bitter drink on her hands she didn’t even like, but the burning taste of it on her throat was a welcome flagellation. It was stupid and she should be better than this, but it turned out she wasn’t. 

This neon-coated darkness was scary, not because of the lack of light, but because of deceitful quietness, the unsuspecting calm of this moment while the galaxy was fracturing itself out there. 

Leia turned her head, cut off her gloom mood by noise to her left. 

Ben. 

He stopped and she knew he was studying her. But he didn’t turn on the lights or asked what she was doing here.

“What’re you having?” He asked, nodding to her hand. 

“Corellian Whiskey.”

“I hate that stuff.” He said, as he walked to the bar and fixed himself of the same stuff. 

“Me too.” 

They smiled at each other and Leia went to sit on a sofa. If there was someone who could understand drinking something you hate in a dim room in the middle of the night, that person was her son. 

“Seems like we had the same idea,” She said, and he nodded before coming to sit in the sofa in front of her.

They drunk in silence in a quiet moment of understanding of mother and son, without politics and conflicting views on how to manage their roles. When had been the last time they were like this? Leia couldn’t remember, and it filled her with sadness. 

“Do you regret it?” He asked, surprising her in being the first to break the comfortable silence. 

She didn’t have to ask what he was referring to. 

“No. When I was younger… I spent years waiting and preparing… but the decades went by and I realized it had just become a shadow in my shoulder, something I’d started dreading. It came too late Ben after I’d already built a life here. I couldn’t just abandon the Senate and chargeback like I belonged. Do you… do you resent me, for thrusting it on you?”

“No. Yes… maybe. But I think I’d have resent you more if you’d taken away from me… Grandma had just died and it was something that connected us, something I knew how to do. I was very frightened for a couple of days, thinking you’d send me to Coruscant to become a Senator.” 

Leia laughed. “Trust me, it never crossed my mind to make you a Senator.”

“Good. Because I would’ve been awful.”

“Yes.” Leia put her golden drink it on the center table, having no more need to drink something she detested. “Do you want some wine?”

“Yes, please,” Ben said, also abandoning his drink. 

Leia served then two glasses, bringing back the bottle with her just in case. 

“Good vintage,” Ben said, tasting the wine with concentration. 

“Year 38’. You’re what, twelve? I’ve heard a bottle reached twenty thousand credits in an auction last year.”

“I was fourteen. And yeah, I’ve heard that too.”

“She wanted it to be you,” Leia said, after a pause in which they drunk the wine in content silence. “Mother. Breha. She told me, in the end.”

“What?” He froze. 

“Is it so hard to believe? She told me she was afraid I’d be so worried about the rest of the galaxy that I’d lose focus on Alderaan, and that made me a great Senator, but it would make me a poor Queen. She was right.” 

“She told me something too. She told me I needed to remember that there was a whole galaxy out there that needed help, help I could offer. She said… that I needed to work with you, that we balanced each other.”

“She was so wise,” Leia said with a faraway look, her head traveling through various memories with her mother. 

“I miss her, every day,” Ben whispered. 

“Me too.” She said, but she felt a familiar pang in her heart. A shameful pang she’d spent years, decades, trying to crush back. Jealousy. Jealousy she had no right to feel, and it always led to anger at herself, because this whole situation was of her own doing. 

It was just after that daring escape from the Hutts, meeting Han… it all happened so quickly, after years or evading him, denying her attraction… They’d been going steady for what? Four months, perhaps, and she’d managed to get knocked up. But from the first time she could feel Ben in the force, she’d known she’d keep him, that she was meant to have this baby… She was only twenty-four when she’d had him, too full of promise and future, and she’d wanted to have it all, the Senate, Alderaan, her husband, and her son. 

And Breha… she’d been so happy with Ben, he was the one thing that brought her back from the dark place she went after Bail’s death when Leia was nineteen… And instead of including Ben, of spending as much time as she could with him… It’d been so easy to leave him her mother, he was small, she thought, he would not even notice she was gone.

Han had also made the same mistake, running off to race when things got hard, but that another issue completely. 

She’d come back to Alderaan every weekend to see Ben, and her mother was so good with him, so quick to make him stop crying when he was a baby and then to make him behave when the was a toddler and then… When he fell, or when he’d build something with his blocks, it was to Breha he’d run, with Leia being just a casual visit he saw at most once a week. His father, even less than that. 

She had no right to feel any jealousy now. 

She wanted to reach out for his hand, apologize for everything, but an apology would change nothing, only serve to placate her own guilt, so she said nothing. Her mother had always said “an apology was hard to accept dry, it needed to be oiled out with actions”, and Leia had nothing to offer.

“What happened today Ben? I saw your state when you came home.”

Ben sighed, munching on his lips, a childish habit he’d never grown out of. 

“It was… a lovely afternoon in the Jedi temple.”

“Uhum.” She nodded along, and by the Maker, she knew how trying the Jedi could be, but she also sensed there was something there, something more than what he was telling her. 

“And you?”

“Fine. As fine as I can be with my name being dragged around in the mud.” She said nonchalant, and he rose an eyebrow because he could also sense she was keeping her fair share of secrets.

How they’d gotten like this, so guarded with each other, with such different views and worries when both wanted the same thing. The best for Alderaan and the best for the galaxy… It sounded so simple, so easy. 

And then… Leia leaped. 

“Do you think I should resign?” She gave him something, not what was really bothering her, she couldn’t talk about Poe, but she could open-up and ask his opinion in this, include him on her life, even if it was too late. 

“Resign? As a Senator? Are you mad?”

“I am really? We could get a fresh name, with none of my implications, to represent Alderaan.”

“No. You love this. This is your life, haven’t you just said…”

Leia shook her head sadly. “I want the best for Alderaan Ben, and it may not be me at the moment.”

“And what about what’s best for the rest of the galaxy?”

Leia rose an eyebrow. 

“Look,” Ben said. “I don’t really think this First Order is a treat or that they’ll attack us, but they’re not part of the Republic, so by default they don’t have the Republic’s best interest at heart. We’re fawning too much over then as it is, and it may be important to have a clear head in the Senate.”

“With that, I can certainly agree.” 

Leia refilled their cups and they drunk some more in a comfortable silence until he broke it again. 

“Mom.” 

“Son,” Leia said, glowing with happiness all because by this one word she hadn’t been called by for too long. 

“Let’s just imagine you found out something awful, a secret, that has to do with someone else, but that person doesn’t know it and it’s going to hurt her – the person I mean – immensely, if she ever found out. Break her heart. Her the person. Break the person’s heart.”

Leia looked at pointedly, but he avoided her eyes. 

“Hurting her, ‘the person’, or not isn’t it something that her, ‘the person’, has the right to know?”

“Yes.”

“So, you should tell her. Maybe not today or tomorrow” she amended when she saw how nervous it made him. “But you should tell her, wait for the right moment, and show her you’ll be there for her. There for ‘the person’.”

“Mom is not like that, I promise. We aren’t-”

“I’m still waiting for a granddaughter Ben Organa. Preferable before my joints get too rusty to carry her around all the time.”

“Mom…”

But the mood was playful and light, and they finished the bottle of wine together before both going back to bed. 

Somehow and for no real good reason, Leia felt hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the delay in posting, but my life is a MESS and I may or may not quit my job in two days. 😅


	13. Chapter 13

Poe Dameron sat up in the hard surface that was the bed of his cell, opening his eyes to the black ceiling above. Around him, black walls delimited the two meters space, the bed he was in was a black rectangle above the black floor and the blanket he’d been given was… guess what… black. Even the damned privy in the corner was black. All things considered, he was getting very sick of the color black. 

This felt… unnatural. Even the smell was wrong, a sterile thing… they couldn’t even get this right. He was in a cell for the force’s sake, wasn’t it supposed to smell? Nope. Earlier a droid had come to clean… he shook his head in disbelief. 

Not that he’d been in a cell before… but he kinda got the feeling he’d receive a gourmet menu at any moment. 

“And please, tell the chef I’m in a gluten-free diet.” He said to the walls and laughed alone. “Force, I am going insane? Are you going insane Poe Dameron?”

He couldn’t help it this was just too weird, in all the holo movies and series whenever the hero got captured by the villain they woke up on beaten down, dirty, rusty cell who probably also smelled bad, which they’d escape from by being crafty and resourceful, making a weapon from scrap or slicing on the door circuits and scaping into the night, stealing a ship… or something. 

Well, he wasn’t about to pull a heroical plot twist and escape by being charming and witty and looking great in a pilot jacket. 

“Nope. Probably die. Painfully” He said and nodded, then sighed. “And in the process let down Senator Organa and the whole Republic. Well done Poe. You and your fantastic plan, worked out pretty well for you didn’t it?”

But there was no more despair in his chest, only resigned boredom. Out of his mind boredom. It’d been hours, maybe a day? since he’d been thrown here. He’d already despaired, then feared – his mind cooking up many different torture possibilities – and now… now he was comparing his real-life prison with the holos he used to see with his dad late at night on Saturdays. 

“I would have given a good lead. Maybe an anti-hero with a tragic past?”

Then the with a hatching sound, his cell door – black, of course – opened. 

Poe rose in an instant, but before he could think of reacting the white dudes – soldiers – had blasters pointed to his chest. Seconds later he handcuffed again and being dragged by the black corridors of… wherever he was. 

Was there any need to push him, people? He was already overpowered and unarmed, wasn’t he? Just rude, at this point. 

They shoved him into a black room, with a weird diagonal platform in the middle. And then it hit him. He was going to die. That was it. Die or feel a lot of pain probably, maybe both. 

He didn’t resist being pushed and strapped into place; he knew at the best he’d get himself stunned by the soldiers. 

No, this was truly the end. 

Once he was strapped into place his jailers stood on his sides, then another door opened, and Poe watched as a military dressed man – in black – walk in with… a homeless person? 

“Was it him?” The officer asked the homeless man. 

“P-pal. I’ve t-told you, I’ve n-no idea.” He answered. “J-just sent the message t-to t-the Senator… I-if he was in t-the right b-booth then...”

The officer shot an annoyed hand up. “He was. Now get your money and leave.” 

“S-Sorry m-mate. Just got c-caught had to c-cut a deal.” The homeless man, “DJ” the slicer he’d been meant to meet, said shrugging. “Nothing p-personal.” 

“You sold me out?” Poe said, pushing against the restraints “Do you have any… you betrayed the Republic, you-” 

“M-mate, I j-just wanted money.”

“It’s enough. Go.” The officer said harshly to which “DJ”, complied with a bow. 

“Now.” The officer said, focusing back on Poe. “We’re going to talk.” 

“Oh? Do you want to talk? Let’s talk.” Poe said “I know your deal, I know you’re all evil-mean-nuts people attacking peaceful settlements, stealing children, don’t think for a second you’ll get away with it, the Republic won’t stand for this. People won’t stand for injustice and evil, we’ll fight back, we’ll- Free people won’t ever stand for tyrants.”

The pain came fast and knocked the wind out of him, and when he could see straight again, then the questions began.

“What is your name and your position on the Republic fleet.” The officer asked. 

“My name… is… Anakin Skywalker-”

“Stun him.”

The pattern continued; pain intercalated with questions that he answered with witty words that only brought him more pain. He tried and tried to keep it down, not to say a word about Senator Organa or anything they could use, but between the empty threats and his screams, he lost track of where he was and what he was saying.

He could only pray to the Maker, to make it stop, maybe death wouldn’t be so bad after all… 

At some point, he felt he was moving, carried, dragged back and placed on a hard surface with a black ceiling above. 

“Was it true?” A voice whispered, and he tried to see, to raise his hand to touch but there was only a white helmet with a visor, too cold. “About the Republic. Are they truly free? Will they fight the First Order?”

“Yeah.” He half-whispered, closing his eyes. “We’ll fight.”

Then all went out. 

 

*****

 

Exactly at the two afternoon standard Coruscant time on an otherwise bland day, the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic – a man so bland and unimaginative his raising into power was only justified by his unthreatening nature gaining support over several conflicting political parties; so greedy to let the terms of a suspiciously generous treaty blind him to any hint of it being too good to be true; and so arrogant that even if the thought crossed his mind it was crushed by his perceived safety as the most powerful man in the most powerful government in the galaxy – signed his name in a document, forging a partnership between the Republic and the First Order. 

The other man who signed his name on the datapad, dressed in a carefully crafted white uniform unbefitting of his position – it was the uniform of a paltry Commander, but his propaganda team had deemed it would complement nicely the persona of an Ambassador he was currently posing as. But he was a Grand-Admiral, a man whose stoic expression masked a cluster of plans that had just become one step closer to succeeding, a smile only escaping when he heard the sound of applause from the mindless fools, taken by a large sum of money to realize they’d been effortlessly manipulated. 

The historic event of that day would be sealed by a full-on Gala Party on the Senate Ballroom, a place that not two weeks before had hosted a beneficent dinner to recruit funds for a private program of scholarships to help brilliant minds to reach prestigious universities throughout the galaxy. Now that same room would open its doors to grace an enemy as its honor guest and be filled again with the most important people in the whole galaxy in a ball whose inflated budget had been the cause of an unprecedented shouting match on the Senate floor due to the arrangement of seats. 

Not far from there, in a rather modest apartment for the influence of its occupants, a room was filled with people who refused to show up, a group actively boycotting the event. 

The host and natural leader of the crowd was Leia Organa, dressed like the princess she was, after making a statement that same morning reinforcing, she’d never support this decision. Together with her, were her old friends, acquaintances, political allies and even some not so much allies, but people who knew they could count on Senator Organa’s support to these backwater low resources corners of the galaxy. 

When Admiral Ackbar from the Republic Fleet exclaimed to whoever wanted to hear, that they were falling into a trap, Leia Organa nodded in sorrowful agreement. And the worst of all, this was a trap The Republic was gloriously and happily walking into.

Leia closed her eyes and prayed to the Maker, the Force, whatever was listening to guide them back to safety. The Senator had to believe this was happening for a reason, that this was part of a bigger plan that… That her agent Poe Dameron was out there somewhere, that he was alive and well, and that that same Force she was praying to would guide him back. Her only certainty on these chaotic times was that one way or another, she was not giving up. 

 

****

 

The King was getting ready for a ball and Rey stood outside his room, already dressed in the outfit she’d attend the event, a plain white robe that was the only style of clothing she ever wore. Her hair too was pulled back in the same half-ponytail she did every day after she’d become a Knight and decided a change in the three-buns style was overdue. 

She should be resigned to her place after so many parties and events she’d accompanied Ben to, but today… today everything was more acute, maybe because all the inhabitants of their house minus for Leia Organa would be attending or maybe because only two days ago she’d lied to the whole Jedi Council so they wouldn’t take her away from… from the King. Ben. Her charge, he was her charge and she shouldn’t… 

The door opened, and from it came the King Ben Organa on a black suit that brought a smile to her lips. Besides being black, it didn’t have much to do with the sleek suits he usually wore. No, this was the costume of a King, right to the silver crown on his head and the red cape on his back. 

“What?” He asked, munching his lips.

“Nothing.” She said quickly, averting her face or else he should she the heat that came to her cheeks. 

“Come on. Let’s get this over with.” 

At the living room of the house, they found Leia lounging on a divan, with a silken robe pulled up behind her feet, a glass of wine and a self-satisfied smile as she flipped through images of natural landscapes on a holo.

Her smiled deepened as she noticed Ben and Rey arrival, and she got up to study her son closer. 

“Now that’s one good looking man,” Leia said as she brushed Ben’s shoulder with some difficulty from her small stature.

“Mom…” He said was an endearing blush spreading on his cheeks. “You’re… What’re doing?”

All three looked back to the image projected on the holo, of what must be a dreadfully cold planet, all-white hills, and mountains. 

“Looking for vacations spots?” Leia said happily. 

“You’re going skiing?” Ben asked. 

“Something… like that.” 

“Mother…”

“It’s nothing you have to bother yourself with Ben. It’s remote enough I don’t think anyone would come looking for me.” 

“Wait. What are you planning exactly?”

“Oh, Paige! Rose! You’re both so beautiful.” Leia extricated herself from Ben and walked right to both sisters who’d just entered the room. 

They were… beautiful, Rey noticed with a pang in her chest. They’d be honor guests this evening and they’d dressed as such. 

In all the time she’d been in the same house and Paige and Rose she’d never seen them on anything else but utilitarian-like clothes and no makeup. And tonight, they looked like Princesses, Rose with a pale blue gown with full skirts one could twirl on, like in a cliché holomovie Rey had no business watching in the first place. And Paige… Paige had gone for a more mature look, and if Rose was beautiful then Paige was simply sensual in her red dress with its flowy fabric clinging on her figure. 

But despite their elaborate attire hair and make-up, neither looked excited. No, they looked… determined. Rey knew they didn’t want to go at first and it had taken all Leia’s powers of persuasion to convince them. 

“Don’t break too much hearts both of you.” Leia went on, lifting the spirits of both sisters. “And have fun, you more than deserve it. Let it all behind and drink and dance and laugh, as all young people should. You too Ben. Do try to enjoy yourself for a change.”

“I’ll try,” Ben said with a sardonic voice. “We have to go now, else we’re going to be late.”

Rey thanked the Maker, for she wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep watching Leia fawned over the sisters, making then twirl and complimenting their looks, their hair. 

She shouldn’t feel a pang of envy just because no matter how utilitarian and simple they dressed on their day to day they had the option to dress up. Why was this bothering her in the first place? She was a Jedi, and this was simply ridiculous and frivolous and vain and what if she couldn’t wear a dress, or braid her hair? She was a Jedi Knight! She’d been born with The Force for a reason, and she was with the King to fulfill a mission. 

No, it wasn’t a true mission, not when she’d had to lie about it to the whole Council, not to be pulled out of it. 

Her skull throbbed in her head, and Rey leaned on the wall behind her, having a daunting feeling this night would be way too long. 

“Are you ok?”

“Yes. Yes.” She straightened herself. 

She did her best to ignore Ben’s piercing eyes, accompanying her every moment and probably feeling her every feeling. 

 

*****

 

Ben Organa was not in a good day, or in a good month, or a good year. 

A couple of days ago, he’d the audacity to think it couldn’t get much worse. Of kriffing course, he’d been wrong, because now on top of everything he was hiding the truth about Rey’s… ‘acquisition’ by the Jedi Order. 

He was not in a mood to go to a ball, especially a ball to honor the people who his mother was in a crusade against. When he’d seen Leia, dressed in a robe as she lay in a divan drinking wine and looking at whatever holopics she was looking… he wanted to blow this ball and sit there with her. 

His mother could afford not to attend this party, but only because he was already going. 

“It’s only for a couple of hours,” Rey said from her place behind him.

He looked at the commlink on his wrist and frowned. “We’ve been here for five minutes?” 

Damn, he’d guessed about fifteen had gone by since he found a nice corner to stand, but the evening insisted on dragging. 

“I promise I’ll stay with you. If it helps.”

“The whole night?”

“Deal.” She said, almost giggling. 

“I’ll own you to that. And I’ll let you know I’m rumored to be terrible company.”

“Now, why would someone say that?” Rey said, with a big smile and more than a hint of sarcasm.

“Are Jedi even allowed sarcasm?” He smiled back at her. 

“Have you met your uncle?”

“True.” 

They shared a smile before then Rey straightened and averted her face back to the crowd, but he kept looking at her, studying her face without being able to pull away. There was something refreshing in her simplicity, her half-ponytail hair, her freckles... he wished he count then, one by one. 

Her breath caught and he wondered if she’d gotten his whole thought or only his intention. 

“What did I do before you?” He whispered, almost to himself. 

“Besides getting angry at everyone?”

“I’m pretty sure I still do that.”

“Could have fooled me though.”

They shared another smile and this time she didn’t avert her eyes. 

“Rey… the way I treated you when you first came to Alderaan, it was inexcusable, I projected my anger with the situation at you and… I know saying that I’m sorry is too little-”

“It’s fine. I’ve already forgiven it.”

“But-”

“Would you prefer I hold a grudge?”

“Nope.”

“Then just let it go, Ben. I’ve forgiven you and you should do the same to yourself.”

Ben sighed, forgiving himself was not one of his best features. 

“King Ben Organa.” A man’s voice he slightly recognized sounded at his left. “So good to see you here Your Majesty!” 

Ben turned his head to see the Senator of Corellia smiling widely at him. Damn.

“Senator.” 

“You have to come and sit at my table! For Sure! Did your father come too? He’d also be so very welcome to sit with us.”

“He didn’t,” Ben said, wondering where Han had gone to. It'd been a few days since he saw his father, despite them technically living in the same house… but that was Han for you. 

“Such a pity.” 

“Lead the way,” Ben said, knowing he wouldn’t be able to avoid this. 

But what he didn’t expect was to the First Order’s Ambassador sitting just in the seat ahead of him and at his side the Senator of Coruscant, the current Supreme Chancellor. There were some more people in the table but none of as much importance as the two. 

It seemed Ben had inadvertently been given access to the most exclusive table of the night. Oh, the wonders of being a King. 

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced before.” The First Order man said. 

“We haven’t,” Ben said eyeing the only place left on the table. 

He should have gotten a secluded table for himself first thing, it would’ve avoided this. He turned to Rey, unease to sit down and leave her standing there, but she just nodded, understanding her predicament and taking a few steps back to stand behind his place.

Ben sat and the First Order man continued. 

“We always seem to elude each other, don’t we? I’m Ambassador Armitage Hux, from the First Order.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Ambassador,” Ben said, putting emphasis on the Ambassador part because both men knew he was no such a thing. “I’m King Ben Organa, of Alderaan.” 

“Pleased to meet Your Majesty.” The Hux man said, with a flat, unimpressed tone.

They studied each other, both not liking what they found. There was something petty and self-satisfied about this Hux man, the way he held himself in that white uniform… and beyond that Ben could feel through the force a menacing thirst for power, much sharper and unhinged than what came from the other inhabitants of the table. 

No, this Hux was a particularly dangerous man. 

“So good we can all sit and talk together!” The Senator of Corellia continued “We have so much to discuss! Alderaan can benefit so much from this commercial agreement, trust me you’ll get the whole First Order drunk on your very fine wine.”

Both Ben and Hux looked at the man with shared disgust. 

“I assure you we have no problem to export our wine as it is.”

“No, of course not!” The Senator continued “Best wine in the galaxy! It’s all Alderaanian wine tonight, just the best stuff.”

“Indeed,” Hux said, sipping his own glass of wine with a wicked glee in his eyes. “Very good. I’d like to go to Alderaan at some point, one hears so many wonders about it.”

“We’ll be happy to receive you,” Ben said through his teeth. 

“Of course. I’ve also had the pleasure of meeting your mother.” 

He fisted his hands at his sides, trying to calm the onslaught of anger that rose on him, and the man blanched a bit, realizing he’d gone too far. 

Ben’s head spiraled with the need to get out of there, and he was ready to get up and leave this table and deal with the repercussions later- Then he felt her… as a calming wave that soothed his anger life a balm after a long day. 

“Dinner! Oh, Finally I’m famished!” The Senator of Corellia said, bringing him back to the present. 

After the food came things got more bearable, and Ben spoke as little as possible, mostly when asked something. 

He found a silver lining when the middle of the room was cleared, and an orchestra changed the ambient music to waltz. Partners formed, and the dance begun. 

Now, Ben hated dancing, and not in a million years he'd imagined himself voluntarily looking for a partner, but with the alternative being spending more time at the table… He looked at Rey wishing he could just spirit her away, but knowing she’d never withstood the scandal of a Jedi dancing at a party. 

“Rose.” She leaned into him, nodding to a figure not far off. 

His eyes located the youngest Tico sister, fidgeting on her place watching her sister dance with a female twi’lek. 

“Excuse-me, ladies and gentlemen, but I must dance this one.” He rose quickly lest he lost his nerve. 

He walked to the youngest sister fully intent on using her as a scapegoat, but as he approached her, Ben realized Rose Tico probably felt as uncomfortable and out of place here like him. The way she clutched and unclutched her hands, the way she tried to appear small and inconsequential in her seat… 

Ben didn’t really like touching strange people or talking strange people, or being the same room as strange people but knowing she probably felt the same soothed his hesitance somehow. 

“Would you care to dance?” He asked the lady, extending his hand. 

Rose Tico looked from his gloved hand to his face, as if not quite sure this was real. 

Seconds dragged by with his hand hanging, and Ben awkwardly started retreating his hand. 

“Oh. Of course. Yes.” Rose said as if waking from a dazed sleep. 

Rey watched as Rose took Ben’s hand, the motion having a strange effect on her. He turned and glanced at her almost apologetic before leading Rose away to the dance floor. 

And there they went, to dance amidst the sea of twirling couples. She’d been the one to suggest Rose, so why did the image of both waltzing slowly carved a hole in her heart? 

“Your mother gave us a few lessons, but I’m not very good,” Rose said shyly. 

“It’s fine.”

“And thank you for asking me.”

“Please don’t thank me.” Ben said remorsefully. “I needed to… huh… escape my table.”

“It’s ok, it not as if I had anyone else asking me. You don’t really like this, too?” 

“I’m not… very good with people.”

“Me neither... I’m sorry did I step on your feet?” 

“No.” He lied. 

He really tried not to wish he was dancing with Rey instead, but he couldn’t help searching her face in the crowd. There she was standing still, watching him, being ignored by everyone just like she always was in this type of function. She hadn’t eaten yet, he’d have to find a secluded corner and ask a plate to be brought to her… 

“It’s a pity she couldn’t come as a guest too,” Rose said, catching the direction of his gaze.

“Hum. Yeah… It's… pity.”

Rose smiled coyly at him, and they danced in a comfortable silence until the end of the song. 

“Thank you,” Rose said again when they stopped. 

“No. Thank you.” 

He nodded and left, just as a gentleman asked Rose for the next dance. 

When he came back to her, Rey looked everywhere but at him. 

“Rey-”

“King Ben Organa!” A tall woman dressed in a rich purple gown, Lady Carise Sindian, said in a heavy Coruscant accent “May I have this dance?” 

Having just came back from the dancefloor, Ben knew it would be extremely rude to decline. With a lingering look Rey, who still wouldn’t look at him, Ben departed with his new dance partner cursing Coruscant and their entitlement. No one in Alderaan would be bold enough to ask the King for a dance, thank the Maker. 

But he couldn’t help it now, and in the outpour of invitations that followed Ben found himself dancing for the next hour. While the only person he’d wanted to dance with, above all, was the one that wasn’t allowed to dance. 

That was it. The last damn ball he went on Coruscant, and the last time he’d dance at any ball, Coruscant or not. Touching so many people left him at an edge, and he couldn’t wait to be back at home, take of this King’s costume, have a scalding bath and rub his skin clean of the mix of perfumes from his partners. 

When they arrived back at Cantham House, he found his mother was in the same position he’d left her now with the happy addition of his father, just beside her, both watching a trashy action holomovie – a favorite of Han in which the hero singlehandedly saved the galaxy from a mad scientist – and now she had a half-eaten plate of pie on her lap. 

“So soon?” Was the first thing she said when they came in. “You hardly spent three hours there.”

“Did any mysterious lady run away from you, leaving only a glass slipper behind?” Han asked. 

“No such luck,” Ben said, letting his irritation sip in his words. 

“Do you want some pie?” Leia asked. 

“No, mother. No.” 

“Rey?” 

“No, thank you. I ate at the party.”

“And how was it, by the way?” Han asked. “Come on Ben, tell us the juicy details! Not even one public fight?” 

Ben grunted. 

“That good huh?” Han said, as Leia pat his shoulder, calling his attention to the holomovie, just as the hero was about to kiss the female lead. 

“You wanted to watch this Han, so you’re going to watch this!” His mother said, and Ben shook his head lightly in disapproval and vanished into the hallway that led to his room. 

“Goodnight,” Rey whispered behind him, before practically dashing to her room. 

Following her cue, he went to his own, where he showered, rubbing his skin pink, and changed into his black pajamas. He sunk into his bed, where slowly and quietly, an immeasurable sadness and anxiety sprouted in the back of his head.

Sleep wouldn’t come, he was too restless for that. It wasn’t that late, true, only half-past eleven, the party would still go for hours and hours. No, he didn’t want to think about the party, he only wished the younger Tico sister, Rose, was having some fun if there was any fun to be had on those things… Maker, why was he feeling so dejected? 

Then it hit him. Those were not his feelings. 

Sitting up on the bed, Ben hesitated for only a second before raising up and sprouting out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering, nope I didn't quit my soul-sucking insurance job. (For now)
> 
> For the dresses,  
> ROSE: [Rose](https://goo.gl/images/BQZnmb)  
> PAIGE: (using Kelly’s dress): [Paige](https://goo.gl/images/JKZiGZ)


	14. Chapter 14

The darkness of the room enveloped her in like a warm blanket, its walls a barrier against the outside world. Rey took a deep breath and shoved everything away, focusing on taking a shower, dressing on her nightclothes, going to bed and especially, on not thinking. 

Not thinking was important. Crucial. 

She faced the large bed with fierceness, willing herself to fall asleep. Just this time, she needed her head to comply, she needed to fall asleep, let it all wash away, the party, Ben dancing with a string of woman each dressed more beautifully than the last… 

No Rey. No. Stop. 

It was too late. Now, she’d started… 

She was drowning in shame from her traitors’ thoughts. There was no solace to be found in the dark room, no physical barriers could hide her anymore, not when her chest raged with guilt and wistfulness and so much more, she couldn’t understand what she was feeling any longer. 

She shouldn’t have lied to the Jedi. She should’ve accepted their decision and she should be back at the temple now, removed from all this. From him. 

It was the anger that won, and she rose with purpose, reaching for the nightstand she had filled with her clothes and pulling the drawer with way too much violence, making it unhinge and tumble, half on the floor, half on her lap, scattering white linen on the floor. She rummaged through her things uncaring until she found an old sock, she’d hidden from herself. 

Inside it, there was a single dried flower.

Her first offense, this single blossom from the harsh desert of Jakku, the source of her disobedience, the link to the material world she should’ve discarded years ago. As long as she carried it, she wouldn’t have given herself to the Jedi fully. 

The flower was so frail in her hands. She could crash it so easily. Unbidden, tears sprung to her eyes as a trembling fist closed around it. 

But she made no pressure, instead of enveloping it gingerly. An immeasurable sadness took over her as she confirmed yet again, she wasn’t strong enough. 

More tears came to her eyes like a dam opened and she was left heaving on the floor, flashes from the night mingling with every bad moment she’d ever lived. 

All those happy carefree people laughing and simply enjoying themselves – Jakku, the heat, the uncomfortable sand getting everywhere, the scalding metal from the ship she was trying to tear apart, but it’s no use, because she’s too weak, too small, but if she couldn’t get the motivator Plutt wouldn’t give her food – the beautiful woman, with their flowing gowns, their hairs tranced with glinting stones, their faces transfixed in giggles as they danced. 

There was once a kind woman she met while she was in a mission with Luke, that noticed her taking furtive glances at her headpiece. She’d called Rey closer and wrapped a single pale green ribbon on her hair. At twelve years old Rey knew it was wrong of her, but that could be her only chance, and it was so amazing this notion of putting a ribbon in her hair, and green which was her favorite color and the fabric was so soft and glowy, unlike anything she had… but if Luke saw… she’d ripped it out of her head like it’d burned her and avoided the kind woman the rest of their stay in Naboo. 

She’d cried that night too, just as she'd begun to really understand what it meant to be a Jedi, all the things everyone took as granted that she’d never have. 

Then at sixteen, looking at a small girl holding hands with a man and a woman in a starship port, an undistinguished scene seen in a thousand different systems, but the girl was talking and talking and talking and her parents just smiled and nodded, and it was just another reminder of the things she’d never have. Not a mother or father to listen to her pretty nothings, smile and nod along, or a daughter to come to her with her innocent discoveries. 

It was so unfair, so… painful, so…. And Ben… she’d bought herself six months, but she’d have to leave him too. It would be for the best. He’d one day marry, he needed an heir, and… she would’ve to watch from afar. 

And then one day, years in the future she’d look back on her life and see… what? A life of service to the Jedi, alone and with no emotional connections, because connections were bad, and they didn’t care for her loneliness and her despair, and how hard it was to sleep at night because she had no true home and no real friends and would never have a lover or a child, or…

A noise behind her startled her a hand banging on a stark surface. She rose from the floor, knowing he was there. 

But he didn’t know the code. 

“Open the door, Rey.” He said softly, almost soothingly. 

“N- No.” her voice trembled. 

“Rey…Please…”

“No. Go away.” She said and she knew he could hear the tears in her voice, and it only served to bring fresh one to her eyes until she was sobbing again.

But Ben had the force and no mundane hatch lock could keep him out if he wanted in. 

It was so easy for him, to raise his hands and do what he wanted to use the power he’d been born with, another thing she had to resent for. That the use of her ability was denied to her, only called upon when deemed acceptable…

And there he was, in a black pajama that made a giggle come up her throat, all wild hair and worried face. 

For a moment suspended in time, he didn’t move but then he was walking and the next thing she knew was the strong arms that enveloped her. 

Had she ever felt so safe and cared for? Just like that, the world outside had disappeared. 

She closed her eyes and basked in the moment, resting her head on chest and took a deep breath smelling some exotic spice from his soap, wishing it would last forever. Wishing she’d never have to leave.

“Rey,” He said her name again and she felt it in her bones.

And more tears came because she had fallen for this man she could never have. There. She finally admitted it to herself, for all the good it did. 

They slumped to the floor slowly, he never breaking her hug, asking no questions and offering no false platitudes just letting her cry. They stood like that for a long time until her tears had dried. 

It was a long time later when sighing she let her hands come to his chest, grabbing the edged of his shirt. His hands found her head and he caressed her hair, and then her neck in a soothing circling motion. 

“Tell me.” He whispered. “Please.”

“Its… not important… I” 

“It is important.”

“No. No, it really isn’t.”

“Rey.”

“You have to leave.” 

He didn’t stop her from getting up now, but as he rose with her his energy had changed. 

“Rey…”

“Just go.” She said, looking anywhere but to him. 

“I can’t.” His voice was pleading, baiting her eyes to look, to face him.

She did look. And what she saw in there chilled her to the bones. 

“Don’t.” She said. “Please don’t.” 

But he took another step forward, anyway, entering her personal space. 

She felt his breath on her cheek, making a shiver run up her spine. All the barriers had fallen leaving only feeling and intention. And even if Rey could resist her own feelings, how could she resist the combination of their own and this tingling from the Force that made this moment seem so right. 

“Do you really want me to go?” He asked. 

He was giving a way out. She knew if she said the word he would leave and pretend this never happened. 

“No.” 

His lips found hers with an almost hesitant touch, brushing and nipping coaxing her mouth open and The Force sung thought her every nerve on an electrifying tune that certainly would haunt her for the rest of her days. 

Soft lips, warm breath, brushing tongues, his hand on her neck holding her in place, her hands on his oh-so-soft hair, fisting the lush locks… She felt it all and she felt… Him. She felt the shiver running up his spine, the way he almost gasped with the intensity of their combined sensations and she couldn’t distinguish anymore where her body started and his ended.

It was maddening and it was bliss. 

So, of course, it ended way too soon. Of course, he’d take a step back and stumble on the bed, breaking on their contact in an instinctive move to avoid falling. And of course, her reason would start screaming at her, remembering her she was a Jedi Knight kissing her charge, after lying to the Council to still be assigned to him. 

“I think you should go.” She said, but she made no motion to extricate herself from his arms. 

“Rey…” 

Her name on his hoarse voice and it’s all it took to break her resolve to make her rise to the tip of her feet and meet his mouth again. But now she knew what to expect she knew the feeling of his soft lips, she knew the way the Force would sing with joy and she embraced it all. She kissed him with the desperation of goodbye, trying to make a memory she’d cherish forever. 

They kissed for days, hours, to the eternity and back. Then as naturally as it began it was over. 

And this time when she stepped away from him and asked him to leave, he did, too stunned that he’d acted on his feelings to do anything but comply. But as she lay down to sleep, she could still feel him - his touch, his lips, would be forever burned on her skin. 

Separated by walls, in different beds, their breath slowed together, and they fell asleep at the same time. 

 

*****

 

A sharp noise pulled his conscience from the tendrils of content sleep, and Poe sat up on the bed of his cell, trying to ignore his muscles screaming in protest. 

He was a wreck, but at least he slept so he was a less wreck than yesterday. 

Then his mind cleared enough that he noticed the stormtrooper in his cell. Yes, he’d finally learned how the soldier-dudes were called, yay for him. 

“Again?” He asked, mildly annoyed his sleep had been disturbed. 

“Stand up.” The stormtrooper said, pointing his blaster at his chest. 

“Well, if you’re putting it like that, how can I say no?” 

He tried to be nonchalant, but his damn muscles still complained at his every movement. They got him good. And they’re probably about to do it all over again. Great. 

“Quick.” The stormtrooper said. 

“Ok, I’m up, sorry I’m delaying your schedule. Torture prisoner at three a.m., right?”

The soldier didn’t answer only motioned to the door, to which Poe sighed and walked to, with his hands raised. The soldier grabbed his arm and angled the blaster to his chest as he was guided on a new set on of hallways. 

“Uhh…Am I going to see a new part of the ship? A new torture chamber perhaps?” 

“Turn here”

Then he was being pushed to an alcove full of cables and the man was taking his helmet…?

“Look. You do as I say, and I can take you out of here. Can you fly a Tie fighter? Can you take me to the Republic?”

“I can fly anything.” 

“Ok. Good. Perfect.” The man said nervously. 

“You’re helping me? Breaking me out? Wait. Why are you helping me?”

“Because it’s the right thing. Those children you said… stolen from their families… I didn’t choose this life… What you said about The Republic, that was really the truth? They’ll fight the First Order?”

“Yeah,” Poe said, seeing a spark of fierceness on this strange man that had just decided to take a stand and change his life. “You need a pilot.”

“I need a pilot!” 

“Ok, fantastic. Let’s do this!” 

“Ok, great! So, we steal a ship and jump away?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Poe said trying to ignore how mad this plan was, even for him. “Where are we, exactly?”

“No idea. But the name is Starkiller Base. Ok then…” The man turned to glance at the main hallway. “It’s empty, we should-”

“Wait,” Poe said, pulling on his arm. “Can you get any info about this place? To help to the Republic.”

“Info? I’m not sure, I have the lowest level of clearance.” He said, nodding to a panel next to Poe’s face. 

Poe took a step to the side and the man got a data-stick from his belt and connected it to the mainframe. It projected a screen requesting a passcode, which the man provided, then accessed his data. Beyond his identification and picture, the data-stick only contained a very incomplete map of the base and some files with codes of conduct and the likes. 

“Uh… it’s not much.” Poe said, trying to put it kindly. 

“No.” 

“So, who has a lot of access?”

“Well…” The man said with some confusion “Captain Phasma…? I think? Outside of officers and Generals. Yeah, but-”

“Great. New plan. We take her down, steal her data-stick and-”

“Wait. Woah. No. No, no, no, no, no. No. You don’t know Phasma… she’s… The boss. Captain of all stormtroopers and there are a lot of us.”

“She must have a lot of access to classified information.” 

“Are you listening? We can’t do it. No chance, she’s… look, she has a cape, ok? A cape. No one else has a cape.”

“Cape? Uh, that’s big… so we surprise her. Listen, man, the First Order is evil right?” The man nodded “And they want to attack The Republic, right?”

“Yeah… at least I think so, no one tells me anything is just rumors…”

“Rumors they’re gonna attack The Republic?”

“Yes…”

“We need an edge. They know things about us, a lot of things. We need to even the playfield. I was sent here to gather information, I can’t just go back with empty hands.”

“I get it, but…”

“What good will it be for you to run to The Republic now, just for it be attacked tomorrow?”

“I suppose… well, I could say General Canady asked for her on hangar six, it’s experiencing some kind of… technical issues, something to do with radiation or that’s what Nines said. And it’s near the trash compactor and no one ever goes there if we can avoid because it smells, and the other day-”

“Hangar six. Go it.” 

“Ok. Yeah.”

“We’re doing this.”

“We’re doing this. Yeah. I’m gonna take down Phasma. Yeah.” The man said, more flexing in his hands anxiously. 

“Now, where I can get one of these pretty armors?”

Half an hour later after a visit to the laundry section, Poe tried his best to walk with large strides, keeping his head always ahead and holding his gun at exactly sixty degrees to this right, just like his stormtrooper companion had instructed. And talk about that stupid armor. It was hot and restrictive; he couldn’t move his arms properly and his field of vision was basically a square ahead. What kind of monsters were these people? 

“How can you shoot with this thing on?” Poe asked whispering. 

“Well, we try.” The man shrugged. “Oh, And its afternoon here. Two. You’re the one on the weird time zone.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The man stopped before a door. “Now, let me do the talking.” 

Poe nodded or tried to nod, forgetting he couldn’t move his neck. “Ok.” He agreed aloud. The man hesitated for only a few seconds before pressing on the lock. 

“Captain Phasma. General Cannady has requested your presence in the Hangar six.”

The captain stood in front of several screens with several images of men and woman training. She was dressed in a silver-chromed armor, in the same model of the stormtrooper, with a black cape. 

Ok, the cape was cool, Poe had to admit. 

“Does he, now.” A feminine voice said through metallic filters. Her tone indicated more than a hint of discontent with the news. 

“Yes. Ma’am.”

She turned and walked with purpose to the door and Poe and the man started following her. His new friend had explained to him that since they’d come to summon her, protocol dictated they should escort her to meet the General. 

They walked for some time, following the Captain through a maze of hallways and lifts. The only sound was the clunk of their boots on the floor an unnerving tune that got Poe asking himself just what he was doing with his life and how exactly had he lucked out so much? Man, Jess’ tale of when she’d been boarded by pirates while piloting for the Senator of Dantooine was nothing to this. Nothing. 

He noticed his fellow conspirator was trying to call his attention, shaking his head the best he could. That was the sign. They were in the hangar six. It was time. 

Poe turned the blaster in his hands and pressed down the trigger aiming at the Captain’s back. The stun blast pulsed and immediately her body started an arc forwards, tumbling down on the floor. 

“Oh, Damn. We stunned Phasma. We stunned Phasma! Damn.” 

“A bit of help here?” Poe asked as he tried to pull her by her arms. 

“Right.” The man came to help him, and with their matched efforts they managed to pull the Captain to a side alcove, just like the one he’d been pushed to what must be less than an hour before.

Once she lay there, Poe didn’t waste time, grabbing the data stick from her belt. Now they just needed to wait for her to come to. 

“The cape,” Poe said, pulling in around her arms. “Help me tie it around her.”

It was not a perfect job, but she’d not be able to move much. 

To the first sign of her twitching, they had both their basters pointed to her head. 

“Listen this can go the easy way or-” But he was cut by the soldier.

“I’m in charge! I’m in charge now Phasma! I’m in charge.” 

“FN-2187. You’re going to regret this.” 

“Hey. Look here, lady.” Poe said, taking a step forwards and retaking command of the situation. Then when he had her attention stuck her data stick on a nearby panel and the screen requested a passcode. “Tell me your access code and just stun you.”

“And if I don’t tell you’ll blast me dead?” Phasma said defiantly. 

“Nope,” Poe said, feeling sweat drop on his forehead. “We’ll start by your feet, then your hands… let’s see how many holes we can poke before you start screaming your passcode.” 

Her head angled in his direction. “I know your voice. I remember your screams. You’re the republic’s spy.”

“I don’t wanna do it. But I will.” Poe said, moving his blaster to touch her helmet. 

“You’ll regret this.” She said with resentment, before dictating a series of eight numbers. 

Poe pressed the eight numbers on the panel… and it worked! The data stick unlocked, and he could see a bunch of files with promising names. 

“Thanks, lady,” Poe said, pressing on the trigger, stunning her again. 

Her body fell limp on the floor from the second time. He’d adjusted it to the highest level and that meant they had about one hour before she woke still tied down by her cape on an alcove in the most secluded hangar.

They quickly copied all the files from her data sticks to his new friends’ and attached it back on her belt, as if it’d never left. 

“Now we steal a fighter,” Poe said. “But I need to change back. I can’t pilot anything on these.” He motioned to his whole body. 

They sneaked back to the laundry room, where Poe changed back in clothes, and they marched into a hangar, the stormtrooper acting as a guard, and he acting as the hopeless prisoner. The ships here were an interesting model Poe had never seen, a circular capsule with bent wings that looked very efficient. 

They had no trouble locating a lift that led to the ship’s platform and managed to sneak into the cockpit without trouble. 

It was too easy-too good to be true. 

“Oh, Damn,” Poe screamed as a stupid cable restrained the ship from taking flight. “I can fix this.”

And of course, an alarm had to sound, and all the hangar had started to attack them. 

“Shoot them!”

“I’m trying!” the man said. 

“Dislodge the cable, where do I dislodge the cable…” 

“We’re gonna die!” The man despaired, shooting everything in sight. 

“Got it!” Poe said pressing a button and the next second, they were flying free. “Keep shooting.”

Poe pulled the thrusters to maximum speed and the hangar vanished behind them as they reached the space. He located a map in the ships navicomputer and traced hyperspace route. 

With another press of a button, the stars became lines of light. 

“We’re alive. We are safe.” The man said behind him.

They were huh. He’d managed to escape the First Order stealing a ship in the end. Not bad, Poe Dameron. Not at all bad. 

“Hey, what’s your name? I’m Poe Dameron.”

“FN-2187.”

“Wait, that’s your actual name?”

“Only name they ever gave me.”

“FN… Finn, I’m gonna call you Finn!”

“Finn. Yeah! I like it!” 

“Good to meet you, Finn!”

“Good to meet you, Poe!”

“Ok Finn, we’re going to make a quick stop to exchange ships and pick up my droid then we’re going to Coruscant.”

“Coruscant?” 

“The planet? The seat of the Senate? No? Are you serious? Oh, boy. Good thing we have a long way to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe we're almost halfway through? Cause I sure hell can't!
> 
> *Quick question, can you tell English is totally not my first language?


	15. Chapter 15

Her living room was crowded, just like Leia liked it. 

When she had the idea for this… gathering, she honestly wasn’t sure if any other Senator besides Holdo and Temmin would show up. It had been a pleasant surprise to receive so many confirmations of presence. Well, not so many per se because, Kaydel did send over two hundred invitations, and barely thirty people had agreed – which was about fourteen percent as 3PO had so kindly put it, but she was ready to count this as a victory for now. 

If she was honest, she’d have to admit the nature of attendees were not ideal. For instance, she was very sure the Senator of Anoat system had only come to eat, seeing as he’d stationed himself beside the buffet for the last half an hour. Also, the Senator of Birren had probably only come for pity, because its current Queen was her cousin some five or six times removed. 

But they were here, Leia reminded herself, while her son wasn’t.

She’d invited him, tried to explain her idea of gathering these people, but Ben had interrupted her, calling it another ‘embarrassing attempt doomed to fail’, and when Leia had not backed down, he’d announced it was time for him to return to Alderaan. Perhaps it was for the best, she lied to herself. 

He hadn’t let her explain her plans for this evening, but he’d find out soon. Once she spoke it aloud, that she meant to push for the formation of an independent defense force – a private army, founded by her personal funds and the contribution of the Tico sister’s - she gave it one or two hours before it went viral on the HoloNet. 

Leia had prepared herself for another shouting match with her son tonight when he finally arrived on Alderaan and saw the news. Or would he jump back to Coruscant just to have the satisfaction of screaming to her face? After all, arguments via holocall didn’t capture the nuances of Ben Organa on a mad rant. 

Leia sighed.

“I know.” Amylin said, coming closer and handing her a glass of wine “It’s not the ideal bunch, but they came.”

“For all the wrong reasons.”

“Sure, yes. But they came anyway.” Amilyn smiled. “And that’s trouble.” She pointed to 3-PO who came in her direction as purposeful as he could. 

“Princess! It is most inadequate-” 3-PO said, “They’re eating the smoked fish with red wine!”

“Oh, yes. That is really a shame.” Amilyn said with a glint in her eyes, making a point to sip her wine as she snatched a smoked fish canapé from a serving droid and proceeded to eat with gusto. 

“Princess, its smoked fish! They are supposed to be paired with-”

“Chardonnays, Sauvignons… yes 3-PO, believe me I know. Just let the people drink what they might.”

“It was a mistake to serve it. Oh My, I should’ve stopped it.”

“3-PO, why don’t you go check with the chef how the dessert is going?”

“Yes, Princess. You’re right, we must make sure they’ll be ready according to the chronogram. I’ll go right away.”

“He’s really something” Amilyn shook her head in contained amusement. “Though he has a point on the wine thing. Not a good combination.” 

“I have to talk, now, haven’t I?” Leia said solemnly. She couldn’t possibly postpone it anymore. 

“You’ll do great.” Amilyn squeezed her hand with affection, and Leia squeezed back, thankful for the encouragement. 

Leia drunk the rest of her glass and made her way to the center of the room. The conversation died down, and little by little all guests turned to her. That was it, time to jump. 

“Thank you all for your presence here tonight and I hope it means you all understand the delicate situation we, The Republic are in. I hope you all can understand our need to make a stand. What I will propose tonight will seem radical to many, so I’ll give you the courtesy of not measuring my words-” Leia stopped, noticing the form of Kaydel entering the room quietly at the back. Noticing she had her attention Kaydel pointed to her commlink. Leia turned her hands subtly as she spoke. “So tonight, I come here… in front of you all… to… to propose a…”

Leia had turned off her commlink notifications at the beginning of the night. A message from almost half an hour ago read. ‘Senator Organa, Captain Poe Dameron is back at your office in the possession of sensitive information.’

“I’m sorry.” Leia continued, picking up where she'd trailed off. “An emergency has come to my attention. Sadly, I’ll have to depart this gathering, but you are all welcome to stay. Dessert shall be served in ten minutes!” 

And with that Leia smiled to the crowd of faces and walked in the direction of Kaydel. 

“When did this happen,” Leia asked, as they exited the living room for the hall. “He didn’t send any com?”

“No, Senator, they were afraid of being tracked. They arrived half an hour ago-.”

“They?” 

“They. Poe Dameron and… Finn? It seems he is a defector who…” Kaydel lowered her voice. “Who helped Poe escape.” 

“Tell me everything,” Leia said. 

Kaydel did. As they arrived in the lobby of office to meet Captain Poe Dameron and the defector Finn, Leia had a fairly good idea of what they’d gone through. 

“Senator!” Poe said, trying to rise at her sight, but a hand in his shoulder pushed him down. 

“No, young man. You stay where you are.” Dr. Kalonia, who had been called by Kaydel, said trying to angle a small light to his face. “Now, look into the light again.”

“Poe!” Leia said, coming closer but trying not to obstruct the doctor’s work. “Oh, Poe, I thought… Your mother piloted for me so many times, I always put an especial order to have Shara on my team… I couldn’t… well, you’re alive and safe.”

“We still have to rule out a concussion if the Captain here would sit still for one minute. Why can’t you let me do my job, like your friend there.”

“I’m fine!” Poe said resolutely. 

It was then Leia noticed the other man, this… Finn sat in a chair near the corner. Noticing he had her attention he stood up with some awkwardness. 

“Huh… Senator…”

“Leia Organa,” Leia said, coming to him and extending her hand. “Your name is Finn? And you defected from the First Order and helped Captain Poe Dameron escape?” 

“Yeah… That was me? Yeah…” He said, shaking her hand hesitantly. 

“I cannot express how much we owe to your bravery.”

“Well…” He put a hand behind his head, in a nervous gesture. 

“We have information,” Poe said. “I gave to Kaydel as soon as I came Senator-”

“Captain Poe Dameron! Stay. Still.” Dra. Kalonia said. 

“Kaydel,” Leia said, nodding to the door, then to the rest of the people. “Excuse-us we’ll just take a moment.”

They went to Kaydel’s table at the head of the staff room where their small team worked. Being well over office hours, the whole room was empty. 

“Wait. Kaydel, were you working here? On a Friday night?”

“I was… passing by?”

“Kaydel, haven’t we discussed this yet? Because I’m pretty sure we did. A hundred times. I do appreciate your work Kaydel, but you need to have boundaries. Trust me, I know what I’m saying, I was just like you, and you can go and ask my son how that turned out.”

“Senator, I’m sorry, but look, if I hadn’t been here, we would have missed Captain Dameron!”

She was right, and this was not the time. “So, what do we have?”

“A lot, actually. I just brushed it, but most of it seems to be about the training of soldiers, exercises, conditioning, I don’t see how we can use that… and some other things I’m afraid it will be outdated by now, ships routes, and attack formations… they must know about the escape and they’ll make changes to nullify all of it.” Kaydel motioned to the screen. “But, and I’m going to take a closer look but there is this… base thing… and it’s… huge. It took a lot of resources to maintain. I’m talking about planet size. And it has some sort of superweapon it’s only mentioned by code.”

“I… I was right,” Leia said, slumping on a cushioned chair. 

“Oh. Maker.” Kaydel said. 

“What did you find?”

“Ambassador Armitage Hux… is Grand-Admiral Armitage Hux.”

“They sent a military leader to make diplomatic talks?”

“Yeah. It appears so.”

“Kaydel. Not a word about this to anyone. I need to think. We can’t afford to make any mistakes now.”

 

*****

 

It had been three hours since the escape of the prisoner with FN-2187 when two men met in a dark room. 

Well, a man and… a thing, so distorted by his flirting with the Dark Side of the force he didn’t resemble anything else in the galaxy. He was not there in the room, the thing, he was in Throne Room he fashioned for himself many light-years away, looking out to the systems he called himself Supreme Leader of. 

The news he received was dire, but he remained unperturbed. “Our strategy must change accordingly,” he said calmly. 

“The weapon is ready” The Grand-Admiral answered, eagerly “We could use it to show our power.”

“And where would strike, Grand-Admiral?” He asked lightly, but it was a test.

The oblivious Grand-Admiral saw it as an appraisal and his voice grew sharper and more excited when he spoke next. 

“Coruscant.” He savored the word. “Without their heart, the so-called Galactic Republic will crumble, piece by piece, system by system. I guarantee you Supreme Leader, that in a matter of weeks, perhaps days, we would attach them to your Empire.”

The man in the Throne room laughed, but it was a mirthless chilling sound. “And what, is the merit of a crippled prize?” 

“It would be only one planet.” The Grand-Admiral rebuffed. “One planet to get the whole Republic.” 

To him, it clear as a picture, and he saw no reason why they should hold their hand. But he was not in charge here. 

“No Grand-Admiral, I want it all, unscathed.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader, it will be as you say. I shall prepare the fleet.”

“Yes. Prepare the fleet. But do not attack yet. Let Senator Organa make her move, let her think she won, and then... it’s our turn to play.” 

Pressing a button, Grand-Admiral Hux jumped to lightspeed, ready to do the bidding of his master. 

 

*****

 

They arrived in the spaceport and Rey was happy to embrace the distraction of walking behind the King, together with the rest of his Royal Guard, taking in how the people of Alderaan mixed their reverence with respect in the way they acknowledged and bowed to their King without crowding him with excessive attention. 

When they arrived back at the palace, she was assigned to the same room as before, which was neutral space in her head. She’d been in Alderaan for what, two weeks before she left for Coruscant? She’d never really bonded with this room, or anywhere else for that matter. She put her things back in the one drawer she’d used before and sat on the bed. 

It had been two days. Two whole excruciating days since they’d… they’d… Ben was being kind and giving her space. He must sense how confused she after... after… after they’d… well… 

“Kiss.” She said. “We kissed.”

There. She’d said it aloud. They had kissed. Maker. They had kissed. 

Her commlink beeped with a message from him. He was going back to work – which she was expecting because it was a Friday morning – and asked her to meet him in his living room. 

Great. Good. Living room meeting, very normal. But why did her chest heaved all the way there, her hands getting disgustingly sweaty-

“Hi.” He said to her when she entered the room. 

“Hey.”

“I’m… work.” He pointed to the lift. 

“Right. Yeah.”

She was not sure who was feeling more mortification, but since they were apparently able to feel each other’s feeling it didn’t matter. 

They walked to his office in silence. Rey tried to suppress her emotions, to emanate calmness… but from the way he looked in her direction with a raised eyebrow, it was a futile attempt. 

“Your Highness! Rey!” Was Mitaka’s warm reception when they arrived. 

“Mitaka. I trust you are well.” The King said. 

“Y-Yes, very well, thank you, Your Highness.”

Ben nodded and went straight to his office. 

Rey stopped where she was, in the middle of the room, staring at the large doors of Ben’s office. 

Noticing she wasn’t following him anymore, he turned. 

“I’m just…” Rey pointed to the wall outside his room. “It’s…”

Ben shrugged and resumed walking. A few seconds later the door to his office closed. 

Ignoring Mitaka’s confused glance, Rey marched back to the place outside his door she’d been so rudely relegated when she’d first arrived in Alderaan. And now it was she who self-imposed this exile. 

“Is… I don’t want to pry, but… is everything alright?” 

“Yes. Yes, yes, of course, why wouldn’t it? Ben- I mean the king, he just… has a lot of work, and it will be better to work without… distractions… he just wants to be alone; he always wants to be alone… I should stop talking.”

Rey felt her face burn, reminiscing on how good life had been before every moment brought so much kriffing mortification.

“Huh, he seems in a good mood… compared to the other times he came back from Coruscant… ever… The King hates Coruscant I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

“Oh, yes. He hated it completely, just such a bad mood…” Her voice broke pitifully, but for once her dumb brain worked “How’s your wife? You never got to show me that picture.”

“Oh! Here!” Mitaka said, reaching for his commlink. 

Felling her face settle back in normal temperature, Rey stepped closer to Mitaka’s desk, to see what his wife looked like. 

Mitaka’s wife was a beautiful dark-skinned Zabrak, and they did have the cutest pictures together, most of was then going to conventions dressed on matching Jedi sets from that Old Republic show everyone seemed to like. Not that Rey had ever seen that, she had better things to do with her time than watch a Galactic love story between two force users separated by their allegiances and… Oh. 

“I’ll just… stand here.” She said awkwardly, motioning to the wall. 

Force, what was wrong with her today. 

After that, it was back to standing still for the rest of the workday. She tried to enter a meditative state, but her thoughts kept clashing in her head. 

She had never kissed anyone before, by her own choice. Not many people knew but the Jedi didn’t condemn sex per se, only attachment. Well, they didn’t condemn sex, but they also didn’t recommend it. Tolerated would be a better word. It was tolerated that people would need to deal with their bodily functions, just like going to the bathroom. Just do what you must out of the way and don’t advertise it… but if you were a good Jedi, you should need only to congress with the Force. Rey had always wanted to be that Jedi, and she didn’t want to just do ‘it’ and then proceed to ignore it had ever happened. There was something unsettling and dirty about the way this was conducted.

Her life was spent on doing to become as close as she could to the fabled existences of Luke Skywalker, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, or the Hero Anakin Skywalker. 

No scratch that, Anakin Skywalker was an awful example in this case. 

She’d always hear these names repeated, the ideals of a what a perfect Jedi must be… were they even real? If Anakin Skywalker, the Hero of the Jedi, had married a Senator in secret and fathered twins… who could say if the others didn’t have their share of secrets? Was it just nostalgy speaking, the glorifying of the Masters of the past like perfect existences no one could ever achieve? 

Take Luke, for instance, he was already becoming somewhat of a legend, but the Jedi ignored his unorthodox opinions and his ‘particular’ sense of humor. Rey knew there had been someone in his past, a woman…what was her name… something with M…Mara! Yes, that was her name, though Rey was not sure of what had happened, she’d heard the rumors whispered in the halls of The Temple. She’d never had the courage to ask Luke about it, just like she’d never had the courage to ask about her parents. 

Would then one day erase her flaws, and paint her as a perfect Jedi? She had tried. She really did. For so long it was the only way she knew how to show gratitude. The wasteland of Jakku was always a reminder in the back of her head, a warning that she had to behave. She remembered a mean alien and them… her parents. Not faces, never their faces, mostly their voices, angry, telling her to stay quiet, to stop crying, then screaming … so much screaming… And then… the Jedi. Calm, peace, regular food, a bed to sleep, clean clothes… It was embarrassing but for the first few years, she’d thought that if she didn’t behave, they would take her back. 

It was her fear that made her work so damn hard, becoming one of the most promising younglings and had been assigned to be the padawan of the great Knight Luke Skywalker. 

And now she was unbalanced, attached. Compromised. 

With her head so taken with this myriad of thoughts, the afternoon passed in a blink, and too soon she was following Ben back to his room. 

“Goodnight.” Were his soft words, but his eyes were anything but. 

“Goodnight.” She said faintly. 

She went to her room and lay on the bed, watching the ceiling and wondering for how much longer he’d give her space before she’d have to face what had happened between them. She could… gathering courage, she sat up. She could talk to him, herself, in her own terms, instead of pretending, she could end this limbo they were in.

She could do that. 

Rey rose and walked from one side to the other in her room, giving a few jumps just to build stamina. She would do this. She would confront him, get some sense of… all of it.

Before she could change her mind, she dashed to his room, and because she was his Jedi bodyguard – remember that, Rey? How he’s your charge? – she had the codes to his door for emergencies. 

She’d never thought she’d use it to make a night visit to talk about a kiss they’d shared. 

The panel turned green, the door opened, and she entered his room. No. Not his room, it was a kind of living room ante-chamber thing. There was another door in the other side, which must lead to an actual bedroom with a bed. She tried it out and found she was right. 

She had never been here before, but she’d know it was his room in any circumstances. The theme colors of black, red and gold were ever-present. 

Rey smiled. It was the most Ben thing ever. But Ben was not here. 

There were some other doors, and behind one, she could hear the distinguished noise of water falling. He was… taking a bath. Yes, in the back of her head she could feel the tendrils of contentment from warm drips on her skin, soothing his body. If she concentrated on that, she could almost feel the wetness in the tips of her fingers.

She rose her hands in the air as if she wanted to catch an imaginary rain. He was relaxed, and content, he was…. Thinking of her. She could feel a rush of something spread on him, and then… worry? Shame? Why shame? Of their kiss, or of her? No. Not of her, of him…? Of his… deceit? 

What? 

Then she looked back at her hand and gasped. There were droplets of water in her hand. She looked at around her and at the ceiling trying to find a rational explanation but the only thing that made sense was… Rey turned on her feet and went back to her room.


	16. Chapter 16

It was early morning, but Leia already felt like the day was stretching. What an ominous start to a day that promised to be one of the most important her life. 

She dressed accordingly. Her battleground was the Senate and today there would be no frugal and practical Senator Leia Organa. No, today she would not be ignored or disregarded. Today she’d own it, from her purple cape, her complex hairdo, the signet ring on her finger and to her necklace down to circlet on her forehead that wouldn’t let anyone forget she was Princess from one of the most influential, rich and powerful planets on the whole galaxy.

Outside her bedroom an ever-increasing entourage awaited. Where once it would have been but Kaydel, Amilyn, and Temmin, now there was also Rose, Paige, Poe, and Finn. Maybe Ben had been up to something and she did tend to gather strays. 

She laughed. 

“That’s the spirit!” 2V said at her back, as she pinned another braid up. “I do work wonders!”

“And I’m ever thankful, 2V.”

The last few days seemed a daze or the last couple weeks… well honestly since the death of her mother, it was like life had decided to derail itself, and now, here she stood ready to accuse a whole regime in front of the Senate. Again. 

At least her speech in that party had been so conveniently interrupted in the exactly right time – she attributed it to the will of the Force – just when she was about to propose the formation of a private army. In hindsight, it would’ve been a very bad idea, and she was still now, having random moments of sudden relief for being spared another screaming match with her son. 

Not even in her wildest dreams, she suspected a rugged Poe Dameron would waltz back into her office bringing a First Order defector and a ton of useful information and change everything. 

It should’ve felt like a victory. She’d won. She’d been right all along, and Han would happily attest just how much she liked to be right, but victory had never tasted this foul. 

And could it be called a victory when all it would do was probably push for another conflict?  
No, not probably. They had Finn’s testimony. The conflict was imminent, she’d only hastened the process. 

“All ready, Princess!” 2V announced. 

Leia rose and appraised her reflection in a wall-length mirror. It would do. She would never reach the outrageous style Amilyn had, but she would turn a lot of heads today. 

“They’d come for us, soon or later.”

“Did the Princess say something?” 2V asked. 

“Just admiring your handiwork.”

“I always manage to outdo myself!” 

This wasn’t bad. It was good. Great even. If she hadn’t gotten her hand in all that information, for how long The Republic would stay under the First Order’s thumb, happily snaring itself on their own rope, till the point that maybe they wouldn’t even realize they’d been taken over. Now they could do something, prepare for the threat, the war. 

Now she had to admit it to herself. The Republic would go to war, it was imminent. There, she’d done it. 

The Coruscant Fleet was very imposing, they’d never downsized after the Clone Wars, the conflict was still in the memory of its older citizens. There had been attempts, and Leia was very thankful she had lost that battle ten years ago when she’d been one of those pushing for demilitarization, which had caused Ackbar to spend months without looking her way. 

They were big, but they’d need help. From what they could piece together the First Order fleet was massive in a scale this Republic hadn’t seen in a millennium. 

But first things first. She’d need to send a probe to this ‘Starkiller’ base Finn had talked about, to monitor the planet – they had crossed out references and had a fair good guess where it was located – but being out of Republic’s territory where no one had apparently gone it would be a bit tricky at first-

“Princess! I know I did an amazing job, but this much time just looking at one’s figure is not healthy. I have a psychological study on my databank that says-.” 

“Bye 2V.” Leia said, hurrying to the door. 

She had sent messages to her allies and was sure many were mobilizing their forces and defenses this very moment. She hoped so. Just this once she hoped Ben had listened to her and abided to her pleas to ready what little military force Alderaan had. 

She followed the hallways leading to her living room, where many faces greeted her. The mood of the room was ambiguous. There was fear, elation but mostly weariness. As they should. 

For a moment she let herself hesitate, to wager again the costs of all this she’d triggered. Would she be remembered as a warmonger or just a pragmatic in a bad situation? But for her to be remembered at all they had to win. The cost of losing was… everything. They’d make sure of that. 

“Let’s do this.” Leia said firmly to a room of nodding faces. 

 

*****

 

Hux adjusted his cap and took one more look at his appearance in his black attire. This was the right uniform: the right color, the right fabric, the right silhouette. 

He’d never again submit to putting on that white abomination that was the uniform of a Commander. He’d never again submit to playing the pacifist fool, not that he hadn’t enjoyed it some, like wiping out the smile of that arrogant Organa woman, but mostly it had been annoying. And disgusting too, how every single person on Coruscant wanted to get on his good side, fawning over him like the pathetic imbeciles they were, too taken by the promise of credits to retain any rational thought on their empty minds. 

But the important thing now was that he was back at his Grand-Admiral uniform, a black sleek and simple outfit that didn’t have room for nonsense. 

He was pleased, and it showed on his ready step and straight posture as he left his chambers in the way for the bridge. It was a long walk, but it served him well, the expectation flaring his mood to eagerness. 

Hux smiled. 

…

Heads turned at her passage, and not only because of her being overdressed compared to her usual clothes, garbled in the mantle of Princess. There was something more, a spring of purpose and determination on her step. She embraced the force, reaching out and projecting every bit of raw power and authority as she could. 

Leia felt its inner workings all around her granting her an immeasurable advantage on this day. 

Awe. 

…

Grand-Admiral Hux gasped with awe when he saw projected his whole fleet, united at least. Ready to fight the most important battle ever to be fought. 

He breathed into the sweet smell of metal, a smell of might and power. And if his fingers gave a soft caress to the hard, cold surface of a window panel, well who could blame him for feeling proud. 

This was his army. His. 

While the Supreme Leader was a great figurehead, whose foul nature did wonders for morale, eliciting sinister rumors, feeding their enemies with fear of the great powerful creature that killed with a blink of his eye… all the real work, the battle plans, army formations, training of stormtroopers, invasions strategies, it was all him. 

The Supreme Leader had scoffed when Hux proposed that Starkiller base should be made into a weapon, and had agreed with disdain, like one placating a child with a sweet. 

Snoke should’ve known better. 

The First Order was his accomplishment. And one day it would be simply his. 

…

“The session is in order!” The Chancellor announced to the whole chamber.

Leia didn’t bat an eye. “I request to override today’s schedule and be granted the word.”

She felt the mix of annoyance and disapproval taking over the room, but she was serene, reaching out like she never could before. They couldn’t get rid of her. Every Senator had once each mandate the privilege of overriding the day’s schedule, but it rarely happened nowadays, for it was considered rude. 

Leia couldn’t care less. 

The Chancellor sighed. “I motion to delay today’s schedule and vote to give the word to Senator Leia Organa.”

In any other day, she was sure she’d be demolished by negative votes. But not today. Today they would vote yes, maybe not sure why, but only knowing they had to. Just like Leia, they couldn’t escape the tendrils of the Cosmic Force waving its way and shaping reality. 

She was not surprised when she won the vote. 

“You have the chamber, Senator Leia Organa.” The Chancellor announced, none too happy about it. 

When she opened her mouth, it wasn’t her that spoke, for at that moment she was much more than Leia Organa, she was but a receptacle of Its will. 

…

Hux stepped into the stage and made his way to the microphone. 

It was fitting that he would be the one standing here now, this was a narrative decades in the making, crafted and refined at every turn, and now it was him that would place the final piece and lead to the beginning of the next act. 

His whole life felt like a prelude to this moment, everything had come together to bring him here. To think that from his father making shady deals in the frontier of Outer Rim he’d ended up here, the Gran-Admiral of the largest fleet of the Galaxy, ready to unite it all under its might. 

One day he would be an Emperor, but today he was a symbol, and his words would be remembered forever, replayed over and over in the years – no, the centuries to come. 

He looked at the sky, to where the fleet was, ready to jump at his order. 

Hux took a deep breath, and then it started. 

…

Despair. Fear. Anger. Denial. 

The whole room held its breath as Senator Organa spoke, making public knowledge of the existence of the Starkiller base, of the magnitude of the First Order fleet, of the plot to attack the Republic. 

She exposed it all. All the horror of their systematic kidnapping of children on the edges of the Outer Rim, to conscript them to their ranks; the places they took and devasted, like Hays Minor, Paige, and Rose’s home. Here their story was proven, theirs and so many others, so many places where disasters and “criminals” took control… so much pain caused. 

But there were some things she kept, things she’d be discussing later with the Chancellor and Ackbar if she had her way, and she would. Troop formation, training, weapons, numbers, patterns, places and even some information on the ships the First Order had under them. 

Would it be enough to tip the scale? 

All this time, this planning had one objective. For years – decades – the citizens of The Republic lived their lives unassuming while Supreme Leader Snoke plotted and planned their demise. 

She let it sink in, never shying away from the ugly emotions her fellow Senators exuded, but as she talked it changed… morphing from panic to elation, to hope, to a mad certainty they’d win, that they were indestructible. 

“We must mobilize our fleets. Not only the Republic’s Fleet, but every fleet of every member planet must be gathered. We must unite, put together our resources…” She kept going, talking and talking, and they listened. 

It seemed so easy in her head, so doable. She could almost see it play out, there would be losses and sacrifices, and pain, sure… but they could win. 

… 

“TODAY IS THE BEGINNING OF THE END FOR THE REPUBLIC” Hux screamed, as an electric energy took over his body, a glee a joy, the likes he had never felt before “THE END OF A REGIME THAT ACQUIESCES TO DISORDER! THEY LIE TO THE GALAXY, SPREADING FALSE IDEAS WHILE COMMUTING WITH CRIMINALS AND PERPETUATING CORRUPTION. WE WILL BRING THEN ORDER, WE WILL END THE RULE OF LIERS AND INDOLENTS. ALL SYSTEMS WILL BOW THE FIRST ORDER AND THIS GALAXY WILL FINALLY BE UNITED AS ONE.” 

… 

The beeping of commlinks took over the room, and Leia could feel the rush of elation brought by her speech convert back to panic. 

She didn’t need to reach for her own beeping wrist to know that it had started. 

“Senator!” Kaydel’s desperate voice spoke at her side “Ships! They’re jumping in, all around the planet!” 

“Breath Kaydel. We expected that, remember? Ackbar is already on standby, and he’ll rise the fleet quite quickly.” They had planned for this, discussed the possibility of an imminent attack, but Leia couldn’t fault Kaydel for her fear. No late-night discussion over wine and snack could really prepare one for this. 

A beat more and the room erupted on a myriad of raised, desperate voices until one stood over it all. 

“I propose a vote of no confidence for the Supreme Chancellor.” It was Amilyn’s voice that took over, amplified by an acoustic device that had been prohibited on this house since a couple of centuries ago. Amilyn would face penalty later, but she’d known it beforehand. “And I name Senator Leia Organa as a candidate for his successor.”

“I second the vote of no confidence and the candidacy of Senator Organa!” Temmin screamed to be heard. 

“And I enact it!” Many other voices said at the same time, all trying to be recognized as the ones who’d enabled her candidacy. 

Leia gasped, tense and dumbfounded and she searched Amilyn’s face from the screen she was being broadcasted now. 

“But… she doesn’t have the numbers, the signatures…”

“Well, Senator…” Kaydel said with guilt in her voice. 

Then it hit her. She’d been had. Her own allies had all played her, planning their own dramatic plot twist in the behind her back and she didn’t suspect a thing. 

“How about that.” Leia said, smiling. 

 

*****

 

They stood in the balcony of Princess Leia’s house, looking at the sky. It seemed so normal from here just the blue-gray sky of Coruscant with many speeders and hovercrafts coming and going, people walking around on the street and music filtering from an apartment a couple of stores below where a party was in full bloom. And out there somewhere, First Order ships sat quietly, menacing but not yet attacking, waiting. 

It’d been hours like this, like this maddening suspension of imminent danger and yet nothing happening. It was like the whole Galaxy was in suspension, holding its breath.

“They’re still jumping in. Less and less now, but they keep coming.” Paige commented, her eyes fixed on her commlink, passing through reports, and wishing she could feel as careless as their neighbors, and party, get drunk, do something fun, least they were all dead before sunrise. 

“The Republic’s Fleet is ready for then!” Rose said, always ready for a fight “They did the right thing electing Senator Organa as the new Chancellor, she’s going to fight them.” 

“Yeah.” Finn, the stormtrooper defector agreed airily. 

Then they were back to awkward silence. 

The news of this morning’s Senate session had taken the Galaxy by storm, but for once it had been an almost unanimous decision. For all they dismissed and accused her before, Princess Leia Organa had been right all along, and nothing proved that more acutely than First Order ships currently stationed on Coruscant system. 

“Any answers from the other fleets?” Rose asked her sister. 

“Alderaan. Mon Cala. Chandrila and some other sent ships.” Paige answered with a disapproving tone. “Thirty-four planets and systems, till now. Thirty-four out of thousands of member planets!” 

Even Rose knew it was too few, but she refused to let her hopes down. It was still too soon, only hours since everything happened, surely the rest of the Galaxy would send ships. She tried to dismiss the reports that said many planets had requested reinforcements despite not being under attack. They were just afraid it was understandable that the initial fear would make then selfish… 

“We won’t surrender.” Rose said loud and forcefully “We’ll fight. We’ll-”

“Rose, I’m trying to see the news!” Paige said with an edge of annoyance in her voice. 

Rose shut her mouth, chastised and embarrassed by the outburst, which made Paige deflate. Rose looked at Finn with the corner of her eye, but he was looking ahead at the sky, oblivious to their discussion. He had been staying with Leia too since he arrived in Coruscant. 

“I’m sorry.” Paige said, nudging Rose’s shoulder. She lowered her wrist sheepishly, not nervously flicking the HoloNet for what felt like hours. “Finn? What do you think?”

“What do I think, what?” He asked, surprised to be addressed.

“Do you think we stand a chance?” 

“I don’t… I was just a foot soldier.”

“Don’t say that!” Rose said, “You talked to the Princess, you told her all about the fleet, you know things!”

“I… I just… rumors and glimpses. And guesses.”

“You broke Poe out and came all this way!” She continued. “You saved The Republic! You’re a hero!”

Finn looked her, up and down like seeing her for this first time, seeming utterly flabbergasted by the suggestion that he of all people would be called a hero. 

Under his eyes Rose blushed, the words replaying in her mind, she’d called him a hero, people didn’t go about saying those things aloud, maker, why did she have to be so weird?

“They have a big fleet.” Finn said “I don’t know how big, but big. And they’ve been preparing for this… But… if they wanted to destroy Coruscant they’d have already done it right? I mean why bring a bunch of ships just to keep then hovering there, burning fuel?”

“Yes.” Paige agreed excitedly “They had the chance to start shooting as soon as they jumped, but they’re just standing there….”

“I…” Finn continued, his face now far away looking at the sky “Look. They’re not nice, and they’re not doing it just for… doing it. Everything has a purpose, a place… I mean, If you hold your weapon too high or too low you’re punished, it’s sixty degrees and to the right. This is not… this is on purpose.”

“Maybe they want The Republic to surrender?” Paige suggested. 

“I don’t think they expect that to happen…” Finn said, shaking his head. 

“Rose?” Paige looked at her. “Do you want to say something?”

Rose blushed again because Paige knew when she started balancing on her feet like she’d been doing the last minutes as she watched the back and forth of their conversation, it meant she wanted to talk but was too afraid to do so. It was not her fault, interrupting people was rude and they’d been talking so eagerly, really… 

“Maybe they don’t want to attack.” She said. 

“Of course, they-” Finn started but Paige rose a hand, silencing him. 

“Go on.” Paige said.

“Well, Coruscant is rich right? If they shoot it, they’re going to damage it, and maybe they don’t want to. Like-”

“Like it’s a prize.” Finn said. “It makes sense! Yeah! They are ruthless but are very careful to protect resources. Snoke doesn’t want a damaged prize. He’s sitting on his big ass fleet and wants to parade his power to the whole galaxy to see! This is the guy who walks around in a golden robe. He’s a total diva.”

Rose started laughing and even Paige smiled. 

“He’s a diva!” Finn said again, excitedly “Snoke is a diva! Boy, a few days ago I’d be killed for saying that aloud”

“You’re safe now.” Rose said to him, debating if she should put a hand on his shoulder or his arms for comfort but deciding against it. 

“Thanks.” Finn answered, smiling and Rose smiled back. 

Slowly, they went back to looking at the sky, reminded at the same time of the peril at hand. 

“We won’t lose.” Rose said quietly, at first but her voice grew at each word. “Senator- Chancellor Organa has a solid plan, she will gather ships from the whole Republic, the systems will gather to fight together. It’s what means to be part of the Senate, isn’t it? You have a say in a democratic government but also must be ready to protect that freedom. And the First Order may be big but almost all systems have some sort of fleet and if we gather it… I’m sure we can win.” She finished, not even sure what she was speaking about anymore, her thoughts trailing and meshing. 

“She’s going to speak!” Paige said, projecting the image of Chancellor Organa. 

Paige held her wrist in the air, and they came closer to each other to watch Chancellor Organa’s image on her commlink. Bundled in between Paige and Finn, Rose felt a strange safety, like nothing could hurt her at that moment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers who've come all this way with me! I'm sorry I'm taking longer to update, but... I'm very happy to share that I've quit my soul-sucking insurance job and I'm moving back home to start a new university! I can say my life is less of a fucking mess than what it was when I started writing this, to which I'm grateful. 
> 
> So... enjoy the reylo!

They were in a meeting room Rey had never been before. It was large, with creamy walls engraved with blue circular designs. On its center, it had a big table, enough to fit the two dozen people currently seated around it, and the other staff scattered on several mismatched chairs clicking furiously on their datapads. She’d been introduced to all of them as they arrived, but honestly, she was having a hard time grasping the events of the last day to remember the name of a bunch of Admirals, Aides, Secretaries, Ministers and… all that. 

The First Order fleet had jumped around Coruscant airspace, followed by the whole of the Republic fleet minutes later. Small reinforcements kept arriving on both sides, even now. And yet not a single fire had been shot, there had been no conflict, just a ludicrous number of ships stationed in the same system, looking back at each other. Rey knew everybody knew this couldn’t last. The First Order ships wouldn’t just go away voluntarily. Chaos and violence were inevitable.

But they weren’t at war yet, not ‘officially’. It was more of a standstill, but that was too simple of a word to describe the collective madness it had unleashed. People were afraid, plain and simple, and fear crippled reason. The news ranged from the ridiculous like the sudden rush of weddings and elopements to the morbid collective suicide of a strange cult in a Mid Rim planet. 

Rey was afraid too, she knew with the certainty of her years of training in combat and military tactic, that she would be pulled into this conflict. Everything was bound to change, yet again. 

Ben’s voice resonated, breaking her line of thought, as he discussed fleet numbers, and bringing an unbidden smile at his annoyed face. 

“Your Highness, we can’t possibly send a third of our fleet to Coruscant…” The woman who Rey was pretty sure was some sort of an Admiral said, her voice barely even. “We’re not large as it is… it would leave us practically defenseless!”

“We aren’t under attack.” The King said – she could not think of him as Ben right now - “Coruscant is, the place where the Supreme Chancellor, my mother, and our Princess, is.”

“Exactly.” The Admiral said, invigorated. “And what better way to strike against her than to attack her homeworld? It is not the time to send out help, but to request the Republic to send a defense force to-” 

“Send a- They’re under siege! We will send a third of our fleet to offer support. In case we are attacked, then, and only then, we call our fleet back and ask for reinforcements! That is an order. Next topic, please.” 

“The next topic,” Mitaka said. “Was the development of planetary shield.”

“Can we do it, and how long it would take?” The King asked. 

“If we start a development team right now…” A middle-aged man answered with a trailing voice, “Counting the calculus, the tests, recalibrations and then to actual construction... about two years, I think.” 

“I want a budget for development in one year. Can it be done?”

“Well… I think, yes. We can budget it…” The man answered in the same trailing voice. 

“Great. Mitaka.”

“Next topic, is the enlistment and military initiatives.” 

“Now for the enlistment.” The King said, “I want to put up a call for enlisting with a bonus for security workers and I want drafted an accelerated training program.”

“We should, could… umm… devise a marketing plan as well.” Mitaka said. “To… encourage citizens to enlist.”

“Do that Mitaka. Set up a committee and draft a plan of that too.”

The rest of the meeting kept the pattern, and she watched while Ben commanded the room, trying to find solutions to all sorts of problems, giving assertive orders, sometimes a bit too abrasive yes, but these people respected him for it. She accompanied as his face changed depending on the topic from stoic to satisfied and occasionally to annoyed, especially when a certain Admiral spoke. 

Here, in a war meeting, King Ben Organa acted his best. But she knew this was an act, was painfully aware that the fear, the restlessness and the dread she felt in her gut was not solely hers. She knew under this facade Ben was a whirlwind of emotions, and that every decision firmly made was accompanied by a weight of self-doubt, a pitiless well of second-guessing and dread it this one decision would prove to be their downfall, but he trotted on with his head held high and his voice firm, and for that she was so proud of him. 

He caught her thoughts then, she noticed it in the way he angled his head to the side to meet her eyes. And there in his glance, she saw a mad certainty that this thing between then would endure a thousand wars. It was foolish and senseless and yes, corny, but it warmed her to the tip of her toes. He felt it too, she knew he did, on the way his shoulders relaxed, exuding calmness and hope. 

The effect of his new stance on the room was immediate like a veil lifted and the tone changed to a more cooperative one. 

The meeting went well into the night, with server droid bringing dinner and then caf, and then snacks and then twice more caf servings. 

It was the middle of the night when Ben left for his room, their tiredness mirroring each other in their bond. Since the news of the war, their ‘limbo’ had dissipated, because they had no more time to waste and it was so silly that they’d spent so many days avoiding each other when the time was so pressing, and the fabric of their lives seemed to be undoing at the seams.

So, when they walked into their communal living room, finally in the protection of their private space, and Ben looked into her eyes and she looked back acknowledging him, for the first time in what seemed years, and he said her name with a soft “Rey” that rolled out of his lips in a sight of satisfaction, and closed the distance between then – she let herself get lost into the kiss, and her hands rose eager to touch him, anchor him in place, make sure he was real and he was here… 

He kissed her softly, gently, tenderly… it was not was she wanted, what she needed. She needed fire, nipping lips and sucking tongues and biting on his lower lips, and hands traveling from her waist to her chest pressing into her body with the same need to feel she had. 

Rey pressed herself into him, trying to get closer, and closer still, but it was never enough, and her hands traveled to his neck as she moaned into his mouth when he started trailing slow kisses down her throat. 

She grabbed his soft hair – she loved, worshiped, his hair – her fingers scraping on his nape making him grunt near her ear. It was bliss, a bliss she wanted to extend forever to erase all else… 

“Rey.” He said again and again on a hoarse voice. 

“Ben.” She said, just because she could. 

He found her lips again and she pressed against his hard chest, wanting… wanting… there were too many layers, too much fabric in the way. She wanted to see, to touch to mold into him and be consumed until she didn’t know who or what she was. 

“Ben.” She said again, her hands fighting the half-cape-cowl thing he wore around his neck. 

He took a step back and laughed, and she felt a jolt of annoyance her for some reason, but she relented when he pulled the garment over his head. He hardly had time to throw it on the ground before she kissed him again, zipping his suit piece without any hesitance. She groaned when she found another layer under it, which made him chuckle, but this time she simply ignored it, too busy pulling his shirt off. 

Rey took a step back to contemplate shirtless and by the Maker, that man was simply too much. 

She advanced to him, eager to touch to feel his hard skin under her palm as he sought her mouth again. His hands found her belt and then her tunic until only her breast band remained, letting it fall in the floor. 

Somehow, they started walking hesitant steps without much direction, until they stumbled on a couch and Ben lost his balance bringing her down onto him. He smiled up at her a boyish smile and glint of… of something in his eyes that unsettled her. So, she straddled him, and kissed him again and again, eager and desperate, dizzy and consumed, wishing she could mold into his skin and forget being herself. She could feel the hardness between her legs, and instinct made her grind against it. 

“Rey…. slower… you don’t…” 

It was not enough. She needed more, she wanted to cross a threshold, to forget to… she trailed more kisses on his neck on his cheek, his chest… 

“Rey.” His voice was wrong, but she ignored his tone, kissing more like she had to mark every bit of skin, but it was never enough, why it wasn’t enough, why?

“Rey, stop.” He said but she ignored again, she didn’t want to stop and think, not thinking was crucial, so she let her hands trail down to his pants as she’d furtively seen on holo once. 

“Rey.” He said harshly and his hands grabbed on hers and jerked her away from the zipper she’d half pulled. 

When she looked at his eyes, there was tiredness and disappointment and there. 

“I don’t want to stop.” She whined like a child. 

“I’m not… You don’t really want to do this.”

“Don’t tell me what I want to do.” She said, but the mood was broken, and Rey felt an unbearable shame on the skin she was showing. 

She rose from his lap, trying to cover her waist her neck, her arms. She located her tunic and undershirt on the floor and held it in front of her, covering what she could. Ben was seated now, head between his hands, chest still bare as he looked at the floor.

“I’m not something you can use to forget. This is not how…” 

He was right of course, and more shame burned on her chest, as traitorous tears welled in her eyes. 

“I’m… sorry.” She said, her voice breaking. 

He nodded, and she could feel he was not mad, or better, that he wanted not to be mad at her, but he needed her to go now. He needed to be alone.

She dashed to her room, where she threw her discarded clothing back to the floor and slumped into the bed, not even bothering to take her boots off as she held her legs, making herself small.

She stayed like that for hours, until the sky was clear and a beeping sound that was not her alarm clock made her raise her head in confusion. 

It was her commlink, still at her wrist. 

It was from The Temple. 

Dread settled in her stomach. 

 

*****

 

Ben was once again alone in his office drinking Corellian Whiskey, the drink he hated. He preferred drinks with nuance like wine not this mess of burning alcohol, still, he kept it well stocked on his bar, a perfect drink for when he was feeling sorry for himself which was too often. He basked on the bitterness of the liquid as it slid down his throat, scrunching his nose and shaking his head to dispel the sharpness panging on his neck. 

Maker he really, really, hated Corellian Whiskey. 

Ben served himself another cup. 

He shifted his attention back to the datapad, to the military plans he had to revise and figure out from where he’d take the credits to fund it. 

Who was he kidding, he knew very well the first thing he’d have to cut. It started with the medical research facility for his grandma, he had given the order this afternoon. Then a series of programs as the like would follow, researches, prizes, scholarships to arts and literature, all creative initiatives, then any infrastructure non-necessary… and then – then he didn’t want to think about that. 

Where did it end? Would he have to increase taxes? Cut benefits? How long until Alderaan stated looking more like Corellia or Coruscant than Alderaan?

This is a nightmare on top of a nightmare. 

His life has been turned upside down since the attack on his coronation, of which they still didn’t know who’d ordered it – and let’s face it, they’d never know. 

Then Rey happened. And how stupid he’d been in the beginning, downright rude and cruel to her – a jolt of deep shame lodged in his chest, rising heat on his cheeks, and he was filled with certainty this would become another jab he’d visit on his worst times, reliving his shame again and again. 

Then came his mother and her rightful insistence on the dangers of the First Order, which he ignored like the fool he was, only for her to be right. One day he’d have to apologize to Leia. What did it matter now that they’d published such stupidities about his research facility being a military fabric? He might as well make it a military fabric now, it would be much more useful to the galaxy. And he’d screamed at her for it, just when the whole galaxy turned its back to her, his own mother, and he was right there to agree with them all, scream and rage at her calling her foolish.

Datapad and military budget now forgotten, Ben slid his hands on his hair and drunk another cup of the bitter drink just to make a point. 

There was another subject, the one he was avoiding the most. 

Last night. Or this morning, he was not sure of the time just that… He didn’t fault her for wanting to forget, to feel, to be consumed, but it was not the answer, it was not how he had imagined it to go. 

Some big part of him felt stupid for having stopped her. He had initiated the kiss, he had advanced on her, but at some point, their thoughts had mixed, and things had shifted… he didn’t want her to need to forget. No, he needed her to acknowledge him, to make that decision consciously. He wanted to kiss her, savor her, take his time, look, touch and not just do it in a half-mad haze of desperation fueled by fear and pain. 

She’d spent the day back outside his office with Mitaka, back to avoiding him. And tomorrow, she would leave to Coruscant, to the Jedi. And even as he felt her presence in the back of his head, he felt alone. 

So alone. 

In this dark room, he could almost believe he was the only person alive in the whole universe. 

A noise on the door brought him back to reality, and Mitaka walked into his office. 

“You’re still here?” Ben asked, looking at the time. It was tomorrow already, two past midnight in the ancient pointer watch in his desk. 

“Yes, Your Majesty I was… working on the budget.” Mitaka said it sourly. They both knew this was a very ungrateful job. “I just… I just came to tell you, sir, I finished it. I... felt I should come and tell myself since I was still here…”

“Thank you, Mitaka. For everything” Ben said solemnly and Mitaka nodded stiffly. “You didn’t happen to find some billions of credits we can use?”

“No, I did not.”

“And what do you suggest, to increase revenue and reduce expenses?”

“It’s all on the report, but I really like the idea of accepting private donations to our army and… the proposal of charging entrance to palace tours and museums is sound. Please read the report. There is several small retrenching we can make, on food, and constructions… park maintenances…”

“Yeah. I’ll read it.” Ben said sadly, already feeling the start of a headache. 

“I don’t… I don’t like it either.” Mitaka said, looking at his feet. “In fact, I hate it too. I hate it very much. I- when I came to Alderaan to the university I couldn’t believe a place like this really existed-” 

“And now we are breaking it apart, taking away everything that makes us be us. Everything we are so proud of, everything my family has been fighting for a millennium to build… Would you care for a drink?”

That surprised Mitaka who looked up, frowning. “Oh. Corellian Whiskey? I hate that stuff.” 

“Me too.” Said Ben, smiling sardonically. 

Mitaka smiled and went to fetch a cup in the bar at the corner. Once back, he took the bottle with no ceremony and poured himself a half cup. He rose it in the air, looking at it suspiciously before drinking it in one big gulp. 

“M-maker… I-I… reeally… ‘ate t-thisssstuff.” Mitaka said between coughs and sharp breaths. 

Ben laughed merrily and proceeded to drink his own cup. 

The silence extended between them, but it was a comfortable one. Well, as comfortable as it could get with all Ben had twisting in his head.

“Mitaka…” He started but could not continue. “No… forget it.”

“Sir? You can… you can tell me what’s bothering you. I don’t want to impose I mean…but if you want to talk then I’ll glad to listen…” Mitaka. 

Ben swallowed his throat dry and stinging. “Do -DoyouthinkI’magoodking?” 

“What? Mm… I just, I couldn’t understand....”

Ben almost laughed at Mitaka’s discomposure if it wasn’t for his own.

“No, forget it, I'm being ridiculous. It doesn’t matter anyway. History won’t care how much we tried if we don’t win. Maybe I’ll be known as the last king of Alderaan. Maker, that was morbid. But still… Mitaka you didn't ask for any of this and I appreciate how hard you work.”

“But… you-sir didn’t either! Ask for any of this, the attack on the coronation, then the fake reports of the research facility, the pushback from the Princess discrediting and then galactic war. And… it's not your fault that it was so hard. I mean Queen Breha was great, but she never had to deal with any of this shit. And in the last few years, you were the king – in anything but name and I’m out of line. Again.”

“No… I… Thank you, Mitaka.” Ben said astonished, and his head chose this moment to remind him he’d once screamed at this man, to the point of making him cry. 

A sound cut the silence, and both looked at Mitaka's wrist. 

“Oh, my!” Mitaka said paling. 

“What is it?” Ben said worriedly. What now? Had the Fist Order broken the standoff? Had the war really begun? 

“My wife... It's very late.” 

“Oh." 

“I really have to go.”

“I’m sure she'll understand.”

Mitaka nodded absently then walked to the door where he turned to give a slight bow before opening it. 

“For… for all it's worth, Your Majesty… I think you’re a great king.” 

Ben looked at the door, feeling a well of gratitude spring in his chest as the man left. 

And with Mitaka’s departure, Rey came in. Nodding at Mitaka in passing, she walked straight to his desk, stopping in front of it, her face blank and unreadable, even as the force gave away her conflicting feelings and emotions.

She’d be leaving at dawn. They had given her a day to inform him and make the necessary arrangements to his security. Maybe it was for the best… No. It wasn’t, I could never be for the best. 

He studied her, as she opened and closed her mouth. He just waited, giving her space to try to find the words, her mask slipping into a tired gaze that looked a thousand years old. 

“I…” She opened her mouth to apologize for yesterday, to say she didn’t want to leave, to say that she would never forget him, that she’d carry her feelings in her heart for the remaining of her days, that she’d look for him in every crowd of people, that she’d fantasize with different realities where they could be together. 

No words left her mouth, but there was no need for words. He had listened, and he understood. He hated that he did it, but he did, just as she understood his own duty. 

Maybe it was not all lost…. Maybe one day she’d have courage enough to leave the Jedi and stay… stay with him, carve a life for her as her own person, being just Rey, and owning things, doing things... one day, after this war was over and her duty done. 

“One day.” He said aloud, with a sad smile in his pretty lips. 

“Yes.” She said, already imagining it, seeing it as clearly as she saw him in front of her, a life, a future here in Alderaan, where they could explore The Force together on their own terms and live and be happy away from all, never having to step on Coruscant again. 

“I like that last part.” He said and Rey laughed, her eyes blurred with her unshed tears. 

It seemed too good to be true, too good for her to believe it. 

“I could be true.” He said. “I wouldn’t be picture perfect like that, but-”

“I would be real. Real life.”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry about yesterday, you were right, I…”

“It’s fine, Rey. Really.”

“I… I wish you the very best. Thank you… for everything.”

“Rey… I’ll never… I, Rey, I…”

“I have to pack now.” She said, raising her hands to wipe her face. 

He nodded and let her go.

She walked to the door, and turned one last time, without words, just taking in his face, and he could feel her trying to memorize it, guard it in a corner of her heart that would always be his. 

“I love you too.” He said to the empty room, long after she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and here is my [tumblr](https://have-a-biscuit-00.tumblr.com/), where I'm mostly posting about how shitty Got's ending was.


	18. Chapter 18

SIX MONTHS LATER 

It was her first real battle. 

She thought she knew what to expect, she’d loved the simulators, had seen the obligatory footage of the Clone Wars in the academy and even done a huge battle drill with a dozen other squadrons. But now, being here in the real-life scenario – the chaos took her breath away, frozen her in place, her hands tremble in the yoke as she just took on the myriad of ships in a maddening dance. 

There must’ve been hundreds, no thousands of ships on each side. This was real. This was-

A surge of lightness to her left told her something has just exploded. Someone had died. And she may be next. She could die here, be obliterated into nothing as she’d never existed in the first place. 

“Break formation!” The captain said at the com radio. “Reassemble at twelve o’clock and attack formation C.”

It was her orders. With hands still trembling, Paige Tico concentrated in steering the ship and following her squadron, tuning out the fear as her body reacted by instinct just pressing the sequence of buttons, hoping she was doing the right thing. 

“Hold it together Paige. You signed up for this.” She mumbled to herself. 

She came on last, with a three-second delay-

The flash was coming in her direction fast and she had seconds to… to… 

“DAMN!” 

She screamed a primal scream as she punched the yoke to the left, pressing her thruster to the maximum, praying to the Maker, calling in the image of Rose-

The light passed by her left, centimeters from her cockpit and she released a deep breath, heart still pounding. 

“Everything all right there, black five?” It was the Captain – Poe's voice. 

“Yes, black leader. Everything just fine.”

She was alive. Everything was kriffing great. 

She followed her squadron as they flew in formation C, trailing to the surface canon of one of the big ships they called by the lovely name of ‘Star Destroyer’. 

“Shoot NOW!” It was Poe’s voice again. 

She didn’t need to be told twice. 

She locked the nearest cannon on target and shoot it, just like that, a press of another button and it exploded into a ball of fire sending a victorious smile to her lips. Her chest still heaved, and her hands still trembled, but she could do this. She would do this. She would survive. 

Their orders were simple. Centerfire in the big ship, open way for the Strike Team to land, and preferably don’t die while doing it. 

If everything went right by the end of the day the Republic would have another big ass ship in its numbers, full of weapons and supplies. Their prisoners would be treated according to rank, for most low officers and stormtroopers were in a regime of forced services and would be sent to receive mental support and treated as war victims and not war prisoners. Only the big fish would be interrogated and charged with war crimes, as they should.

“Careful at your six, Black Five. Tie in your very nice rear" A female velvety voice sounded on her com. 

“Copy Black Two". Paige said with a smile on her voice. 

Paige evaded the Tie that came to protect mama’s canons easily, by turning abruptly and taking cover behind said canon just as Jess’ rushed in and shot it straight, exploding the Tie in the air. 

“YEAH!.” Jess screamed. 

“God shot Jess!” Temmin Wexley, Black Three, said over the coms. 

“Nice rear is very saved, Black Two," Paige said laughing. 

“Wanna team up later, Black Five?” Jess purred. “For some one-on-one practice?” 

Paige was starting to comprehend each person reacted to battle and the possibility of impending death in different a way. Apparently, Jess took teasing to the next level. She liked it. 

“Hone our skills for the Republic, " Paige said. “I’m in.” 

“Ladies," Poe said, “Less flirting, more shooting enemies down."

“’ Cause you never flirted while flying, right Captain?" Jess said. 

“Not during a kriffing battle, I didn’t!” Poe said, “Black Three, three more Ties incoming.”

The battle continued daunting outside her windows, but now Paige had a smile on her lips and the promise of Jess on her arms to hold onto. Just another reason to make it out alive. 

She’d enlisted on the day after the First Order ships had jumped on Coruscant. She’d go back to Chancellor Leia’s house at night weary of having to tell Rose only to find out that Rose had also enlisted. 

The training that would take up to the three years had become an accelerated all-day crash course. Technically she was still in what they now called ‘active training’, which meant she flew with a squadron but had to sign up for a two hours holoclass on every weekday. Not that she was complaining. 

Paige caressed the half-moon necklace hanging from the controls, the engraving of the Otomok System, thinking on Rose, on Jess, on home, and on the Galaxy. Today was not the day she died. 

 

****

 

“Weaponry disassembled. We will begin the process of forced entry in two minutes, Captain.” 

She was standing in the pilot cockpit, in a medium sized transporter. It was the only place one could watch the battle, the only window to the outside universe in this ship. 

“Roger. I’ll take positions in the landing pad.” Rey said turning and walking into the claustrophobic inside of the transporter. 

Another day, another battle, another ship to invade. This was her life for the last five months since these isolated battles in the Outer Rim started. The Chancellor’s orders were clear, they were to capture the greatest number of Star Destroyers they could to repurpose then in favor of the Republic. 

The moral was high, she could feel it, but it always was at this point. There was more excitement than fear, more curiosity about the Jedi and their powers than real contemplation that they were about to engage in battle, but that was in many ways her fault. 

“Captain.” She heard said many times as she passed the soldiers and went to stand in the front of the landing pad. 

Her soldiers were not the clone troopers of old, not since the Republic had found out about order 66 after the fall of Chancellor Palpatine, and decided that, oh well, mass-modifying soldiers to be “docile” and “less independent” was not that good of an idea. It may also have to do with their accelerated aging too, but the important was that the Republic forces were made of well-trained, dedicated, paid personal.

Rey promised herself she would not lose any of them today. She never did, not since her first mission. Just then, she felt a tug at her left hand and turned to see a young soldier retrieving his hand from her clothes. Their eyes met for a split second and then he looked down, abashed.

It was lost on her, how they whispered that she was a ‘good luck’ charm or worse, that she was ‘special’ and ‘powerful’, and how they’d started treating her like she was above them. It irked her skin when the truth was much too simpler. She just did her best to keep her soldiers safe by any means necessary. It didn’t make her powerful or special, just… pragmatic she guessed. 

“Captain Rey.” She heard from the two other beings dressed like her, both already holding their more traditional lightsabers near. In their voices, there was no emotion, and their eyes no awe for her, to which she was grateful. For them she was just another Knight turned Captain like so many other Jedi, nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Captain Niz, Captain Cordcas.” 

Captain Chohr Niz was a Davaronian male, maybe a couple of years older than her, but not much, and Captain Sofiara Cordcas was a middle-aged human woman. Rey had been introduced to both of then thirty minutes before when their names had been drawn out to form this Strike Team. 

It was by chance that Rey had been assigned as the leader, just because she had “seniority” in boarding missions, having participated in nine, to four from Captain Cordcas and none yet to Captain Niz. 

It was always the same. Three Jedi, and fifty Republic’s soldiers in the first wave. If they succeeded in penetrating to the main hangar, another transport was waiting with bigger numbers to start the second wave of occupation. 

If they managed to get the main hangar, then they had mostly won. The First Order didn’t employ force users and their soldiers could not compete with their powers. The Captains had orders of exploding the ship when boarded – but that had only happened once. It was the tool of an army formed by fear and conquest, no one was ready to die for their ideals. Or at least that’s what the Chancellor had said in a speech.

“Calm down Niz,” Captain Cordcas said, soothingly “It’s going to be just fine.” 

Rey concentrated more on his feeling then, only now catching on the restlessness, the fear not for his life, but of fighting on itself. 

“I don’t…” Captain Niz said, his voice breaking “I don’t want to kill.”

“Then don’t.” Captain Cordcas said, “Angle your saber to non-vital wounds or force push the enemy soldiers out.”

Rey felt a fit of anger spread in her chest. “If you are not prepared to kill, then you should’ve opted out of this mission.” 

Captain Niz gasped and took a step back, horrified by her words. Captain Cordcas took a step closer to her eyes full of judgment.

“Don’t speak like that.” She said. “We are all here to do our duty! And it is not necessary to kill the enemy to subdue them.”

“Yes,” Rey said, turning to face the woman. “It is. It is our job to be quicker and to protect our soldiers, and we can’t do that if we are more focused on protecting the enemy lives than ours. And if you think you going to avoid killing in this war, you are only fooling yourself.”

Captain Niz stiffened and looked ahead like a good soldier, but she could not miss the tear that now trailed the side of his face. Captain Cordcas shot her a very un-Jedi glare before turning to the man, whispering pretty platitudes of how everything was going to be fine and how he didn’t have to kill if he didn’t want to. 

Perhaps she should feel bad for making him cry, but the pulsating rage in her chest had only disdain for him. He looked older than her and should’ve learned better by now. He was naïve and oblivious, and Rey had no time for that. This sort of behavior, deceiving himself, this stupid, stupid moral high ground was pointless here. 

She knew it too well, for she had tried it. On her first mission, she’d been decided not to kill. She’d avoided causing lethal injuries to her enemies, and how did that end? With the soldier at her side taken down by a blaster in the forehead when the stormtrooper she’d pushed out of the way crawled back to his blaster. There was no place for naivety in war. Rey had learned that well. 

With a loud thud, their ship hatched on the Star Destroyer. Seconds later, the door opened to a small hangar and a battalion of stormtroopers with blasters in hand. Rey ignited her lightsaber with one hand and reached out with the other, sending half the soldiers flying back, just as Captain Cordcas did the same to the other half. 

The stormtroopers had no time to get up before the Republic soldiers stunned them with their blasters again and again, until a heap of motionless bodies in the side of the room. 

It had begun. 

“Forwards. We advance towards the bridge.” Rey said, more for morale. She took the front, sparing only half a glance for Captain Cordcas’ hard face, and Captain Niz’s terrified one. 

Rey let a pang of pity sip into her chest for a second, before discarding it, and surging forwards, opening the hangar door with the force. 

They run ahead in the narrow hallway, walking perhaps twenty steps before they met the first wave of another group of stormtroopers with blasters in hand at the end of it. She sent them flying, but as she ran ahead many got up taking the blasters, aiming and ready to shoot. Rey grasped her lightsaber, and igniting it, twirled it in the air, burning an arc in the chest in the closest one as she sent the others flying again. The man she hit didn’t get up, dead, most probably. 

After that, it didn’t take long. 

In half an hour or so they had reached the main hangar. This was the delicate part, but the most vital. If they got the hangar, they won, if they didn’t, they’d die. 

She stopped outside the big door and waited for Captains Cordcas and Niz to get caught up. 

“Don’t waste time with the stormtroopers.” Rey said loudly “Disable the walkers first, aim for the cockpits, don’t aim for the legs, they’ll fall but the canons will keep working.”

“Roger.” Captain Cordcas said, her face showing no emotion. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Captain Niz said faintly, his eyes red and desperate. 

“Yes, Captain.” The soldiers said, their eyes filled with unsettling awe. 

Rey forced the door to open and the madness began.

Division upon division of stormtroopers waited for them, with Walkers and other heavy canons pointed to them. 

She reached out with her hand and crashed the cockpit of the closest Walker, the metal bending into itself, just as Captain Cordcas sent a wave of stormtroopers flying and Captain Niz twirled his lightsaber stopping the few blasters that succeeded in getting their way. Stationed behind then, the Republic soldiers shoot as she had commanded. 

Rey crashed the second cockpit, and the third, and the fourth, aware each time she did she killed another being, that she unlit another beacon of the force. She killed and killed and killed and it was as if she could feel she force weeping at her side, begging her to stop, but she couldn’t stop. She crashed cockpits until their joint efforts eliminated then all, and then focused on the stormtroopers, pushing them away and swinging her lightsaber into their armors when they got too close. It seemed to take forever, an eternity into a never-ending battle where she always had someone else to kill.

“Hangar is ours!” A soldier screamed, followed by cries of joy and fists in the air and applause. 

Rey was flooded by relief as she rose her commlink to her face. “We have the hanger. Send in the reinforcements.” And then to her companions. “Let’s move.”

“Move?” Captain Niz shrieked still too terrified. “We’re not going to wait for the reinforcements?” 

“We are the Strike Team. We follow to the bridge!” She said sternly. 

“Lead the way Captain Rey” Captain Cordcas said coldly. 

“With pleasure,” Rey answered, sustaining her glance. 

She called out, and half of the soldiers followed as the other half stayed back to hold the hangar. 

The journey to the bridge was the same, her squadron leaving a trail of dead bodies in its wake. Then they were finally there, outside the bridge, ready to end this. 

Reaching out her right hand and grasping her saberstaff with her left, Rey channeled the force to open the last hatch door. 

“Hold positions.” She screamed to the soldiers as she trotted ahead to stand in the front, twirling the saber staff in her left hand to spread the nervous energy that always came with an impending attack. 

Every single being held their breaths and pointed their weapons ready for another onslaught of blasts that surely would come their way.

And yet none came.

The door opened to a gathering of officers standing not far ahead, waiting for them. At the front there was an old man in an officer uniform, followed by more officers, all had their hands up. 

“I am Captain Canady, I’m in charge of this ship, and I present our surrender.”

The man kneeled on the floor, to show further submission. The other offices around him took his cue and kneeled as well. 

“Surrender in exchange for your lives?” Rey said, taking the front and twirling the saberstaff just to make a point that she held the power here. 

“Yes.” The man, Captain Canady, said. 

“Just yours? And about your officers, and the stormtroopers?”

“What?”

“The one who are fighting and dying at this moment.” She said, stepping even closer to him, angling her saber close, making the blue of her weapon glow in his face. 

“What of them?” 

“Are they surrendering as well? Did you announce it to the whole ship? Did you broadcast it to your Ties in out there in battle?”

“I-I…” He stumbled, and she could feel and sense the fear in his glance. 

“All you want is to save your neck… let the minions fight and die.”

“I’ll. I’ll announce the surrender on the speakers, I’ll tell then to disengage, I didn’t have time I…”

“You’re just a coward.” She said taking another step closer. 

Her saberstaff came closer to his face and she watched as his face scrunched from the heat it. 

“I’ll give information. Everything I know.” He said, pitifully. 

Rey glanced at the pathetic faces of the officers behind him, all high ranked personnel, who’d fill up cold dark cells in a Republic prison. They were the reason why she was put on this position on the first place, First Order loyalist, who had killed and taken and devasted, and now they had the audacity to surrender as if it would even everything as if it would change anything for her. 

“Captain Rey.” Captain Cordcas voice was close, and she turned to see the woman was standing now at her side. Curious, for she hadn’t perceived the movement. “The man has surrendered.”

Then she felt it, the wave of soothing, of calming emotions that served only to stoke her scalding anger. 

“Accept the surrender, Captain Rey.” The woman said very slowly with false gentleness in her voice. 

She held the other woman’s gaze, taken by the want to strike her, to lash out and fight, to hurt, to… avenger her own innocence, to make a point of this First Order scum, show them they didn’t deserve the mercy of capture, only pain and death…

“Captain Rey.” Captain Cordcas said, now a warning in her voice, as she rose her green lightsaber slowly. 

“I accept your surrender,” Rey said, withdrawing her saberstaff from the man’s face and stepping back. 

All her rage chilled, and another emotion took its place in her chest. Fear. Fear of herself, of what she was becoming. 

 

*****

 

“How many," Hux asked bitterly when the officer came to him with the report on the final numbers of today’s battle. 

“Pardon, Sir?” the woman asked managing not to flinch – which he approved.

“How many ships did we lose this time? How many deaths, how many Star Destroyers were captured by the Republic, how much credits are our estimated losses.”

“I… Well…” her voice died on, and her colleagues looked at her with a mix of pity and disdain. Then she straightened and sustained his discontent with grace, her fearful face recovered back to a blank expression, even as her voice trembled the response. “Ok. Ships. TIEs, fifty-eight destroyed, one hundred and sixteen damaged. Deaths, seventy-three confirmed for now. We have additional ninety-two soldiers on med-bay, but most cases are minor injuries.” Her voice got fiercer with each number as she tipped and projected graphics in the datapad with efficiency. “Dreadnaught class star destroyer Ravager IX. Status: Hijacked. We have confirmation of four hundred seventy-four stormtroopers and eighty-six officers that managed to escape. We have confirmation Captain Canady issued an order of surrender in exchange for their lives. The total number of deaths…” 

Canady, that kriffing coward, couldn't even die when he was supposed. Now he would go to spill everything to the Republic. Luckily for them, most of what he knew was worthless, all propaganda and embezzled numbers. 

No one knew the FO true numbers, it's true powers, it's true might… no one, but for him. Not even Snoke could say at the top of his head how many ships they had. How many soldiers. He had access to those reports, obviously, but the Supreme Leader couldn't be bothered to care about such trivial matters as numbers. 

“Anything else Sir?” The woman asked now properly proud of her performance. 

“No ensign. At ease.”

He hadn't heard the last part of her report, but it didn't matter because he knew already. He’d been reviewing the numbers in real time and had received the final report seven minutes before being approached by the young officer. 

He took a moment to compare the numbers with his personal estimate, surprised that they’d performed better than he’d expected. Of course, it was ridiculous either way because they’d lost. Once again, the Supreme Leader hadn’t approved sending out reinforcements. 

This whole situation was ridiculous, really. They should've won this war six months ago, they certainly could've, they could win this war right now. The only thing stopping them from it was their Supreme Leader. And to add salt there was this First Defector thing and suddenly FN-2187 had become Finn the Hero of The Republic with a tragic backstory of kidnapping and forced servitude only to pull out a glorious escape from his captors with more intel than he had any right to. It was pathetic, and Chancellor Organa was milking it as much as she could, the cursed woman. 

As if on cue his commlink beeped with another notification Hux had already predicted, as he was already making his way to the ships’ very own throne room. And to think his father used to say he was too dramatic. 

But all stupid jokes and rationalizations could not contain the anger Hux was trying so hard to mask. Take deep breaths, he told himself as stepped into the lift. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else. The nice cup of Brandy he had waiting in his quarters, and the model of the Starkiller base he was carefully constructing, but nothing could take his head off this disastrous campaign. 

All these years conquering the unknown regions had been so practical, things following a strategy, never letting emotions deter their objectives. But now Snoke preferred to sustain six months of a standoff than daring damaging the Republic he dearly wished to conquer.

It was so simple. They should've started big, blowing up a core world, let the Republic in shambles as they advanced with the bulk of their forces. They didn't have to target Coruscant, the best tactical target was the industrial planet of Corellia from where most of the Republic ships came. For morale the best target was Alderaan, homeworld of Chancellor Organa, but there were many others they could just blow just to make a point like Hosnian, Chandrilla or Mon Cala, the homeworld of the Republic's Admiral, and Hux had listed them all to the Supreme Leader on more than one occasion to no success. All the planets he would let Hux exterminate, Akiva, Tatooine, Jakku, Pomarth, were all inconsequential enough that their attack would be a sign of weakness instead of strength.

“Tell me Grand Admiral. What's the merit of a crippled prize?" The Supreme Leader had said, haughtily. And how could you conquer anything without damaging it? But no, Supreme Leader wanted the planets unscathed to witness their might. He wanted everybody to see him walk into the Jedi Temple and the Senate in Coruscant and name himself the Supreme Leader of the whole galaxy. 

And all the while the Republic kept winning because he couldn’t send reinforcements because Snoke wouldn’t allow it. It was a dead end. But… But with Republic winning… he reckoned could use it to his advantage eventually, making then believe they were superior, let them become comfortable in their victory, and then take them in stride when they least expected. That was an interesting new angle. 

The doors opened to reveal the Supreme Leader on all his might, reclining on his seat and surrounded by his ever-loyal praetorian guard. The room was an adapted viewpoint in the side of Star Destroyer Imperium, their flagship, from where they commanded their fleet. 

“Supreme Leader.” Hux approached kneeling a few feet from the other man, head bent in a show of submission, an act he had perfected. 

“Rise" His master ordered with false grace. 

Hux rose up and waited, analyzing every detail on the room trying to scout the mood. This was good. Overanalyzing was always good, and it put a cover on his thoughts so Supreme Leader wouldn't be tempted to dive in more. 

“I see we lost another Star Destroyers. How many are now? Thirty?” 

“Twenty-seven Star Destroyers. Sixteen bombers and sixty transporters.”

“What stellar numbers for the Republic. And all those missions led by Jedi.”

“Three Jedi on every strike squadron.” Snoke knew that already but Hux kept presenting the data, focusing on numbers, on hard details. “More six in the reinforcements, when they attack the Star Destroyers.” 

“They make it so easy.” Snoke laughed and it was an ugly raspy sound. “They never learn.”

Hux dared to glance up to the Supreme Leader, truly confused by the direction the conversation had taken. 

“No, you won't understand, there is no point in trying. It's not your fault that you’re so weak, so blind to the real power that rules the galaxy.” 

Hux ground his teeth willing himself to keep his eyes downcast. 

“Jedi and War.” The Supreme Leader continued gleefully in his condescending tone. “It never ends well for the Jedi. One way or the other they always lose… but I didn't call you here for enlightening purposes. No. I want you to see something. You who have been so smartly sending ‘scout missions’ to provoke the Republic into a premature war.” 

Hux froze in place. For once he didn't know how to react. Which would be the best angle? That the Supreme Leader knew he had been the one sending troops for ‘scout missions’ and provoking conflicts was fairly obvious. No one would send so many heavily armed ships to ‘scout’ near the Republic’s patrolling squadrons, but they had sustained this act for five months. What had changed now? Were they going to bring the fight to the core worlds? And what did it mean in the long run? Were they going to engage on full-out war, finally? Dammit, there was nothing more that Hux hated than losing the grasp on a situation. 

Above him, Snoke laughed again, but there was a new sinister undertone to the sound that made him look up terrified. 

Then the floor was speeding up… no, he was the one being pressed down, unnaturally bent towards the floor, close and closer to contact… he shut his eyes and braced for the pain, and then… nothing. He was suspended and he couldn't… He couldn't move. 

The floor stood centimeters from his face his hair falling into his eyes as panic set on his bones. 

That sinister laugh sounded again, and his body was jerked up and like a puppet, dragged to the closest window. 

“There, see it,” Snoke said in a trance just as something jumped. Something huge, something glorious. A ship, a huge black triangular ship. 

Snoke’s voice was terrifyingly gleeful. “I call it Supremacy. You think you know everything about the First Order. Every ship, every squadron? Yes, I can see it, your pitiful deliriums of grandeur.”

His head was pulled back to the floor and dragged to the center of the room. 

“Do me courtesy of not sending my troops out without my permission. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” His voice came as a squeak.

“Do you really? Can you comprehend the extent of my mercy? How easy it would be to smash your brain inside your head or crash your windpipe? Do you?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Good. That's all Grand Admiral.” 

The pull was lifted, and he met the floor but scraped to stand up quickly and then left hurriedly after bowing low to the man that had just threatened his life. 

He entered the lift with relief spreading on his chest, just as an officer stepped out, his eyes widening by the sight of the Grand Admiral in disarray. 

“Prepare my shuttle. The war starts now” He heard Snoke’s voice, just before the door closed on his face. 

A foul taste lodged in his mouth, and he knew he would not sleep today, instead of revising budgets and construction plans, to find out just how Snoke had been able to build such a massive ship… He had been too focused on Starkiller. That was his mistake, he’d let his guard down. 

But today was the day the Supreme Leader had also made a mistake. He had let him leave.  
Hux knew he was useful, needed even, because, for all his grandeur and posturing, it was him, Hux, who really knew how to run the military. 

But first the Republic. Yes, first he was going to focus on taking down the Republic then he could focus on his own plan. And one day, sooner or later, he’d become the Emperor of the Galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my take on the Snoke and Hux dynamic here is that without Kylo to act as a buffer - without Snoke throwing Kylo and Hux against each other to manipulate and control them - Hux is much more aware of his position in the FO, and more ready to act on his ambitions.


	19. Chapter 19

Rey felt sadness, anger, confusion, guilt and everything one shouldn’t feel after a victory. It was made worse by the high morale of the soldiers cheering and talking excitedly about that ‘special fuel’ some pilots had been concocting. The Force sang with their joy and hope and safety and all those pretty feelings of those truly happy to be alive for one more day. 

“Captain.” They said, nodding to her, their gratitude and awe stoked by their excitement and again she felt the brush of hands-on her clothes as she walked to the back of their transporter. There had been no deaths on her strike team, again. 

Rey searched for an empty corner to lean on and tune out the world, pretended not to notice how Captain Cordcas watched her like a hawk, or how Captain Niz, still seeming on the verge of crying, sat hugging his knees and shaking. Captain Cordcas rose then, to sit by his side, touching his should and speaking gently like she imagined a mother would. Another feeling came to join the jumble in her head. Remorse. She had an urge to go to him, apologize for her harshness, but she… she couldn’t. She couldn’t make up the right words and also because he already had someone to say gentle things and pat his shoulders while she has nothing.

She felt so alone. Ben? She asked through the Force, but it was different now, their connection always shifting and changing, and she felt only the faintest hint of his existence. It wasn’t enough. 

They landed in their flagship, and she was designated a room by a protocol droid. She studied the holomap that’d been sent to her commlink while her squadron scattered around in groups to the cafeteria planning loudly a rendezvous later to celebrate, pausing on their way to thank her again on the battle and ask her to come, to have a toast, mingle. 

She declined. She knew she should follow to the cafeteria and eat, she knew in an intellectual level her body needed nourishment, but she’d lost her appetite. She, Rey of Jakku had lost her appetite, and worse, that wasn’t an unusual occurrence, for she now never ate after a battle. The killing did that to her. And besides the idea of being in a room full of jolly people, happy to be alive to dine once more… No. She figured she'd be hungry enough on the morning to be able to eat. 

She was following the directions to her room when- 

“REY!” 

Startled, she looked up, seeing a small-stature woman jogging in her direction. 

“Rey!” The young woman said breathlessly, coming closer. “Sorry. Been calling you for a while.” She looked up to Rey, her smile faltering “It's Rose. From the Chancellor's house? In Coruscant? We lived together for a few weeks.”

“I remember.” 

“Oh good! Good!” Rose smiled grew back, then it vanished altogether as she took one good look at Rey. “Are you ok?”

“I'm… I'm…” She opened and closed her mouth, but- “I’m…I…”

“Yeah. I get it. The frontlines can be… not that I'm in the front lines, I’m kind of an engineer, not a real one per se but Paige… well, she's an X-Wing pilot now and I guess you could call that frontline. I’m sorry I'm… rambling.”

“I’m sorry I… I can’t...” Rey said taking a step back and turning hurriedly away from Rose. 

She walked away quickly, her chest heaving. She couldn’t be near anyone even remotely happy right now. She just… she walked quicker, following the path to her assigned room by instinct, truly surprised when she arrived in the right place, instead of getting lost in the huge ship.

The room was small, about two meters per one and a half. It only fitted a narrow bed and some cabinets above it. At least she was alone, a luxury given only because she was a Jedi while the soldiers under her command got shared dorms with deck beds. 

They’d delivered her luggage to this room already, which consisted of a small bag with a change of Jedi robes. Gracefully folded on the bed there was a towel and a set of standard pajamas for her use. She didn’t bother with any of it, pushing it to the corner of the bed as she collapsed on the mattress, sitting with her back to the cold metal, hugging her knees and bending her head, making herself small just as she did on Jakku. 

It seemed so long ago that she’d been restless, and oh so inpatient to escape the repetitive day to day of an auxiliary teacher to Knight Kiidu. How naively eager she’d been to have a real mission, anything that took her off that dullness. How stupid, how dismissive she had been of the Knight’s words of advice… How above it she thought she was… 

“I didn’t mean this”. She spoke aloud, to the force, to the universe to anything, her voice breaking at every world. 

She couldn’t hold it any longer, the pressure in her chest smarting behind her eyes and making the first tear fall. And when the damn broke, she couldn’t breathe, it was like her chest would explode and she gasped for air between sobs and the never-ending tears. 

It was a mistake. This all was a big mistake. Jedi were not meant to be on battles, and to kill… maybe Jedi were never meant to mix with the politics of the Republic, maybe the old monks from the past were the ones that were right, excluding themselves from the people, living a life of contemplation. The Council was wrong to send them as Captains and Generals… this… this was madness. 

“I never meant to kill anyone.” She said to The Force. “Why did you make me do it?”

It was irrational and selfish, and she knew it. Rose and her sister Paige had not asked for their settlement to be attacked, their parents killed, their home destroyed… and yet here they were, both enlisted in the war effort, ready to fight. She knew it was selfish of her to just wish away the war and complain about the unfairness of having to fight it. 

But she didn’t want to kill, take a life, it seemed so wrong, so wasteful. So… at odds with The Force and all she’d ever been taught. She knew Jedi killed, but Luke… she’d never seen him kill a person, even when he could’ve or should’ve, even when they were ambushed in the throne disputes in Onderon or when they were chased and boarded by pirates in their return from Ryloth. It came to her mind, more actually than ever, how easy it would’ve been for Luke to kill those enemies… but he didn’t. 

He’d always told her that all live beings channeled The Force and each one was of utmost importance.

“Then why?” She said, raising her tear-streaked face in anger “WHY?” 

In a jerky movement, she unhooked her lightsaber from her belt and threw against the floor. It wasn’t enough to break it, though it must’ve scratched. Rey couldn’t care less. The saberstaff she had so much care to construct was just a weapon now, something that had taken lives with. 

She hugged herself more tightly feeling creeping loneliness come back to haunt her. 

She missed Ben. They’d parted full of promises but now it all seemed naive dreams. The reality was much more devastating. Did she really think for a moment she’d get to be happy, leave it all behind to stay with Ben in Alderaan? No, there was no happy ending for Rey, especially now, when she’d never be able to wash the blood in her hands. 

Her mind was fraying at the seams. She’d started to fear the day she’d lose it, that she wouldn’t be herself any longer, that she’d become a monster, the monster who almost hurt Captain Canady after his surrender, a pitiful shell of everything she had ever stood for… 

The change in the atmosphere came as swiftly as it always had, and hands sprouted from thin air, enveloping her torso in a firm hug. 

“No.” She said brokenly, trying to pull her body away.

“Rey,” He said, and she could feel his pain at her distress. Don’t, she begged in her head for him not to touch her. She was dirty. There was blood on her hands, she couldn’t… he shouldn’t touch her… 

“Rey… No. You’re not dirty.” He said, softly at her ear. 

“Go away.” She said, but there was no bite in her words, and how could she resist his warmth and the security of his embrace? How could she not nestle her head in his neck, how could she not hold take cover on his chest and get tickled by the tips of his lush hair in her forehead just as he inclined his head?

“Ben.” She said his name like a prayer. 

“I’m here.” 

“You are.” She says, with wonder in her voice, though she should’ve become used to this part of their bond, it always surprised her that she was not dreaming. “You really are.” 

She raised her head to look at his deep brown eyes, always so expressive. There was a smile on her face, born of gratitude for his worry, but all she could care in the world at this moment was beauty marks so close she could count then. 

They opened themselves to each other, and for a moment there was perfect harmony, and The Force sung again in her ears, with a song she now could embrace. She felt everything, he and her and The Force and the universe, and all his fears and worries and happiness and that time so long ago when he stumbled and cried, and the warm hands of his grandma came to give him solace. 

Then… she sensed something, in the very back of his head, a something he was trying so hard to burry, to keep from her. Keep from her? A secret? She could almost grasp it… his fear and guilt about… Her parents?

She opened her eyes, confused and shocked and felt his body stiffen. She felt his dread, or was it hers? 

“Ben…?” She searched his face for answers, but the connection ended, and she was alone again. 

 

*****

 

The Supreme Chancellor was quite annoyed when it became clear she’d have to move to the Chancellor’s Official Residence, right across the Senatorial Complex, and abandon her dear old Cantham House. Her next reaction was to be ashamed for such nonsensical worries as to the place she’d sleep, in the middle of a Galactic War. But the one thing she’d been pleased with her new house was the state-of-the-art meeting room she now had just five hallways from her bedchamber. The room was big enough to host some dozens of people in a large table but today Leia had gathered only a handful of trustees, Amylin, Kaydel, and Finn, to revise the numbers from previous battles to better judge the battle plan’s the military had presented her.

It seemed at odd first, why would the Supreme Chancellor have a large conference room in their official residence seeing as they had the Senate installations at their disposal. Then it clicked, that while many people could camp out outside the Chancellor’s office, that boldness did not extend to the Chancellors’ own house. Someone a long time ago had been quite sly, to which she was thankful. 

Not that her Senators did give her much trouble, from where she was standing, for people were still quite eager to agree and praise her every action. It would not last forever, so she knew she should enjoy it for now. 

“Yes, Supreme Chancellor, Of course, Supreme Chancellor”. She imitated, under her breath. 

“What?” Amilyn asked. 

“Nothing.” 

“Whatever you say, Supreme Chancellor!” Amilyn said with a smile. 

Leia smiled and not just from revising the numbers of the last battle, that by all effects they’d won. Come to think of it they seemed to be winning a lot of battles. She frowned looking at the projections. 

“Oh, my!” 3-PO said, “Those are very good numbers indeed.” 

“No.” Leia said “There is something… wrong…”

Call it intuition, or else, a whisper from The Force, suggesting for her too look closer, that there was something behind this, something they were not seeing. Just now, after five months of mostly positive feedback, she let herself doubt it may be too good to be true. 

“What do you think Finn?”

“Me?” 

“Yes. You.” 

“Yes… I … It doesn’t make much sense, does it?” He said, tentative “Why don’t they ever send reinforcements? I know they don’t care about individuals, but their soldiers are resources too, right? And the First Order does not like losing resources, of any type.” 

Leia smiled in approval of the simplicity and encompassing goodness in the way he thought, never forgetting the ones at the bottom. In a perfect world, she’d be able to provide Finn a safe environment for him to heal, if one could really heal from such atrocities as growing up a soldier-slave. But this was not a perfect world, and she and the Republic needed him. He understood that and had been eager to do his part, the interviews, the speeches, the public appearances. 

He’d been dubbed the title of “The first Defector” by a reporter, and it stuck. His innate charisma and his sad life story had been a fierce weapon in a war that was so much bigger than just ships and blasters. And he had found some solace, Leia knew, in the way of the late-night calls with a Rose Tico. He’d tried so hard to hide it from her in the beginning, the silly boy. 

Oh, young love. 

“They aren’t sending resources because they don’t want it,” Amylin said. “But why don’t they want it?” 

“They want us to think they can’t?” Kaydel asked. 

“But why?” Leia asked. “What’s their gain?”

“Maybe they are stalling,” Holdo said. “It’s a good stalling tactic. All those out of the way battles, which we win often than not.”

“They have a big ass weapon-planet,” Leia said. “Why would they stall?” 

As if an answered manifested, a holoprojection popped up on the terminal beside her table. 

“Supreme Chancellor,” Ackbar said with gravity “A flagship has just jumped hyperspace in the front of the First Order Fleet. It’s the biggest ship we have ever recorded in any of our databanks.”

His image diminished in size and at his side appeared an angular ship like the tip of a spear.

“That’s a Star Destroyer, for comparison,” Ackbar said, and then the image of Star Destroyer was projected, beside the arrowhead-like ship. 

The room gasped in unison. It was… impossible.

“I didn’t know…” Kaydel said, “Something like this could be built.” 

“I don’t think,” Leia said. “Anyone in the Republic ever attempted it.” 

“Whoever built that ship has a diva complex,” Amylin said. 

“You can bet on that,” Finn said. “I’ve never seen Snoke, but everyone always said he walks around in golden robes. And by golden, I mean made of gold.”

Amylin looked fairly impressed by that and scrunched her face as if imagining. 

“Have they made contact?”

“No, Chancellor,” Ackbar answered. 

“Every weapon is in standby? Ready to shoot at a moment’s notice?”

“Yes, Chancellor.”

“Good. Keep at it, Admiral. Maybe… Maybe put the whole fleet in high alert as well-”

Another call inbounded, and the figure of that odious man, Grand-Admiral, Hux appeared in her terminal, with a pre-recorded message. 

“Chancellor Leia Organa, we give the Republic the option of avoiding bloodshed. You have twenty-four hours to send in your surrender or our weapons will start shooting. The countdown starts now.” 

“And so, it has,” Leia said. 

 

*****

 

Twelve beings reunited atop the High Council Tower. 

The Grand Master took to the center of the room, and there was no other person alive Luke Skywalker would like to see in that place. Ki-Adi-Mundi was a kind man, someone who’d always took time to tell stories of Anakin Skywalker when Luke was but a youngling, though he knew him but little. If not the Jedi Yoda or Obi-Wan were, he was good Jedi, one that knew the Order, The Force, and that their mission in this galaxy was to bring light to all beings. That was why Luke could not believe the words he had just heard coming out of his mouth. 

“I beg your pardon.” Luke said, “I must have misheard, because surely Grand Master Mundi, you can’t have just proposed our Order to conduct an assassination?”

“Yes, Master Luke, that was precisely what I said.” The Grand Master said, with true sadness in his voice. “Believe me all when I say it’s not something, I wish to…. but it is something that we must do. There is a Sith Emperor ready to take the galaxy. This is not the Republic’s fight but ours. Our responsibility.” The Grand Master paused for effect and looked at every Master gathered here, before continuing with passion. “We must think about the lives we will save. It is time to consider how far we are ready to go. Few of you here were alive or can remember the Clone Wars but trust me. I've seen war. I've served as a General. It is time we fight! Not only hijack ships for the Republic or serve in their army. It’s time for us to make a stand. Our stand. Fight for our galaxy. We have the blessing of the force.”

It was the beginning of the end, Luke thought bitterly. 

 

*****

 

Rey woke up with a beeping sound. It startled her, making her sit abruptly looking around behind sleepy eyes searching for an enemy before realizing the sound came from her wrist. 

Her commlink. 

There was a single message, short and objective, in the metallic voice of a droid. 

“Knight Rey. Please report back at the Temple in Coruscant. Your flight has been scheduled to ten hours standard time on hangar bay eleven thirty-eight.” 

She checked the time that was… two hours away. 

Relief flooded her chest, but guilt was a close second. She was free. She would go back. But… she’d leave everyone behind. What of her strike team, and all those soldiers she’d never let die? Who would care for their lives, who would protect them? And There was something else. An uneasiness, a bad feeling in the back of her neck. This message was rather a strange one to receive, especially after another successful mission with no deaths. Had… had Cordcas reported her? Was that why they’d called her back? It… made sense…

Rey saw red. 

After everything, this was how she was repaid? Would she be demoted, sent for a ‘contemplation’ period in a remote corner of the galaxy? And Ben. Ben had been hiding something from her. She could sense the deceit in the back of his head, just like it was her own feeling. He… he had also betrayed her. And no matter that Rey had fallen asleep on the same clothes she went to battle, no matter her hair was in disarray, Rey summoned her lightsaber from where it lay discarded on the floor and went out of the room.

Rey saw red.

The ship was huge, but she could’ve turned every grain of sand in Jakku to find that woman, so much was her anger. It was like an electric current pulsing in her veins burning hot and fueling a wave of raw anger born of so many injustices and deprivations and humiliations she’d suffered her whole life. Her heartbeat fastened, how her nerve endings tingled, and it was heartening and addictive. 

She passed by the cafeteria and left it behind only ever registering in the back of her mind that she was hungry. Later, she told herself. 

Captain Cordas was not in the four hangars Rey searched, not in the game room set up to unwind the stress on the soldiers, she was not in the gym, she was not in the other cafeteria. But instead of abating her anger, at every room the woman eluded her, it made it burn hotter in her core. And then. There. In a corner in a maintenance dock currently unused she found two figures sitting side by side both which had obviously been meditating until her very deranged presence made herself known. 

Both rose quickly, Cordcas losing no time, and taking a step towards to put herself in between Rey and Niz. 

“You,” Rey said. “How dare you report me. HOW DARE YOU.”

“Captain Rey, I’m afraid I don't know what you are talking about.” The woman said cautiously like Rey was a mad creature. It was not lost on Rey how her right hand paused quietly at her side in the hilt of her lightsaber. 

“YOU! You REPORTED me. TO THE MASTERS! CONFESS IT.”

“I did no such thing.”

“LIAR!”

“I’m a Jedi. I do not lie. I did not report you.”

“They called me back! To the Temple!”

“It has nothing to do with me.”

“How dare you stand there and LIE!” Rey took a step forward grabbing the hilt of her saberstaff. 

For a suspended moment, they stood there, frozen, both with their hands on their sabers, both ready to strike. A shriek disrupted their moment, and Rey turned to see Niz, his bluish face pale and afraid. Reality came crashing down like a haze had been lifted and Rey looked to the two figures who were so peacefully meditating before her rude interruption. Like a blow to her face, she sensed the truthfulness in Cordcas words.

“You didn't report me.” She said, pathetically “But then…”

“The Council must've called you for their own reason… Captain…Rey… those are the same clothes than yesterday… wait … you haven’t been to the cafeteria last night! Have you eaten at all, since… yesterday’s lunch?”

Rey could've dealt with anger, disdain, spite and even gloating and condescension, but to have that woman’s kindness and worry… it was too much. 

She took a step back, like a scared animal. 

“Captain Rey…” the woman started again, in the same maddening kind tone but Rey didn’t stay to hear the rest. 

She ran. 

Over an hour later she was sat in the cafeteria on her second serving of what passed by breakfast here. It was not bad just not good, but it filled her stomach. She had taken a long bath, combed her hair, brushed her teeth… all in a daze of confusion and deep mortification. She couldn’t understand her actions, what had taken over her. By the Force, she had almost attacked another Jedi because of her own stupid suspicions that turned out not to be the truth. All that anger, that boiling hate… What was happening to her? How could-

“Rey!” Rose appeared again, now tentative and hesitant with a tray of food in her hand. “I… can I sit?”

“Of course,” Rey said. 

“Great!” Rose said much more cheerfully, placing her tray besides Rey’s then sitting “I wanted to apologize. For yesterday. You were… not in a good place and I kept rambling-"

“No, I…. I should be the one to apologize.”

“No! Really. It's fine. I understand. Wholeheartedly. I promise.”

“Ok,” Rey said faintly. 

“Ok! Great! Maker, this caf is awful.” Said Rose before taking a long sip. 

Rey smiled, surprised to find comfort in her presence. “You're an engineer?” She asked trying to remember anything about their brief talk on the night before. 

“Kind of… I'm not really qualified… but I enlisted, and I know the work… I’m helping devise a new buffer technology for the x-wings…oh and there is Paige! PAIGE!” Rose got up and called her sister while waving her hand around until Paige and another human woman noticed and came their way “And I’m near Paige too which is always amazing!”

Paige and her companion reached their table carrying trays of food. Paige sat in front of her sisters and the other woman sat in front of Rey. 

“Paige, you remember Rey,” Rose said. 

“Yes! Hello Rey.” Paige said smiling.

“And Rey this is Jess.” Rose introduced. “She's a pilot too!” 

“Nice to meet the great Jedi Master!” Jess said, “You’re very famous around here, Captain Rey.”

“I’m not a Master,” Rey said. “Just a Knight.”

“Really? Didn’t know there was a difference!” 

“There is,” Rey said, a softly smile forming on her lips by always the surprising concept of the existence of all those people whose lives were so removed from the Jedi Order. 

“Never seen a Jedi before,” Jess continued, shrugging “Knew they existed, but well...”

“We hadn’t either,” Paige said. “Before… Coruscant.” 

“When mother told us about the Jedi. “Rose said, with mirth. “When we were children, Paige did not believe it. She said it was silly, that mother had made it up, that people couldn’t just move things with their mind powers.”

“Yea, I didn’t believe it! No one I knew could do those things she said! You believed because you were a baby and believed everything mommy said.”

“Oh, you’re so much older!” Rose said playfully. “Such a mature woman!” 

“Yes.” Paige deadpanned. “I am.”

Both sisters looked at each other and chuckled, carrying Jess together and even Rey’s lips contracted in a smile. This was… different, new. Of all the time she had spent on military ships surrounded by all types of beings, Rey had made a conscious effort to avoid any type of intimacy. At first, because as a Jedi it didn’t seem right for her to sit and talk nonsense with the others, and then… then for her own anger and cowardice. These people had chosen this life, they knew of the risks, they had trained together, and she… she was just there. Another reason, a more disconcerting one, was that Rey found out she didn’t know how to do this, how to talk to people as a person, instead of as a Jedi. 

“Gotta love these Tico women,” Jess said. 

“Oh, yes, we are very alluring,” Paige said, blinking suggestively at Rose. 

“Ohhh, yeah, I hear you’re is spoken for, right Rose?” Jess said. 

“I’m… it’s not-”

“You are.” Paige told her condescendingly “Rose, dear, you holo Finn almost every night.”

“We’re just! I mean….” Rose said, lamely, waving her hands nervously as she spoke. “We’re just… it’s not serious yet… just…” 

“Oh dear,” Jess said. “That’s gonna be harder than I thought. And you, Rey?”

“Jess! Jedi can’t…” Rose started. 

“Oh, yeah. Forgot it. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Rey said. 

“You can’t even… like, have sex?” Jess asked “Is that too bold? That’s too bold, yeah, forget it, I’m sorry, again.”

“No. No,” Rey said, “I mean, it’s ok… The Jedi are not against sex, per se, but they don’t… recommend it? No one tells you can’t, just that, you shouldn’t need it.”

“That sounds… awful?” Jess said.

“Jess!” Paige said as Rose glared at her from the other side of the table.

“I’m a direct person, ok?” Jess said.

“Please excuse my girlfriend,” Paige said trusting a cup of caf on Jess, hands. “She is caf deprived and has lost the little tact she has.”

They ate in silence for some minutes more, before Rey checked the time in her commlink. 

“I have to go. I have a ship to take.”

“So soon?” Rose said, sounding saddened, to which Rey appreciated. “Back to Coruscant?”

“Yes, back to Coruscant it is. Must report on hangar eleven thirty-eight, on twenty minutes.”

“Do you want company?” Rose asked. “I’m finished, and my shift starts in twenty minutes, too. I can walk with you there.” 

Rey nodded and they got up together, said their goodbyes to Paige and Jess, and went on their way. It was a short walk to the hangar, and after a few seconds, Rose started talking. 

“I’m sorry about Jess… she’s cool, but she’s a bit… blunt?” 

“No, it was… interesting… to see how people think of us.” 

“That’s easy, we think you’re all awesome, and that moving things with our minds would come in handy… and your uniform is way cooler than mine.” Rose said motioning to her jumpsuit. 

“But you can wear a dress,” Rey said absently, and then froze and she realized what she’d spoken aloud. She looked away and Rose had the grace to nod and keep from making any comments and extending the awkwardness. They walked the rest of the way in silence, and Rey may have pressed her step to arrive quicker. 

“That’s it.” Rey said when they reached the hangar bay “I… have to report in.”

“Yeah,” Rose said stopping in front of her. 

Rose hesitated for half a second and then she moved forward, encasing Rey in her arms. Rey didn’t move, she just stood there with her hands hanging at her sides, not sure what do to do, too surprised to react. 

“I’m sorry if-” Rose let her go and looked at her feet nervously. 

“No, I… thank you. And, good luck.” 

“May the force be with you, Rey,” Rose said sustaining her eyes in a friendly glance. 

“May the force be with you too,” Rey said, her lips quirking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK! Yay! Thing is, due life I had to go out of the country for a while, and I didn't take my notebook, and honestly, updating a fanfiction on my cell phone is my very own circle of hell. But now my life is gonna be more stable, and I promise more frequent updates.  
> Thank you all for sticking with me. ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Rey sat on another stiff standard bed, in another unremarkable small room, but glad nonetheless to the perk of having her own cabin, thanks to her status as a Jedi Knight, and a Captain on the Republic’s army. 

“Hey,” She said faintly to the other figure standing gangly in little space of with her. He couldn’t know how tight the space was and how ridiculously endearing he appeared contrasted with the low ceiling and narrow walls.

“Hey.” He said back. 

Ben. 

It had been real, the guilt she had felt in the back of his mind, he was hiding something from her, and that mere thought made her chest hurt… but she would give him a chance to explain himself. Maybe… maybe it wasn’t that bad. 

“Ben… I…”

She opened her mouth to ask. How hard it was to say the words, to ask him what was he hiding and why? She looked at him, at his burning glance fixed on her face. No one had looked at her like that like she was the most important thing in his world. 

“Rey?” He asked softly, worried for her, with a slightly quirking eyebrow. 

“No, it’s nothing. I’m tired, this… it has been…”

“I know…I can imagine… I…Where are you?”

“Cabin. The Jedi called me back to Coruscant. You?” 

“My room.” He said, and only then she realized he was carrying a glass of amber liquid. “Looking at Aldera over the balcony.”

“Brooding then.”

“I don’t brood!”

“If you say so.” She said with a smile on her voice. 

By now they both had realized the bond did not open at all unless they were alone. She guessed The Force had the good sense of not putting then on the awkward situation of having to ignore each other in order not to sound crazy in public. 

“How are you?” He asked, tentatively. 

“I… don’t know. How are things in Alderaan?”

“The same.” He shrugged. “If not for the military training and patrols over the city one would never guess we are at war.”

“That’s good. It’s good to think that there is a palace in this galaxy where people can keep living their lives in peace.”

“Rey…” He said softly placing his drink somewhere around him. Rey watched it vanish the moment his hand stopped touching it. 

Then he was looking at her again, his eyes worried and gentle and she couldn’t…

“How’s the military program?” She said, a bit too sharp. 

“Mm… it’s good.” He took a deep breath, his voice sounding slightly annoyed. “We’ve increased our military force by three hundred percent which is not as impressing as it sounds since it has never been that big, to begin with. After an initial peak of enlisting right after the war declaration, the number has dropped but are consistently steady.” He said it all in a matter of fact way, like listing a report. 

Rey sighed. “I wonder if I have a sister or a brother out there.”

That made Ben stop cold, his eyes widening in surprise. Good. He wanted her open-up, and Rey was not above to find a bit of satisfaction in his awkwardness that she did.

“Why…? Where did you-” He asked, stumbling on words, and then she took pity on him. 

“Just wondering. I met Rose and Paige, you know, the sisters who were at Cantham House with us?”

“Yeah, I know.” 

Rey wondered if for him too, their time at Coruscant, at Alderaan, their fights, their kisses, if it did seem like years ago, like another life, that another person had lived. 

“So, I met them, and I…wondered. I’ll never know, but I could have. A brother or a sister out there…” Rey pictured a boy or a girl, born without the weight of being force-sensitive, a happy child who had no great powers, free to be what they wanted and live their lives how they wanted. Then she remembered Jakku, how she was left there to slave under Plutt, and she wished no brother or sister met the same destiny. “I hope I don’t.”

“Rey…”

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” She said as a tear escaped, trailing down her cheeks “Fight. Kill people. But I also don’t want us to lose… to become slaves of that creature who calls himself supreme leader.”

“I understand…I” 

“Don’t think you do.” She mumbled. “You’ve never killed someone. Took a life. Had no choice over your destiny.”

“Oh, yeah, I had a lot of choice growing up.”

Rey flinched, and even as she knew he was right, that she was being utterly unreasonable, she was just so angry, so wretched… 

“You had a family at least.”

“Yes, let’s talk about my family. How my mother left me with my grandmother to be a Senator in Coruscant, how she would come to see me three times a month if I got lucky, how my dad was too busy being a hotshot race pilot and they’d have a big fight and months would go by without… sounds like very stable relationship huh? You know they still keep getting together and breaking up to this day?…oh and let’s not forget my very affectionate uncle who was too busy trying to brainwash me into following an ancient religion to give a damn about what I needed.”

“I know you’re keeping something from me,” Rey said, still sitting patiently, her voice even and emotionless, making him stop still. “I’ve known for a while. You think you hide it so well but it’s always there, locked in the back of your head. Do you think you can keep things from me? Haven’t you realized it yet? We’ve chained together. For the rest of our lives. You don’t get to lie, you don’t get to have secrets.”

She rose from the bed, to stand in front of him very patiently. When she met his eyes, it was with more heartbreak than anger. 

“Rey, it’s not….” He took a step back, shaking his head slightly, his voice on edge, begging her to stop it.

“Tell me the truth, Ben.” Her voice was chillingly calm. 

“You don’t really want to know.” His eyes defied her, and only then she felt anger rise within her. 

“Yes, I do.” She said, taking a step closer. “Tell me. Tell me what you’ve been trying so hard to keep from me.”

“I… I…” He turned his head nervously, and she almost regretted asking it. Part of her could’ve spent her whole life ignoring it, pretending there was nothing wrong, that she couldn’t feel his deceit even now as he looked at her. “I looked into your files. I got Luke’s passcode. I… I know about your parents.”

“Wha…” Her world shifted on its axis and her mind drew a blank. Of all the things… “When? When was it, since when do you know it?” It surprised her, that at this moment, this was what mattered, what her mind clung to, not what Ben knew, but since when he’d known it, without telling her.

He looked away from her, and she felt his shame. “Since… Coruscant. I mean when we were on Coruscant when we went to the temple together.” 

“Six months? All this time, you’ve known it all this time and didn’t tell me? You… You were not planning to. You were going to keep it from me forever!”

“YES! I WAS!” 

“You think I can’t handle it? The truth? Tell me. TELL ME NOW!”

Then his voice broke. “They… They sold you!” 

“What?” Rey said faintly, taking a step back. 

“They…” His voice tried to be soothing but just sounded awkward instead. “They were filthy junk traders. Sold you for drinking money. But then the Crolute who bought you realized you had the force. He contacted the Jedi and asked for… for fifty thousand credits.”

“And the Jedi paid.” It was so clear, so obvious. “Yes, of course, they did.”

“They negotiated,” Ben said with disgust. “Settled for thirty thousand credits.”

“It’s… oddly fitting.” Rey sad in a daze. Tears came to her eyes, but she was too numb to notice. “They bought me. I’m a slave Ben, yes… It makes so much sense, I should’ve figured out sooner. It’s so obvious.”

“Rey.” He came closer to her, motioning his hands up, but she evaded his touch. “Rey you own them nothing. You can leave Rey, be your own person, I’ll… I’ll help you.”

“No, I really can’t. This, us… we are fooling each other.”

“No! We have a bond. You said it yourself Rey, we are tied together.” He extended his hand very slowly like she was a wild animal. She didn’t back down, and he rested it on her cheek, softly wiping away the tears.

“I’m not leaving the Jedi, Ben. I can’t. It’s everything I know, everything I can do. It’s like you said, we’ve never really had a choice. It’s not worth it Ben. I’m… not worthy. I’m just a slave, just… I’ll probably die before this war is over, and then you’ll be free.”

It was the last thing she said before his figure vanished in thin air.

 

*****

 

Leia stood straight projecting her confidence in the room. There was fear in the air, yes, but also a sense of anticipation. This standoff had gone for far too long and the weariness of war had given way to restlessness and eagerness. They wanted action, to die or to kill, anything as long as something happened.

Leia shook her head slightly, her mind ruminating on the recklessness of youth. 

“Two minutes.” A droid voice announced to the whole room as if they weren’t acutely aware of the huge holo in the middle of the room, projecting large numbers in a countdown. 

“You didn't have to come, Chancellor,” Ackbar said yet again coming to stand at her side. 

“Yes, I do,” Leia said firmly. 

“If something happens...”

“Then it will happen to us all" Leia motioned to the huge bridge. “And we'll just be numbers on the death count.”

“Chancellor!” Ackbar said, chastening her. 

He was maybe the only one that still dared to – outside her family that was, a pretty title had never stopped Han or Ben and it wouldn't start now.

“I want to be here. At least on this battle.” She said firmly. “I promise I won’t trouble you...much.”

Ackbar snorted but acquiesced nodding with respect. 

They stood silent again, contemplating another huge holo, three meters wide, that showed the Coruscant system. Thousands of points of lights divided the system in two. At one side the Republic’s Fleet, and at the other, the First Order’s. 

All the battle analysts said there were very evenly matched with First Order having superior weapons and better-designed ships but losing on total numbers. Not that Leia or anyone ever believed that was all their fleet. No. They had not yet seen the true might of the First Order. But now, they would. 

“One minute.” The droid voice announced again. “Starting countdown. Fifty-eight. Fifty-seven...”

“All ships on position,” Ackbar ordered. 

The white dots were so pretty in the dark background of the holo, like a constellation. And yet those were warships that soon would double as graves. 

“Forty-four. Forty-three. Forty-two.”

A sudden image came to the front of her mind from years – decades – ago. Ben as an hour old baby in her arms, Han still smiling stupidly at her side awfully afraid to touch Ben least he did something stupid; her mother Breha on the other side crying silently as she caressed the young boy's head. Leia could feel the happiness waving off her, happiness she hadn’t felt in her mother since her father Bail's death. A bit far away but still with a semblance of contentment sat Luke. 

That had been the happiest day of her life and she’d known it then. She’d known with uncanny certainty that Ben was the only child she'd ever had and that the Force had plans for him, that he would be important in ways she couldn’t imagine yet. 

“Five. Four. Three. Two. One.” 

Then silence. 

“Waiting for orders to shoot, Chancellor". Ackbar said. 

“Admiral!” A man screamed from behind the series of screens. “We have an incoming call, Sir. It’s coming from an enemy ship, sir. Should we accept it?”

“Transmit it here,” Leia said motioning to her terminal. 

The man looked from her to Ackbar. Leia rose an eyebrow and he nodded hurriedly. “Yes, Chancellor.”

The whole bridge seemed to be holding their breaths. Dozens of heads openly looking at her – it was better than before when they were only covertly looking at her.

The terminal beeped and an image solidified. “Leia Organa.” The creature on the other side was hideous. It had once been humanoid, but it was as if his face had contracted, leaving a distorted impression of a skull in its place. 

“Snoke. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“This is the last chance I’ll give you and your precious republic. Bow down now and I’ll be merciful. I’ll even let you keep your post, Supreme Chancellor, and your son his as King.”

“How kind of you. Yes, we've received your... surrender proposal... A tempting offer, but I'm afraid after a thorough review from our analysts we have reached the conclusion there are some fundamental issues with it we cannot reconcile. The part of the being totally dominated is not very heartwarming and the whole ‘supreme leader of the galaxy’ is honestly a bit too much for our humble tastes.”

Snoke laughed. All out laughed, and it was a rasping sound that sent her shivers of disgust. 

“We will not surrender.” She said evenly “Now or never. We shall never become your slaves.”

“Very well then Leia Organa. It shall be as you wish. The blood of the Galaxy shall flow from your hands.”

The call disconnected before she could answer. 

“Bantha shit!” Leia said to the open space where Snoke had once been. 

Her cursing had a dispelling effect and all the scared faces of the bridge were replaced by shock. 

“Chancellor. Admiral. The First Order had started warming their cannons.”

“Let’s show them what we've got.”

 

*****

 

She took a step back, his hand standing awkwardly in the air, and then she vanished like she was never there, and Ben stood alone in a rich balcony overlooking the sunset in Aldera. 

He had messed up. Badly. He should’ve told her knew… he’d always known she’d find out. Women always found out, wasn’t what his father always said? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 

He took the forgotten drink, the Corellian Whisky watery with the melted ice, but he drunk it up anyway, in one huge gulp. He needed to do something. Rationally he knew Rey was dwelling in self-pity, himself having done that often enough, but he knew he had to reach out, be there for her, stop her from doing something stupid. This was the one sane thought throughout it all. Forget his guilt, his conscience, he had to think. He had broken her trust, and he had to apologize, do something. He could to go to her, beg her on his knees, confess that he knew he should've told her a long time ago but… anything so she didn’t look at him like she had, her eyes filled with pain and hopelessness.

He went back to his room, where his commlink lay forgotten on top of a huge marble fireplace, beeping wildly. 

Good. Mitaka was calling him, it only made it quicker. 

“Mitaka.” He said pressing down. “Prepare my ship. We are going to Coruscant.”

“Yes, Your Majesty, to join the battle?”

“What battle?” Ben said. 

“The battle…War? The twenty-four hours for The Republic’s surrender is over. You asked me to call you when it did, Sir. That was two minutes ago.”

Yes, that. The reason why he had decided to drink Corellian Whiskey, a drink he loathed, looking at the sunset in Aldera. 

Maker, he was pathetic. 

“Good… No. Not good. Just… just prepare my ship Mitaka. The Tantive V, and the fleet.”

“One hundred squadrons?”

It seemed lavish but one hundred squadrons only amounted to two thousand ships, of varied sizes and functions. They had already planned it to be a deployment team, ready to take part in the wider war. Alderaan would be left with enough protection, a party-built planet shield, and two hundred squadrons. 

“Yes…. Yes, that.” 

Galactic war was raging outside, and all Ben could think was that he had to get to Coruscant to kneel in front of Rey, declare his undying love and beg her forgiveness. 

He couldn’t decide if there was something very wrong or very right with him. He took some solace that his grandfather – his biological grandfather, Anakin Skywalker – the man who had taken time to marry and impregnate a Senator while being a Jedi and fighting a war, would see his point. 

“And you’re going to command them personally, Sir?”

“No, I’ll… I need to go to Coruscant. To the temple. It’s… Jedi business.”

“Oh”. Mitaka said, very properly impressed, probably remembering that his King had the force, and thinking he had to do something very important to do at the temple. “Oh, and Sir, I’ve just sent the live battle feed to your datapad.”

“Great.”

“Should release a statement? To the people? About the King going to join his mother in battle… or would you prefer to record a speech, Sir?”

And when he did ever prefer to make a speech?

“No. Do a public statement... about that. My mother. Going to support her.”

“I’ll send a draft in half an hour. According to our estimates, the ships shall be ready to deploy in three hours.”

“Perfect. Send in the draft and keep me updated.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The commlink went silent and he put it back in the marble fireplace. 

He could do this. This was not stupid. Joining the war, going to his mother was not stupid. It had started like a crazy idea, a delusion of grandeur, but now… it seemed logical. He should go, and support his mother, send ships to join the Coruscant fleet, it would paint a pretty picture, and he didn’t need to join the fight, personally… just be seen there. And if it brought him closer to Rey…. He needed to see Rey, really see her, in person. Then he’d talk to her, face to face, see into her real eyes, find a way to fix this. Make her come back with him, convince her somehow… Tell her wanted to touch her every day, for the rest of his life. He wanted to fight her, train with her, discuss the force, do everything with her because he loved her… He loved her. He loved her with all his heart. But there was something else as well, in the back of his mind he knew it was the right thing to do. Pulsing from the force he felt on his bones, well maybe it just his self-important ideas, but he would’ve liked to believe he was following the will of the force. 

He, King Ben Organa was going to make a stand. Their Princess was in Coruscant, taking in the brunt of the attack and Alderaan would come to aid. And somehow, he would find Rey and he would fix everything. 

It seemed so right in his head, so clear, so obvious. He would fight for Rey, for his mother, and their future.


	21. Chapter 21

General Luke Skywalker walked hurriedly, his steps resonating in the marble of the temple’s floor. He was the image of everything the Jedi Order embodied, once a proud Master of his own right, now a General as well. 

The title was still bitter in his mouth.

“Luke,” Grand Master Mundi had said with a touch of condescending. “It's war. We all have to make sacrifices.”

“Apparently some have to sacrifice more than others.” 

The whole of the Masters had tensed in unison. 

“Yes. That is the unfairness of life.” Grand Master Mundi had continued unabashed. “Some are born slaves, and some are born princes. It is not our place to bridge this gap.”

“And those pretty words mean we are to become assassins? Send out ours to die in a foolhardy, suicidal mission?”

“Luke, we understand you have developed an… attachment to your former padawan. It happens to the best of us, the bond between a Master and a Padawan is a beautiful thing that-"

“This is not about Rey! We can’t just assign a squadron of Jedi to a suicidal mission! We should – we should let them choose, call out for volunteers…”

“Luke,” Grand Master continued patiently “I would like to believe that any Jedi of this Order would see no higher purpose than to die in service of The Force and of the Republic. Nevertheless, we've been over this, we put together a team of exceptional Knights that we believe are the best suited for this mission.”

‘We’, the Grand Master said, which meant and him and his two counselors, and yet there were twelve masters in that room. 

“Does no one else see the madness in this?” Luke asked the room glancing at each being, searching for support. There was none to be found.

“Luke. In days of peace, this Council would not move forward without complete agreement. But alas we are not at peace. So, as there is only one dissident in twelve I, as Grand Master acquit this mission.”

Days later and the sensation of filthiness still hadn’t left his skin, no matter how much he bathed. Part of him, a bigger part than he would've like to admit, wanted to call Rey and tell her to flee, offer help... Anything but see her embark on a poorly planned, dumb suicidal mission. 

His last glimpse of hope was Leia. He was not sure if a Supreme Chancellor could interfere with the Jedi – actually, he was pretty sure they couldn’t but when she heard of it, she would damn well try. In their very long history together, The Jedi and the Republic mostly saw eye to eye, always content to stay away from each other’s business. But not Leia. Leia would not put traditions in front of her beliefs, and Luke had an inkling she’d be very vocally against it. 

On another hand - and Luke hated that he was giving reason to Grand Master Mundi - they were at war and sacrifices were inevitable. And if Rey succeeded… no matter the pain he would feel at losing her, he couldn’t put her life above so many beings fighting in this war.

Could this really be the will of the Force? And what was the right course of action? Interfering or abstaining? Standing aside without even trying to end this insane mission or do something, anything? The universe seemed to have no answers to give to Luke. These past few days had been so trying, he felt like calling Han to a bar and drinking himself to a stupor. He finally seemed to reach a conclusion, made up his mind on a course of action, only to doubt and question it again, in the next minute. 

He missed Yoda and Obi-Wan.

From the bottom of his soul he wished he could talk with them again – well he wished that they would manifest to him when he needed and not only when they saw fit. He had to make do by imagining their reactions, would they be in favor of this mission or…? If he was sincere, Luke had to admit that they probably would. And no one had understood the necessity of sacrifices like his father, the man who died to save both The Republic and the Jedi. It had only been once, one time he had seen the manifestation of his father, the great Anakin Skywalker, and not a day passed since he didn't wish to see him again. 

“Ben?” Luke mumbled to himself, feeling the force signature of his nephew and wondering why would Ben Organa be on Coruscant, let alone come at the Temple in times such as these? 

He stopped near a pillar waiting for the figure of his nephew to appear at any moment. His eyebrows shot up, quizzically, it was not Ben’s signature per se it was more of a tangle if that was even possible… and Rey, she was coming too. Had they found a way to meet? For the spiritual guidance as she had so cleverly put it to the Council? 

“Luke!” His former padawan’s voice sounded behind him. Her voice was sharp and full of… anger? 

Luke turned expecting to see his nephew standing there with her, but there was only Rey. His eyebrows shot even higher and he stood there looking, expecting Ben to appear, any moment now… 

“Luke! Wa-what are you looking at?” She looked over her shoulder for a moment following his glance to the end of the empty corridor, before turning, her stance defiant. “Luke, we need to talk… Now! Luke?” 

“I thought Ben was…Rey!”

And then it made sense. Or didn't, because it didn't make sense unless… but that was awfully rare, and it only happened between masters and padawans… even if they had trained together and meditated it was not that simple… it couldn't be.

“Are you listening to me? Luke!”

“Rey! You…yes, we need to talk. I can… come.” Luke said guiding her to one of the ‘contemplative space’ room that was desert at this time. 

They entered the medium-sized room, all made on hues of light blue, with plants scattered between square seats. 

Luke closed the door and locked it with his passcode for good measure. 

 

*****

 

“Rey!” Luke turned from the door, his eyes big and full of shock. “Right now, when you came… Rey, you need to tell me the truth. Have you and Ben developed a… connection in the time he was your charge?”

“No,” Rey said disdainfully, acting by the instinct deep in her chest to keep their bond secret. 

“Rey… don’t do this. Have you forgotten who my father was? I’m not your enemy here, Rey. I know the Jedi are asked certain things that… are easier said than done. In the end of the day, we are still people.” 

“What’s your point, Luke?” Rey asked sharply, though her heart wanted to be moved by Luke’s tentative words, his sincere worry for her. But no. She couldn’t. She couldn’t bury it down. Ben had got his information about her parents thought Luke’s passcode… which meant… he had always known, hadn’t he? Always. 

“It’s natural to… want certain things and I could help you, I will help you if that’s what you wish.”

“Oh, you would? How?”

“Any way you want, Rey. If you want to… to… follow another path, I’d support you… and If you want to stay, I would keep your secret.”

“Follow another path? You mean leave the Order?” She shook her head, her voice full of bitter amusement. “Do I even have that option, Luke? Can I leave? Am I free? You see, since I was bought by the Jedi Order, I’m a bit confused if I’m or a not a slave. See, I don’t get any wages or vacations, I have no right to any personal property, I can’t decide which missions I’m going to accept or not… you can see one can get confused.”

“That,” Luke said, glancing at her sadly, but patiently. “Care to clarify how did you find that out?”

“Really? Is that the important question here Luke?”

“Never mind, it’s obvious, isn’t it? Ben. I gave him my passcode for research. Glad to see my nephew is so focused on his studies.”

“Don’t!” She warned. “Don’t you dare shift the blame to Ben. He wanted to help me find out where I came from!”

“So, why are we having this conversation only now Rey? Did he find that out yesterday?” He looked at her face then, studying it carefully. “I thought so. What changed then? Why did he tell you now? Did he tell you at all or did you just know it because of your bond-”

“Luke… THAT’S NOT THE POINT!” Screaming felt good, too good, but she had to be better than this. Getting mad and losing her mind wasn’t going to give her any point. “Luke, I’m not here to talk about Ben. I’m here to talk about how I’ve been bought by the Jedi. Thirty thousand credits, Luke. They… they bargained with Plutt, you see?” Rey said, a bubble of laugh erupting from her chest. Wasn’t it funny? The Jedi, bargaining with a junk-trader in kriffing Jakku? “He… he… wanted… fifty thousand. They… bargained….”

She couldn’t stop the laughing, it seemed so surreal, so out of place, a stuffed dignified Jedi – and for some reason she kept imagining Grand Master Mundi – in the suffocating heat of Jakku, sand getting everywhere, as he haggled numbers with Unkar Plutt… ‘Twenty!” Master Mundi would say, to which Plutt would snort loudly his fat chin jigging with the motion, “Forty-Five.” Then Master Mundi would shake his head, very poised, and offer “Twenty-Five.” 

Rey couldn’t stop laughing, holding her tummy, who’d started to hurt, eyes getting moistened with tears as she cackled loudly and a bit madly. Luke waited out her outburst, his stance straight and his eyes with wrinkles of worry. The mirth died out slowly, spreading a bitter wave of disgust on her body until the tears that trailed silently on her check were no longer from the hilarity of it all. 

“Rey.” He said softly. “Rey, would you rather have stayed in Jakku? Sometimes… The Force has no criteria, princes and slaves alike are born with it. The Jedi… we find force users in all kinds of situations. Yes, some people give their children to the Order voluntarily and some people don’t. The Jedi Order does not force anyone and does not steal children, but yes when it’s a slave-child or even for those parents who ask credits in exchange for their child… The Order has the policy of paying it, as to not disrupt the order of things.”

“N-Not to disrupt the ‘order of things’? Wa…do you hear yourself, Luke? So, the Jedi just… buy children, and I have to accept that and be very grateful I was not left to scavenge in the desert forever?”

“You know better than that, Rey. I know it’s hard… but it’s not that simple, there isn’t a clear divide between right and wrong here. My father was born a slave, Rey and he was bargained as well, won in a bet. The Jedi brought him to Coruscant and trained him, but only him. His mother, my grandmother – Ben’s great-grandmother – was left to slave away… personally, I can’t agree with that, but I understand. We have power Rey, but we cannot save the whole galaxy, so how we chose which slaves we free?”

“We could do something!”

“We do something, Rey! We investigate, and we uphold the Republic’s law!”

“And eventually buy children, but only when we stumble in precious force-uses, the rest… be damned!”

“Rey, what else should we do? Steal children using the Force? Kidnap then?”

“You reward their masters! They paid money to Plutt. TO PLUTT!”

“What happens if we don’t Rey? Do we fetch children in the middle of the night from under the nose of their slavers? How many people, how many innocents would we be putting at risk?”

“We are Jedi, we have the Force!”

“And they have blasters, and cannons, and bounty hunters! Not even a Jedi can survive being shot in the back… I’m not telling you to agree, but you must try to understand!”

There were sincerity and pleading into Luke’s clear blue eyes “I can’t… I-I” Rey felt herself deflate, as If she was a little girl again, afraid to ask what she really wanted to know “Were you ever planning on telling me?” Her voice was quiet, no more than a whisper. 

“No.”

“Yes, I… imagined that.” But it didn’t make it hurt any less. 

“Rey… Dwelling on the past will bring you nothing but pain.”

Rey had had enough of this conversation, she felt like couldn’t spend a moment more in that stupid room that seemed to be closing in on her. She felt dirty. She wanted- needed a bath, to scrub her skin raw, to try to wash the filthiness of it all. Walking by Luke, who just stood motionlessly and irritatingly calm, glancing patiently at her like she was a misbehaving child, she reached the door. 

“Rey. Please.” He told her tiredly. Her hand hovered over the panel, but she didn’t turn back to face him. “Be mindful of your feelings Rey. This kind of attachment… romantic feelings are dangerous for the Jedi. They leave one unbalanced, easier to slip to the Dark Side.”

“You’re a hypocrite. Your father was a Jedi and yet he broke his vows and married a Senator.” 

“But he almost fell Rey. I’ve heard it from Master Windu who was there with my father and Darth Sidious. It was a moment of clarity that made him make the right choice Rey, but he almost became a monster that night.”

Rey unlocked the door and left the room, without saying any other word. 

An empty hallway met her, and her feet moved on their own accord. She made her way to her room, but when she came upon that bland corridor with so many white doors alike each with a number and a letter… she had an urge to flee, and feet walked past the room she’d been assigned ‘74A’. Her feet took her to the huge library that she had always liked, but no, there was too many peaceful beings there, too many proper Jedi. She had to go somewhere open she could be alone, without the background noise. 

She walked and walked, turning hallways and passing by Jedi, padawan and younglings. It enervated her now, to see all these different beings dressed so much alike, in the same dull tones of grey, white, or brown, all with the same straight and peaceful posture, the same contentment emanating from the force.

Voices greeted her but she paid them no mind, only kept walking. There was no solace to be found inside those walls. All the marble arches, and the inside gardens and the grand staircases, none of it could dissuade the prickle on his skin that made her feel… caged. She wandered without direction until Rey found herself in the great hall of the Jedi Temple. And there, as if mesmerized her feet slowly took her nearest archway, from where the big Galactic City stood, basked into the natural light of the day. And at each step towards that light made her feel lighter, and even the air seemed fresher. Little by little she could see the Coruscant sky clearer, filled with all kinds of ships, and the outline of a sea of buildings. She had never loved Coruscant, but the sight of it made her eyes water now. 

Somewhere out there, in the top of one of those buildings was a little house, where she’d been happy, if only for a few weeks. She stopped short of the last marble arch, eyeing the stairway that led to another world. She only had to take two steps and she’d be out of the temple. Then she could keep walking, one step after another, go and don’t look back. She could find Leia… Leia would help her. Perhaps she'd go back to the army but on her own terms, be a pilot maybe. She could see Ben again, in real life, not only through their bond, she could stay with him and build a life for her in Alderaan. Her heartbeat escalated, at this moment that extended like a crossroad in her life. 

She would go. She had decided. No more being a slave of the Jedi. She would- but Coruscant seemed so imposing from the ground, the buildings casting a huge shadow below. The air was colder as well, and windy. The temple was… comfortable, wasn’t it? She knew it by heart, she could walk these walls without the need for directions. And Ben… she couldn’t build her life around him, what if… they had kissed twice but it was stupid to presume… The Jedi had bought her, yes, but they had fed her and clothed her and educated her, they were everything she had ever really known. The only life she recognized herself in. 

Her commlink buzzed on her wrist.

The Jedi Council was summoning her, probably to finally tell her why they chose to call her back. What her next mission was. 

Rey turned and walked to the nearest lift. It had been a sweet dream.

 

*****

 

“Chancellor,” Kaydel said, “The Jedi are waiting on the meeting room”. 

Leia sighed. “Yes, I’m going.”

Today would be ending of a very strained conversation that had started the day before with the Jedi summoning Leia to a meeting in the temple to present this “mission” they had devised, insisting they absolutely couldn’t discuss such delicate matters by holo. Leia, of course, said no. She was not going to the Temple – at this point she would’ve like to go simply because never went anywhere but the Senate and her new house anymore – but she’d refused to employ the massive security detail she was obliged to take with her everywhere, not counting in the one hour way round trip necessary to go to the Temple. So, here the Jedi had come to see her. Yikes. 

The sheer number surprised her. Grand Master Mundi was accompanied by a couple of other masters and a bunch of young-looking Knights and… Rey! The sweet girl, what was she doing in the middle of this madness? Her lips quirked up, and for a moment she was disarmed into a smile, but then she noticed Rey’s uncomfortable stance and her strained expression. Regaining her wit, she studied the faces of her guests, registering that Luke had not come – and what it implied. For surely if the Jedi wanted to persuade her in any matter, then what is a better way than to bring her brother with them? This, more than anything, made Leia straighten her shoulders and prepare for another kind of warfare. 

“Grand Master. Masters. Knights.” She nodded to then all. “Please, sit. Would any of you accept refreshments? Tea?” And on cue, the serving droids arrived with their drink options. 

The Masters sat in the chairs around the large table of her meeting room, while eight Knights, the ones who seemed awfully young, with Rey in their midst, stood patiently still. None of the Jedi accepted the refreshments and the droid glided out, clearly displeased.

“Shall we begin?” Leia said, in her hostess tone. 

“Yes.” The Grand Master spoke. “We come today for a matter of great importance to the Jedi and to the Republic. We have decided, under duress and with a heavy heart, that it is not only our responsibility but also our duty to take a more direct approach in regards of this Supreme Leader Snoke, which is, as you know, a Dark Side force user.”

He let the words sink in with an intelligent pause, before motioning to the Master at his side. 

“Chancellor, it’s a pleasure to be here and be able to present our plan…”

The male kept talking, turning on a holoprojector to have assisting images and yet no posturing or gracefully put together presentation could derive her from the aversion building in her spine. 

“That’s… Insane.” Her gaze traveled the room, but she was met with were confident and condescending expressions, all of them sure of being in the right. All of them except for Rey, who when their eyes met quickly averted it to the floor. 

“Chancellor.” The Grand Master said, trying to be soothing “As we all know, from the contradicting reports we get from the First Order captives, none seems to know the full extent of their resources. This is very good for our prospects because it means that with Snoke’s death they will fall into chaos.”

“I’m not disputing the benefits of Snoke’s death.” Leia said, “I’m disputing the sanity of this plan…This is… it won’t work. You can’t just send a squadron of Jedi’s to attempt to flat out kill the Supreme Leader! In his own flagship? Grand Master do you really expect the plan to succeed? And how about bringing the Knights back?”

“Answering your first question, Chancellor” Grand Master Mundi replied, with way too much calm. “Yes, I do expect our Knights to succeed. I realize it may seem a reckless plan if we were talking about ordinary soldiers, but we are not. I do believe the team we’ve put together can accomplish their goals. As for their return, Master Antran was just going to move on to that before you expressed your…opinion.”

“Let’s hear it then,” Leia said, harshly. 

“Well,” Master Antran said. “The plan is very simple, after accomplishing the mission, the squadron shall locate the nearest escape pod, and make their way back to Coruscant.”

“Really? That simple?” Leia said, now plainly mad. “So, let me summarize, you’ll attempt to sneak a bunch of Knights to Supremacy in a stolen transporter, slicing their way throughout the enemy’s security. There they’ll attempt to locate the Throne Room with our very limited knowledge of the ship’s outline, and then they’ll outright attack the Supreme Leader and kill him in a lightsaber battle. Then, whoever is left standing is supposed to find an escape pod to ship themselves back… Impressive.”

“Chancellor.” The Grand Master sighed. “Please, do not undermine the power of our Order. We are talking about fully trained and armed Jedi, capable of-.”

“I’m fully aware of the Jedi’s capability, thank you. And what about this praetorian guard Supreme Leader has?” 

“As we mentioned in the presentation, all intel we collected indicates the Praetorian guards are not force users. Their own uniform made of vibro-armor attest to that. No, Supreme Leader Snoke was wise in not taking any apprentices to avoid the Siths’ favorite method of rank promotion.”

“No. I can’t condone it. The mission is too reckless, has too many variables, you’ll need a miracle for it to succeed.”

And yet Master Mundi smiled at her words. “Chancellor. Of all people, I hoped you would understand it. We don’t need a miracle, we have the Force. It is the Force that will guide us to succeed, no matter the odds. And I am very sorry to have to remind you of this Chancellor, but we as the Jedi Order do not serve the Senate, but the Republic itself. We only came here, for we will need resources currently under your jurisdiction… As Chancellor ma’am could grant us those resources right away… or we’ll have to lobby it to the Senate. Of course, that would take longer, but I am very secure that the Senate will support our attempt to end this war once and for all.”

Leia smiled, because damn if the Grand Master wasn’t right. If they brought this plan to the Senate, they’d love to send a bunch of Jedi to do some dirty work in hopes it’d end the war. 

“I can’t prohibit it, but I won’t endorse it,” Leia said, and that’s the only acknowledgment she’d ever give to it. 

Grand Master smiled “Good.”

“Chancellor…” The Master at Mundi’s side… Master Antran, begun to say. “We assure you, we’ve selected only the best Jedi, the most prodigious of our ranks, and they have all agreed wholeheartedly.”

Leia’s glace shifted to Rey and a few others stand in the background. Eight in total, the oldest seeming to have half her age.

“We are honored to be granted this mission Chancellor.” A young man said, with proudness sipping of each word. “And if we die, we will die at the service of the Light Side of the Force. As for myself, nothing could’ve made me happier.” 

His team nodded and straightened, all but Rey, whose eyes were fixed on a vase, and didn’t acknowledge the exchange. 

“I believe that is all then” Grand Master Mundi spoke, raising from his seat. “Then we shall keep communications to work out the details.”

Leia rose tiredly, her bones complaining to the motion. “I’d like to have a word with Knight Rey.” 

The Grand Master looked from Rey to her, with a slight frown on his brow. 

“By all means Chancellor.” He said and nodded to Rey, who stopped midway through the exit and kept awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. When they were all gone, Leia motioned for Rey to come closer. 

“Chancellor, I’m sorry but you shouldn’t have singled me out.” 

“Nonsense, they are about to send you on a suicidal mission, and you’re worried about disapproving glances?”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

“Do sit Rey. Tea or caf, dear? And some scones too, cookies…” Leia said as she summoned the serving droid back. “And let’s get to the sitting room, this is not the place to have an honest conversation.”

They relocated to a lovely lilac living room, and in a matter of minutes, several trays of food were bought. Leia felt much better with life in general with a cup of caf and some cookies. 

“I couldn’t help but notice the absence of Luke. I’m very sly you see.”

“Luke was against the mission…. but they overrode his vote since it was only him... they don’t know it, the rest of the squadron or anyone really. Only me.” Rey said munching on the words and shifting her eyes when she spoke about Luke, which strongly suggested they were not on the best terms. 

Leia had not asked her to stay to gather information, but after years as politician, she couldn’t let these things slip by. “Thank you for confiding it in me, I had suspected something of the kind. It really eases my mind to know my brother has not gone mad with the rest of them. Now, has my son ever mentioned about my training?”

“Yes… he did, rather generally only that you’ve never come around to build your own lightsaber.”

“Oh, I never got even close to a kyber crystal. You see, I grew up in Alderaan with my adopted parents, and thought I knew about Luke and the Jedi since an early age I was eight when I first went to training. I should’ve gone sooner but my parents were reticent to let me go… it was complicated, but the Jedi and my parents went on a bit of custody war for me and Luke back in the day, that ended with us split apart. They let me go because they wanted to keep it a secret that Anakin Skywalker had fathered two children with a Senator, but that ship sailed pretty quickly... and I’m rambling.”

“No, no, I… I’ve always been a bit curious… Thank you for telling me.”

Leia smiled. “Well, back at what matters, when I was sent to the Temple… let just say the lessons didn’t stick. The meditating and forms were all right but when they started to explain about the light side and the code… I’m rather proud to say I was a very inquisitive child who once asked my teacher how they could say that the Jedi should love all things and then forbid attachment?”

“You…?” Rey gasped. 

“Oh, yes, I did. I was taken out of that class.” Leia said proudly. “It went like that for a couple of months, until they decided I was terribly unsuited for the training and shipped me back to Alderaan, which was wonderful by me… Rey. That was why I wanted to talk to you. I know you… if you don’t want to do this, you just have to say a word and I’ll help you.”

Rey smiled with a sadness that made her Leia’s chest pang. 

“Thank you, Chancellor” Rey said, raising up. “For everything, for the tea, for taking time to talk to me, for telling me about yourself… but I have to do this.”

“Rey you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I want to do this... Please understand, I really have to do just this one thing.”

“Rey-”

“Please understand Leia, this is my decision.”

“I see,” Leia said, quite dissatisfied. “Sit down, Rey. Finish your plate at least.”

Rey did so, and they ate in silence. 

“I… Thank you, again,” Rey said in earnest when she rose to leave. 

Leia went to her and embraced this young woman, so bright and with so much life, that would soon trust herself in mortal peril. 

“No, I am thankful, my dear,” Leia said, and she could feel Rey’s hands trembling, as she hugged her back. 

With a swift bow, Rey left the office without looking back, and each step she took sent another pang on Leia’s chest, her intuition telling her this would not end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT!!!! Two updates in a weeek, you go girl! ;)


	22. Chapter 22

The ship went out hyperspace amidst beautiful swirling lights, that were not stars or fireworks, but explosions. A chill crept up Ben’s spine as he instructed the Captain to send auxiliary squadrons to Admiral Ackbar. It was with a heavy heart that he watched as the ships broke formation to join the never-ending battle outside Coruscant. He felt shame from the safety of his position in the cockpit of the Tantive V, sending his soldiers to die.

But lips softened in a quasi-smile as he watched the scenery change around, from the space to the large city, until he recognized the building of Cantham House. A sense of nostalgia took over him, a sensation he’d never experienced outside Alderaan before. Cantham House was the place where he came to visit his mother, where he had spent many birthdays that fell in the middle of a working week when Leia could not leave Coruscant due to some important bill… But there was something wrong, something odd he couldn’t put his finger in, until he disembarked and there were no lights, no beings or droids to welcome him. He searched his memory, but he didn’t find a single instance he’d come to this house like this, with no one to care if he had arrived. 

His nostalgia took a dark turn and where once was remembrance now was strangeness. 

“Your Majesty?” Mitaka said softly at his side. “Shall we take your bags to the Master Suite or to the Master Guestroom?” 

“Master… Suite, I guess…. The Princess moved her belongings to the Senatorial house… You can have the Master Guestroom Mitaka. And put the security in the guest rooms, not on the employee rooms.”

“Thank you, Sir.” 

It was little, but it was what he could do. 

“I’ll be in my room.” 

Mitaka opened and closed his mouth, then nodded, and Ben walked away ignoring the worry he felt Mitaka emitting.

In the dark house, Ben asked himself why had he came, just what did he mean to accomplish? He was in too deep to try to fool himself he’d come to talk war with his mother, or to bring the ship or any nonsense he had tried to convince himself. He had come for Rey. And the first thing he did alone in his Master Suite, was to sit in the grand bed and reach for his commlink.

He waited, staring at his pulse as the call connected. He imagined, not too far from here, her commlink was beeping, calling for her attention. 

He waited, and the seconds rolled by until the call ended, unanswered. Ben frowned and pressed to call again. No answer. 

He pressed again. No answer still. 

He sprawled himself in the bed and reasoned that she must be busy – Jedi’s in the Temple didn’t carry their commlink all the time, right? She probably was training or meditating, there were many perfectly reasonable explanations why she wouldn’t be at his disposition to pick his calls, he’d have to try again later. 

…

Ben had a meeting with his staff, approved his official schedule for this visit, which included contacting his mother’s aide and requesting clearance to visit her now she was the Supreme Kriffing Chancellor of the galaxy, which Kaydel kindly had granted straightway. The meeting was over late in Coruscant time, but as his body was still on Alderaan time, he had no hint of sleep. 

He called Rey again. 

There was still no answer.

… 

On the day after his arrival, he called Rey first thing in the morning, but as on the previous times the call ended unanswered, he decided then he wouldn’t let his head run away with him and would simply try later. He wouldn’t worry and pine, like a teenager, he was a grown man and certainly their schedules were not aligned. He’d try again around lunchtime when she’d surely be close to her commlink. She’d pick up, talk to him and then… then what? 

Trying to banish Rey from his head for a couple of hours, he focused on the second woman making him go mad. Someone whose Rey’s silence made him want to see even more, and who he’d never spent so long without seeing in person. 

“Mother.” It was the only thing he said before walking straight to her, bending down and hugging her close. If he’d surprised her, Leia didn’t show, returning his hug with fierceness, whispering “Ben.” like it was a prayer. 

They spent a long time like that. At some point, she’d started smoothing his hair and when they parted, his curls fell on his face. The sight of it made Leia grin like a loth-cat when they parted. “Shall we have lunch?”

The table was set in a big circular balcony full of greenery. “It’s a… beautiful house,” he motioned awkwardly to the spacious sitting room she was receiving him in. 

“Yes, very beautiful, very grand…”

“But it’s not home.”

“No,” Leia said with a sad smile. “But enough of that, I feel very silly complaining about a mansion.” They sat in the lovely table set for two, happily followed by the serving droids with trays of food. “I’ll confess I was a bit surprised when I got the memo about you coming...”

“It was a… spur of the moment decision.”

“Oh, I gathered that! Ben, you do realize I’m a large target in this war, right?” 

“Mother… I rather we didn’t do this. I know you are worried, and you’d like to have me far away tucked in Alderaan, but I came ok? I had to come.”

“Ben, I didn’t mean to be-.”

“It’s Fine. So? News? Where is father, and… all?”

“Your father is still in the army with Chewie somewhere. He made me promise I wouldn’t interfere in his assignment and I didn’t, so he cannot blame me he was put in patrol duty.”

Ben half-smiled, as he fumbled with his food. Han and Chewie had signed in the Republic Fleet days after the First Order ships had jumped in. Ben had meant to keep in contact, but it had been week – months? – the last time he spoke with his father. In his defense, Han Solo had never been too good at keeping commutations and old age wasn’t an incentive to change his habits.

“Luke?” Ben asked, because maybe if he asked about Luke then…maybe…

“Avoiding me like a plague,” Leia said smiling and sipping her wine. 

“Really?” 

“I guess you’ll learn soon enough, and you’re the Chief of State from my representing planet so… I ‘technically’ can tell you state secrets that won’t demean The Republic.” 

“Great. Go on.” Ben said eagerly, sensing he was on the cusp of a very important discovery. 

Leia sighed and sipped more wine. “The very wise Jedi Council has decided to take action against the First Order by sending a squadron into the Supremacy to attempt to kill the Supreme Leader.”

“W-What?” 

“They decided to-” 

“I’ve heard it!” Ben shrieked. “You can’t- You can’t let them!”

“Ben. I can’t do anything.” Leia said calmly raising her palms in the air. “As the Grand Master kindly reminded me if I personally refuse the Republic’s support, he will win it by lobbying with the Senators. And then the word will go out and they’ll have less of a chance to survive this madness.”

“And Luke?” 

“He voted against it, well Rey told me he voted against it… if only he’d talk to me! …He must blame himself, it’s not easy on him… especially because… Oh! Ben, dear… you see… Rey, she is on the team.” 

“WHAT?” He got up fast, making the dishes tremble and wine glass tumbled, staining the tablecloth dark red, reminding him of blood. “No. Absolutely not. No. Did you speak to her? She can’t… They can’t…”

Leia rose too, worry shining in her eyes. “I spoke with her yesterday, Ben. And they assigned her, yes.” Her voice was tentative and soothing.

“And she is going?”

“She has no choice, Ben. You know that.”

“But…” He walked to the edge of the Balcony locating the Temple on the horizon. He wanted to storm in, take Rey and… and what? What could he do? Put her on his shoulders and run away with her? Get down on his knees and beg her to marry him? 

“Ben?” Leia asked, her worried voice letting out just a bit curious in the end “Ben, are you alright?”

“I…” No, he tough. He was not fine… Rey was… Rey would….

“Oh, Ben,” Leia said, finally getting it. “Ben, you and Rey…”

“Mom…” His voice broke. 

Leia rose to the tips of her feet raising her arms to cup his face. He leaned down instinctively, to let her. 

“You truly are the grandson of Anakin Skywalker,” Leia said, voice full of sorrow. “And what I wouldn’t give for you to have a happier end.”

…

Ben called her after lunch and at night, to no success. She was getting his calls he knew she was getting his calls… was it because of the Jedi having bought her? Because he hadn’t told her? But she hadn’t seemed mad… her face came to his mind again, so deflated, so defeated. Heartbroken. 

Was it because of this new mission? Was she rejecting him? Did this mean she had chosen the Jedi, the mission, over him? That would explain why she’d decided not to take his calls anymore?

There he went again, to drink more Corellian Whiskey, that he hated. 

He wished and wished into the Force, but the bond didn’t open. 

… 

He kept calling her, setting a limit of three times for a day. 

The ringing sound of his commlink only resonated on his ears, with no answer to be had. 

… 

Seven days after his arrival, Ben Organa decided he’d had enough. 

If she wouldn’t answer him by commlink, then he would go to her. The idea snuck up to him as he woke so deceivingly simple. It was barely light out as he dressed and took breakfast alone, letting a note to his staff. He went alone in a black hovercraft and when he finally reached the Temple the sun was bent on bringing the day ahead. 

One of the reception droids came his way cheerfully. “Ben Organa,” Ben said quickly. “Library.”

“Excellent choice! The library is divided into digital files and physical copies in actual paper! Fun fact-”

Ben took the access card the droid extended and walked away mid-sentence, bit his step faltered, and he turned awkwardly. “Hum… Thank you.”

“You’re so very welcome!” The droid said. 

He walked to the lift, turning the access card in his hand when it hit him how stupid he’d been. 

“Wait, WAIT!” He dashed in the direction on the droid. 

“Can I help you with something else, Sir?” The droid turned happily. 

“I… need to speak with Knight Rey.” 

“Great! Follow me to a terminal that I’ll locate Knight Rey’s information!” 

He followed the droid to a rounded table where more droids hovered patiently, waiting to be useful. Once there, Ben held his breath as the droid connected itself to the terminal. 

“Sir, I fear Knight Rey cannot receive visits at the moment!”

“At what time she’ll be able to?”

“Oh, no Sir, she’s in contemplative retreat! There is nothing about when she’ll be back on her normal schedule.”

Ben took another deep breath. “Ben Organa, the King of Alderaan, son of the Supreme Chancellor Leia Organa is requesting to speak with her.”

“I’m sorry, but Ben Organa, the King of Alderaan, son of the Supreme Chancellor Leia Organa cannot talk to Knight Rey at the moment.”

“Luke Skywalker, can I talk with him?” 

Tense seconds went by while the droid searched the terminal. “Certainly, Sir! If you could follow me, please?”

Ben was led to a small undescriptive room, that had some tables, benches, and plants scattered. He was left alone for a couple of minutes, before Luke entered with a pointed look that denoted no surprise in the sudden appearance of his nephew in the Temple, at this time. 

“Ben,” Luke said with a tired voice. 

“Luke. I need to talk to Rey.” 

Luke sighed. “Ben, I’m afraid Rey is in special training and she can’t-”

“No. I need. To talk. To Rey.” 

“Ben, you have to understand-”

“I do understand that the Council is sending her to her death. Luke. I… I won’t leave here without talking to Rey.” 

“Ben I can’t-”

“Yes, you can. You are a Jedi Master. You can and you will. I need to talk to Rey, Luke.”

“Ben. I know about your connection and your attachment and it would be best for you both if you left her to concentrate-”

“If you know about our connection, then you know- Luke… I can feel what she feels, and if you send her to a die in a crazy mission, then it is my business too… I’ll feel it, Luke.”

Luke paled visibly, apparently, he hadn’t considered it in this light. “I’ll… see what I can do.”

Luke exited the room and Ben sat in the sturdy bench as he waited – apparently the Force would be very cross with such mundane thing as comfortable seats - but he was too restless, so rose again and walked back and forth from wall to wall. 

He sensed the shift in the air, her surprise, her fear, her eagerness, long before she came. And when the door slid open and her figure appeared before his eyes, she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

She smiled, and he knew she’d heard it in her head. 

“Five minutes,” Luke said, exasperated, as he left. Ben hadn’t even noticed Luke had also come in too. 

“Rey.” 

“Ben.” 

He was about to walk to her but stopped, taking in her apprehension, her training clothes with singed ends, and her tired air. 

“I… called.” 

“I don’t have my commlink anymore.” 

“Oh.” So that was why. Such a simple explanation he hadn’t considered. 

“About that… my parents… I’m still a bit mad that you hid it from me, but… I know why you did it, I feel why you did, in my head. You were trying to protect me; you didn’t want to see me suffer… And… I… In your place, I’d have done the same.”

“Rey, you can’t… Come with me, Rey. You don’t have to do this.” He marched to her, invading her personal space. 

“Yes, I have.” She was unmoved, her eyes clear with purpose. 

“You really don’t.”

“Ben… I do. We’re good Ben, we’ve been training, we can do it. We can end this war, and then… Then I can be free.”

“This is madness.”

“I know, but… I must do this one thing. Ben, if we succeed, then the war is over and I can get a clean slate, and I know it sounds crazy, but I must do it. Just this one last thing for the Jedi, don’t you see? Just this one thing, and then… And it’s not just for them Ben, it’s for the whole galaxy and for you, too. If the First Order wins do you think that they will let you and your mother live? Do you think they’ll live Alderaan alone? They won’t Ben.” 

“Rey…” He shook his head. 

“We are a good team; we can do this. And… and if I die, then…”

“Then what? Then it was the will of the kriffing force?” His voice rose in the end, in step with his hammering heart. 

“Maybe. I’m sorry. I know you can’t understand but trust me. We leave in two days, Ben… I’ll be free after, and perhaps then we can… be together.”

“Two days? Rey, we can be together now. Nothing, do you hear me, nothing in this galaxy can stop you from coming out of this temple with me if you truly wish it.”

“I do.” Her hand reached out and hanged in the air in the middle of then. “So much. But I can’t yet.”

Ben took her hand in his, turning it on his gloved fingers. Her hand was so small, but it wasn’t delicate, it was rough and callused, with small burns that came with learning to wield a lightsaber. It stuck him she was real, that her body wouldn’t vanish in thin air this time. 

He looked up and saw how her head was bent, studying their hands too. Her other hand came up, and he felt his gloves being pulled and sliding off his hands. Then her skin touched his, and she mapped his fingers, his palms, finding it in the same roughness, callus, and small burns than hers. 

Taking his right hand out her grasp he rose it to her face slowly. Her eyes rose with it, and when his fingers touched her chin, their eyes found themselves half-away. 

He bent down, and she bent up, and- 

The metallic sound of sliding came from the door and a polite cough alerted them to the presence of Luke Skywalker. 

Rey took a step back dropping his left hand and turned to Luke. 

For a moment, her eyes traveled from one man to another, and Ben knew in her head, she was making a choice. 

“Goodbye, Ben.” She mouthed before she went to the door. 

 

*****

 

The sabers clashed and locked. Rey looked at her enemy calculating his stance and her next move. He was not really her enemy, and the loser was in no real danger, but to put it simply Rey didn’t like the feel of defeat in her mouth, even polite defeat with bowing and pats on the back after. 

She slashed with maybe more violence than necessary, as she saw the weakness on her enemy on his tendency of leaning to his left feet. It was her chance. She tricked him to lean on it with a low blow prepared to twirl her saberstaff to strike on his right side, making him lose his balance and the fight. As her enemy met the floor a rush of energy traveled on her bones, the feeling of victory, the giddiness of being yet undefeated by her team, of being the best fighter, the most accomplished-

The bell sounded signaling the end of the training and the end of her duties for the day. 

“You were very good," the man said as he got up. Even the loss, it didn’t bring any emotion to his voice. 

With the training over, they left quietly in their ways to their rooms. Rey showered, changed and went to the cafeteria to have dinner and then contemplation time. After that, she should meditate or read or train some more, but instead, she went back to her small room, sat on her bed and thought about her life. No, not about her life, there was only one topic her mind went to. 

Him. 

She revisited all of their interactions, from the time she came into his office and was met with his contempt, to their fights, their friendship, her jealousy – now she could admit she’d been jealous – to their kisses, their goodbyes and to all the times they’d seen each other through the bond these six months apart. Then, their meeting this morning. She studied it on all angles. When he’d practically begged her to go with him, she’d wanted to, but she had to stay. He didn’t understand, she herself didn’t, but she felt she had to do this one thing to even the ledger. 

And yet… 

If she died on this mission this morning would be the last time, she’d seen Ben Organa in person. Today was her last night on the temple, tomorrow afternoon the team would embark to space where they’d start reconnaissance in the First Order transporter and do drills. 

She could feel him now, in the back of her head, emotions turning and twisting. 

Rey didn’t plan it. It was not a rational thing, but as she sat on her bed watching the sun go down and the sky turned dark on her small window, desperation set on her chest. This couldn’t be last time she saw him in person, in a clandestine meeting in the Jedi Temple, with Luke’s disapproving presence emanating from the other side of the door. It simply couldn’t be. She wouldn’t accept it. And if the bond didn’t open, they could be ‘the’ last time she saw sim. 

Rey shot up, and stood in the diminutive space in her room, trying to grasp on… anything. 

If she died, then what would it matter to the Jedi that she…? It was another crossroad, another life-changing decision she had to make. 

The absolute and all-encompassing clarity of her mind took her breath away, and with a smile on her lips, and only one stop to take up the only possession she had on the whole universe, Rey exited her room. Her pace was slow and calm, confident steps that barely made any noise in the floor, as an eerie certainty permeated her being, telling her that there was no need to run, hide or be anxious. She passed by other knights, masters, and padawans nodding and greeting them politely, nothing on her semblance denouncing she was making her way to break her vows. She turned several hallways, took two lifts down, then right, right, left until she was in an underground garage filled with all kinds of transports at the service of the Jedi. Rey went straight to the speeders and here, it’s when everything could go wrong, where her plan could be not only thwarted but her whole future with the Jedi tarnished. 

Unaffected by the dire risks of her action, she chose a red speeder with a square design she approved and hopped on it. To take a transport the Jedi’s had to dial their personal codes in a terminal. If it failed – or if she tried to remove the speeder using the force – an alarm would go off announcing her attempt to flee her duties one day before her mission and she would be punished as a defector – the most dishonorable thing a Jedi be charged off. 

Now, Knights like her usually had to request approval to take transports, but since she’d been assigned to a top-secret dangerous mission her passcode security had been expanded. She was working under the assumption they’d simply upgraded her access to be the same as a Masters’ without realizing the practical consequences. For who’d imagine a Jedi Knight assigned to a suicidal mission would try to escape in the middle of the night?

In her defense, she did plan to come back. At some point before dawn. 

Rey chuckled to her own stupid joke and pressed her code, with that certainly in every cell of her body that this would work. And… it did. The panel went green and the cable holding the speeder detached from it, as the bay doors opened. Without hesitation, she turned it on, and in a couple of minutes, she emerged into the Coruscant night. A gentle breeze caressed her hair and she smiled, tasting the metallic smell of the vehicles. It didn’t feel like freedom, not yet, but close. 

The traffic should be less taxing now there was a war on the sky above, but after almost two weeks of battle preceded by six months of standoff, the war had become the new normal, and people simply moved on with living their lives. 

As she saw the building of her destination come closer it dawned on her the reality of what she was doing. Like in a blink of an eye, she was parking her speeder on Cantham House’s spaceport. She connected it to the security stand, and again here she would’ve to press down a security code – but again she had no ounce of doubt the code she used here six months ago would still be valid. Ben would’ve made sure of that. 

It worked, and again it worked to let her enter the house, and then here she was, on a familiar dim-lit living room. He wasn’t in the old room he had here last time, but in the Master Suite, the room his mother had before she was made Chancellor. And he was waiting for her. 

He was dressed in his on black silk pajamas with disheveled hair and wide eyes because he still couldn’t believe she was here. 

“Hum…Hi.” The ability to form complete sentences evaded Rey as she took in his appearance and what it really meant that she’d come all the way here, what she was suggesting, which was stupid because she’d decided it with a clear mind, came all the way here, and now the be like this, a pale of nerves that couldn’t think straight and-

“Rey.” He said softly, his left hand touching her elbow gently to take her out of her reverie. “Rey, what…?”

His touch did the trick, the fog lifted, and emboldened, like one who had nothing to lose, she invaded his personal space without much grace, biting her lips. 

“I’m not leaving the Jedi. This is not… I’ll still go to the mission tomorrow, but if you’ll have me, I’m here Ben. For me. For us, I want…I came to…I… love you.”

“I love you too. I want you too.” The words escaped his mouth in a hurry to say it out loud. He’d been holding these three words inside his chest for so long… to finally say it… A boyish content grin broke out in his face, because of kriffing course Rey would be first to say it. There was so much more, he wanted to say, to tell, to beg for… 

She felt it in him, his want to say more, to question her what had changed, beg her to stay anyway, to build a life with him, but he was in her head too, and he felt her elation, her happiness, her hope, and realized too that this moment was enough. He let it all slide, to instead raise his hand slowly touching her cheeks reverently with the tips of his fingers. 

He smiled, serene for once, as the same certainty flowed in their heads, and they moved in unison, him bending and she up. Their lips met halfway, and the world exploded. 

It started gently, playfully, with bites on her lower lip, nails scraping his nape, a million of butterfly kisses mid tender glances. “I love you.” and “I love you too.” Was said, again and again, whispered against skin, like a promise. 

The playfulness didn’t last long, for when she pressed herself on his torso, his hands pressed on her waist, shooting a tingling sensation straight to down her spine, drowning her in the need to have him closer. The world shifted again, as their lips became wanton as their tongues licked, and sucked, and nipped in a never-ending kiss, that lasted to the end of time. 

She was the one to break it, the one to take his hand and walk him to the bed. 

And there she was a bit hesitant, nervous and self-conscious to be so out of her element, but with a look to his dark blazing in his eyes, and all her fears evaporated as she saw there the same love she felt, sparkling between then like a thread, joining their hearts in a single beat. 

Ben looked at the bed, and at Rey, still shocked by this natural progression of things, finding it hard to believe that this was happening, that he wouldn’t wake up and realize this had been a dream, a figment of his head, playing with his deepest desires. 

“It’s not a dream.” She said with a hint of laughter. 

“No. It’s not.”

With a lascivious idea, she pressed on his chest and indicated the bed. 

“Sit.” 

He obeyed, sitting on the bed looking up at her with barely contained expectation. 

And just to make a point, without breaking eye contact, she reached for her belt, unlacing it slowly, rejoicing in how it made his breath caught, his cheeks flush and fists flex. They’d been in this situation before, or close to it, but unlike last time, this was a not a mad chase for feeling, this was a conscious choice where every piece of cloth she shed was confirmation of their mutual decision. 

Belt, robe vest, robe shirt, and robe pants, it all came off under his fixed eyes and venerating look. No one had ever looked at her like that, and she basked on it feel a surge of self-confidence, that made her break their distance and slowly but surely, sit on his lap with his thighs in between hers, rubbing herself against the hardness she found there, chasing that blissful feeling in between her legs. 

“Your turn.” She whispered, as she bent to kiss him again, just because she could. 

His hands went to her legs, touching it gingerly at first, then assuredly with every second, running it up her thighs, her hips, her waist, and back again, while her hands were busy taking up the buttons of his shirt and sliding it off his arms, which was much easier this time around. 

He groaned in her kiss when she met his bare chest, running her hands up and down on his hard muscle. He responded by trailing his lips down her neck and chest, whispering “Rey” in between licks, and kisses and gasps and groans as she moved up and down on his lap. 

Then it was too much for him, for with a swift movement he grabbed on her waist and pulled her back with him to the middle of the bed. 

She looked at him, above her, chest bare and pants hanging low, lips swollen, and cheeks flushed, and she felt a rush of certainty. She was about to break all the rules she’d ever lived by, but it didn’t matter, because this was the right thing, for her, for them.

Here, now and forever she was not bound by the Jedi anymore. She was Rey. Just Rey. 

“Rey… I…” He looked at her, and his voice broke because he couldn’t continue. 

The thought that came from his head surprised her. “I…haven't either.”

She saw it all from his eyes, a life lived trying to avoid building intimacy with people, always keeping everyone at arms-length, the Jedi teaching clashing with his own desperation to be a good grandson, then a good regent prince, and now a good King. Relationships had always seemed excess baggage, too intimate, too compromising, even making friends, opening to some random person that couldn’t begin to understand what it meant to be him, was too much. 

The girl who had never been allowed to love someone fully and the boy who’d never let himself do it, met in another passionate kiss, as their clothes left their bodies naked to each other, their heads were one and the same, and their promises and wishes and desires jumbled into one certainty that they’d finally found out what it meant to be a lover, to love and be loved without bounds. 

They surrendered to each other, chasing and sharing the same bliss, and when their bodies met in an ancient rhythm with pleasures clashing, she could feel the press of her hand on his neck, she could feel his grunts growing in his throat, or the way his mind blanked when she clenched on him, just like he could feel the goosebumps on her skin when he breathed into her neck, the way he felt moving inside her and how she liked when her nipples brushed on his chest. 

“Rey… I’m…”

“Ben…”

They said their names like prayers as they tumbled over the edge together, gasping in unison with the power of their shared feelings, and Rey could feel deep within her, the universe shifting and changing. 

 

*****

 

Ben woke to an empty bed that smelled like Rey. If he closed his eyes and concentrated on how she felt in the back of his head he could almost pretend she was still here, still with him. She’d left before the sun started to rise, back to the Temple and back to the stupid mission that might take her from him for good.

“Hey.” She’d said, hovering over him, already dressed, but still smelling like him. “I have to go now. No. Don’t get up, it’s too early.” 

Then she’d kissed his lips and said one last “I love you.” with an unwavering tone. 

“I love you too.” He’d answered in kind with reverence in his words.

And then she’d left, gone from his bed and he could only pray to the force would one day bring her back to him. Then he saw it, on the nightstand. A single flower, dried, almost dead. A gift, an offering. Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG... It happeneeeeed. I’m sorry that there isn’t too much smut, I tried, I really did, but character development kept butting in my smutty smut…. And, about Ben, I couldn't pass on the chance of writing awkward virgins, and I really think it fits with my characterization of him. Even in this light Ben AU, he’s spent his whole life keeping people at an arm’s length, afraid to let anyone in, and it makes the fact that he let Rey is much more pivotal for him. 💖💖💖💖💖


	23. Chapter 23

“They rob us from our parents, they take our names, they lie to us, make us their slaves, they reduce us to numbers, to things, while having the audacity to ask us to die for them. I say no more. No more being their slaves, no more-”

“Cut!” The sleek woman, said, “Sorry dear, but the light is just not right… can someone turn the spotlight to the left, no less, less, ok, a bit more, there! Perfect! Everyone to their places, we’re starting again from the beginning.”

Finn took a deep breath and smoothed his suit nervously. No matter how long It had been, he still wasn’t comfortable in his ‘Coruscanti’ wardrobe, where everything was soft and so… grand. Not to say colorful. He was currently dressed in a purple suit, with black lapels and matching black gloves, that only made him feel out of place. He opened his mouth to speak his lines. The name they gave me is FN-2187, it started, and it was always the hardest part. That damn name. He tried to ease his mind by thinking he at least looked good, and that he’d have to holo Rose in this suit. 

“Finn dear,” The sleek woman said. “Take your time, when you’re ready!” 

The woman, Tracene or something, was kind and attentive but she was also doing her job, and her job was to stage this as prettily as she could for the Republic propaganda machine. But that was not bad, he reminded himself, this was a good thing, he was telling his story and they would broadcast it and some other pieces by other defectors on loop it to the whole galaxy in an open frequency in hopes the stormtroopers and other personnel of the First Order army would be able to tune in from their limited reach commlink. 

Finn could almost picture it, how it would start small, a trooper or too watching it on a break, on a cargo room, in a bathroom both, under the covers in their bunkers. They would show it to someone they trusted, questioning if it was true if it was possible. Like a domino, one person would show to another they trusted and soon most of the First Order would’ve seen this. 

They were being recorded in different locations, on well-decorated rooms or beautiful scenery, every detail pieced together for the single purpose of showing off all the best the Republic had to offer. And that was why he, Finn, was dressed like a rich Coruscanti in the best living room of the Chancellor’s house – the one that had teal walls with golden details.

“Finn, dear?” Tracene said, softly. “Do you remember the lines?”

“Sorry.” He said, sheepishly, realizing he had been silent for a few minutes now. Taking a deep breath, he started again. “The name they gave me was FN-2187…”

Later, Finn sat in a corner with trying to control his breath. He’d reordered it a total of four times, with little differences in his tone of speech and pose, and now Tracene and her team sat in the middle of the room, watching the footage to make sure they could wrap the filming. His voice resonated on the walls, and he could not escape from the words so hard to say that now played on a loop. 

“Finn?” A kind voice said, and Finn looked up, surprised, not having picked up on the presence of Leia Organa. “I want to thank you again, for agreeing to this. I know it’s hard, and I truly appreciate it.” 

“No… I… I know how important it is. If we can get one more person on our side, it was worth it.”

“Yes,” Leia said with a proud tone. “But It’s over now, they’ve wrapped up. You can go to your room if you wish, I’ll send for you when it’s time. And Finn, you look very dashing, but do change to something more mundane to go to the Jedi Temple.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded fondly. 

Finn looked at Tracene and her team, now disassembling their equipment. Noticing him, she walked to him and thanked him heartily, clasping on his gloved hands with a sincere smile. 

“That was really something dear! Very good. Really heartfelt. Thank you.” 

“Thank you.” He said back awkwardly. 

It was with relief that he left that living room, in direction of the sleeping quarters – this house was too damn big – and to his very spacious suite. 

He didn’t bat an eye, didn’t think, he just sat on the bed and reached for his commlink. He knew Rose was on duty at this time, but maybe she could take a quick break, he needed… he pressed the button quickly and tried to affix a smile on his face. 

“Finn I’m a bit bus- oh wow,” Rose said, her mouth opening and closing. “Hum, wow. Wait there, I’ll change my break, just… five minutes and I’ll call you. Wow. See you soon. Don’t change. Ever. I’ll… bye. Five minutes Finn.” 

He heard her giggle before she turned off and only them, the universe seemed to make some damn sense. 

After their call, he showered, changed and spent some time playing a game on his commlink, waiting for when, one hour later, 3P-O came knocking because he had to leave in ten, and handed him a dark shoulder bag that made his humor sunk. Earlier today he was dressed in beautiful Coruscant clothes, and not long from now he’d be explaining how to be properly dressed as a First Order officer. It was only the very… ‘interesting’ conversation he had with Rose earlier that helped him keep his head sane. 

Finn had seen the Jedi Temple many times from afar. It was not the tallest or even the largest building in Coruscant but there was something on the way it was built, or on the huge square around it that made him catch his breath.

The hovercraft stopped near the large steps and his security guard told him he’d pick him up in exactly two hours. Oh, boy, he’d have a late lunch. Not fun. But for now he had to concentrate, to give a lecture about First Order protocol to a team of Jedi Knights for some reason Leia would not tell him why “I’m really sorry Finn but I can’t speak about this one.”, she’d said with a strange glint in her eyes like daring him to put the pieces together. 

And he did. He had a very strong suspicion those Jedi would not be learning about how to dress and move in the “official” way for studying purposes. 

Finn had been to several pretty places in the six months he’d been living in Coruscant but there was an ethereal quality on this place, with the high ceiling, huge arches and the way the sun filtered from thousands – it looks like thousands – windows. The hall itself was so large and tall, he was certain it could fit a Star Destroyer – ok, maybe not a star destroyer but was big. 

He was still awestruck as he stopped in front of a receptionist droid. “Finn. My name. My name is Finn. I’m Finn. I have an appointment with… the Jedi? It’s huh, about the First Order.”

Happily, for him, the droid had no reaction to his idiocy, and giving him an access card asked Finn to follow him, which was great because they took so many turns and lifts, he was sure he would’ve gotten lost by himself. His destination was a training room, with mats on the floor and eight humans dressed in Jedi robes. An older Twei’lek, a Jedi Master if Finn was remembering correctly Leia’s instructions, took him to the center of the room and introduced him to all.

When the male said “Rey”, Finn stopped to study one of the young women… it was her, right? The same Rey that Rose had talked about so much on one of their calls and the same Rey Leia had casually mentioned more than once. How many famous Jedi called ‘Rey’ could be it out there, right? 

“Mr. Finn, now, if you please.” The Master said giving him leave.

“Ok! Hi, I’m Finn, and I’m here to give you a few pointers about the First Oder day-to-day.” He pressed his hands together. “For starters, posture, and step-”

And that was how Finn ended talking for one and a half hours about every single kriffing detail he wanted so much to forget, coming to the point of dressing the jacket of blasted uniform just to demonstrate how to button it the right way, and the placement of the shoulders and the stupid way officers walked, synchronizing the movement of their legs with their arms. When there was nothing more to say and no one had any questions, Finn almost ripped it out from his torso, feeling like the fabric had burned him. 

He found a bench in a corner and sat, trying to control his breathing for the second time on this day, and he hadn’t even eaten lunch eat. He felt drained, tired, and much older than his twenty-three years of age. 

“Hey.” A voice called, and Finn looked up to see the woman who’d been introduced as Rey. 

“Hey.”

“You’re Finn!” She said, her happy energy infecting him. 

“And you’re Rey!”

“I’ve heard so much about you!” They spoke exactly at the same time and then smiled at each other with a friendly fondness that was pleasantly sudden. 

“Do you have like a break or-?”

“I have a break now-”

This time, both snickered, and Rey patted Finn’s shoulders, asking “Hey, have you eaten? We have a snack table in the other room”, to which Finn could just smile. He liked that girl. 

 

*****

 

It was a day later when Rey stared at the black uniform hanged inside of the locker. Around her, her companions were in the process of striping up, man and woman alike because they were Jedi, and there shouldn’t be any sort of embarrassment. But after Ben… Rey kept her eyes straight ahead on the black clothes, taking off her grey robe as quickly as she could and then grabbing the black cloth, and dressing twice as quickly as everyone else, who were busy trying to align the buttons and all that. 

Soon, there were all dressed alike in the officer uniforms, complete with fake First Order ID cards. 

A Master came to fetch them, and then lead to a large hangar. As she walked, she felt how the fabric was warm and restrictive, which was made worse by her big saberstaff being currently attached from her hip to her knee, where the uniform pants were wide. 

Their transporter was a First Order ship that had been apprehended by the Republic. Together with two pilots, they were introduced to a slicer who’d facilitate their infiltration.   
Also standing there, was Grand Master Mundi, in a regal pose and with a firm expression that made Rey sure they were in for a speech. 

She was right. 

“I can’t describe how proud I am of each and every one of you.” Grand Master started, inflating his chest. “You were all chosen from your exceptional prowess, chosen not by me or a Council but by the Force itself to end this war, once and for all-”

Rey almost snorted at that but managed to hold herself back. She tuned out from the inspiring phrases of how everything would be rainbows and sunshine because the Force willed it while looking ahead with a neutral face. 

When it was finally over, Grand Master Mundi bowed to them – they bowed back – and then off you go, hope you survive. Once inside the transporter, the pilots and the slicer went straight for the cockpit, leaving the eight Jedi alone in the space that should fit some forty soldiers. They’d drop them off then come back to the relative safety of the Republic’s Fleet.

They were in the edges of a weeks-long battle and though the ship had no windows they could still hear the fight – mostly explosions. Who’d decided that troop transports couldn’t have any windows? Didn’t anyone realize this suspense of only hearing and not seeing, make soldier very anxious? 

Not that it made difference here, because when Rey reached out all she felt was eagerness and peace. Her companions had clearly believed every word of Grand Master’s speech. She didn’t like it any bit. There was too much confidence in this room, and that was not the right reaction to a mission such a this. It was too close to arrogance, too- Rey took a deep breath, as she calmed her spiking heart back to normal, shedding her preoccupation. There was nothing she could do but believe and do her best. Maker, for how long were they supposed to stand here, couldn’t they have installed benches? This was not-

Distraction. She needed a distraction. Unbidden, the image of dark curls of hair sprawled in a bed, the sensation of lush lips kissing down her neck, hands in her waist crawling painfully slow, sweet nonsense whispered on her skin- 

Kriff. Why couldn’t she just meditate like everyone else here? 

Rey was relieved when the ship stopped, and the ramp gave way to a huge engine room, the biggest she’d ever seen. It would be so simple to plant a bomb here, take off, and watch it explode from far away – but that wasn’t the plan – or the Jedi way. 

The slicer and the pilot come out of the cockpit to wish them luck and thank then on behalf of the whole republic. Rey could feel the sincerity of their words and wished she’d paid attention to their names. 

Then it was time. Their mission had just begun. 

The group of eight Knights, all dresses like First Order’s officers left the engine room thought a side hallway into the common area of the ‘Supremacy’ walking together on the same large step and synchronizing of legs and arms that they learned from Finn. They’d studied a rough blueprint of this ship the Republic had gotten from crossing references from defectors and war prisoners and they knew in approximation where the throne room was. It had only one entrance, from one lift, but happily, all reports said that there were no cameras in either that lift or in the throne room. 

An officer, walking alone, turned the corner. 

It was the first person they saw, a young human man, who barely looked up as he passed by, and then in seconds he’d turned another hallway and disappeared. 

Rey let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

More people passed then by, officers and stormtroopers alike, most barely taking notice of then, until a man turned a corner… and Rey recognized him. Oh, Maker. It was Ambassador- no, Grand-Admiral Hux.

She angled her face to the side, and kept her eyes downcast, tuning in to his reactions, hoping he wouldn’t look, that he hadn’t paid her much attention when they were introduced in a party some seven months ago. 

But the Grand-Admiral stopped walking and watched the procession of officers with a slight raise of his brow. 

“Halt.” He said, “Where are you eight reporting?”

“We are reporting to the Supreme Leader.” The Knight nearest to him said. 

Hux’s eyes narrowed, and his mouth pressed on a thing a line when his eyes paused on Rey. She felt it, the curiosity, the confusion, the hunch on the back of his head that there was something off here. She kept looking ahead as he studied her for way too long, relieved that Finn had said officers avoided eye contact with his superiors in a sign of humility. 

“You… may go,” Hux said, and Rey felt a shiver run her spine as she walked by him, his eyes accompany her every more until she turned a hallway and out of his view. 

Hux knew. He knew something was wrong, but he was making a bet…? Taking a chance? She couldn’t pick any more than that and now, they were too far, she couldn’t read him anymore. Rey shivered again thinking on the implications of it and perhaps… before leaving they should also make sure Hux was taken care off. 

The rest of the way they went smoothly by comparison, and they kept on the path their records indicated that led to the Throne Room. 

“Too easy.” Knight Naalar said at her side. 

“This was the easy part.” Another Knight answered. 

But Rey could sense it too that there is something wrong here, a shifting in the force, a dark energy brushing in tips of her mind. They had spent hours and hours practicing masking their presence to the point the Masters had a hard time spotting them… but things had no troubles in piercing their defenses. 

“He knows.” Knight Naalar said. 

“Yes. He knows.” Someone said ahead. “But it doesn’t change anything.”

He was right. It didn’t, it was too late to run. It would be so easy for the First Order to locate then, block the hallway they were at, throw a thermo bomb. So, they marched on, all tensed, waiting, expecting the worse, but the seconds turned into minutes and nothing happened. More disturbingly yet, they didn’t cross with anyone else. 

They reached the lift, and entered it, alert and ready. Rey gulped, hairs on end, waiting for an explosion that never came, and the lift moved up quietly. And when it stopped a door revealed a ruby red room, with a figure in gold in a throne. 

“Ah! The guests have finally arrived!” The Supreme Leader said with mirth. 

In a second, they took positions and igniting their sabers, just as the red guards in the corners walked in their direction, twirling their varying weapons. 

This was it. The turning point, for her and for the galaxy. 

They moved in synch; each Knight met by a red guard and the battle commenced. Rey screamed and her saberstaff clashed with the vibroblade of a red lance as she heard a distorted laugh coming from the figure in the throne. 

Her swings were caught again and again by the guard with the red lance, and Rey saw the geniality of training these people, - not force users and not a direct threat to the Supreme Leader, but equipped and strong enough to meet a Jedi Knight toe to toe. 

It was clear for her that Rey was the superior fighter, the guard scrambling to meet her blade, always a second too late, losing a bit ground, she kept striking waiting for the mistake he’d eventually make. On the seams of her mind, she could hear noises from the other fights, screams of adrenaline and pain, but she couldn’t afford to lose her focus, couldn’t deviate her attention even when she felt a pang in her heart, and she knew a Jedi Knight had succumbed. 

She twirled her saberstaff in an arch, but the red lance intercepted it. Locked in a deadly dispute, Rey put her whole weight on her weapon, relying on the force to anchor her, but her opponent was stronger, and she stumbled back, her feet sliding, and her knees flexing to avoid the fall. She couldn’t lose. It was unthinkable. Doubt and fear, and all other feelings vanished, only rage and fury remained, fueling her blows. 

She had two guards on her now, and she couldn’t stop to think about the implication of that. She had to survive. She felt rather than saw the blade aiming for her neck, a howl of pain leaving her throat when it met instead with her upper arm. 

Rey took a step back, keeping her now two enemies on her eyesight. 

Without hesitating, her saberstaff danced, and Rey took full advantage of the double blades, meeting one guard and then the other, fighting for her life. 

More fell around her, but Rey persisted, panting tiredly, just as her opponents by the rise and fall of their armored chest. They struck her again, synchronized on their blows, and her arms strained. They were two, and she was only one, and she could see the moment her feet would slip, and she’d fall and lose. Clarity came from the corners of her conscience, as her trembling knees start to give, she stretched her left hand and sent a red guard flying back with the force – dishonorable, a low blow that was frowned upon by the Jedi, but it was her life or theirs, and Rey would rather live than deny her powers. 

It was one on one again, she could throw him, but she didn’t want to. She could sense the fear coming from the masked being, and she fed on it, letting it guide her arm in the upwards arch of her saberstaff taking with a head that fell with a thump on the floor. 

She found her first opponent on the floor, still alive, and Rey was elated. She wanted to fight, to strike another pitiful being. The red guard struggled to get up as she walked peacefully, a boiling storm that refused to accept the loss and death she could feel around her, the uniformed figures or her fellow Jedi she saw unmoving on the floor, and she was calm and graceful as reached the kneeling guard, and struck her saber on his chest. 

He or she, it didn’t matter, it was dead. She’d won.

And then… was it over?

Rey looked around and saw another three figures standing, Jedi’s, tired and in pain, but determined. 

It was the dry sound of palms that hooked her attention back to the golden-robed figure in the throne. Disgust traveled her whole being, at his clapping and smiling viciously in the sight of all his fallen guards. 

“Fantastic!” He said, meeting her eyes with glee. 

Rey never wanted to kill, to destroy so much as she wanted to with this thing. It was unspoken and instinctive as the four Knight walked together, raising sabers and sprinting, to meet their last enemy… 

Rey froze. 

She couldn’t… She… her legs gave out, kneeling on the floor, her saber falling off her hands. She couldn’t see but she could feel her companions around her, all paralyzed, hopeless. 

And then it started. The screams. It started and it never ended. It went on forever till Rey was sure it was imprinted in her mind and she’d never be able not to hear it, and not to feel the pain oozing off from the force making her believe she was also being tortured. Then just as suddenly as it started it ended. There were no screams, no pain, no life forms at her sides but she was still there, kneeling, without being able to move. 

The Supreme Leader Snoke got up, walking around the bodies to stop just before her. 

Tears welled in her eyes as his hands hovered close her face before she felt the touch of his clammy hands making nausea burn in her stomach. She tried to close her eyes not to see his smile, but he didn’t let her, instead of lifting her face up to meet his. 

“You are something, young Rey. I’ll keep you.” 

Then everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn is dresses as [John Boyega](https://www.gannett-cdn.com/-mm-/79832c6e4392cd19fbec570bb1023b83c9989e92/c=200-0-2317-3781/local/-/media/2015/12/14/USATODAY/USATODAY/635857320609797154-GTY-501371134-78298982.JPG?width=580&height=1031&fit=crop), and DAMN.   
> Also... Dark Side Rey...?


	24. Chapter 24

Grand-Admiral Hux was not prepared for the stench of burned metal and flesh and to the multitudes of bodies spread on the floor. He couldn’t say he was truly surprised by the scene, but he was not prepared to the reality of it. 

He’d been right, there’d been something suspect in those officers – he had a moment of triumph from his correct instincts that was right away wrecked by the realization that it didn’t work, that the Supreme Leader was still at his throne, looking down as a droid carefully lifted a uniformed woman into medical cot. She seemed to be the only survivor. He took in her face and tendrils of recognition come to the forefront of his mind. He knew he’d seen her before, but now he could place memory to the face. The Ball! The stupid wasteful Ball that the Republic dumbly gave in honor of the First Order – he could snort if the situation was less dire. 

This woman had been the pathetic Jedi trailing over that damned son of the Supreme Chancellor. 

“Grand-Admiral! Seems that the Jedi have finally taken a stand.”

“A pitiful attempt,” Hux said with disdain to these people who dared to don the uniform of his army. 

“Prepare an emissary ship, we shall deliver the Jedi bodies back at their temple soon. Keep the officer uniforms on, of course.” 

“Yes. Supreme Leader.” Hux could hold his smile at that prospect. 

“And do make sure the girl has the best treatment. Rey.” Snoke savored the letters in his mouth and Hux shivered with disgust. He felt the supreme leader’s eyes on his, ever knowing of his reaction, but bearing with him just the same because he was useful.

“And you would be wise to make sure to always be,” Snoke said, complementing his thoughts. “Now. Call in all divisions from all territories. All ships.”

“All, Supreme Leader?”

“All, Grand-Admiral. Leave only the necessary for peacekeeping. It’s time to end this farce. We attack at full power.”

“But-”

“But?” The words were calm and soft and Hux knew he has stepped over the line. 

“I’m sorry Supreme Leader. If- If I may be so bold to suggest to ready the Starkiller to-”

“No. You can leave now”

Hux took a deep breath and walked back to the lift, stepping away from the limbs in his path. 

“Send all auxiliary ships from all territories to join the main fleet.” He spoke in his commlink “Everything but the peacekeeping forces.”

His voice was rigid and curt. This was insane. Insane. 

Snoke would rather risk losing their territories in the Unknown Regions than use Starkiller to end this once and for all. Peacekeeping forces! The moment they realized the ships were jumping away the rebellions would start. 

He struck the wall with his fist, ignoring the pain that radiated to his arm and shoulder. 

It was of little consequence, he convinced himself. Any territory they lost now he would conquer again once he became the Supreme Leader. No. That name had always been stupid. A jumble of words with little meaning. He needed something better, a name that would evoke power, like… Emperor. Emperor Armitage Hux. 

 

*****

 

The boring tones of a frilly animated voice resonated on the walls of the huge chambers, repeating every so often the same words. 

“That’s why, Chancellor,” Lady Sindian keeps on saying “I wish we could use this conflict as an equal opportunity for the whole Galaxy, and not only a select few planets. We must seize these dire events and make the best of it as we can. I urge the Chancellor, to see consider again our plea, that all planets have the same chances to prosper-”

“Prosper! Huh! You want to profit from the war, Senator Sindian!” the raspy animalistic voice of Varish Vicly erupted on the room. 

“Improper interruption penalty issued on Senator Varish Vicly.” The mediator droid said. 

“Why should only Corellia prosper from this war? How many billions of credits are being flooded to Corellian coffers as we speak? Our tax money, that should be invested to the prosperity of the whole galaxy!”

“It’s a war. We need weapons, Corellian produces weapons, I’m sorry we are not buying diamonds from Arkaniss!”

“Improper interruption penalty issued on Senator Varish Vicly. Again.” The mediator droid said. 

Lady Carlise smiled smugly. “Yes, my planet principal export is precious gemstones, but why must we suffer, must we watch our industry be undermined? I say it is unfair. It is unfair to all those in this galaxy who have refused to partake in the manufacture of weapons!”

“You propose we shoot gems on the First Order!?”

“Improper interruption penalty issued on Senator Varish Vicly. Again.” The mediator droid said. “One more penalty and we will ask the Senator to leave this session.”

“Oh, dammit,” Senator Vicly said, “I request to be given the word, droid! I have a right of replica!”

“Word granted to the Senator Vicly.”

“I wasn’t finished! You can’t-!”

“Improper interruption penalty issued on Senator Sinidian.” The mediator droid said. 

Leia sighed. Senator Vicly was right, of course, but mostly Leia was mad because this was useless. It was unfair that the Republic was buying weapons and ships from planets like Corellia and Mandalore, but that was what they needed right now, it couldn’t be helped. She was one more stupid discussion from taking a leave from this session. The only reason she hadn’t yet was that Leia was very discretely reading a report from Ackbar in a datapad strategically placed under her desk in her central pod. 

The report was old news. They need more ships more personal more firepower, more every damn thing. They were holding off the First Order as it was, and things couldn’t go on like this. 

“…Chancellor has already…” 

Leia looked up at Kaydel, who shook her head slightly. “They are still at it.” She mouthed.

Leia turned her attention back at the report trying for the thousand times to devise a solution - a way that they could win this war. Leia hated to barter with Grand Master Mundi, but both could play at the influence game. They’d scored one against her with their assignation/suicidal mission, maybe it was her time to take her due. Could the Jedi use the force to stir ships?

Her commlink beeped in a loud noise that resonated in the Senate’s chamber. The noise broke any argument held by her Senators, and a sea of faces turned to her with their breath caught. 

“It's Ackbar. I have to take this" She whispered to Kaydel. 

Kaydel nodded gravely and the whole chamber watched her summon a pod to the to take her back to her offices as Kaydel’s clear voice traveled. 

“Chancellor Organa has received a priority call and shall rejoin us shortly. You may continue as per schedule.”

Leia left the Senate Chamber not before feeling the full scope of the unease and fear behind her, like a hand circling her neck and suffocating all other emotions. She reached for the wall, hands grasping for a surface to steady her. She was channeling too much, she needed… 

“Leia. You're Leia". She said to herself as she entered the empty office, shading all feelings that did not come from her.

There was no time to lose. “Ackbar" She initiated the call. 

“They- raining on -us!”

“What?”

“-rupting t- -ingnal"

“Ackbar!”

“-end -footage -tart evacua- NOW-"

Her datapad beeped with a new message and with a trembling hand, Leia clicked on it. An image sprung to life. A nebula was her first thought, light upon lights on the dark azure of the galaxy, but no, they were not stars… they were ships. First Order ships, jumping into the battle. 

“Force…” She felt her knees give, and she shot her hand to the back of the chair she never got to sit in. 

Leia gave herself ten seconds to despair, ten seconds to hold her forehead and want to scream. Ten seconds later, she was Princess Leia Organa again, Supreme Chancellor and all that. 

She walked with purpose back to the Senate. 

“And I believe…” Lady Sindian voice sounded. 

They were still at it, discussing and sending out accusations and Leia simply couldn’t take it anymore. 

“If I can have your attention.” She said the moment she reached the central pod, interrupting the session “We have pressing matters to discuss.”

As if on cue, commlinks started to buzz in a chaotic symphony out of tempo, and the fear of her colleagues hit her like a wave, like an endless pit full of clawing hands. 

“Chancellor?” Kaydel said softly at her side “Are you all right?”

She nodded. She had to be. 

“We have received the following footage from our troops.” She pressed play and let it sink in. “I put a motion for the start of an evacuation of this house and of this planet – in fact now.”

And then the uproar started. 

“Evacuate this house? Coruscant? And then what? We might as well declare our surrender.” 

“Maybe we can agree on terms of-” 

“Treason! Have you all so little faith in The Republic?” 

“Get out of my way- We have to-”

“Kaydel.” Leia said simply, and the younger woman pressed a button, that sent the auxiliary droid reeling “ORDER IN THE CHAMBER!”, the metallic voice was almost painful, so loud it was, but it had the desired effect. 

“We have sent for all our reinforcements.” Leia continued calmly, playing the projection Ackbar had sent. “But the Republic simply has fewer ships. We will be invaded. I propose we start an evacuation now and then jump our fleet out of the way. We can regroup, send out distress calls, gather more ships, transport companies, personal fleets, civilians… everyone who has a canon and is not willing to be governed by a tyrant.”

“This is insane!”

“RUN, we must RUN-”

“-surrender!” 

“Kaydel.” Leia said, “Start the vote.” 

It was a mere formality and Leia had no doubt on the outcome, almost all positive. 

“Good. As of now, Coruscant and this house are under evacuation.” Leia said, “Please accompany the fleet officials to be assigned a ship escort and point of exit.” 

Leia knew they most would not respect the evacuation guidelines they had in motion. It had been planned when the Senate was first established, the same evacuation plan that had been enacted when the Sith Empire came for then, thousands of years ago. 

“Session is suspended,” Leia said projecting her voice, refusing to end the session, least it be last. 

They had won then, and they would win again this time. 

“Chancellor, we have a ship on standby,” Kaydel said. 

“Kaydel” Leia said softly “Relocate to the war room at the Chancellor’s quarters.”

“But Chancellor!”

“The captain is always the last to abandon ship! And besides, we have much to do yet. We need to send word to Ackbar and dispel the fleet” She pressed her commlink, sending the footage and the attack projection directly to Luke. “And please arrange a meeting with the Jedi Council.”

“I… Yes Chancellor.”

 

*****

 

Ben was waiting. He’d been since she’d left his bed. Only two days had passed, since then? It seemed like two decades, in which King Ben Organa had kept himself locked in his room, refusing to let the droid take off the sheets of his bed, his hours a succession of reports and reports and more reports he’d been receiving and sending.

If he’d been rational, and if he’d had a single clear thought, he would’ve returned to Alderaan. But to leave Coruscant without her was not an option. Rey would return and then they would leave together. He just had to wait a bit longer. Any moment now, she’d be back. She’d have to go to the Temple first, to debrief to the Council, then she’d come to him. They had taken her commlink, then perhaps… perhaps she was already in Coruscant, talking to the Council, planning her escape back to him… And then his commlink beeped, with a message from his mother. Evacuation. 

“What…?” 

No. This was not right. The Jedi had attacked the Supremacy. They’d won. The Supreme Leader was surely dead by now… Panic took over his chest and an imaginable dread. 

He searched for her, squeezing his eyes shut, reaching for the link they shared and… she was alive. Rey was alive. His mussels eased and relief traveled on his veins. Rey was alive. Alive. He repeated it in his head a thousand times. 

“Mitaka!” He screamed, finally stepping out of the threshold of his room. 

“Your Majesty!” Mitaka appeared in seconds. 

“Prepare the ship. We…” We what, he asked himself? Do we go back? Do we stay? 

“Sir! We have a ship docking on our bay. The Millennium Falcon, Sir.”

“Dad? But-” 

Ben ran to the docking bay and there was the Millennium Falcon, with Han Solo descending on the ramp, back on his civilian clothes and a blaster at his hips. 

“Son!” He said happily. 

“But… you enlisted!” 

“Oh. That. We… defected. Well, we resigned. There are only so many patrols a man can make before getting terminally bored. Can you believe they did it on purpose? Thought I was too old to go to an actual battle. Too old! I’ll show them the too old. So, since I’m too old to fight I resigned. Chewie too, being over two hundred years old-”

“Dad, what are you doing here?”

“I just told you, son! The whole galaxy knows about the attack. So I came. Well, I was in the way already, I defected three days ago, stopped in Takodana to see old Maz and-”

Despite himself, Ben’s lips quirked up. “Dad, they are evacuating Coruscant…”

“Yes, yes. I’ll evacuate you.”

“I have a ship!”

“And? There’s a lot of room in the Falcon. I know for a fact Lando has thrown up parties on it.”

Han walked up to Ben and for a few awkward seconds, they stood like that just watching each other and waiting for who would make the first move. Then Chewbacca appeared and made the way to Ben hugging him tightly. 

“Yeah.” Ben said a bit too stiff “I missed you too."

With a ‘rawwww’ announcing his intentions of having a real meal Chewie entered the house too. 

“-load the food” Ben said to himself.

“What?” Han said sheepishly. “Long time no see you kid. Sorry. Been kinda busy. Well, you are probably more so being a King and all".

“Dad.” Ben closed their distance, hugging his father, surprising both.

“Love you too,” Han said, patting on his shoulder. 

“Come. We have to prepare for the evacuation.” 

It took about two hours to fill their tanks and load the supplies. 

Ben stood on the suite he’d inhabited this last few days. This had been his mother’s room before him, and Bail Organa before – and many, many others. As he made his way to the docking bay to evacuate Coruscant, his fingers trailed on the walls and he wondered if he’d ever see Cantham House again. No. He couldn’t think like that. He would see Cantham House again. 

“It’s time to go,” Han said, walking up to him quietly. 

“Did you talk with mom?” 

“No. She’s still not answering.”

Ben frowned. “Nothing?”

“Nope.”

Ben reached for his commlink and called his mother. In a déjà vu scene, the call kept ringing, but no one answered. That was when Ben started to worry. But… The battle was still on, the First Order hadn’t breached their defenses yet… perhaps… an assassination attempt, as payback? 

Ben changed his strategy. “Aunt Amilyn. Hi. Have you talked to my mother? Oh, Ok. Thanks anyway. Have a… good trip? Yeah Yeah. I’ll contact you as soon as I have some news. Yeah. Bye.” Then turning to his father “She’s already on the way to Gadalenta. The last she saw Leia was at the Senate Chamber. She said… she wants to fight. Said she’ll get Tai Lin to join the war effort even if she has to haunt him day and night.” 

“He will if he knows what’s good for him,” Han said.

It was time to leave. They already took too long. 

“You’re coming to Alderaan?” 

“Yeah. Yeah...” Han said while trying to call Leia again. 

“Han Solo!” Ben said, using the same tone he saw his mother use all his life. It had the desired effect. 

Han sighed. “I can’t leave with your mother here, son!”

“Are you insane? She's the Chancellor! She must be far away by now!”

“Do you really believe that? Then why she won’t answer us?

“She’s busy!”

“Come on kid, you’re smarter than that!”

An alderaanian soldier came closer to Ben, hesitating to interrupt the father and son conversation. 

“Your Majesty!” He said deferentially. “We need to leave now, Your Majesty!” 

Ben looked from Han to the soldier. It was stupid but… 

“Let's get her,” Ben said. “Captain Takka. Take the ships back to Alderaan.”

“B-B- Y-Yes sir!” 

Ben nodded at the man and went to give a few more orders before making his way to the Falcon’s ramp when he realized there was someone behind him. 

“Mitaka.” He turned with a question on his voice. 

“I’m going with you, Your Majesty!” And there was so much certainty and determination in his voice Ben could only nod at him. 

“Suit yourself.” He said, to which Mitaka smiled. 

Entering the Millennium Falcon after so many years was a strange experience. He felt like a boy again, in this wonderful mystical place that his father loved so much. The walls were dirtier than he remembered, the benches on the main room scruffier, like an old house well worn and filled with memories. This was the first ship he’d ever flown, and he still remembered the argument it generated after his mother found out, her screams of “Are you insane?” and his father usual nonchalant answer of “Come on Princess…”. 

“Sir,” Mitaka asked, still standing behind him. 

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

The Coruscant sky was utter chaos. Ben had thought he had seen traffic but this… This was a diaspora, and everyone who had a ship seemed to be leaving the planet. Worse yet, they were traveling in the wrong way, attempting to reach the Senate while everyone else was running away from it. 

“Bantha SHIT!” He father said as he outmaneuvered yet another shit. “Damn speeders!”

“Arwwwww,” Chewie said. 

“What?” Han turned to Chewie with a frown “My reflexes are just fine!” 

Strapped behind him, and none to happy about it were Ben and Mitaka. Ben kept half his attention on the commlink as he was still trying to reach his mother. 

“Nothing?” Han asked. 

“No.” Ben rose his head to answer, and there, on the horizon, he could see a black sleek ship break the clouds, followed by many small black ships. They were making a beeline to the Senate. 

It was the beginning of the end. 

“KRIFF!” Han screamed, trying to accelerate and evade the many ships going the other way. But it was useless for, at each second, more black ships arrived, piling around the Senate and creating a blockade. 

Ben called his mother again, but still… his hand met the hard metal of the ship panel at his side in a dumb blow that only served to make his bones hurt. 

“Hey! Not the ship!” Han complained in a strained voice. 

“She’s not. She’s…”

“I know.” 

But his father kept moving forwards, in a desperate attempt to what? Brake the blockade? That somehow, they’d miss or ignore the Falcon? 

Then the black ships started to shoot on the small hovercrafts that were too close. 

At his side, he could feel Mitaka’s panic, like it was his own. His face was pale, and he grabbed the sides of the seat with desperation and a mantra of “We’re going to die” played on his head repeatedly. 

“Dad.” Ben unclasped the safety-belt and rose to stand behind the pilot seat. 

“We are doing this Ben!” His voice was desperate, and Ben registered in a part of his head that this was his father desperate to save his mother – that they loved each other after all, even though all the difficulties and incompatibilities of their relationship. 

It hit him then, her presence like she was there standing with him, he could feel her hand almost touching his shoulder. 

“Mom…. No! You can’t!” 

But she wouldn’t be persuaded. It was too late, and she’d never had any intention of leaving Coruscant. She’d been ignoring his calls on purpose because she knew he wouldn’t accept her choice… 

“No! We’re close, we can…”

“No Ben.” She said on his head. “Turn around. I won’t run away. You’ve made me so proud, but I have one last job for you, that only you can do.” 

He understood. He didn’t want to… but he knew this was bigger than her and him. 

With a flick of his hand, he steered the yoke of the ship to the side, forcing it to turn back on its own. 

“BEN!” e “WRRAAA.” Were screamed at him and the ship shook, from the conflicting commands on its controls. 

“TURN AROUND.”

“NO.”

“TURN-”

“This is Leia Organa, Supreme Chancellor of the Republic.” It was transmitted by three commlinks and the ships’ main channel, his mother’s voice clashing on itself. “And as of now, we have lost this battle and Coruscant is under occupation. But this is not the end. The Republic is not Coruscant. The Republic is not a planet or a system, the Republic is every and each person who believes in its values. We’ve been spoiled for some time, too accustomed by being handed down freedom. Now, it’s time we fight for it. Every single of you listening, you are someone, and this Republic is yours. It’s time you fight for it-”

The transmission was cut, but its message was already delivered. 

With barely a nod, Han Solo completed the turn, and the Millennium Falcon got lost in the sea of ships, all moving in the same direction, as far as they could from Coruscant. 

“Mitaka!” 

“Y-Yes your Majesty?”

“Get me a line on the HoloNet now! I'm going to make an announcement.”

“R-Right!” Mitaka said, reaching for his datapad. 

Minutes went on, in uneasy silence. The air was heavy, full of conflicting feelings Ben tried to steer away from.

“Mitaka?”

“G-got it, we have a line!”

“Good. Put me in!”

“Live!?” Mitaka’s face was dumbfounded and Ben took half a second to smile, as his heart dropped to his stomach. 

In his thirty years of life, he’d never done a live transmission, always avoiding It like a plague. 

“Trust me, I don't like that more than you.”

“Miss Tracene?” Mitaka said “Yeah. Ok. Your Majesty. Countdown on three.”

Three. Ben took a deep breath and munched on his lip, a nervous habit he never got over. Two. Mitaka’s hand rose awkwardly in the direction of his shoulder but he thought better on it and dropped back on his lap. One. Han and Chewie angled back trying to listen in. 

Zero. 

“This is Ben Organa, King of Alderaan and son of Leia Organa, Supreme Chancellor.” He started way too stiff. “Two everyone out there, who has a ship, who wants to fight. Civilian or not. Everyone who doesn’t want to be ruled by a pathetic tyrant calling himself the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy, come to Alderaan.” He hadn’t inherited his mother’s eloquence, but he’d have to make do. “This is our Galaxy, and we have to fight for it.” 

He signed to Mitaka, who cut the live feed. 

Ben felt a pang of shame of his awkward words after such a grand speech made by his mother – that was exactly why he didn’t do live speeches, it wasn’t his thing; even in the pre-recorded ones he always sounded too strained, too rehearsed, too- 

“Son,” Han said quietly. “I’m proud of you.” 

“Yeah.” 

Ben trailed his hand on his forehead and on his hair, trying to ease the tingling on his skin. 

“Mitaka.”

“Yes, Sir! That was-”

“Send word out that… any criminal that helps, we can negotiate pardons and alleviates penalties. Han, you too, I know you… know people. Send word out. Whoever has a ship and it’s ready to fight…”

“Your mother won’t like it.”

“Yeah. But she’ll like it worse if we lose. Right now, we fight for freedom, everything else doesn’t matter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all lovely people! I had so many comments last chapter and I'd never had so many comments, and here was I, betting I'd get comments when the Reylo kind-of-smut-I-tried-my-best finally happened, and nop, it's DarkRey! Totally DarkRey! Thank you again, for taking this journey with me. ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Consciousness came to her like a crash, as her body jumped forwards in a sitting position. Her sleep had been frightful, with a feeling of ‘something wrong’ that permeated it all, like a dream that was going to turn into a nightmare the next second, a feeling that didn’t leave her now, in her awake state. There was something very wrong here. 

She was in a med-bay, that much was clear, but this med-bay was…different. The ceiling, the floors, the walls were way too black, and the gray med droids walking around were not of a model recognized. She was missing something; in the tip of her conciseness, she knew… A droid came to her and handed her a tray of bland looking food and she took it, realizing she was starving. As her other senses kicked in, she noticed there was someone else here, a person. She was not alone here. 

“Knight Rey.” The woman said when she noticed her looking at him. 

“I’m, Chief Petty Officer Unamo. The Supreme Leader has requested your presence on his throne room. Please accompany me, when you finish your meal.” 

She looked her for a second too long before nodding, remembering everything now. The fight, the loss, the Supreme Leader… But what surprised her the most was her lack of panic, or grief, of anything. It was like she was an empty shell, and nothing could permeate her mind. 

“How long has it been?”

“How long have you been here? About six hours.”

The officer waited patiently as she finished eating and climbed out of her bed, realizing that while she was on the same clothes as before – an officer uniform – her saber-staff was nowhere in sight. 

Rey nodded to inform she was ready and accompanied her on the way back to the Throne Room, thinking on how easy it would be to subdue this woman and escape. She needed no weapons to do it, but Snoke had known that and let this woman come to collect her anyways. Did the woman know the danger she was in? How easy it would be for Rey to put her out, or choke her as Snoke had done to her fellow Jedi? Steal her blaster and make her way to an escape pod? 

Snoke knew. That was plain clear. She could feel his smoldering presence, monitoring her each step. Rey was sure he didn’t care for the officer’s life, but he would’ve cared if she tried to escape. That meant he didn’t think she would, he was been sure she’d follow the officer to him – and he hadn’t been wrong. 

And yet, Rey still felt nothing. She wasn’t afraid, or eager or… anything. She was calm, detached like she was watching a holomovie play out like this wasn’t her life. The only thing clear in his mind was the certainty she had to end her mission. Nothing was more important than that. No matter how, no matter what may happen to her, she had to do it. 

The Throne Room had no traces of the battle that’d been fought here. The floors were clean and shiny, the stench of burned metal and flesh was gone, replaced by a sterile smell. Shockingly yet, was the eight red guards that stood in the back of the room. The Supreme Leader had been very quick in replacing his lackeys. 

“Young Rey.” He called her, and finally, she felt something. Hate, and disgust to the way her name sounded in his mouth.  
The Supreme Leader smiled. “Here to finish your mission. Kill me and end the war, guaranteeing the Republic’s victory?”

She said nothing. 

“Yeeeees.” He drew out the word. “But what If I have another option? Another path, a path that will raise you to your true potential?”

She kept silent but he knew her attention had shifted. She knew what he’d say, and the notion was not so repellent to her as she thought it would be.

“Become my apprentice. Use the most powerful side of the force. The Dark Side. You’ve been enslaved by the Jedi for far too long, and you hate them for it, yeees, I can feel your hate, how you despise them, your resentment of their petty rules, you yearn for something more. Yeeees. Only I can give you that.”

It was like every word he said touched a chord inside her, bringing all her feelings and emotions to the surface of her being. 

“So powerful. So much raw strength, so much dissatisfaction, so much… passion.”

She wouldn’t lie to herself ever again. She could finally admit she was drawn to the Dark Side, just like Ben was. And they were wrong. Every single one of these people, the Jedi the Supreme Leader, they were all wrong. The Force was not made of two separate parts. The force was one. A single body that encapsulated the duality of each being. There was no life without emotion, without chaos, without love… And it was so clear now, so plain what generations of Jedi and Sith had been overlooking. 

Balance. The Light Side and Dark Side. Together. In Harmony. Balance. 

“What do you say, young Rey?”

Rey had been using the Light Side all her life, trained in it, ingrained with its philosophy and practices. It was time she learned the other. Only then she could find balance and only then she could finish her mission. 

“Yes.” 

Snoke smiled again. Rey knew he was not fooled by her, that he sensed her true intention. But he couldn’t care less, so sure he was she’d never succeed. 

It was a bet they were both making. A game, of who would outlast the other. If she survived then she’d be truly free, and if the opposite happened… then she’d at least have fulfilled her mission, to the best of her ability. Her debt with the Jedi would be paid. Certainty seeped into her bones and the force sung. She was where she always meant to be. Finally, her own person. 

“Kneel, my apprentice. It’s time to begin your training”

Rey bent her keen on the floor and Snoke rose from his throne walking slowly up to her. She forced herself to remain still as he came closer and extended his hands to her face. She anticipated his touch and tried to control her disgust with it. 

But he didn’t touch her. 

“First Lesson, my apprentice. Endurance.” His voice was happy, almost giddy as the lightning hit her body. 

 

*****

 

They were sitting on their bunker, him, Paige, Jess, little Rose – who was only watching - and the rest of his squadron, playing another round of sabbak.

“Come on Dameron!” Temmin said cheerfully. “Your hand can’t be that bad.”

“Yeah, Yeah, Mr. Fancy-Senator” Poe looked at his cards again and tried to keep his expression even. Turned out his hand could be that bad. 

He was betting the cocoa bars they got as a dessert in the cafeteria which he didn’t care for, he’d only entered the game because Jess was betting a pretty flask of the moonshine someone made on an unused fuel tank. It was strong enough he could almost ignore the lingering taste of fuel in the end. 

Poe played his hand, trying to keep his face impassive. He really, really needed a drink. 

“Uh… Dameron!” Temmin said. 

Poe took one good look at the Temmin Wexley, who said painfully close to Karé Kun. What was with these people, finding the love of their lives in the middle of a war? Jess and Paige too, and Rose and Finn…Why couldn’t he bump into the love of his life and then this whole thing may start to make some damn sense? 

“All pilots and gunners report to your assigned hanger.” The intercom sprung to life. “I repeat. All pilots and gunners report to your assigned hangar.” 

“What?” Jess said, rising up “But- We just… Kriff. I was going to WIN!” She threw her perfect hand in the table to prove it. “What a WASTE!” She grunted. 

“Come on,” Paige said, bumping on her shoulder.

“But you just came out of a shift!” Rose protested “They can’t call you back, you need rest! There’s sound research about the need to rest-”

“It’s war, Rose.” Her sister said. “Best we fight now, then being blown up on your bunkers.”

Since the Republic and the First Order had started shooting each other, they’d been stationed outside of Coruscant, fighting on shifts, and every shift a few less came back. Their last shift had ended three hours ago and that’s why there were huddled together playing sabbak before sleep. – Two people hadn’t come back this time. – And now they were being called back at it. Which meant trouble. 

They put their flight suits hurriedly, and run together, making their way back to the hangar.

“Come on BB!” Each step Poe took sent energy spiking through his veins, bringing back his excitement, that he was about to go out there again, pilot a damn ship. 

The hangar was the same old madhouse, that made him feel giddy. There was nothing like going out to war zone to make him truly grasp that he was alive, breathing, that the blood rushed in his veins. Boy, he was hyped. 

“Rose What are you doing?” He heard Paige’s voice saying and turned to see her, Rose and the hangar chief standing together. 

He focused on his pre-flight check, trying to convince himself to keep to his business, but his interest is spiked again by Paige’s tone. 

“ROSE! NO! I won’t let it!” 

“LET IT? There are vacant ships, this is a war! I want in.”

“Rose!” Paige’s tone turned to soft begging “You can’t, please-”

“Yes, I can! This is it, right? The big battle thing. That’s why they are calling everyone back, after the shift, isn’t it? And if you can fly now without sleep, then I can too.” Then she turned to the hangar chief “Look I can fly. You can see on my records, I passed the tests when I enlisted, but I opted out to be in the engineering team. You can-” 

“No! That’s insane! You passed the test what, two months ago? You can’t-”

“Paige, I love you. And I don’t want you out there as much as you don’t want me so, please just- just let me do this.”

“She can be on my team.” Poe heard himself saying loudly, and all three figures turned to him. “My squadron. Black nine.”

“There is no black nine, Poe!” If looks could kill, Paige Tico would’ve dismembered him with her eyes. 

“It can be now.” One day he’d have to learn to keep his mouth shut, but not today. Rose had a point. The more the merrier and if she did the same training as her sister and was ready to risk her life for the Republic, who was he, Poe kriffing Dameron to deny her? 

“You passed the tests, so you can go.” The hangar chief said shrugging “It’s your choice. But it’s hell out there, hmm… Cadet… Tico.”

“Great. I’m coming.” Rose was resolute. 

She jumped in the X-wing of a dead soldier, and Paige gave him again a very ugly look, and Poe knew they’d have a merry talk later. 

BB beeped, throwing salt. 

“Yeah, yeah, BB. Buckle in.” 

Poe turned on the channel with his team. “We are going back and kick some more ass!”

“Yeees.” Jess said, “You still own me three dessert bars Dameron.”

“Piss off Pava. Ok, people. Now. Let’s keep together and give then hell. Black leader out!”. With that he was out, gliding out the tunnel and into space. One by one his pilots gave his codes and followed him. When it was her time, Paige said “Black five” in a murderous tone in heavy contrast with her sister cheerful “Black nine”. 

And then, battle. Ships jumped in, First Order ships, more than they could ever count, jumping and jumping and jumping. 

“By the force!” Temmin said over the cons.

So that was why they were called in a hurry, huh. 

“More targets for us!” Poe said with true excitement, trying to rub it on his team. 

To Poe, flighting was his second nature. This was what he was born to do. This is what he was good what, what made his life have some damn meaning. He adjusted his yoke, stirring the ship a bit to the left and took a shot, taking out his first Tie. 

“Are you counting BB? For statistics purposes!” 

BB beeped back and he let out a hearty laugh. 

The battle went on and thought he was approaching some twenty hours without sleep, Poe never felt more alert and alive. His whole life resumed to this battle, to every second he evaded a hit, to the precise maneuvers he made, to the location of his every teammate. He was not Poe anymore, he was Black Leader, a fighter and his sole purpose in existing was to take off as many Tie fighters as he could. So, when the order came to “all ships, start retreating formation!” his brain came to a halt, and he had a hard time interpreting the simple words. 

Retreat. He couldn’t… this wasn’t… 

“What? We are surrendering?” Poe asked bitterly to his own command channel. 

“Follow your orders, Black leader.” Was the answer he got on an undescriptive voice of some stupid ‘superior’ who was seated comfortably in the flagship looking at data. 

“NO! We can’t just surrender, we can’t… What about Coruscant? They’ll take Coruscant!” 

“Black Leader, you have your orders-”

He slapped the intercom, silencing the coward stuffed up superior, ho had no idea what real battel was.

“Black Leader- Poe?” It was Jess again, a question in her voice. “What do we do?” Paige finished for her. 

“We have our orders,” Poe said through his teeth. 

“Ok, but what do we do?” Temmin asked, pointedly. 

“We-” BB beeped, reminding him that disregarding orders was a reason for demotion - or worse. 

The silence stretched as his panel lights showed that all members of his squad had their channels open, waiting for his decision. He took a second to contemplate with pride that these people were ready to follow him, above everything. 

“We swore to protect the Republic.” Poe said “Till death. They may have forgotten that, but we haven’t!” 

Battle-high screams and cheers filtered to his cockpit.

“Listen. I can’t protect you if you chose this. But I’m not retreating like that.”

“We are with you.” It was Paige who said it, surprising him. 

“Good! We enlisted to protect the Republic, so we’re going to protect the Republic! BB, trace a direct route to the Senate Complex!”

 

*****

 

It was a sobering day to the glorious Republic. The loss was too cruel, to blatant. The words “Retreat, Admiral.” were the hardest command Leia had ever given. It took a lot to admit the best option was run away to salve what they could from their fleet, in hopes to reassemble somewhere else later. 

“Chancellor.” Kaydel insisted. “Your ship is ready.”

“Not yet,” Leia said as her commlink beeped again, but she kept on ignoring it. “We have to finish this. He can’t have access to any of it.”

Every single member of her staff was making emergency copies and erasing data from primary systems. The First Order would invade, and they could not, in any circumstance, get a hold of confidential information – their real numbers, their legislations, their secret channels, their tentative spy networks inside the First Oder. There was just so much here that could cripple, perhaps permanently, the Republic. 

“Huh… Chancellor, Ma’am?” A wisp of a boy, no older than twenty, an intern, asked tentatively. 

“Yes.”

“What… What do we do with the backup data-sticks, ma’am?”

“Pile it up on the kitchen floor, when it’s over I’ll send someone to take it from there.”

“Huh…Ok, ma’am.” The boy looked at her with wide eyes and Leia berated herself for having too much fun with it. 

On the day of her moving to her new official residence, Leia had found a curious note from the previous Chancellor. The memo detailed all the little traps and hideouts in the house. He told her this was a secret passed on from Chancellor to Chancellor, and one day it would be her turn to write it down to her successor. One of those hideouts, was a fake wall behind the dispense, a perfect place to hide a bunch of files from the First Order.

Leia walked around the buzzy room, observing the frantic motions of her staff, erasing data on the official servers and piling the data-sticks with back up. On her right hand, her commlink kept on beeping. She knew it was Ben again, without having to look, and she kept on ignoring it. 

“Ma’am.” Kaydel came to her again, and Leia sighed. “Ma’am, your ship is still on standby. We can take it from here. In twenty minutes, all transfers I’ll be over-” 

“Kaydel. Get me a line with Tracene.”

“…Chancellor…”

“Kaydel.” The name came as was a warning on her lips, and Kaydel paled a bit but nodded. 

That was when the ships started to break the atmosphere, with loud warning sirens coming from the war panel in the side of the room. The collective gasp of the room and the surge of raw fear came as a punch to her chest, and Leia had to balance herself on a table near, as she tried to block the feelings of her staff. 

Taking a deep breath, trying to numb the edges of her force sensitivity Leia went to the large panel windows, where she watched the black ships coming in their direction. In a matter of seconds, the Senate Complex – and her building – became impenetrable, guarded by a moving wall of black ships. 

“Chancellor!” Someone screamed, as their radars lighted with red dots.

“How many?” She asked in a resigned tone as she came closer. 

“That’s not it, Chancellor, there are Republic ships here!” 

And there, plainly, were several green lights approaching the Senate at a high speed. 

“What-”

She heard the shots before she could rationalize it, and that’s what brought it home that some rogue Republic squadron had decided to play the heroes and defend the Senate against the full of the First Order. 

“Get me a military channel!” She shouted to whoever was closer and they hurried to the war panel. It took less than a minute to an intercom to be gingerly given to her, and Leia bit her lips to control herself. There was nothing more annoying than a couple of young hotshot pilots deciding that they knew better than the orders they were given. “Every republic ship stops firing NOW! We cannot win this fight; we will disengage with the First Order.” 

“But Chancellor!” Of kriffing course, it was Poe Dameron’s voice on that came from the end of the line. 

Great, just great. 

“That’s an order, Poe Dameron. We are severely outnumbered. If you keep shooting you will only accomplish your death.”

“I… Yes, Chancellor.” His tone was surprised and annoyed, but he relented, and she watched the green points hover closer to her building, to what she guessed were them landing on the roof. 

The climate on her office chilled with uneasiness. 

“Everyone,” Leia said loudly, and all faces turned to her. “There is a way out of here yet. If you get the elevator to the ground floor, there is a tunnel that can take you out from under the Senate Complex.”

Silence greeted her. 

“We won’t run, Chancellor,” Kaydel said with pride. 

“I want you all to think hard on this. It’s no time for heroes. We may all be killed. If any of you is not ready to die, then please, leave.”

She could fell their resolve break, and faces looked around to gauge as their colleagues. But as no one made a move to the lift, their resolves surged up, in a mix of hope, resignation and a great deal of shame of being the only one to run. 

“We have the line with Tracene, Chancellor,” Kaydel said softly. 

“Good.”

“I’m going to pick it up in my office.” 

Leia drew the curtains of the large windows of her office, so that the holocan would only get the flowery background behind her, and not a wall of black ships ready to take the planet. When she was satisfied with the scene, and that her hair and make-up were still decent, she sat on her chair. But before she could pick the call, she felt him, Ben, so close, so determined to come to her, to put himself in harm's way, and she couldn’t have that. Closing her eyes, she channeled all her powers to reach him. 

She felt him, so close as if they were in the same room, in fact, she reached her hand, and swore she could almost touch his shoulder. She didn’t know how to do this right, but she tried to send him her intention, to tell him that she had to stay, she couldn’t run. She heard his pleas in her head, but she couldn’t give in. She put all her intention on her answers, telling him that, no, she couldn’t go, for the Chancellor to run now, it would scar the Republic too much. She concentrated to send the proudness of him and to tell him that it was his job now, to finish this, to fight for the Galaxy and for Alderaan. And he understood.

The last thing she felt before dropping the connection was Han’s presence, there with her son, and it made her happy to know they were together now. Ben and Han never had the best relationship growing up, they were too alike and at the same time to different, but they’d found a middle ground in the last few years. And that applied to her as well. So many times, she’d put the Senate before her little boy. So many times, she felt she had a mission, a purpose that she owned the Galaxy. She didn’t get to tuck him in bed and read him a story every day, she didn’t get to be there to ask how his day at school had been. She’d lost birthdays, she she’d lost landmarks of his growing up, but despite all, he had made her so proud. 

Drying the tears from the corners of her eyes, Leia forced herself to come back to the pressing reality. 

“Tracene. This is Leia. I’m ready. Count me down to broadcast.”

“Yes, Chancellor. Live in Three. Two. One…”

“This is Leia Organa, Supreme Chancellor of the Republic….”

She gave her speech effortlessly, every word emerging on her head like by design of the Force, or maybe it was just her years of experience. She felt light, content she had done her very best, that if this was the day she died, she would have done her utmost to right the situation. She was a force user, so she did believe that death was not the end, so maybe she’d finally have some rest to look forward to, and that was her state of mind when Kaydel came for her. 

Leia felt the hostile presence before she spoke. 

“Chancellor, a Fist Order ship is descending on our spaceport.” 

She nodded, already expecting that they’d try some type of negotiations. There was nothing to do but go and wait for enemies to land with her head held high. At her side stood Kaydel and a couple of guards who would be useless if the First Order decided to kill her. 

Grand-Amiral Hux descended the ramp of his ship with a particularly annoying smile. 

“Princess Leia!” He said cheerfully. 

“It’s Supreme Chancellor now. The correct title.”

“Not for long.”

“Still.”

“Supreme Chancellor.” He said with sarcasm “Won’t you offer me a seat?” He said eyeing the house behind her. 

“I think not. I’m fine here.”

Hux’s face closed, plainly trying to reign in his irritation while Leia smiled. 

“The Republic is ours!” 

“Are you sure you already took control of it all? Last I checked Coruscant was only one planet. And quite the pain in the ass to regulate, you if you may, we have some very nasty crime syndicates.”

“I’ve come to-” 

“I won’t sign the Republic’s surrender.”

“What? You… Are you that stupid? You lost! We have the Senate.”

“Let me repeat myself, it seems you didn’t get it the first time. Coruscant. Is. Not. The. Republic.” She said very slowly and enunciating every word like she was explaining something to a toddler. “Besides, I’m the Supreme Chancellor, right? Why should I negotiate with a mere Grand-Admiral? If the Supreme Leader wants to negotiate, then he can come an negotiate. It’s a ‘Supreme’ thing, you wouldn’t understand. Those are my terms.”

“You will regret this, you... old hag!” He yelled, his face getting red. “Be my guest to talk with the Supreme Leader! He won’t be so understanding!”

“Oh, but I expect he will be infinitely more polite,” Leia said calmly.

“You… You...” Hux screamed before turning his back on her and marching back to his ship, with a stomping foot. 

“This was fun,” Leia said to Kaydel, who laughed nervously. “I suppose we are on house arrest. Oh, well, there’s a rather well-stocked bar on the second floor, how about we all get drunk and bond over embarrassing stories?”

Kaydel just gasped, mortified. 

“Great!” Leia says, walking back to the house, and making a beeline for the alcohol. She was in dire need of some intoxication. 

 

*****

The corpses had laid in the floor, all in pretty black coffins, with that distasteful uniform. It was a taunt, to see those seven young Knights like that, lifeless and in enemy clothes, so full of life, so confident the Force would guide them to victory. They had been delivered one hour earlier, in the Great Hall of the Jedi Temple, to the surprise of all present. But before chaos could take root, in a matter of minutes, the bodies had been taken away, stored away in a mortuary to be properly dressed for the ceremonial pyre, and Master Mundi refused to talk or make a statement about it. But alas, Snoke would be happy to know the maneuver had its desired intent. 

“We have to evacuate!” Luke said to empty ears. There was too much anger in this room, to much pride, too much wish for vengeance. 

“Of course not, we have to fight!” Another Master answered.

“And we take off their ships with laser swords?” Luke continued “The Supreme Chancellor has ordered the planet to be evacuated, the First Order has breached the surface, we have to get away and re-assemble somewhere else!” 

Why couldn’t anyone see how obvious this was? 

“The Chancellor was too quick on her surrender! And she didn’t consult us!” A voice said and “We can’t abandon the Temple! Not after what that monster did to your Knights” said another. 

“It won’t be the first time!” Luke tried to reason with the room, but all the twelve masters looking at him with condescendence. “Coruscant has been taken by the Sith before, or do you forget Darth Malgus has stood where we stand now?” 

“Enough!” The voice of Grand Master Mundi resonated on the Hight Council meeting Chamber. “We may be driven to evacuate. But we won’t go without a fight! We won’t run away in the dead of night! That is not the Jedi way!” 

“Master Mundi, it doesn’t make any sense-”

“I have spoken, Master Skywalker. And my orders are that we stay and fight!”

Luke opened his mouth and then closed it, and all the while Master Mundi looked into his eyes, challenging his to speak, to protest. There was a rage in those eyes, and Luke could see how useless speaking up would be, no one besides him in the whole Council wanted to evacuate. It gave him a sense of déjà vu from another meeting, weeks ago, where they had decided to send their Jedi in this suicidal mission that ended with a trail of bodies at their feet… 

She was still alive, he reminded himself. Rey was alive. He had no way of knowing on which conditions and if the Supreme Leader was keeping her prisoner of if she had somehow managed to escape but she still drew breath. The only silver lining, of this while retched situation.

“Master Skywalker… north entrance walls…”

Luke looked up as he heard his name and realized he had been assigned a defense team to protect the entrance. 

For a half-second, Luke conjured a fantasy to grab as many younglings he could and run, maybe send a message over the con system for everyone to run too… but instead, he nodded, resigned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action, battles, and fucking starships are not my thing, so this fanfic has been a nightmare in that point, with me looking at my pc, asking myself why did I decide to write this, instead of the fluffy king-ben-falls-in-love-with-his-Jedi-bodyguard, which would be fluffy fluff, with picnics, and candle dinners and all the rom-com cliches in the book. But no, the story just sprouted into this, with politics and force and the hubris of the Jedi... and most of the time I think I'm doing an awful work (yeah, I know I have issues), but then you all give me lovely comments, saying you liked my action scenes, and... it makes so happy to know my effort paid off. And I'm learning to be a little less hard with myself along the way too.


	26. Chapter 26

The great Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, was given a team of fifty Jedi of all ages – a multitude of faces, all gathered around him, waiting for his command. He took in the people he’d been put in charge of, feeling… nothing, no fear, no eagerness, only calm and purpose. A resignation of doing their duties, no fear, no emotion in the face of impending death. It felt… wrong. To die afraid of nothing, meant to leave with nothing to lose…

He was in the verge of something, something big he had run from his whole life, everything he shunned out, while he pretended to be a proper Jedi Master. But now, realizing this could be the end, he contemplated all he had to lose. Leia, Rey, Han, Ben… bonds he had formed with people, despite his teachings, but that made him stronger, that made his life have meaning. 

“Master Luke!” An Iktotchi female about his age struggled with the crowd of Jedi’s to reach him. He knew her, she’d worked with Rey for a while after she became a Knight… her name was… Kiidu! Yes! Kiidu! One of the youngling’s teachers! 

“Master!” Knight Kiidu said, “I was assigned to your squadron, but no one knows anything about the plans of evacuation! The younglings…they are being evacuated, right? As we speak, they are…”.

“I’m afraid our orders are to protect the temple for now.”

“But… the younglings!”

“I…” Luke said softly, willing her to understand. “They are not alone, are they?”

“They gathered my students in one of the auditoriums, and they left padawans with then. Padawans!”

“I see…” Luke looked around as if seeing everything for the first time. All around, small gatherings of Jedi, ready to fight, reassembled at every great arch of the Temple. The insanity of it, the waste, the pettiness hit him, and he knew then and there he could not condone any of this for another second. 

They stood there for another beat, all fifty of them with sabers in hand while the four military transport descended on the plaza outside of the Temple, with three more following it up. In another second, the white armored soldiers would come out, with blasters in hands. Hundreds of them. 

“Kiidu. Cover me.” Luke said turning to the female, who nodded. 

He didn’t think. He ran, and knight Kiidu followed on his heel. 

“Master Skywalker!” He heard his name being called in different voices. Some run with him, some stood on their places, without knowing what to do. 

“Kiidu, I’m going to access the main communications. I need your cover in the reception post!” 

“Ok!” The Iktotchi said eagerly. 

Luke jumped over the table with agility his articulations could only accomplish with aid from the force. He crouched on the granite table turning the system on and punching in his passcode. The reception post had a great communication system that could broadcast to all coms in the Temple, and happily, his passcode gave him access to it all. Luke smiled. Grand Master Mundi would want his head.

Whatever. He couldn’t care less. 

“This is Master Luke Skywalker! Our securities have been breached on the ground floor. We can’t hold the First Order back. Evacuate now! I repeat. Evacuate the temple. NOW!”

He heard his voice over the coms while he spoke, just as he knew all the Temple did. 

“Retreat!” Luke screamed to everyone who would listen “Start retreating to lifts!”

All Jedi run to the lifts in unison, showcasing the best of the Jedi discipline. He wasn’t complaining. 

“Skywalker,” Kiidu said, as they run again. “Coruscant atmosphere is taken over. We’ll die if we try to breach the First Order.”

“Not we if jump to lightspeed,” Luke said. 

“From inside the planet?” Even while running, Kiidu looked consternated “Are you mad?”

“The situation at hand requires some madness,” Luke said with humor, as they reached the lift. He stationed outside it, saber in hand, ready to cover for the Jedi if they needed. “Go.” He told Kiidu. “Get the younglings and the Padawans and get out of here.” 

“And you?” The Iktotchi hesitated. 

“Don’t worry about me, just go.”

“I… right.” She nodded and boarded a lift together with the other Jedi. 

It all took minutes, for the Jedi to empty the halls, and just as the last o them boarded the last lift, Luke saw the while soldiers emerge from the arches, no doubt confused at finding no resistance. 

“Master Skywalker.” Someone called his name, and he didn’t hesitate into boarding a lift himself. 

It was done. He had avoided bloodshed. Not Jedi and no stormtrooper would die on the Temple floor in a meaningless battle. 

From there it was easy to follow to the hangar bay and take up a ship. The hard part came now, escaping Coruscant alive. Luke made his way to the cockpit of his transporter, which had boarded a few hundreds Jedi, and he felt responsible for all of them. Around them, other transporters were making their exits. 

“Just jump to hyperspace as soon as we are out of here.”

“Were to?” She asked. 

There was only one answer he could give. “Alderaan.” 

The young pilot nodded stiffly and placed the coordinates on the panel. It seemed so easy, so simple, that of course, it was too good to be true. 

“TIE.” Someone screamed, and Luke saw as a squadron of black round ships made their way inside the hangar and shoot a transport, as if in slow motion. More shots fired, in formation, and though he was sturdy, the transport had no weapons and was no match from the small sleek ships. A wave of fire broke out, as the ship exploded, and hundreds of force signatures went out. 

“GO. NOW.” Luke screamed as the Ties made their way to another transporter at their sides. 

“All hold!” A young woman screamed on ship’s com, as the sight outside their windows became lines, just as the second explosion liked on their back of their ship. 

Luke slumped on the seat behind the pilot, just staring at nothing, trying to process what had just happened. His hands trembled, and all the feelings of victory, all his hubris of having avoided bloodshed dissipated into a bitter sadness. He heard a sniffing sound and looked up. He couldn’t see the pilot as she was turned ahead of him, but he knew she was crying. 

He had no words of consolation to give to her. “Star contacting all the Jedi ships, use my code,” Luke said kindly. “Get me an estimate, a number of how many got out… try to get in contact with Master Mundi or any Master. We can hover over the Coruscant atmosphere as we wait for him to set a destination.”

“Y-yes… M-Master...” She said with some effort. 

“Take your time.” He said, raising up and putting a hand of her shoulder. 

Luke sat back on the vacant passenger spot on the back of the cockpit while the pilot contacted the other ships. He tried to meditate but found no peace. The feeling of the force signatures dwindling into nothing haunted his mind. There was a wound in the force, he felt on his chest, and he knew then, that as long as he lived, he would always carry it there. 

 

*****

 

When they jumped out of outer space, Ben expected to see the pale blue orb that was Alderaan, but Alderaan could hardly be seen in a midst of so many ships, with more jumping at every second. They had listened. The galaxy had listened to his words and they had come to Alderaan. 

A feeling rose in his gut, and he tried to abate it as his eyes watered. 

“They heard your message alright” Han said, annoyed “This is worse than a meteor field! Hey, give passage to the King!” Han screamed at the ships, like that would make them move.

“Just go,” Ben said, too out of it to appreciate the humor. He had to make a real effort to keep his voice straight, as his eyes were still fixed on the ships, on all these people… 

“You don’t mean to port in Aldera Space Port? ‘Cause that will be a madhouse son.”

“No. Go straight to the palace. Mitaka, send word of my arrival, get me a list of refugee numbers, and probably get a stadium, or somewhere to put then for now. Also get me a list of emissaries, or whoever came to fight and find a meeting room big enough. The ballroom maybe.”

“Yes, Sir!” Mitaka said, reaching for his datapad. 

From the minute Ben set foot into the Palace Space Port, a commotion of aids, assistants and military personnel rushed to meet him, each presenting a very serious matter that had to be attended right away. 

“Your Majesty, we projected the number of refugees to the number of reallocated spaces, and Aldera alone will not do, we need your signature to declare a state of crisis and start sending them to the other cities…”

“Your Majesty, only a quarter our ships assigned to Coruscant have returned, should we send a search party or declare then as MIA?”

“Your Majesty…”

Ben gave himself have a second to look at the palace and at the view of Aldera below and feel the contentment of being home, before entering on work mode. 

“Send a wave of probe droids to locate any survivors or usable ships – here” He took the datapad from a middle-aged man, and signed the document installing Alderaan in state of crisis. “Does someone have the list of emissaries?”

“Here, your majesty.” Another datapad was handed to him, and he glanced quickly at the succession of names of planets, organizations, and people. 

“Nothing from Corellia?” He asked. 

“No word yet, Sir.” 

Ben bit his lip – if they were to have any chance, they would need Corellia, and not only their fleet, they would need any and every working ship they had. 

“Great, have the ballroom ready for a meeting. Is there any word from the Chancellor? Any announcement by the First Order?”

“Not yet, Sir.”

“Here.” He took off his commlink and gave to Mitaka. “Encrypt my last message and play it back to back with the Chancellor’s speech. Send it galaxy-wide. Give then, hmm, Five standard hours? Yes, send word that anyone who wants to fight to gather in Alderaan in five standard hours.” 

Mitaka bowed and Ben was finally able to make his way to his room. 

“Have you eaten son?” Han accompanied him, closely followed by Chewie. 

When was it the last time he had eaten?

“Ask someone to send dinner,” He told his father. “Get yourself settled in a guest room.”

“A bath would help too.” Han continued kindly. “Before the meeting. Also, put in some kingly clothes. And that big crown from the coronation.”

“Yes, I know.” he knew very well the necessity for posturing. “Do you know the Senator of Corellia?”

Han sighed. “We’ve met. He’s intense.”

Ben nodded. That man would probably take offense if he sent his father to speak of him. He was the kind of man who wanted to be addressed by the King himself – not the king’s father. 

“Rest a bit, ok? Just… ten minutes ok? Take a long bath.” Han said, letting a bit of worry tinge his words. 

“Ok,” Ben said a bit harshly than he should. 

“Good. Great. I’m gonna… order that dinner. Big meal, huh Chewie!”

“Arwwwww.” Chewie agreed, happy by the prospect of food and Ben smiled faintly at the normalcy of it. 

Ten minutes. Ben let himself forget about the galaxy for ten minutes – and by forgetting the galaxy he meant sitting in his bed and meditating, trying to will the force to show him, Rey. He could feel her in the back of his head, and if only he could reach a bit closer, maybe he could make her appear to him, and then he could touch her, feel the softness of her skin against his, trace the freckles on her cheeks – such a pity he wouldn’t be able to smell her… 

“Rey…” he called for her, hoping it would make her appear. 

He was reaching it, almost touching the strings of then bond – Ben opened his eyes and yes, he could see it, a silhouette starting to manifest, it was working, Rey would –

“Son, the food is here,” Han said from the other side of his door, knocking gently. 

And that was it – the figure had disappeared and there was no more time. He had to eat, and he had to work. 

“Any word from Corellia?” Was the first thing he asked Mitaka when he arrived on the King’s office – thirty minutes later, bathed and changed. 

“None Sir.”

It was time to swallow his pride. Damn. “Mitaka send a personal invitation for the Senator of Corellia. Make it extra fancy and complimentary” 

“On it, Sir. Hum, Sir, you have a call. From Senator Holdo.”

“Put her in.”

Seconds later the face of Amilyn Holdo appeared on his desk. 

“Ben.” Her voice was distressed, “Do you have any news about your mother? I’m not… she did get out of there right?... after that big speech of hers… there are underground tunnels, I know there are, right? She escaped, didn’t she? Ben?”

“Amilyn… she didn’t.”

“No. No, unacceptable, she is our Supreme Chancellor, we have to do something-”

“She was the one who decided to stay.” Ben sighed. “We are doing something. I am. You are coming to Alderaan, right?”

“Yes. I’m on my way already…. I… She… Oh, Leia.”

“She wouldn’t abandon the republic and run. She said so herself.”

“Yes. It was silly of me to… Leia always puts duty first.”

“Yeah.” He said, biting his lips. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s ok. It’s true. And I’m proud of her for that.”

Holdo smiled. “Me too. Proud to call her my best friend. I’m coming Ben, and I’m coming with ships. We are run those banthas out of our galaxy.” 

Ben chuckled. “We will.”

The call ended and Ben found herself in a better mood, that is until Mitaka called him back to say that “We have the Senator of Corellia on the line, Sir.”

“Yes. Send it in…” Ben sighed and waited for the chubby image of a middle-aged man with a ridiculous wig and more ridiculous lime green hat to appear on his terminal. 

“King Organa! How honored am I, to be graced with a call by your majesty!”

His tone was light and cheerful, and Ben did his best to suppress his irritation, and taking a deep breath. “Senator!” He said with his best King voice “I’m very sorry that the situation of the call can’t be more pleasant.”

“Yes, of course, of course.”

“You have received my message?” 

“Yes, Yes. Gathering ships for a battle… you see, I wonder if that is the right path, maybe it would be…”

“Let me be clear, here. We need Corellia to succeed.”

“Obviously.” 

“You have the power to do that. Say… you could employ your many public ships, and make it so that the private companies and fabrics to see it as a good idea to send theirs to help too.”

“That’s insane!” 

“That’s war, Senator. A war we are currently losing. And you have the biggest fleet in the galaxy. A fleet you didn’t send to fight in Coruscant.”

“But then we would be without any protection! Well, maybe we can work out a fee, you see if you were to buy some ships, I could make…”

“No. I don’t have the kind of money to buy the number of ships we need.”

“Then, I can see how tied my hands are- I can’t just send ships and let my planet without protection, can I? What kind of Senator would I be?... But perhaps we can… negotiate….”

“And, what, would the Senator of Corellia want from me?” 

He watched as the fake smiled disappeared from man’s cheek and his eyes glinted with real unmasked ambition. “What about a nobility title? A Duke?”

“A title? For the ships?”

“Yes, yes, Your Majesty. All the ships we have that can fly.”

Ben started at that man, feeling his temple start to pinch. The audacity, the… 

“LISTEN HERE.” Ben got up, and let his worst impulses take over and he extended his hands making and the man on the holo choked, bringing his own hands to his throat. “I want every stationed and unused ship that can fly, and I mean it. And if you have a care for your life, YOU WILL BRING IT TO ME.”

“H-hum.” The man coughed some more. “I-I sup-pose I-I c-could s-peak with s-some f-friends…r-rally the p-population for f-freedom, right?”

“You have four hours and thirty minutes to arrive in Aldera.”

“Y-yes.”

The man nodded and he relaxed his hold on the man’s throat. 

“Good. And you better come.”

“Of course!” The mand said with a raspy voice while rubbing his throat. “Of course!” 

The call went out and the disgusting man disappeared from his desk. 

Now that was over with, Ben went back to his work, which now consisted of battle plans and estimate ships from the allies and from the First Order. A list that was being updated every five minutes as more ships arrived. He felt no remorse, for he had no intention of really hurting the stupid man, only scaring him enough for him to comply. To think that even in a time like this, that worm still acted so selfishly, demanding a title for his help, while Rey risked her life to end this war. Rey… No. He couldn’t dwell on her now. He took a deep breath and pulled his head back to work. 

It was four hours later when he went back to his room. As he had requested the droids had already taken off his choice of clothes and crown. It consisted of a black suit, with silver details and a black and red cape – black outside and red inside – not much different from his clothes on the coronation. And the crown too, he had only worn it once before, at his coronation. 

The droid finished clasping his cape and complimented himself on how good Ben looked, but Ben didn’t hear it as he took the heavy headpiece in his hands. 

He walked himself to a mirror, where he could see himself fully. A king with a crown in his hands. Glancing at his own eyes he rose his hands slowly and placed the crown on his head. It was heavy. Very heavy with all the white gold and white gems. But this time, he felt like he could bear it.

 

*****

 

Seeing as Leia Organa had been adamant, she wouldn’t talk with Hux, she shouldn’t be surprised when the Supreme Leader invited her to have dinner with him on his Capital ship. His invitation was very polite, asking her if she had any preference of meal, requesting her to wear formal clothes and allowing her to bring one escort as security detail. She hadn’t thought about what would happen when she made her demand to Hux, but dinner with the Supreme Leader had been very understandably out of her head. 

“Well, holo him back. I’m at my leisure here.” Leia said, with some humor. 

“Chancellor,” Kaydel said, very weary. “Please, ma’am, you can’t mean to agree with this, please”

“It’s a free meal in the very last, and the maker knows our dispense won’t last forever.”

“Chancellor, please, please… you can’t…” Her voice grew more distressed at each word. “This… this is madness, Chancellor! You-”

“Kaydel.” She said the name firmly, silencing the younger woman. Leia knew she was honestly worried about her wellbeing, but she wasn’t about to have a member of her staff – no matter how well-liked – tell her what to do. She watched as Kaydel paled under her stern glance, unflinching. 

“I’m out of line. I’m sorry ma’am.” 

Leia nodded. “It is fine, but please never tell me what I can and can’t do again, Kaydel.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Her cheeks grew pink and Kaydel looked at her shoes awkwardly. 

Leia took pity on her; she was only human. And even though Kaydel had begrudgingly seen the necessity of her staying in Coruscant, voluntarily boarding on the Supremacy for a meal with the Supreme Leader was too much. 

“Kaydel,” Leia said gently. “I do appreciate your worry but believe me I when I say I do understand the risks. We lost Coruscant and are in a virtual house arrest. There are First Order ships and guards stationed all around the Senate Complex. Supreme Leader Snoke could hail me from my hair if he wanted, but I prefer to go with my head held high. That isn’t under discussion. Please, do answer I’ll be available for dinner whenever he wishes.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kaydel said with newfound gravity. “And about the security detail?”

“Do we have any answer from the temple?”

“No ma’am, our analyst truly believe it was emptied out. How about one of the pilots on the roof? They all have military training.”

Leia snorted. Poe Dameron’s wayward squadron of ships, had very heroically disregarded their superiors’ orders and had made inside their little siege with all intentions of fighting, only to end up in a bind, surrounded by First Order ships and then having to stay stationed at the roof of the Senatorial Complex, looking up at the enemies. Served them right. Worse of all, Temmin of all people was with them - he had declined when Leia offered him to be part of her team here, “No, Chancellor.” he had said. “We found quarters here and assembled a rotation of lookout, of which I’m part. I enlisted for this. I won’t abandon them now” She respected his decision, as she had respected him when he decided to ask leave of his post as Senator and resume his military career when his planet’s government had announced they had no ships to send to Coruscant. 

“Hum...Maybe….” Leia thought aloud, “Where’s Finn?”

A few hours later saw Finn back his purple suit, with a painfully embarrassed face and hunched shoulders, that would simply not do for the matters at hand. Turned out Rose had come with Poe’s squadron and turned out she and Finn had found each other… and Finn had been absent ever since, that until one of her interns had found him in a ‘funny situation’ no one had the nerve to explain it to her. 

“My dear, if I were you, I’d never take this suit ever again,” Leia said smiling. “Very dashing”

“You look very good too, Chancellor.” He said, his voice still strained. 

Leia smiled because damn, he was quite right. The dark purple dress with a matching cape was neat and complimented by some sparse and well-placed jewelry, she truly looked the Princess she was. 

Leia left the mirror, she’d been inspecting herself in, and went to sit in a divan, patting the cushion on the divan beside her, which he obliged. It was time to be serious. 

“Finn.” She said softly. “You know you don’t have to do this. Right? I can ask someone else.” 

Finn nodded. “I want to. I really do. I want then to see me like this, to see what I could accomplish- all my life, I’ve never really had choices. And I want to show them that now I’m free and that I’m my own person.”

“Yes. Let’s show then.” Leia says, clasping his hand warmly. 

“It’s going to be an honor to protect you, Chancellor.” 

“Thank you, Finn. There is no one else I’d wish to have my back there.”

“Chancellor,” Kaydel said, entering the room, with a strained face. “They’re coming.”

“Alright! Time to go!” Leia said cheerfully. 

They went to the house’s spaceport, Leia feeling Kaydel’s foreboding emotions mingling with Finn’s determination, as she waited for the black ship to make it’s decent. It was a sobering view, humbling and flooring, to see that ship come to port in her house, in the house of the Supreme Chancellor, to take her as a hostage to a mock dinner with a tyrant and madman. 

“Chancellor.” Kaydel voice’s trembled, and Leia smiled with thankfulness, for this girl, who felt so much for her. 

“I’m coming back, Kaydel. I promise you.” 

The ship ported, its black ramp descending in an arch from where came out a soldier in a chromed armor, followed by a couple of stormtroopers, that positioned themselves as guards around the ship. 

“I’m Captain Phasma.” Sounded a woman’s voice distorted by a metallic filter. “Please, come on board Chancellor, the Supreme Leader waits for our presence.”

Leia felt Finn’s anxiety grow at the sight of that woman and put her arm on his, emanating her calmness. They made their way on the gray platform to insides of their enemy ship together, strengthening each other’s purpose. Captain Phasma and the other soldiers came in right after but kept their distance. 

The ship lifted up, and to Leia’s puzzlement, it went… sideways? Wasn’t the Supremacy above them, on the Coruscant atmosphere? So why sideways… where were they taking Finn and her? She took a veiled glance at the Captain and her soldiers, all of which were standing like statues, and none denounce any hint of concern of confusion in their signatures. So, Snoke was playing with her, trying to throw her off her feet. Great. Fantastic. 

Leia steeled herself to meet that creature, that was Supreme Leader Snoke. She was ready to face what must become the worst moments of her life, and that was saying something, after the whole Hutt fiasco in her youth. But what choice did she have? She had to keep Snoke’s attention on her and on Coruscant and give a chance for the rest of the galaxy to reassemble their forces. The First Order fleet was massive, the biggest fleet this galaxy had ever seen mayhaps, but if the Republic gathered together, surely… 

Leia felt a pressure on her head, like the beginning of a headache as Captain Phasma announced their arrival. She rose and followed the Captain down the ramp, trying to unravel the puzzle… they had traveled west, and they hadn’t left Coruscant. The trip had been too short, and… 

They were greeted a spaceport. But not any spaceport, one Leia knew intimately, one that she’d seen many, many, many times in her life, every time she came and went from Coruscant. 

They were at Cantham House. They were at her house. And Grand-Admiral Hux stood with a wide grin in front of the hatch-doors that led her living room. She wanted to wreck his face, pull his skin out of skull with her own bare hands.

“If you may follow me, Chancellor.” He said in all politeness, but Leia caught the moment he saw Finn and recognized him – his face closing off in reflex, his annoyance irradiating out of her, and it was her turn to smile triumphantly, clinging to every small victory she could. 

“Lead the way, Grand-Admiral.” She said, collecting every bit of patience she possessed.

“I believe you know the premises,” Hux said. “Seeing as it is your house. Lovely place. The Supreme Leader took the liberty of manning your kitchen, I’m sure you won’t mind.”

Her temples throbbed like a drum, and she felt pangs on the pinching at her nerves and making her vision almost blur over, all the tell-tales of a migraine forming. Determined not to let her discomfort show, she followed Hux quietly crossing her living room to her formal dining room. Finn followed her dutifully stiff and letting of a mixture of dread with an attempt of bravery.

He made a show of opening the door for her. “We’re here.” 

Red was the first thing she noticed. All was red. Red chairs, tablecloth, red plates, lush red flowers cascading from red vases that weren’t hers. The second thing she noticed, or else, it dawned on her, was that the pressure on her head was not a migraine. It was him. And his presence was the most loathsome thing Leia Organa had ever beheld – and seeing as she was once enslaved by Jabba the Hutt that was saying something. 

He sat in the red throne at the head of her dinner table. And then Hux beckoned her forwards, closer to the disgusting figure. She had never loathed anything more in her life, and try as she might she couldn’t contain her hate, she… Leia gasped, not believing her eyes because standing beside the dinner table, amidst serving droids, dressed all in a black tunic with a black hood loosely pulled over her head was… 

“Rey.”

“Shall we eat?” Snoke asked merrily, motioning to the red table. “Oh. Please excuse me for the use of your own utensils, your vases, and your chairs and… all else stored in the pantry. We will, of course, clean and put everything back before we leave” 

“Of course,” Leia said stiffly. 

They sat down in their places and just as Finn came to stand behind her, Rey went to stand behind Snoke. 

Leia stole one glance at her face, just one glance, and saw only cold marble there. She couldn’t believe it… and Ben, oh Ben would be so… No. She couldn’t deal with it now. Supporting her trembling hands on her lap, she steeled herself and compartmentalized it, shoving it to the back of her head to be revisited later. 

They kept in silence as the droid served them. It was the Supreme Leader who broke it first. 

“What pleasure it is to meet the legendary Leia Organa in person.” 

She forced a smile on her face. “You will excuse me if the current situation doesn’t allow me to share your feelings.”

“Yes, yes.” He said lightly, and his face contorted in an ugly smile. “I trust you’ve met Rey.”

“We’ve met,” Leia said dryly. 

“Such a promising young woman, so much power running through her veins.” Snoke looked at Rey, who remained impassive. “Do settle my curiosity, Supreme Chancellor. You have the force but are not a Jedi. Your training seems to be… rudimentary at best.”

“That was not my path.”

“Such sterile lives, of the Jedi. So many privations, demands made, one could say they fight the very nature of existence, for what is life without passion?” 

Leia smiled and took a sip of wine. It was a strange reality, that in which she and the Snoke agreed on something. 

“But we not here to discuss the Jedi!” He said. 

“No.”

“I have a proposition to make.” He said and Leia nodded, already expecting that. “If you, Leia Organa, present your surrender in the name of the Galactic Republic, I’ll guarantee your position as Chancellor won’t be touched, together with your son’s position as King of Alderaan. I know you are an old family, brimming with force sensitivity and I respect that. Nothing must change, you can keep your Senate, your sessions, and your laws, just like it ever was. I’ll only demand the power to veto or interpose some decisions, but I promise I’d only interfere on extraordinary cases.” 

Leia smiled. At least the food was good. 

“I’m sorry Supreme Leader, but as I already kindly explained to your subordinate, I may have been elected as Supreme Chancellor, but I am just one woman. I can’t surrender the whole Republic.”

“But your signature has weight. You know that. Consider your next words carefully, Chancellor, remember my offer for you and for your son.” 

Leia rose her eyes carefully to Rey, trying to gauge a reaction in the mention of her son, but found none. Or she was too well trained to show, or she had truly forsaken her past life. She turned back to Snoke, who’d been studying her.

“No. I’m afraid I can’t sign anything. It would be preposterous to assume I could surrender thousands of systems.”

“I see.”

When she left, Leia could feel the contentment coming from the Supreme Leader for he had never expected her to comply. She suspected he mostly wanted to taunt on her how easily he could invade her house and play hostess with her, to desecrate the place her parents and generations of Senators for Alderaan took as a second home. And there was also Rey. He’d wanted rub on her that one of Jedi they sent to kill him had become his apprentice. Everything on this night had been carefully planned out to hurt her the most, but while he thought the house would be the worst of hits. But the house was just a house… Rey… Rey was the woman her son loved. Supreme Leader Snoke had no way to know just how deep the knife went.

She focused on the relief Finn felt on their way back, letting it soothe her emotions. It was a surreal scene, to be taken back to the Chancellor’s House in a First Order ship, who dropped off as soon as she and Finn were out. 

“Ma’am!” Kaydel met her with watery eyes, to which Leia could do nothing but open her arms and let her faithful chief of staff come to her, hugging her close and desperately. “I’m sorry, I thought…”

“It’s ok, Kaydel. Finn dear, shall we have some tea? We all need to rest.” She’d have to tell her, at some point, that they hadn’t gone to the Supremacy, tell her the extent of Snoke’s audacity, but not today. 

Later, after tea, and rest, when the night had fallen Finn came to her on her living room where she sat watching through large panel windows the Coruscant Sky obstructed by the First Order ships. 

“Do you really think she went over to them?” Finn asked tentatively. 

Leia sighed. “She felt… different. Enveloped in the dark side. Whatever her motivations, she is using the Dark Side now.”

Finn nodded without really understanding. 

“But perhaps…” Leia says quietly. “That may not be that bad. I know my son uses it too. Perhaps it’s us that are too small-minded. And I always thought myself so open… but seeing Rey dressed in black, following that creature, I can’t see how…” 

He sat beside her, and without much practice offered his hand, that she took. 

“You are a good man, Finn. Thank you, for everything today. I’m sure you have a lot to process.” 

“Too bad my therapist escaped Coruscant.”

Leia burst out laughing, like she hadn’t done in a long, long time, until tears sprouted on her eyes, and she forgot all the dread she’d been carrying, of having to tell her brother that the girl he trained had betrayed his teachings and her son that the woman he loved had forsaken him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this chapter was a bitch and second... THE TIMING COULDN'T BE BETTER. THANK YOU, D23.  
> But yeah, I'd say I'm allowed to be feeling a bit smug now Dark!Rey is a thing (in however form) and there's an 'Allegiance' comic coming in October.


	27. Chapter 27

Ben walked into the Palace’s ballroom acutely aware that the last time he had been here it had been for his own coronation – and ironically, it was more crowded now, than it was then. 

“Your Highness!” Many voices said, but he ignored them all and walked straight to the small stage where his throne was. He didn’t sit on it, instead of standing behind a pulpit that had been placed there per his instructions. He studied the crowd for a beat, spotting Holdo, Luke – who was surrounded by Jedi, naturally - Lando and many others he’d only vaguely remembered.

It was time to start. “We are all here because we want to fight. Our only hope now is to gather our fleets-”

“We’ve lost already! He should be discussing surrender terms before is too late-” 

Ben took a deep breath and looked at the speaker, a middle-aged man, who he recognized as the Senator for Coruscant, the previous Supreme Chancellor. How fitting that this man managed to escape, while his own mother decided to stay and brunt the occupation. 

“If someone else here thinks we have lost already, be my guest to leave,” Ben said, pointing to the large ornate doors in the back of the ballroom. He caught a glimpse of Han’s smile as his eyes hovered back to the Senator. “We are here to make a stand. To gather those who would fight for freedom be it military or civilians. If you are not up to it, the door is right there.”

“We can’t make civilians fight!” Someone said. 

“We need to!” Holdo’s voice answered “We need every single one of us. Chancellor Leia Organa was right, we’ve been spoiled all our lives. We’ve always taken our freedom and our rights for granted. But now it’s time for us to prove that ‘Freedom’ and ‘Republic’ are not just pretty words we repeat again and again without grasping their meaning.”

“This is absurd! Civilians!” Another face in the crowd said. “We can’t lead a fleet without the minimum training –”

“We can. And we will.” Ben started “I want it repeated, again and again in all open channels, throughout the whole galaxy that we will fight. I want everyone who can to come and fight for their Republic-”

“How can we win over a planet-killer weapon? What if they decide to strike us?”, another voice in the crowd said, followed by “Do we even have proof that the weapon is functional? The First Order are nothing but filthy liars!” and then “I’m not about to bet my planet on that chance!” and “What’s the Jedi’s position on this?”, but that one seemed to have some effect in the room, for all heads turned to Luke Skywalker and his band of Jedi. 

“We will fight for the Republic,” Luke said in a resolute voice that gave no room to doubt. His eyes were fierce and full of fire daring anyone to defy him. That had an effect on the crowd, and Ben watched somewhat amused and very annoyed as the mood changed, and hope was installed by the mere promise of Jedi support. 

“And we have a plan,” Ben said, quickly. He had no delusions about his own skill on impromptu speeches – and he was damn sure his whole performance till now would make his mother sight and say ‘you did… your best’ with pressed lips - but he realized his chance. The room was ready to be won over, everyone already wanted to believe they’d win, so he had only to fuel that. “The Supremacy – the flagship of Supreme Leader Snoke – is now stationed above Coruscant – in a very vulnerable position. It is the core of their powers. If we can strike it, take it down, we can win. And for that we shall gather the biggest fleet this galaxy has ever seen, to fight for our Republic.”

That did it. He could feel the hope and the anticipation emanating. Hope gave birth to more hope, and soon there was an impending feel of victory. The Republic was too great to fall. They were certain they would win, and this would be only an adventure to gloat at dinner parties. Ben knew this feeling to be fleeting and unreasonable, that victory was not impending, that the Republic could fall – it had before – but that was inconsequential now. People had to believe they could win for them to try. 

The remaining time of their gathering was spent by asserting details – the most morose part of… everything really, but as the meeting drew to an end, Mitaka’s figure appeared discretely at his side, with a serious expression that didn’t bode well. 

“Your Majesty.” He said, “There is a male human here, saying he speaks in the name of a ‘coalition of crime syndicates’ and he wants a private audience with you, Sir.”

“I’ll see him in my office.” 

Ben had been wondering if something would come of that, and now that it did, he wasn’t sure on how to take it. They needed the help, but could they really let criminals entirely off the hook? He had promised something on that terms, didn’t he and the man had come, so now he had to play by the music, see where this led. A single ship could make the difference between losing and winning. 

He sat on his desk and waited for the man to be announced with his hand carefully poised on his lightsaber. The male human entered accompanied by Mitaka. He looked to be a few years older than Han, but his face was pleasant and energetic, and his eyes sharp. He carried in his hands a square black package, and with a black bow on top. A gift? Ben had no wish no know what kind of nasty things crime syndicates employed on gift-giving. Surely his team had already scanned the package as saw it was not a bomb, right? 

“Your Majesty.” Mitaka said “This is Mr. Galius Rex, and he is here representing an alliance between a few… criminal organizations.”

“I’m honored, King Organa.” The man spoke, giving a flamboyant bow, but when he straightened, his eyes studied Ben carefully. “Never in my life, not even in my wildest deliriums I thought I’d be meeting with a King of core world, and for a private audience at that!”

Ben nodded to an uncomfortable Mitaka, who took the cue and left the room. 

“I take you are here because you agree to join our forces.”

“Yes, if you can guarantee amnesty to the organizations, I’m here to represent…”

“Amnesty may be pushing it,” Ben said tersely. “But I can guarantee a talk with the Supreme Chancellor, press for a mutually benefiting accord – alleviate spice penalties for smuggling and trading to… small fines, if you may. But only for those who fought. More details to be assorted later.”

“Of course, of course.” The man smiled gleefully at the seductive offer, and Ben knew then that one way or the other he’d have to keep his word. “But first. A gift! To show our appreciation for this invitation and our commitment to the Republic!” Ben watched as the man gingerly placed the parcel in his desk, with a wide smile. “Oh, Your Majesty will like it!” The man said excitedly when he noticed Ben’s raised eyebrow. 

With only the slightest hint of hesitation, Ben pulled the bow and opened the package. Inside there was a stranger leather in a shade between green and brown with yellowish hues throughout, that he could not asses from which creature was. 

“It is Hutt skin, your Majesty! Already prepared and ready to be worn! It is very sturdy, good for coats and wonderful for boots! After the unpleasant business at your coronation, we imagined it would be appreciated.” 

“My…” Ben looked at him, dumbfounded. “The Hutts? It was…. Them?”

“Oh, yes. I gathered the trail had gotten cold after the attack on the Jedi Master at Takodana – making them drop the investigation. But now Your Majesty knows the truth!”

“All this time…” Ben trailed off. 

“A desperate attempt to reclaim their former power – or make people believe they had reclaimed.” 

“And they didn’t announce it because it didn’t succeed,” Ben said more to himself, still turning the revelation on his head.

“Precisely! As it was a failure, they kept quiet.” He said with eyes glinting happily. “But those on the inside knew, it was too much fuss to escape our notice, they have gotten sloppy. And today the justice is made. This skin is from Rotta the Hutt, who ordered the attack. He was the son of the late Jabba, who had the misfortune of crossing paths with Princess Leia Organa, now Chancellor.” 

Ben stared blankly at the skin-leather. He had completely forgotten about his attack, believing he would never find the truth… and his mother had been so bent on investigating the First Order after that, had been so sure it was them… in hindsight, would Leia have been so keen on going after the First Order if the attack hadn’t happened, if she hadn’t felt so personally attacked?… So many things, so many developments, and all this time, it was a desperate attempt by some crime lords to be relevant again. Would they even be here without the attack? Or would the Republic still be enthralled by the allure of peace talks and commercial deals, treading a steep path into the enemy’s grasp? 

“I… thank you, It’s a… considerate gift.” Ben said. 

“So! About those ships!” Rex said cheerfully. 

It was already the next day when Ben was finally able to take a few moments for himself. His commlink marked midnight and one, but he didn’t hesitate on sending a com to Luke and ask him to meet him on his room. He hadn’t talked to his uncle alone yet, but he had noticed that besides Luke only two other Masters that had come to Alderaan, and that combined with the whispers he heard about the temple attack, he needed to know what had really happened. 

“Luke,” Ben said as a way of greeting. 

“Ben,” Luke said tiredly, unceremoniously going to sit in the chair in front of him. 

Rey had sat in that chair once, months ago, in one of the first times they had talked – really talked. Of course, it had turned into a fight, or almost one, because he was an ass and had to taunt her about the Jedi. He could admit it to himself now, that the constraints that were put upon her made him aware of his own, and he’d dealt with it in the worse way possible, by confronting her. 

Rey. 

There was so much he wanted to tell her – apologies and professions of devotions and simple news, things he’d figured out about himself, but also, he wanted to ask her so many things, like how in the galaxy she’d become Snoke’s… apprentice. No. His mother had to be wrong, she wasn’t seeing the big picture. She’d never turn, not really. No, she’d most probably convinced herself she had to get close to that creature to take him down and if it there was someone out there who could take down Snoke, it was Rey. 

Rey. 

Rey. Rey. Rey. Always in the back on his mind, always- 

“Ben,” Luke said, calling his attention back to the present. 

He chose to ignore Luke’s pointed glance, moving on to business. “Is it true? About the Grand Master?” 

“I’m afraid it is. When we were about to escape… those damned ships came in and… Master Mundi was in one of the ships that were taken down, together with five other Masters – the older ones, who weren’t assigned to the defense – Three others never left the Temple, they decided to fight… we only found out after we counted the survivors. There is only three of us left now, out of twelve.” 

“I… see. So, you’re Grand Master now?”

“No. Not… I’m Luke Skywalker and the son of Anakin Skywalker and that’s why they are letting me take the lead for now. We will need to appoint replacements and then make a proper election…But that’s for later. Let’s leave assigning a new Council to after we win...I get the preparations are good? We have some two thousand Jedi Knights on Alderaan now – ready to reassemble and fight, and about more six thousand in several points of the galaxy, that will go straight to Coruscant.”

“Yes. The whole galaxy by now knows we strike tomorrow – well today really. Luke.” He said, ready to stop the preamble. “Do you have any news about Rey?”

“Not after Leia… She talked to you too about…” Ben nodded, and Luke went on “I… I was going to ask you that... with the bond, I understand you share…”

“No. I haven’t… been in contact with her lately.” 

“I see.”

Ben sighed. “About Coruscant. I have an idea of how we can come in inconspicuously.”

“We?” Luke said carefully. 

“We.” 

Luke sighed. “Fine. I have an idea too.” 

 

*****

 

“I’m so, so sorry”

Rey had willed the thought to the figure of Leia, as she retreated from the dining room. The disappointment, the heartbreak from Leia and even Finn – who she met once but felt an immediate connection – had been palpable, pulsing in the back of her head and grasping on her chest. And now with Leia knowing, then… then Ben would know, followed by Luke, and the rest of the Jedi. Rey knew there was something – an attack? – planned for today, at the same time Leia Organa sat enjoying a meal and fine wine with the Supreme Leader, in her own house – though he was purposely keeping her in the dark, she could take a hint from Snoke’s cryptic comments. 

I’m so, so sorry, she willed it again to the universe as she took one last look to the oddly decorated dining room of Leia Organa. That it was everything so red, a favorite color of the Supreme Leader, seemed a desecration, and that, of course, was his intention with this little game. 

“Come.” Snoke rose and immediately droids and servants came to clean the room, taking away the plates. “Don’t worry, I promised I’d leave it just as I found it.” He gave her a twisted smile, then turned to walk ahead. “I understand you lived here some time too, hum? When her son was your charge?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” She said looking at the golden threads, imagining how she’d enjoy seeing it burn. 

He snorted, and they made their way back to the shuttle, leaving the house she lived with Ben, the house where she… Would Ben understand? Or would he denounce her, leave her behind, have only shame and hate for her? She expected it from the Jedi, but from Ben… it would sting a thousand times more. But it had to be like this, it was the only way she could finish her mission, even if they didn’t understand. At this moment, like never before, her body, her soul, her life was in the hands of the Jedi Order. Only the future would tell if her sacrifice would be worth it. If she succeeded, her debt would be paid, and if not…Then her best hope was for her name to be forgotten, buried in shame by the Jedi.

She sat on her new bed, in a new room in the Supremacy, after some pitiful hours of bad sleep. Again, it was a standard room, not so different from her functional quarters in the Temple, if a bit bigger. But now the walls were black instead of white, just like the clothes that she found in her wardrobe. 

Oh, the irony of it, that this was the first time in years, since Jakku really, that she had ever worn anything other than her Jedi robes, and it was the clothes of a dark side user. That the flowy fabric would be so soft hugging her body closely, that her movements would feel so free after so long of being restricted by stiff woolen fabrics shouldn’t be so surprising. 

She felt powerful, regal, as she watched herself in the mirror the Supreme Leader had afforded her. She could hardly recognize herself in the reflection and yet… yet she felt good. So good. Jokingly she thought she could now understand Ben’s insistence on wearing all but black, it was certainly an elegant color. She felt the sweet tendrils of the Dark Side then, the thrilling freedom she didn’t know what to do with – a false promise, for she could feel it behind the sweetness and the freedom, the urge to take, and take and take, with no regards for anything or anyone. And there was also Snoke, the other side of the coin, the claustrophobic presence she felt at every moment, every second, pressing in on her, monitoring her every action. 

It was maddening, her conflict, her guilty, her mission, her freedom, her elation, the Light Side, and the Dark Side, like strings pulling her to opposite directions at once. It wasn’t the balance she wanted, not even close. 

She dressed and ate the standard breakfast a droid delivered in a tray, not much better than what she’d been used to eat on the Temple and a thousand times worse than anything she ate in Alderaan or at Cantham house. When she was nearly done, her commlink beeped, telling her it was time to attend her new master. Rey had no sadness in abandoning that food. 

“Young Rey,” Snoke said, as she entered his throne room and kneeled in front of him. “You’ll be happy to know we’ve successfully taken the Temple, with minimal causality, aren’t that such good news?” 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Today is a glorious day that will be forever marked in the history of this galaxy.” He continued, his voice swelling “Today the Dark Side will revendicate the Jedi Temple to our purpose. Today is the very first step in the birthing of a new Order, a First Order to rule all…”  
Snoke kept talking and talking. He did like the sound of his voice exceedingly so and had a penchant for giving long monologues. Rey tuned most of it out until he addressed her. “So, young Rey, are you ready to step again into the place that enslaved you?”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Good, Good.” He said with his eyes piercing her. He knew very well why she was still here, and she knew he knew, like a sick game they were locked in. He’d be ready for her blow when it came, she just had to make sure she stroked just right.

Snoke got up from his large Throne, and walked to a command shuttle, with her and his eight new red guards in an entourage behind him. His golden robe trailed on the floor, catching and reflecting the light so beautifully that she almost smiled, that is until the figure of the Grand-Admiral Hux met them mid-way. She could feel his fear mixed with his anger and fear of Snoke’s taking on an apprentice. And not for a moment, he believed her act was true.

“Oh, yes. The Jedi. Or are you? I’m sorry I get confused with the terms.” 

“No problem, Grand-Admiral.” Rey said, “We wouldn’t expect a non-force user to keep up.” 

Snoke laughed causing Hux to sneer at her, his head filled with the desire for revenge, before moving to stand with a few other black-clad high-ranking people, to which she couldn’t be more grateful. 

The command shuttle was the same as the one she’d taken the day before, the one equipped with a mini throne, for the Supreme Leader couldn’t be expected to sit in a leather seat like everyone else. Besides their entourage and a few generals, the shuttle crew was composed some officers and four stormtroopers, but she was happy to tune their presences out. 

She gravitated to the window nearby, if only to look away, divert her eyes, but after a few minutes, she recognized the silhouette of the Temple and watched as it grew bigger and bigger with the corner of her eyes. On the outside it was unchanged, the same building she’d seen a dozen times from afar. But the feeling of it was different, she felt… nothing. Where once this place was a beacon of light, a hum so strong in the force she could feel it’s call as soon as she breached Coruscant’s atmosphere, now she felt nothing. She knew it was empty, she’d heard the gossip in the corridors, about the attack and the escape of the Jedi – but this… nothingness… it was simply wrong.

She fought to keep her breathing even, but the damned black walls of the ship seemed to be getting smaller, it was all black, too much black, and the Supreme Leader was smiling, gleeful, causing a ripple of disgust to travel down her spine, making her feel dirty, making her want to scrub her flesh pink, to take out the muck of these people, of this ship, of these black clothes… 

Rey stood up and announced she needed to go to the bathroom, where an officer directed her to. 

She closed the bathroom door with trembling fingers, her chest heaving, every push of air an immense fight, as the edges of her vision blurred. Rey leaned on the sink, supporting her body with her elbows as she threw a handful of cold water on her face. There was a large mirror above it, where she faced herself. It was still her, Rey, who looked back at her, despite the black clothes, it was the same face that met her, and she saw there a reminder she still had a mission to accomplish. The crippling nothing where the presence of her fellow Jedi should’ve been still stung, but she accepted it and moved forward. 

She straightened her body, controlled her breathing and smiled at her reflection, convincing herself she could do this. 

And then… Ben. His face appeared looking at her through the mirror, his eyes roaming on her dark clothes.

“It’s true, then” 

“It is.” She said, turning to him slowly. 

“Rey.” His voice pleaded “I know what you’re doing Rey and I know you think you have to do it, but… Don’t. Please don’t.”

“You’re right Ben, I have to. I’m the only one who can now.”

“Rey… this is madness. You are in the viper’s nest, trying to take down the king.” His voice rose and he took a step forward, holding her gaze with passion and frustration. 

“Yes. That’s my plan. And if I die… I’ll die exactly where I should.”

“Rey.” He shook his head, pleading again. 

“Thank you, so much. For believing me, for loving me…. You showed me so many things and I’m so grateful that I met you.”

“No, no. Rey…” 

She tilted up, in the tips of her toes, slowly ending the distance between their bodies. His eyes narrowed and for a second, she thought he’d pull away, but he didn’t, and their lips met. It was a chaste kiss, a sweet press of lips. She felt his hand twitch, his need to enwrap her waist, to kiss her properly and coach little moans out of her, and she pulled away before he could do any of those things. 

Short and sweet was all she needed right now; all she could take. A reminder of what she was fighting for. 

“I love you.” She said wholeheartedly, meaning it with every cell of her body. 

His hands reached for her, trying to grasp her, pull her to him, but he disappeared in thin air before he met her flesh. Once again, the force knew exactly what she needed, when she needed it, and she went back to the vipers with unwavering conviction. 

It was only with her thoughts on Ben, that Rey could endure what came next, as their ship descended in the plaza in front of the Temple, and the ramp retreated to a sight of thousands of stormtroopers waiting in perfect formation for the presence of their Supreme Leader.   
Snoke went ahead, and not a word was said as they descended and walked the ivory steps, coming to a stop from command of Snoke’s hand, under the heavy columns to the entrance hall, so painfully empty. 

She could feel him savoring the moment, his glee, his bottomless joy at this moment. Years and years of careful planning, a maddening wish to take and conquer – the dark side running unchecked. He took another step, and Rey sunk her nails on her hips, and then he was there inside the Temple. Hux was the first to move, his right foot going forwards to follow inside. 

“No,” Snoke said, without turning. “Not you.”

Hux tried to keep his face impassive, but the barb was too acute for his pride and in front of all these ‘important people’, and even if he’d managed to still the twitch of his eyes and soften the thin dissatisfied line of his mouth, if made no difference when his displeasure and irritation irradiated so acutely Rey was sure everyone here force user or not would be able to feel it. 

As for Snoke, she knew what he wanted. She took the step and entered the Temple on the right side of Supreme Leader Snoke. Only them he motioned for the others to follow the red guards, then Hux, who carefully cultivated his seething rage, followed by some important Generals, and officers and more stormtroopers. 

Rey felt sad. Pure and plain sadness as she glanced at theses arches, she’d passed under so many times, the marble floors, the lifts, every mundane stupid corner that used to be filled with Jedi casually walking by, or lounging and now… 

“Supreme Leader.” Hux was the first to break the solemn silence with barely restraint on his voice and Rey registered the traces of annoyance coming from Snoke with a malicious smile. “I’m glad to inform that, after a thermo sweep, we have confirmed there are no life signs of filthy Jedi hiding in the Temple. However, since the orders were to inflict minimal damage on the building and installations, our stormtroopers have not damaged any door they could not open. If Supreme Leader wishes we could call a tech team to-”

“Enough,” Snoke said. “Your mind is too limited to consider that, Grand-Admiral, but the secrets of this Temple are not to be soiled by a ‘tech team’.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux said obligingly, but inside his hate only grew. 

“Lead us to the Council Room,” Snoke said, with barely a tilt of his head in her direction, as he stopped and let Rey take the front of their entourage. 

Rey did was she was ordered and walked to the nearest lift, where she took a deep breath before pressing her passcode in the panel. The lift doors opened instantly, just as a single tear trailed down her face. 

 

*****

 

“Chancellor! The ships!” Kaydel came to her, announcing what she could already sense. 

Leia walked to her wall-length windows, her eyes watering as she sensed the ships jumping and jumping and jumping in the atmosphere above then. She needed no radar report to know there were thousands, millions of souls coming together, from all the corners of their galaxies, soldiers and civilians – so many civilians – all sharing the same determination to take back their Republic. 

“What a time to be alive,” Leia said. 

…

It started at his command, a simple “Jump”, loud and clear, then the diaspora began. Ben Organa had to admit against his inclination that it was yes, thrilling, to be part of this, to feel so connected with so many people he’d never seen, but which intention to fight he could sense so clearly. The Republic had come for the last stand, where the future of their galaxy would be determined. 

His ship was not the first nor the last to jump, despite the order coming from his commlink he was just another one amidst so many. And at every second more came, civilian ships, private company ships, and yes, criminal syndicate ships, anything, and anyone, from one person transporters to dreadnought class ships. The galaxy had listened. And after Rey, this was just what he needed. 

“Ben,” Luke said approaching his side, an almost amused question posed in his tone. So, Luke had found him, despite his best efforts to exile himself in one of the many cargo spaces turned full out mess his father couldn’t be bothered to sort out. There were simply too many Jedi out there, hanging out at every corner of this damned ship – he couldn’t explain it really, but it enervated him. 

“Han really needs to do some cleaning,” Luke commented off-handedly. 

“Yeah, that sounds like my father.” 

Luke chuckled and the mood lightened for a moment before Luke got serious again with a “Ben…” that didn’t bode well. 

“Yes. I’m sure Luke.” He said again the same answer he’d given his uncle the past three times. “I’m going Luke – I’m already here – and there is nothing you can do to stop me.” 

“I’m sorry. It’s not… about you. It’s just… if we meet her…” 

“I know,” Ben said. 

“Yeah.” Luke nodded, and before a brief pause of hesitation, took a step away, ready to join the other Jedi. 

“Luke.” The word slipped. He hadn’t meant it, he wouldn’t bring it up, he’d made his mind, he- 

“Yes,” Luke said, awkwardly paused a meter away. 

“She didn’t turn. I… saw her. She is still trying to finish her mission.” And if the last words came bitter and lashing, who could blame him? 

“That is… Like her.” 

No one really needed to say it aloud, it was clear to both that no matter her motivations if Rey stood with Snoke, she’d be a target as much as him. He just had to make sure he found her first… or else… 

“You shouldn’t have…” The words died in his mouth, the accusation ready, he knew Luke had been ‘against’ the mission in principle, but he had let it happen, he had let Rey, his former padawan to be sent to die. 

“If we win… If… when this is over, I hope you two can find happiness together.” 

“I need to change.” Was all he said, before getting up and leaving. 

…

Rose and Finn are sat side by side in a bench at the top of the Senate buildings. Poe, and Paige and Jess, Temmin and a few others sat spaced around in the floor, eating and drinking what they’d ransacked from nearby offices. 

“It’s basically the end of the world, right?” Poe had said as justification “And it’s not like the Senators will miss it seeing as they were in such a rush to leave the planet.” His tone had been judgmental, and Rose could tell he felt no guilt for stealing from someone he already branded as a coward and a betrayer. 

“Hey!” Temmin had said. “Easy there, buddy. Don’t go bundling all Senators like that. Some of us are actually trying here.” 

“Yeah… Yeah.” Poe had said, avoiding Temmin’s eyes. 

Rose said nothing but she didn’t like it. Food was one thing… but Paige was too drinking the expensive wine they’d pilfered, so it was better to just accept it. 

She grabbed Finn's hands in hers, focusing her attention on what mattered, not stupid stolen alcohol. 

“It’s crazy, isn’t it? That we’re here, that we met… If someone had told me…Do you really think we can still win… that we can settle somewhere, have a normal life someday?” She asked, because she had no idea of anything anymore. Her life had been taken over by some imaginary narrative in which the girl from a poor mining settlement in the edge of nowhere was now stationed above the Senate in Coruscant with her fellow Republic pilots mutineers and her ex-stormtrooper boyfriend. 

“Why not,” Finn said, smiling broadly. “I’ve become an aide for the Chancellor of the Republic.”

“Yeah. Why not.” She says and kisses him. 

In the sky outside a ship started breaking the atmosphere. 

…

The last door stood before her, the door the Supreme Leader wanted the most to have it open to him, the Council Room. Of all the doors she’d opened for the Snoke on this day, guiding the enemy through The Temple, this was the most painful one. But the door would be opened, by her, by slicers, by stormtroopers with blasters, or by the Supreme Leader himself with the force. Having her push her passcode was just a show of her submission to her new Master, and they both knew it. 

It was a desecration of everything she was raised to be, her last act of violation, to let in the Supreme Leader of the First Order into the heart of the temple, the seat of the Grand Master. And it was not lost on Rey the irony that mere weeks ago her passcode would have been useless at this door, before this damned mission, before her clearance had been upgraded when she’d been selected for the assassination of this very creature that she now obeyed. 

She could feel his anticipation, his eagerness, as she pressed the six random numbers that had been assigned to her so long ago, and a green light flashed on the panel. Rey took a step to the side because she knew he would want to be the first to go inside. All their retinue watched as the Supreme Leader leisurely stepped into the room. This time at least Hux knew better than to follow. 

“No non-force user shall step into this room,” Snoke announced. “It is hereby prohibited.”

Snoke took the center of the room, and Rey followed because she sensed he wanted her to bear witness to this conquest. 

“Which one.” He asked when faced with the twelve circling seats. None were alike the next, and yet no seat stood out too much from the other. 

“The Grand Master chooses. Master Mundi liked this. For the view.” She pointed to a seat in the middle of the circle, where one could look out the window. 

“So plain, so… undignified.” Snoke said as he approached it, and Rey turned her head to the side, not wanting to see this creature sit in the Grand Master’s seat. But Snoke knew it, he sensed it, and her humiliation was not yet over. “Young Rey.” He said lightly, coaxing her attention “Kneel.” He motioned languidly to the space in front of him. 

Rey hesitated, taking long seconds to turn her body, but eventually made her way in front of her new Master. He waited patiently, and she could sense how her struggle only added to his pleasure. She felt his eyes on her, his smirk, his glee, and her skin burned with disgust as she started to bend her left knee. 

And then she felt it. All of them. Rey shot up her knee never having met the ground. 

“Sir. The ships are jumping in... its… its…” Hux spoke from the threshold of the room, looking at a reading in his commlink with a terrified face. 

“So, the last act begins,” Snoke said, calmly. 

 

*****

It had been over an hour, and the ships hadn’t stopped coming. It was pathetic. Most of them weren’t even military, but civilian ships with a cannon or two for safeguard, still, Hux knew to read numbers in a datapad. They were being outnumbered quickly, and they couldn’t take any more ships from their territories, - they’d…. could they lose? Come so far only to… Snoke. It was all his fault, his mindless theatricals… 

And then, at that moment, his faith broke. The moment where he let the tendrils of despair take root in his mind, the solution appeared to him like the rays of sunshine after a storm. 

Of course.

The Supreme Leader never even missed him, so easy it was to slip out of the Temple like he never even mattered in the first place. Fine. Snoke could keep his fancy stupid room that he wasn’t allowed to step into because he didn’t have this force sorcery. Fine. He’d show him, for all the power and might of the Supreme Leader, he was mortal and could be blown up like any other creature. 

It was time to put Starkiller to good use. 

He found the shuttle waiting patiently outside the Temple, his soldiers eager to show their valor to him. 

“Take me back to the Supremacy, I’m feeling ill,” Hux said, putting his hand on his temples and trying to look pained. 

“Yes, Sir.” The metallic voice of a woman answered as they boarded. 

The official files would say he’d been running a fever with some weird spots on his skin and was under intensive care and at a med-bay on the Supremacy. Not that Snoke would ever bother to check, because Snoke didn’t think he was a true threat to his power. And that would be his downfall. 

Snoke should never had allowed him to make Starkiller into a weapon, that was where he’d lost. That and Snoke’s love for posturing, for big drawn-out speeches about the Force that made sense to no one but him, his fixation in parading his power in front of the Republic, his unwillingness to do what they must to seize power. Hux had come to realize that Snoke was weak. He didn’t have what it took to rule. It was time to rectify this. Hux had no love for Coruscant, Alderaan, Corellia, or any other Republic infested planet. He had no need to parade his power in front of the Senate, to the expense of every sensible battle plan. No, he was a practical man, and if a planet or two had to be dispatched, then so be it. 

The silhouette of the Starkiller base appeared in the horizon and relief and nostalgia threaded in his veins. He was home. The home he had built for himself. His masterpiece. His, and none one else. 

The soldiers here on this base would follow him to their death. Snoke may be the “Supreme Leader” but Hux was the Grand-Admiral. He had earned the loyalty of his troops. This was a crucial miscalculation, and the reason Snoke was always going to lose. Let him sit on his exclusive seat on the temple, while Coruscant was blown out of the sky. Very fitting. And then… with both his enemies dead and dying…

Then he would be Emperor.


	28. Chapter 28

Ben Organa was used to dark clothes. Soft tones, colorful fabrics never worked for him, it always made him stand out and not in a flattering way. No, black, and dark greys and deep blues and such were where his comfort lay. Somber tones, that fit well with his figure and his personality. So, as there was no Jedi robe to be had on black or deep gray or even blue, he had decided to forgo it altogether. 

His uniform stood out from the rest of his companions, the hastily put together a dark ensemble, trousers, doublet, and black woolen cape, made him look like the cross of a villain or a dramatic figure in a myth of old. It was, he found out, an oddly fitting look. 

Luke had raised an eyebrow when he’d first joined his assault team but hadn’t dared to say a thing. He was now the unofficial leader of the Jedi, the Grand Master in all but name. Ben could relate, to have trust upon oneself a responsibility that was not to be accompanied by the proper title, stepping on glass, not knowing the extent of what he could do, or the having the respect from what he did – but that was him, when he was still a Prince acting as a King. Luke was already a Master had made a name for himself. He would do well. 

The ship broke out of lightspeed in the Courscant atmosphere and Ben could feel the battle around him in his bones – but his purpose was another. At this very moment, many other unassuming civilian ships filled to the brink with Jedi were jumping all around then, making their way to several spaceports on plain residence buildings. 

“You’re all delivered,” Han said appearing into the main room, with trademark roguish smile. 

“Thank you, my friend.” Luke went to him, and there was an awkward pause before Luke put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Nah. It’s nothing really.” 

“It is,” Luke said, still trying to be serious. 

“Huh. Ok, you all get out of my ship!” Han said jokingly, motioning to the Jedi. 

With one last nod, Luke was the first to make his way to the ramp and one by the one the other Jedi followed him until there was only Ben and Han left in the main corridor. They made slow, tentative steps in the direction of the ramp. 

Han sighed. “Don’t die, ok? Please?”

Ben smiled, walking up to his father. “Only if you promise the same.” 

“Nah. I’m too busy to die, I have a Princess to save, don’t you know?”

“Yeah. I know.”

“Hum. One could say the Senate is a sort of tower, right?”

Ben rose one eyebrow. “If you squint, like really hard.” 

“Ok, I’ll take that.” 

“You’ve been watching too many holomovies, dad.” 

“What? Those are the best son. The knight in shining armor comes to rescue the princess in a tower. It’s a classic!” 

“Well, if you change the knight for a scoundrel.”

“Yeah, yeah, and then we’ll ride out to the endless sky, and… maybe the princess may reward the old scoundrel… in some form of another.” Han said, with a suggestive smile. 

“Maker, Dad.” Bens said, truly horrified by where this conversation was going. 

Han laughed merrily. “How do you think you got made?” 

Ben shook his head in disbelief. “I have a mission to attend to. This is the last thing… right now… honestly” He said, but despite himself, his lips quirked up. They were now in the last steps of the ramp; Luke and his Jedi had already gone out into the apartment – which the residents, safely tucked in Alderaan had provided the access codes. 

“So. That’s it.” Han said, serious for once.

“Yeah.”

Ben was not sure who moved first, maybe both at the same time, but they met in the middle, in a long-coming hug of father and son. 

“May the force be with you, son,” Han said, patting on his shoulders when they separated. 

“May the force be with you, too,” Ben answered, realizing that was the first time ever Han said it to him, and that said it back. 

“Go now. Luke is waiting.” With one last look of goodbye, Ben turned his back to his father, and towards his destiny. A step closer from Rey. 

The apartment was… very Coruscant-y everything being bright yellow, from the rugs in the floor to the walls to the furniture, tables, ornaments, everything. He supposed he shouldn’t be judgmental since the owner – whoever he or she was – had volunteered the apartment for their mission. With a motion of his hand, Luke called the forty-something Jedi, and looking around, settled in the bright yellow couch. With a half-smirk, Ben contemplated the scene with some amusement. This was a very strange place to have a war meeting. 

“Let’s get over the plan,” Luke said. 

It was a bold plan to take back the Jedi Temple, with the Jedi divided into strike teams, but they could do it. They had to do it. Ben tuned in and out while Luke explained everything again. It had been his idea, well the part about using civilian ships and landing in civilian apartments was. The rest he, Luke and a few others had figured it out together. 

“-any doubts?” Luke was saying “No? Ok. Quick summary, it’s really simple: go in, take out the First Order people and take our Temple back.” 

Ben felt the morale, the eagerness to act, to fight. For all the asceticism they preached, not even the Jedi could take a blow as such and remain calm and impassive. 

“One last thing,” Luke said, his eyes locking on his own. “There is a Knight, who is most probably accompanying the Supreme Leader. Rey. I believe you all heard a thing or two about her and… this. It’s… we believe, with good reason that Knight Rey is still trying to fulfill her mission – killing the Supreme Leader – with… her own methods. I only ask… if you are given the chance, please don’t attack first…” Luke let his words trail off. 

 

*****

Outside Coruscant the battle now was in full swing. It would breach the planet’s surface very soon, and the wall of Tie fighters still stationed around the Senate, and the other First Order ships hovering in the horizon would have their taste in the madness that abounded. And there was nothing, she, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic could do, but wait and try to monitor the situation. 

A light flashed on her datapad, an insistent blinking that’d been there for the last minute – that she’d been trying to ignore for the last minute – as she tried to contact Admiral Ackbar. 

“Chancellor.” 

“Admiral Ackbar.” Leia could almost cry of relief, desperate as she was to have any news. “Give me an update.”

“It’s a madhouse out here!” The Admiral said. “The civilians are attacking too. The order is to shoot all First Orders models, but I can’t say I’m leading anything anymore.”

“Just make sure they shoot the right ships. Do you have numbers, any projection of how many ships are incoming, how are our chances?”

“None. I’m sorry, Chancellor, it’s just… too much. All our military ships are employed, and most planets seem to have sent a fleet, but for the rest…”

“Its… just please, keep me updated if there is any news.”

“Of course, Supreme Chancellor.”

The call ended, and Leia’s lips twitched up as glanced at the hopeful face of Kaydel, working in her datapad near, trying not to be too obvious as she listened to her boss’ call. 

“No numbers, no nothing.” Leia said. “We are in the dark.” 

“But, it’s good, right? It means too much people are coming to fight…” 

“Yes. Yes. It is good.” Leia ceded, but she still didn’t like this lack of organization, of projections, of anything that could give her a real grasp on the situation. Her attention went back to the light still blinking on her datapad, and a foreboding mood took over her. Slowly, almost hesitatingly, she clicked on it, already knowing in her gut it didn’t bring good news.

“By the Force…” Leia whispered, blanching. 

“What is it?!” Kaydel sprinted from her seat. 

The thing was, months ago when she’d first put her hand on all the data Poe and Finn had brought here after their dashing escape, Leia had taken some precautions. Once they’d known of the existence of the planet-size base with a super-weapon that the First Order had somewhere out there in borders of the Republic, Leia had ordered in secret – and quite illegally – the release of five hundred probe droids to search it, and little over three months ago, one of these droids had finally located the base. And that was currently the beeping light in her datapad, an encrypted automatic message from a droid half-galaxy away, informing her that the energy concentrations near that planet-killer-base-weapon were raising to unbelievable amounts. 

Whatever this planet weapon did, it was getting ready to fire, and Leia knew, that they – Courscant – was the target. But. But by all accounts, the Supreme Leader was still on Coruscant, was he not? Her last, if meager, intelligence report had placed him still strolling into the Jedi Temple no less than two hours ago, no doubt boasting to himself how great he was. So, they had to work with two options here, none of which Leia liked much. One, the Supreme Leader had left, and was now ready to inflict whatever damage necessary to win the war once and for all, or… or this was a coup. And no matter which was right, with or without Snoke, Coruscant was still the target. 

“No. It doesn’t fit.” Leia said, “He wouldn’t…”

“Ma’am?” 

All actions Snoke had taken in this war made it very clear he had no intention of damaging his prize. The creature she’d shared that dreadful meal with – well, the meal was delicious, but the company and the use and redecoration of her own house had soured it for her – didn’t seem the type to be satisfied ruling whatever was left. From his title as “Supreme Leader” to his military tactic of occupation, all betrayed the fingerprint of an excessively arrogant creature, who wanted to show off his unquestionable superiority at every turn. 

So no, this was not the Supreme Leader’s doing. If she had to bet, Leia would bet in a red-headed Grand-Admiral with too much ambition for his own good.

“Great, just… Kaydel, call Captain Dameron.”

“On it, ma’am!”

The holo showed all their silhouettes, in shades of grey-blue-green, but she could only recognize a few, Poe and Finn, and Paige and Rose, and Temmin, her old Senator ally, turned Republic pilot. 

“First, I want to thank you all, for the… the sentiment of what you’ve done. Yes, you all did break your orders, but, I’m willing to overlook that in face of… the bigger picture. I can promise none of you will face demotion.” Not that they seemed worried, Leia mused. “I don’t know if your sensors picked up on it, but there is a quite massive battle raging just out-planet.

“Thank you, Chancellor.” It was Poe, as the Captain, who spoke. “And yes, we’ve noticed the… commotion… and are ready to strike on your orders!”. 

“Do you have full fuel tanks, full cannons, all functioning ships?”

“Yes!” Poe said quickly, but then pressed his lips. “All ships on full stats… Hum… We’ve managed to… ‘acquire’ fuel and ammunition from ships abandoned in the Senate’s ports. We figured… we would need it more.”

Leia rose one eyebrow. “Yes… good. Now, I have a mission for you all. But do listen, this is going to be dangerous, very dangerous, and If any of you don’t think you’re up to it, I won’t begrudge your right to deny it.”

Poe looked around, but all faces shone with determination to fight. “We understand and accept our mission.” 

“Don’t you want to listen to it first? Think about it?”

“No, ma’am,” Poe said, to which some nodded and some straightened. 

Leia felt a tinge of sadness for these young people, wondering if she was about to send them to their death.

“Very well, the mission is-”

“Ma’am!” Kaydel’s voice rose in a worrying squeak. 

“What now?” Leia said, bracing herself for more bad news. 

“There’s someone trying to breach the air valves to enter the townhouse. Should we send security or a droid?”

“If you all would give me a moment. Captain, I’ll call you back.” 

Leia finished the call, and then pressing another button, she spoke on her best Chancellor tone. “This is Chancellor Leia Organa. Whoever you are, trying to breach our air valves, I suggest you leave else we will open fire.”

The next second, her commlink beeped animatedly, and to her astonishment, it was her technically-still-husband on the other end. 

“Leia! I’ve come to save you!” 

“Oh, Han. Are you the one trying to breach the air valves?” 

“Yes!”

Leia gave a long sigh. “How about trying the front door, Han? Why on the Force did you think… just… why?”

She heard a growl from Chewie on the background, though she couldn't grasp the meaning. 

“No, you didn’t say that!” Han said. “You said it was a good idea!” 

“Han, please, front door, I’m sending you the code.” 

Minutes later, Han came strolling in her living room with extended arms and a roguish smile. 

Leia shook her head. “How did you come here? There is a fleet of First Orders ships blocking the Senate Complex! Oh, Hi Chewie.”

“Arwwwwg,” Chewie answered but stayed at a careful distance from them. 

“Parking lot.” Han shrugged. 

“Underground parking lot? How… Never mind. I don’t want to hear – I was in the middle of a call, we are in the middle of a crisis right now and you have to come and… air valve, really Han?”

“Can we just, let the air valve rest?” 

“No,” Leia said smiling for a bit before getting serious again. “Han. Why are you in Coruscant?”

“Well, I left Ben and Luke and I figured…”

“Ben and Luke are on Coruscant?”

“Oh, yeah, they organized a strike team…”

“Han. Tell me everything.”

With the new insight on the plan Ben and Luke and the Jedi had devised, it only became more pressing to do something about the Starkiller damned base, whose weapon was still gathering energy. She’d already lost too much time with Han’s shenanigans, but maybe… 

“You might as well hear it,” Laid said, pressing on her holo-stand. Again, it projected all the pilots stationed in the rooftop of the Senate Complex, and again, Poe Dameron took his place in the front as the Captain. 

“Hey! Big deal!” Han said animatedly, waving to Finn. 

“May I?” Leia said annoyedly. 

“Sorry,” Han said, shrugging. 

“Let’s go right into it, time of essence here.” Leia started again. “A few months ago, one of our probe droids was able to locate the Starkiller base. That same droid is now giving readings of spikes of energy, and again, none of you is constrained to this mission, but I need someone to go - and asses it at first, at least and If… they are really firing then…”

“Do we have any bomber squadron we could use?” Poe interjected. 

“No, it wouldn’t work,” Finn said. “They have some hard ass shields.”

“Shields…” Leia said. “I believe we still have the codes from the file you’ve brought us… would those codes still be valid?”

“Hum…” With all eyes on him, Finn straightened up. “Maybe. I mean, we gave Phasma’s datastick back to her, and First Order didn’t seem to have traced that we took it from her… I mean, changing passcodes is – was – is? a nightmare, well once Nines forgot her passcode and it was a nightmare, she had to open a tech call and give a report, that was revised by our superior, and in the end, she was put in sanitary duty for a whole year for forgetting it…”

Leia felt a surge of gratitude for hellish bureaucracy. “It wouldn’t be in her best interest then, to change her passcode so soon after your escape?”

“No, ma’am. Not at all.” Finn gave a big smile and Rose always by his side, smiled in reflex. 

“Ok, we may have the codes,” Poe said, “but we would’ve to sneak into the base to use it.” 

“That… can be one.” Han spoke in a voice Leia knew meant trouble. 

“How, precisely.” She asked. 

“Well, if I told you, you wouldn’t like it. But I can do it. Finn, if I take you there, you can disassemble the shields using the codes?”

“Yes, Sir!” Finn said, to which Han gave himself huge smile. 

Leia took a leap, deciding to trust Han would not get himself killed. She had to. “Ok, Han… we have our entry and this better work. So now, how we blow this thing?” 

“It’s a canon, right?” Kaydel spoke for the first time “Some sort of cannon? In the middle of a planet? Right?”

“Yeah,” Finn said. 

“Then,” Kaydel continued “It has to have an oscillator and ventilator to balance the power and not blow up the planet… I think I found it. Or predicted where it could be based on the incomplete data we have… it may not work, I’m… I’d say I have a fitty-fifty chance of being right…”

“Kaydel.” Leia said, contemplating her chief of staff, who she’d snatched right after she graduated at the University of Alderaan at eighteen, some ten years ago. “Send the data to the X-wings. We will work we what we have, we need to have faith now. Faith the Force will guide our hands in the right direction.” 

“Ok. We go, wait for Finn and Han to disassemble the shields and then we blow the right spot?”

“Nice summary, Captain Dameron, that is correct.” 

“Last chance,” Leia said. “Do any of you want to opt-out?” No one spoke. “Ok, then. Ready your ships to fly, we’ll be sending the info about the base and Han, Finn and Chewie you can get a speeder to get to the Falcon quicker.”

The call went off, and everyone spurned to movement. It was ten minutes later when Finn had arrived back at the Chancellor’s House and he, Han and Chewie were ready to depart back to Cantham House to take the Falcon and do… whatever they would do. 

She said her goodbyes to Finn and Chewie, hugging both males and wishing the Force to be with them. Han hovered in last, balancing his weight from feet to feet, awkwardly. Finn and Chewie kindly went out of the hall, waiting for just out of sight to give them some privacy. 

“This… this not goodbye.” Leia said. 

“No, of course not,” Han said with the same infuriating roguish smile and smoldering arrogance she both loved and loathed. 

“Go save the galaxy, hotshot,” Leia said, before kissing him on the lips. He tried to encircle her waist to bring her closer, but she hurried away, with a teasing smile.

“Oh, yeah. I see how things are.” Han said. 

“You’ll have to work for it.”

He didn’t bat an eye, and with a “See, you later, Princess.” And a suggestive wink, he was gone. 

On the subject of plans, Leia had to admit that was not the worse she’d ever followed, but it definitely made into the top five – maybe top three. So many things could go wrong. She had no idea how Han planned to breach Starkiller shields, she had no idea how long the planet-weapon would take to charge, there was the very real chance they wouldn’t arrive there in time, oh and they were basing their whole attack plan on a supposition made by her prodigy chief of staff. And yet. And yet Leia was calm, not hopeful or foreboding, simply calm. 

“Kaydel. Do we still have some wine?”


	29. Chapter 29

“Kriffing-” Ben said under his breath, as his foot pressed into something that cracked again.  
His skin prickled with disgust, and he could only hope it was some kind of insect or some stupid piece of equipment he’d stepped into and not…not… the rest of… anyone. 

Everything about this place was repulsive to him, the smell, the darkness, the round walls that glinted oily in the dim light above him. The tunnel was also humid and hot, especially for someone dressed on heavy layers like him and his fellow Jedi companions. None had expressed any reaction when Luke led them out of the apartment building, they’d landed in, out into Galaxy City itself and right into the backdoor of a deserted bar that very conveniently had a trapdoor to the underground tunnel they were now at. It was a system of tunnels actually, for every few maters a crossway led to other barely lit paths, and Ben could swear he’d seen humanoid shadows at one point. 

Who would’ve thought that upstanding Jedi Master Luke Skywalker knew of what was obviously a criminal route? Not him, truly, he’d never seen it coming. But it was a genius idea, for their group certainly stood out, forty-some hooded and caped Jedi striding about with–they were too inconspicuous to trade out in the streets above. 

A loud stump made heads turn to all sides trying to identify from where it came. 

“Halt,” Luke said, loud and clear from his position in the front. 

The whole group stooped and tensed, and lightsabers were reached out, but no one could be seen in any ends of the tunnel. 

“It could be anything,” Luke said after a few moments of silence. “We must continue.”

Ben imagined how easy it would be for the First Order to throw a bomb down here, how all of them would die in instants. That was, of course, foolish, because the chances of First Order knowing about these tunnels and monitoring it was so low it was ridiculous to imagine it. 

But his head didn’t mind for the odds and insisted on conjuring worst cases-scenarios. His gut whispered to him he’d die here – and even If he survived this, he’d die this day or that Rey… that there would be a price to be paid, that he was foolish of thinking he’d be able to settle back in Alderaan and be happy for once in his life. 

“Ben.” His name was a whisper as a hand softly touched his shoulders. “Walk with me,” Luke said, and a couple of Jedi made way for them to take the front. 

They walked in silence for a while until Ben had to ask – to say anything, distract himself else his mind kept conjuring images to daunt him. 

“How do you know about all this?” 

Luke snorted. “Oh… That’s a secret.” He said in a joking tone, but that let no doubt he wasn’t going to spill it. 

“Not one I’d expect a Jedi to know.” 

“Nope…” Luke said, his voice trailing off. “And yet I do… I wonder now, about… the way we’ve been doing things…maybe…if we even survive, if we win, maybe it’s time to make some changes.”

“Yeah.” Ben could only agree, thinking on how Rey would have words about that.

“I can`t make any promises now Ben.”

“I know how ‘can’t make no promises work’ Luke,” Ben said, with bitterness on his tone. 

“Ben… Oh, it’s here!” Luke said as he caught sight of a strange circular mark near another sprouting corridor. 

Luke called the attention of the Jedi, they took the turn and a few paces ahead there was a stairway leading up to a hatch, from where came an acrid smell. Ben followed Luke up, not sure of what he’d see on the other side. They room emerged was… a kitchen. Or what would’ve been a kitchen a few months ago, as the place was obviously abandoned, and the smell emanated from a greased door Ben surmised to have been a pantry at some point. 

Forty-something Jedi made their way up, while Luke led the team to the front of the Cantina, that was…. Well… fine. Quite Fine, with red booths and good natural light. It would’ve been a popular place, well-located, close enough from the Temple and the plaza that tourists would be drawn to it. 

“What now?” Ben asked Luke. 

Luke looked at a young man, that without having to be told, took a binocular from somewhere inside his cape and looked out. 

“The plaza is filled, Master.” The Knight with the binocular, a humanoid about his age, said. “I can see twelve transporters, five shuttles and a… some… maybe twenty or so starfighters they are too closely parked to count.” 

“Good. Thank you. Come on, we have to keep up.” Luke said in a commanding voice, giving a no-nonsense vibe. 

Their plan now was to sneak inside the Temple through the parking lot and hope the First Order didn’t immediately attack then or decide to blow them up. He couldn’t complain, since dumb as it was, he’d helped to come up with it. 

Ben could feel Luke’s agitation mixing with his own, as they came out from one of the side doors of the Cantina and made their way, encircling to the back of the Temple. He knew Luke’s worry came mostly for the life of the Jedi he’d led here. He was their leader if not yet in name, by all practicalities, the Grand Master and Luke had assigned himself the responsibility of taking the Temple back. Ben wished him good luck; he really wished the mission to succeed but he wasn’t here for that, his mission was another. 

He could see the faces of his companions now, all volunteers. Most, younger than him, and all younger than Luke. He didn’t wish them any bad, but he was acutely aware he couldn’t let any of them reach Rey first, not to let any chance that she’d be forced to attack, and he couldn’t trust them to still their hands. They were too eager to take the Temple back, unbalanced even. Angry and ready to brand justice with their lightsabers. 

“Report your location,” Luke said over his commlink as they turned a narrow alley, making their way sideways to the Temple’s plaza. He asked it ten times, off all the groups who’d been assembled, before announcing. “We’ll be there first, as planned.” In another turn, they were faced with the massive gray wall of the Jedi Temple. Their destiny was an inconspicuous dark-grey door with a code panel daintily on its side. 

 

Luke took the front and eyed the door sternly like it was an enemy. His hand hesitated upon the panel before pressing six numbers. There was a second of suspension when all waited tersely before a green light shone and the door opened. 

“Hum,” Luke said. “How about that.” 

“This Snoke must think he truly is invincible.” A female voice near said, full of spite. 

“Or he simply doesn’t care,” Ben said. “Because he knows we can use the force to open doors.” 

“Listen,” Luke spoke, silencing all. “When I put my passcode on this door. The First Order will probably get alerted to our presence. Heck, if this Snoke is as powerful as he wants us to believe he probably sensed us coming. I need you all to tread carefully, and let the Force guide your steps.” 

And simply as that, they were in. The first few steps, the few turns were tense, with all Jedi sharing in their weariness. But no resistance met then, no flock of soldiers, no blasters shots, only silence, and empty walls. 

“Heat readings detected in the main hall.” A young woman man reported. “A lot, thousands perhaps, they’re too close to be sure. We have another source, a smaller group on the upper floors.”

“The Council Room.” Someone said bitterly. “That creature dared to desecrate where Grand Master Mundi and Yoda, Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker once stood.” 

Posthumously, Ben thought. Anakin Skywalker had been granted the title of Master Jedi only after he sacrificed his life for the Republic. 

“Yes,” Luke said, a bit tiredly. “And he is not the first Dark Sider to do so.”

“But by the Force’s will, he shall be the last.” A young twi’lek knight said with way too much fervor for Ben’s taste.

“We need to move,” Luke said, urging then ahead. 

They made it to the hall, through a well-disguised stairwell. Just another panel to be turned green by six numbers pressed by Luke was what separated them from their enemies. 

“May the force be with us,” Luke said, before pressing his passcode. 

The stormtroopers were already waiting for them. A sea of enemies in white armor, with well-placed battalions and well-placed blaster canons. 

They run out together, sabers in hand, forty-something Jedi ready to take on everything and everyone, knowing the reinforcements would take precious minutes to arrive. 

Ben entered in a haze, and his whole mind had one simple focus, of not dying, evading blasters and cannon shots, moving his feet in time with an unsounded beat, never staying still. He forced pushed some of the white soldiers, evaded and blocked blasts with his lightsabers, until he heard “LOOK OUT” being screamed, but he already knew, he already had sensed the form behind him, raising an elongated weapon with claw-like tips projecting a square laser that was very bad news. 

He turned swiftly, lifting his lightsaber in an upwards motion, meeting a soft resistance of flesh. It all took seconds, but for Ben, it seemed a lifetime had passed, from his turning worriedly, to his weapon meeting armor, then flesh, then slicing the person into two while feeling a beacon of light, of life, dimming into nothing as the Force extinguished its hold. The stormtrooper tumbled into the ground in two parts of severed limp flesh. 

He had killed someone. He kept looking at the floor, at the body parts, grotesquely discarded on the ground. That had been a person, he had just killed. A person with dreams, wishes, and emotions. And then he felt a tug on his mind, the force telling him there was another soldier drawing near. He killed a second and a third and the act became mundane, just another body dropping into the ground unmoving. 

The battle raged on, oddly balanced with a team of a some few hundred Jedi against ever-replacing soldiers coming from the plaza outside. It went on, and on, and his movement became mechanical, his awareness focused on the next blow, on the next enemy to take down, until a strange whizzing noise of air being cut called his attention. 

Two black sleek ships Ben knew to be called Tie fighters where traipsing inside the great hall, opening fire without regard, hitting Jedi and stormtrooper alike. 

“ARE THEY MAD?” Someone screamed close by.

Yes, they were mad, and arrogant and fools, for they hadn’t accounted for columns inside the Temple. Ben saw the moments their skills failed then, and they tried to pull off, to dodge the heavy marble, but they couldn’t. The ships where too fast and space was too narrow, and the two Ties were too close. 

He had his lightsaber on a lock with a stormtrooper’s laser baton, but they both froze in place, waiting for the disaster about to happen. Ben’s eyes met with a white helmet, but they shared the same thought and lowered weapons. They scrambled away side by side, not caring if they were friends or enemies, Ben a few knights and stormtroopers run as far as they could, which was not much, before the deafening noise sounded before Ben, and he felt the heated breeze rise behind him, and his body was thrust into the air. 

It all took seconds, too little time for his mind to process, as heard his name being shouted aloud by Luke. The floor was coming closer, and the ashes and small scraps of metal fell around him. 

His hand acted on its own accord, without a single conscious thought, out of pure instinct he pulled from the force to ease his fall, and his body froze but seconds from the marble tiles. 

He was alive.

Ben let go of the hold and his body fell inches, meeting the cold ground, still quite shocked that he was, indeed, alive. Then he saw movement with the corner of his eyes and just knew it was a stormtrooper reaching for his gun. He felt for his lightsaber, but his hand touched a estrange handle. As sensed the finger closing on the trigger, he didn’t hesitate, raising up the blaster and turning, shooting the stormtrooper right on his chest. 

The body fell limp. Just another person he’d killed on this day.   
Ben got up, shoot some more enemies close, till he could take cover behind a heave column and summoned his lightsaber back. Just as he switched it on, and was ready to rejoin the fight, he thought, no, he felt a thought breach his mind. ‘He’s leaving.’ It was like a whisper and Ben could almost hear her soft voice in his head. 

“LUKE! THEY’RE LEAVING!” He screamed to the figure of his uncle not too far, engaged in deflecting blasters from a battalion near. 

Luke turned to him with a question in his glance. 

“REY,” Ben screamed. 

Luke turned to him again and with “GO”, and with one last look, turned back to the battle at hand.

Ben located a lift, not too far but out in the open. He would have to run. Great. Run, then. Run and hope not to be shoot. Great. Good. Fantastic. 

He took a deep breath and trusting on the Force, Ben run, never looking back. His eyes focused on the lift, every stride taking his closer, every second bringing surprise and relief that he was still alive. A few meters from it, he jumped behind a column nearby and stretched his hands and opened willed the doors open, and thank the force, revealed a stark lift already stationed on this floor. Another close run and he stumbled inside, pressing the button up. 

He tumbled to the ground heaving, just as the lift shot up. 

 

*****

 

It was a daunting sight, that of the Starkiller base powering up, the rays of the sun being suckered into the planet in a red glow, but none could admire the strange beauty of it, too weary of the target it was aiming at. 

They stationed out of range of their sensors, nerves on edge, knowing that if they failed, Coruscant would be obliterated. And yet they were stalling, waiting for Han, Chewie, and Finn to take off the shields so they could accomplish their mission. 

That was, until his radar beeped, announcing they had company. Kriffing finally, he had something to do. 

“Black leader,” Paige said over the com. 

“Yeah,” Poe said, trying to manage his relief. “Patrolling Ties. Wait is over. Target practice is on.” 

…

Finn sat in the cockpit of the Falcon, watching the lines of lightspeed with no little amount of unease. When he’d first escaped Starkiller base if anyone had told him he would come back less than a year later, voluntarily, he would’ve given a big laugh at that. And look at him now, doing exactly that. 

He fidgeted in his seat, trying not to think on the madness he was doing. Then, and just then, the question snuck upon him, that he still had no idea just how exactly they were going to bypass the shields. The Chancellor had accepted her husbands’ evasive words, and then they had all started preparing to leave, and then he was kissing Rose goodbye, and then he was in the Falcon seat, watching the lines of lightspeed and trying – and failing – not to think he was coming back to Starkiller base. 

“Hum… Mr. Solo?”

“Did you just call me Mister Solo?” Han turned on his seat with amusement all over his face. Beside him, Chewie groaned – talked? – but Finn couldn’t understand a thing. 

“Han? Solo?” 

“Yeah, big deal?”

“Well, I was thinking… on how… how exactly are going to bypass the shields…?”

Han turned back around to the panel. “Well… shields have a fractional refresh rate, right, that keeps anything traveling slower than lightspeed from getting through, -” 

“So… we’ll just…”

“We’ll land out of Hyperspace, Big Deal.” 

“We… LAND OUT OF HYPERSPACE?” 

“Yep. That’s the plan.” Han said, unworriedly. 

“…WHAT IN TH-? …THAT’S INSANE!” Finn tried to rise from his seat but the seatbelts he forgot he had on restrained his movement. 

“Hey, kid. Chill. Seat down.” 

“Arwwww.”

“We’re gonna die. We’re gonna die.” 

“FIN,” Han said a bit annoyed. “Calm down.” 

“Wwwwrrhh.”

“You’ve done this before, right? Thousand times? It always works?”

“Nope. Never done this.”

“Arhhww”

“I can’t understand you DUDE!”

The Wookie turned quickly, and a furry paw grasped around his throat, but without pressing in. Blue eyes met his dark brown ones with a warning glance. 

“I’m so sorry, Sir,” Finn said politely, and the Wookie removed his hands from his throat. 

Finn relaxed for the total of two seconds before the ship started to tremble. 

“Solo?”

“It’s fine. Just a little instability.”

Just as he finished speaking, the panel started to blink with a red light and a warning noise. 

“That’s not normal, right?” Finn asked. 

“Just a minor issue,” Han said, reaching out to press buttons and turn valves. 

Finn waited, holding his breath, but no matter what Han and Chewie pressed on the panel the beeping and red light wouldn’t stop.

“Solo…” 

“Chewie, get ready.”

“Solo!” Finn said again, but Han kept on ignoring him. 

The trembling increased, jolting the ship from side to side violently, and more beepings came to join, and more lights flashed, red and yellow. 

No good things ever came of yellow and red lights flashing, ever. 

“PULL OFF!” Finn finally screamed, terrified. “We’ll jump into the shield! We’ll die crashing!” 

“NO! we can do this.” 

Finn could only close his eyes, grab sides of the seat, and pray to whatever was out there not to die. But he couldn’t resist, and sneaked an eye open, and in the last minute, as the ship shook like a rolling plate, the lights and beeping meshed in a wild party-like combination, and the last seconds, when it seemed they’d all die, Chewie pulled on a yoke and the ship gave a jolt and turned on itself. 

“CHEWIE!” Han screamed fisting on the panel with violence. 

The lines of lightspeed halted, becoming dots, and then they space materialized on the ships’ windows. They were outside Starkiller base, but still on a collision course with its shields. 

“KRIFF!” Han screamed as he pulled out of the way, just as a squadron of black ships came their way. “Why did you DO THIS?”

“ARWWWW.”

“NO, EVERYTHING WAS UNDER CONTROL-”

“WRRRAAAA” 

“I’m… the cannon.” Finn said, stumbling down out of a curved hallway. 

They’d failed. They’d failed on their mission, and there was no time to try again. They’d failed and Starkiller would shoot at Coruscant, and Leia and a lot of people would die, and the Republic would lose the war, and then the First Order would take it all… 

Finn never made to the cannon, that he had no idea where it was anyway. His body slouched down on itself, and Finn hugged his knees. He could still hear Han and Chewie screaming at each other from the cockpit. 

… 

Poe watched on his radar as the Millennium Falcon materialized itself just outside the Starkiller shields and he knew then, that their plan had failed. BB beeped to him, worried about the increasing number of Ties still coming. He made a turn on the ship, avoiding a blast, and then aimed at the closest Tie and shot, encasing it in a roll of fire. 

He did it all in a daze, movements in a panel he knew with his eyes closed. Evade a Tie, shoot a Tie. Evade a Tie, shoot a Tie. Repeat indefinitely.

“-Black One? POE” 

He heard his name being shouted and realized Jess must’ve been screaming with him for a while. 

“Yeah.” He said. 

“POE, WE NEED TO GO”

“NO!” He screamed back, “No, we have a mission we can’t.”

“There are more Ties coming every second,” Temmin said. “Poe – Black Leader, we need to disengage, we need to-”

“NO! We have to-”

“Poe, give the damn order!” It was Paige now and her voice was as desperate as the others. 

“It’s already over,” Rose whispered, and it was her tone that got to him, the tone of resignation, of someone who’d already accepted that they had lost. 

“No…” Poe said, evading another Tie, and watching as hundreds – thousands? – of red points come closer and closer to then. Behind then, the planet of Starkiller base glowed brighter at every second. 

“POE KRIFFING DAMERON.” 

“Okay. Let’s go.” He said weekly. “Han” He switched another com. “We’re… outnumbered, we’re… jumping out.” He turned the com off, not bothering to hear the answer. 

The last thing he saw before hitting hyperspace was the red hue of the planet-weapon ready to shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it has come to this, only one chapter to end, and yes, it's gonna be a big chapter. I may post it next week, or not, but it's coming.   
> That being said, I still can't believe I actually went and wrote 100k+ words of star wars AU, and believe me, I know all the plot hole this story has, and all the loose ends, and things I wrote months ago and now I can't change and have to roll with it, and despite all that, I'm happy I took on this journey and I'm happy where it went. This has been a real challenge, and it was fucking hard, and it's been a year now since I opened a word doc and started to gather some ideas for a fic.   
> I want to thank you all, who took this journey with me and stuck with it to the end. Thank you. Thank you for comments and kudos, for giving a chance to this wacky AU. It meant the world.   
> \- Till next time.


	30. Chapter 30

Hux walked to the bridge of Starkiller base with a thin smile and easy steps, while he appreciated the nuances of red hues that came from the sun’s powers being drained, dancing beautifully on the stark black of metal of the window’s frames. 

He could almost feel the power being absorbed as if it dwelled on his veins. It was pure bliss. 

“Eight minutes to fire.” An officer said. 

The panel windows trembled slightly, and he paused his hands above it, rejoicing in the dark rhythm. This was the day he won. Finally. The day he’d pay back every humiliation Snoke had ever subjected him – oh, and the list was long and overdue. No matter, those were of the past. Snoke would soon be obliterated and he would become Emperor of the whole galaxy. 

He’d have to find a new capital for his reign, not that stupid ship Snoke had devised. Coruscant would be no more, but that was a small price to pay for the whole galaxy, and besides, he wanted somewhere with a nice view… 

“Hum… Sir?” Hux was taken out of his reverie by a female officer. She stood two paces away from him and from her tone he’d wager she’d been trying to call his attention for some time. Upon close examination, Hux noticed the strange coming and goings by the other officers on the bridge.

“What?” Hux said coarsely, and the woman blanched, looking at her shoes. “Speak.”

“Sir. It seems there are some… mild calibration issues. There are two teams already revising our calculations as we speak… the amount of… energy, it can… we have technicians looking into it. Two teams.”

Hux rose an eyebrow. “See that you do. You have seven minutes.” 

“Yes, Sir. It’s a minor issue, it won’t disturb the firing procedures… I’m sure. We’ll have a report in two minutes, Sir.” 

Hux nodded and turned his body back to the window, partially giving his back to her. After a few awkward seconds – for her – the officer took her leave. 

He could now focus his attention back on his careful planning. Where was he? A view, yes, a view. A nice view, no buildings or ships clogging noisily, he’d want something fresh, maybe a beach… or fields, a river? Funny thing, he’d heard Alderaan had a river near the palace and mountains… That had potential. He’d have to send a scout to search for some options… but again, Alderaan already had a Palace, true, it certainly facilitated things. He’d consider it carefully, but he didn’t want to decide such important detail in haste. Well, he’d confiscate it from the Organas anyway to make a point, as a war penalty of something, and even if he didn’t decide to live there full time, he could keep it as a… summer house – or something.

The room trembled, jolting slightly due to the amount of energy being absorbed. Nothing to be worried about really. A bit of instability was to be expected. He didn’t let himself get bothered, not even when the emergency sirens went on. That too was expected. 

“… Sir.” Another office this time, a young man, came to him. 

“What now?” 

The man was pale as a ghost. “It’s not stopping sir. The cannon sir, we have the report, the motivator, it’s… it’s overheating.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sir. We need to… we need to stop the firing procedures, Sir. And… hum… revise the-”

“Sir.” Another office spoke, an older man, with more steady words. “We have Supreme Leader Snoke on a line.” 

“How long for it to shoot?” Hux asked. 

“Five minutes sir. But- the procedures…” The young officer answered, but Hux held his right hand up and he stopped speaking. 

Hux swore mentally, while carefully maintaining a straight face. Was Snoke in the Supremacy or still on the Jedi Temple playing house? He made some mental calculations, and even if Snoke was on the Supremacy, he’d be on the atmosphere of Courscant and would be obliterated by the impact of the explosion, that was if he didn’t jump into hyperspace. Damn, five minutes was time enough for him to jump – but only if he was already on a ship. Now, if Snoke was in the Temple… Hux smiled, but then his glee soured. He couldn’t know where he was all he could do was stall the creature and hope… hope… what a stupid thing to wage success on. 

“Put the Supreme Leader on the auxiliary office.” Hux took but two steps in the direction on one of the black doors that lead to quiet empty room, when the face of Snoke got projected in the middle of the bridge, the full image bigger than his own height. 

“Grand-Admiral Hux!” Snoke enunciating every word. “Imagine my surprise when It was reported that the Starkiller Base had started powering up! I wonder where you intend to shoot it?”

Hux took a deep breath and wagered if he should lie. He glanced to the side, to a screen panel near his side and watched as the five minutes became four and fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven… 

“Having problems, are we?” Snoke taunted “Are those emergency sirens I hear in the background?”

“Everything is more than fine,” Hux said through his teeth. 

“So, where were you going to shoot again?” 

He spied the office’s screen again, four minutes and forty-one seconds, forty- Now, there it was… just in the back of Supreme Leader Snoke, a bit to the side, it was the shade of a column bleeding into the image. So, the Supreme Leader was still in the Jedi Temple! And, there was no more time for him to escape. No time to get out of Coruscant, no time to jump away, no, Snoke was as good as dead, and his heart soared hight with elation. 

Hux laughed merrily, loudly, bitingly. He could feel the eyes of the room onto him, Snoke’s strange frown, but nothing could pierce this moment of his crowning glory. 

“You will die,” Hux said slowly, savoring every wood. “It’s over you… monster. I have won.”

And then… Snoke laughed. He laughed and laughed, a belly laugh, with gargling sounds, rasping on Hux’s ears and making his stomach churn in disgust and the hair on his neck rise. The timer was now in four minutes and five seconds, four- The trembling accentuated, and the red lights and the loud sirens kept on, agitating the officers in the bridge. 

“Do you really think, that I didn’t know your hefty ambitions?” Snoke said with glee “Do you think I couldn’t predict your intentions, your machinations? To use your precious Starkiller against me? That I, Supreme Leader Snoke, greatest Force user that ever lived, didn’t predict you would try to use it to kill me? You are just a rabid cur, lashing out, thinking you are so powerful and smart… such hubris, Grand-Admiral.”

“You… lost. You’re… mad.” Hux said, to the pale hologram, but his words now had a tinge of doubt. 

“Your usefulness has run its course. Along with this base’s.”

The hologram dissipated in thin air, and all that was left was the trembling, the red lights and sirens and worried officers.

“Sir…. We’re experiencing system failure.”

“Sir. We need-”

“SIR-”

The trembling was so acute now, Hux had a hard time keeping standing. “STOP THE CANON!” He screamed at the top of his lungs and for ten seconds, all officers were busy at their posts, then-

“SIR.” A desperate man said, his voice breaking “Sir, we can’t, sir. It’s not accepting our commands.” He sniffed, letting out a sob “The motivator, Sir… we can’t… it’s too late” 

“ESCAPE PODS,” Hux screamed and it mingled with other screams all around, and soon people started to run. With one last look, Hux saw the timer that now was at three minutes and seven seconds. 

Officers run for their lives, abandoning their posts without preamble. Strange how there were so many people in this room and Hux had never noticed. They cluttered the only exit that led to the escape pods one hallway down, someone already punching the passcode, and then the door slowly opened, with officers pressing ahead and someone tripped and fell… Bodies pressed against his side, touching him, making him touch the back of a man, and the stench of sweat and despair burned on his nostrils. 

“MAKE WAY! I'M THE GRAND-ADMIRAL!” Hux screamed, but no one listened, no one obeyed. 

The door was fully opened, and the officers run. 

“I HAVE PRIORITY!” He screamed, elbowing officers around him, trying to get ahead of the sea of people. “I AM-”

Someone pushed him, hard, and his feet slipped. People run around him, no one bothering to stop and help him. Hux looked at the black ceiling, his face deformed in panic as his head bumped in the hard surface of the polished floor, and the world faded to black. 

*****

 

“BB,” Poe said warily, waiting for his droid to finish the calculus for the jump to a safe area, as he looked with a heavy heart to the planet weapon. Outside the Ties came closer, and the planet was encased by a red hue. It was so bright now he couldn’t see the curve of the planet, weird… that wasn’t… how… “By the Force.”

“What? What Poe?” Jess asked. 

“JUMP! JUMP NOW!” Poe screamed over the com, on the open channel. 

“We’re finishing the calculations,” Temmin said. “More thirty seconds and-”

“Use the pre-arranged one,” Poe said, punching his panel wildly. “Jump to Coruscant.” 

“Black Leader.” Paige said, quite condescendingly, in his opinion, “The planet it’s… the target, we can’t…”

Poe could hear a soft sniffing sound, that he somehow knew it came from Rose Tico. 

“THE PLANET IS BLOWING UP!” Poe screamed, desperate to make them understand. 

“What?”

“Look out of your damn window!” Poe said as he watched the red become brighter yet. “THIS NOT HOW A CANON WORKS.”

“Oh… kriff.” Jess said. “Kriff, kriff, kriff-”

“JUMP NOW!”. Poe screamed and pressed one final time on the panel just as BB finished uploading the pre-arranged coordinates that would take then back to Coruscant’s atmosphere. 

As the lines of hyperspace painted outside his window, Poe tried to understand the what and why had just happened… was it a technical failure or… but… no… he wouldn’t linger on that. What really mattered was that Coruscant was safe, and the Starkiller base was no more. 

“What now?” Rose asked, with a small voice. 

“Now, we fight,” Poe said. 

…

Finn ran to the gunner position… or at least he was trying to. “Left, Left, Right, Right, Left.” He recited aloud, Han’s very useful directions to get to the gunner now that they were going to join the real battle, now that Coruscant wouldn’t blow up because Starkiller had. 

“HA.” He screamed aloud; such was his excitement. “TAKE THAT!” 

He would grief later, he’d remember all his stormtroopers companions, all the good people who’d never chosen this life, who’d never had a choice in the first place. He’d realize just how lucky he’d been, that if he hadn’t made that crazy decision of helping a Republic pilot all those months ago, he’d have died on that explosion as well. And much later, he’d hug Rose close and kiss her, and ask her to marry him, and they’d spent hours discussing the bright future they had ahead, where everything was possible. But for now, Finn run, left, left, right, right, left, in his way to the gunner bay, ready to join the biggest battle this galaxy had seen. 

…

“Let’s try formation A.” She could hear Poe’s voice swear over her com, trying to keep some semblance of control over his squadron. She had never seen many ships in one place, and it was hard to define who was the enemy and who wasn’t. 

Tears still trailed down her cheeks. It had all happened so quickly. One moment they fought with hope, then hope was lost, and in the span of a minute Rose Tico had resigned herself to a future of darkness and loss, and then it all had changed again, and Coruscant was safe and they could still win. It wasn’t lost on Rose, though, that for then to win, people had died – a whole planet had been obliterated. Starkiller base had taken with it many lives, who just like Finn, had been no more than slaves to a cruel regime. That was why in her heart relief clashed with sadness. 

“Just… shoot the Ties.” Poe – Black Leader – said over the com, giving up on trying to command the squadron to the formation. 

It wasn’t his fault. Rose doubted even Poe Dameron had seen a battle like this, she doubted anything alive had seen a battle like this. Chaos abounded and the black sleek ships of the First Order fought will all sorts of Republic and civilian ships. 

They did what they were ordered, and found a Tie squadron to tail, outmaneuvering allies when the cannon blasts started, and a light blue ship with pink stars, like a children’s drawing, exploded in front of her. 

“KRIFF,” Rose screamed, new tears sprouting. 

“TAKE COVER,” Poe screamed, as more blasts came their way. 

Rose pulled on the yoke of the ship trying to dodge the big cannons shooting without mercy. 

“Incoming Star Destroyer,” Paige said, and Rose tried to make sense of where, but she was too close to get the full scope of the ship. 

“Great!” Poe’s voice said on her com. “Let’s take out their surface cannons!”

“Uhullll.” On the other line, Jess screamed excitedly. 

Rose smiled. Her hands were still trembling, tears still wetted her cheeks, a battle of epic dimensions was still on, but somehow, in the deep of her head, there was a calmness, a certainty that everything would be just fine. 

 

***** 

 

The laugh was chilling, not only for the raspy sound that turned into a dry cough and heaves for breath but for the malicious intent the Supreme Leader oozed into the Force.  
Rey looked away from this disgusting creature, as she felt the explosion, thousands – no millions of lives being erased in a matter of seconds. If felt like a wound being carved into her own chest, like her feet had lost its support on solid ground like reality had shifted and changed until she didn’t know what was what anymore. It was only the humidity in her face that made her notice that she was indeed crying.

The sound of chuckles intercalated with raspy breath continued, and Rey could no longer avoid her glance, she needed to look, to see the face of this monster, as anger seeped into her veins – no, not anger, it was too little, it was hate, pure and all-consuming hate for this creature that had just killed millions of his own subordinates to outmaneuver an adversary. 

“Would you have preferred I let them shoot Coruscant?” Snoke asked, with humor in his voice. 

She met his eyes and there she sensed his lingering mirth and amusement with her, and a tinge of anger in the back – anger the Jedi had dared to defy him. 

“Answer me, Young Rey. Would you like this alternative better? Then your precious Chancellor would have died, and yesss, your precious Master Skywalker.” Another pause “Answer me.” He commanded, his tone giving her no way out. 

“No.” She said finally, the words being clawing out of her throat. 

“Ah! You can agree then, that it was the best option. A merciful quick death, more than those traitors deserved.” 

“I…”

“Go ahead, tell me how much of a monster I am… I’m waiting.” He mocked her, “How much would’ve preferred to be dead now, and how much you want for the First Order to succeed in destroying the Republic.”

“It was… better them than us.” Rey said, and she hated herself for the relief she now felt, when it dawned on her, that they’d been on the verge of being blown, that Leia, Luke, Ben… and so many others had been… but she couldn’t be happy by the loss of so many lives, she couldn't not feel sad, and not feel the wound in the force… But… it didn’t have to be one thing, did it? She could be relieved for the one she loved and sad for the ones who died at the same time, right? Right? 

“You have no idea how easy it would be to destroy this planet, Starkiller or not. I had many chances, but alas, I have plans for these walls. I’m going to build a new Order here, an order born of Dark side where I’ll correct the misdirection of the Jedi and the force will be used as it shoul-” His speech was interrupted by beeping on his wrist, and he glanced at it with some annoyance. “Ah. The shuttle is ready.” He announced, getting up. 

She listened then, the sound of a ship approaching from above, and thought Snoke hardly ever shared his plans with her, she was getting good in reading between the lines and figure out he wanted to leave by the spaceports above them in the Temple. 

“But… the battle…” 

“It’s of no consequence. Come, young Rey.” 

He passed her by, his golden robe trailing on the floor – for the Supreme Leader always, always walked ahead of everyone. Rey turned to the Council Room, taking one last look and apologizing silently, ready to follow her new Master when… when she felt it. Him. 

He was here. He was in the Temple. 

Ben. 

An explosion of emotions took root in her chest, as she felt his intent so clear, his sole purpose of finding her, of coming to her, seeing her again, touching her… Then something else, a realization took root, like pieces of the puzzle, and she saw it, then, the chance, the close window of action she had. This was what she’d been waiting for. This was why she’d come all this way and downed these dark clothes – this was her last act, the re-paying of the debt of her life, this was what could truly make her free. 

Rey took a deep breath and centered herself, focusing all of her being into sending a message, of telling Ben that Snoke was about to leave, that her window as closing – that Snoke was leaving, that…. That she couldn’t lose this chance that she had to do something, while she was in the Temple, with Jedi fighting downstairs. She had to try, right? She had to… she… She was afraid. She needed Ben here. She wanted Ben here. But it wouldn’t be enough, would it? Ben couldn’t come as fast as she needed it. 

She, Rey, needed to do this alone. She’d always known it, but he was close now… and the reality of it… And being that close to Snoke had made her realize just how powerful he was, she could feel it as if it was now the way he’d ripped her mind apart and made each one of her nerves burn. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel the pain in the back of her head – it would never leave her… it should fuel her, the pain, the anger… And for her to hesitate now… This, this was the moment she’d been waiting, this was why she’d subjected herself to torture and isolation, this was the why she’d taken this path… this, here, felt like the culmination of her whole life. 

But… 

I love you, Ben. She willed it to him through their bond, as she made some peace with the force, and trust her life to it. With a heavy heart, she ignited her sabersatff at took a step ahead.

Snoke stopped his slow walk, and slowly, without an ounce of preoccupation, he turned with a smile on his distorted face. 

“Oh?” He said. “Do you think you can defeat me? Save the galaxy, reunite with your friends and escape into hyperspace to be happily ever after?”

“No.” She said. “I just want to kill you.” 

And without preamble, Rey ran, arching her saber in the direction of Snoke’s chest. 

She made it three steps before she was thrown back, paralyzed in the air. She tried to struggle, tried to hurl off his hold, to free herself, move, anything but… It was futile. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t do anything… she’d die here. Unwanted tears of pure rage sprouted on her eyes, as she tried again and again, failing at every time. Her hands were opened in a phantom grab and her saberstaff fell on the floor with a thud. 

“Such a pity.”

He walked to her, calm and poised, and not a bit affected by her ruse, by the confirmation of his suspicions that she’d never been his true apprentice, that she’d lied and schemed just to get close to him, just to try this. She’d preferred rage, anger or violence, anything but his amused dismissal of her assassination attempt. He didn’t even push a lightsaber, though Rey was still unsure if he even had one. 

“I knew this day would come; I knew where your intentions lay. But I like to think, I’m a patient man, young Rey. You will come crawling to me, begging to be taken back as my apprentice. You will soon realize the Jedi are not enough, you tasted the dark side and now it will ever be part of you, whispering in the back of your head, you’ll never be back to the light, not truly. I’ll be waiting for you, young Rey. You’ll know where to find me when the time comes.” 

She fussed and struggled, still trying to be set free, to do something. Then she felt her body forcefully relax, and the world was dark, and her last thought, was of Ben.

…

“I love you, Ben,” It echoed into his head, making him push himself to climb the steps of the stairs faster. 

Ben had registered the explosion, and the deaths and the pain and the horror of war. He had killed on this day, more people than he’d bothered to count, a pile of corpses he’d let limp on the floor of the Jedi Temple. And yet, he pushed it all away, put it in a little boxed in the back of his head, to be dealt with later, because for now, there was something more important, the most important, Rey. 

He kept climbing up the emergency stairs he knew nothing about until Luke told him about it this morning, giving it all of himself in his way to the Council Room, in his way to her. He jumped the last two steps and slipped his body almost slamming into the hatch door – but he straightened quickly and started punching Luke’s passcodes, staring angrily at the door for the five seconds it took to open, that were five seconds too long. He sprinted into the corridor, and it was only two turns until he saw the door to the Council Room, and there again, he punched Luke’s code with barely contained restraint, reminding himself that breaking the panel would do him no good.

The first thing he saw, was her. Rey. Here, in person. Laying on the floor unconscious, with her ignited saber staff mere inches from her body. He felt several things at once, worry, relief, joy, sadness, love, pain. 

He went to her, crouching on her side, collecting and extinguishing her saberstaff, and then reverently touching her cheek with the gloved hand. But it felt wrong and not enough at the same time, so he took his glove out because he needed to feel her skin, to convince himself it was real and not a deception of his head. 

She was real. She was here, and touching her soft skin was the most wonderful feeling in the whole galaxy. Carefully, gingerly, he led her to consciousness through their bond, watching carefully as her eyes twitched and then opened, looking straight into his. She gave a little frown, not believing he was there at first until she felt his hand in her cheek and leaned into him, as a smile broke on her lips, and relief and warmth and so much love spread in her chest. 

He smiled at her and helped her sit up, and their eyes met again, and a second went by while the world shifted on its aces and then she was throwing her arms around his neck, and burring her face in his hair, saying “Ben” again and again. He hugged her back, sharing her emotions, their heads, their own selves colliding and merging into one. They’d never leave each other again, no matter what, no matter the Jedi, or war, or Snoke -

“Snoke,” Rey said, pushing him away, as reality came crashing back into her head, and she processed everything that had happened. “Snoke is going to escape! The ceiling… a shuttle is coming to get him; he is going back to the Supremacy.”

Was he still here, could they still do something? She searched for his dark presence, afraid and eager as she found his presence still close. They still had time to end this. 

“Ben.”

“Let’s go.”

They made their way through empty hallways, that were in a state in between occupations, where the Jedi’s hadn’t taken it back yet but the stormtroopers had already retreated. They were almost at the ceiling, on the last stairway from it, when they saw a stormtrooper again, but the soldier had no time to take out his blaster before Ben and Rey threw him out of the way, without prompting both extending their hands at the said time, and thrusting the man out, to fall down a few meters away, slumping on the floor. With a blinding sure of anger, Rey realized that in his escape Snoke was leaving behind the soldiers he’d stationed to fight inside the Temple. She felt guilty for a moment and confirmed thought the force he was still alive and promised herself she’d send medical attention his way – if she could. 

Now that was it, only one narrow stairway to the ceiling, that was climbed with the same amount of desperation and trepidation. Outside the afternoon sky was muddled by the grayish hue of the Coruscant atmosphere, and a multitude of ships, of all sizes and forms fought, with explosions abundant. 

For a full second, Rey and Ben looked up, dazzled by the spectacle above. The fight had, at last, come to Coruscant and that only made more pressing that they had to kill Snoke. They had to end this here. 

The roof of the Jedi Temple extended into several spaceports, and the one they came out into was filled with about two stormtroopers battalions – on Rey’s estimative – a few officers, the praetorian guard, and a very unbothered Snoke strolling calmly a few meters away from the shuttle that had come to retrieve him. His praetorian guards followed him, also calmly barely sending a glance to the newcomers. Snoke himself inclined the back of his head but didn’t turn or sent even one of his guards to fight Rey and Ben, sure as he must be, of the futility of their effort. 

And it was likely he was right. Rey and Ben, both ignited their lightsabers, as the whole of stormtroopers descended on them. 

They had no time to waste with this, they had to get to Snoke. 

It went like a current, an idea passing on both of their minds, and like they’d done the sole stormtrooper below, they force-pushed dozens of them, advancing slowly, back to back, defusing blasters and clashing sabers with different weapons. All the while Snoke kept on walking, now at the ramp taking one step and another and another right into the ship, and then his entourage went in too, and one minute later they could hear the engines perking up, ready to depart. 

“Ben.” Rey gasped, as they stood back to back, her blocking blaster attacks and him pushing the soldiers away. 

“Yes, I know.” He said, but there was nothing they could do yet, as they fought the waves of stormtroopers who insisted on keeping getting up. 

Rey watched with desperation, between the blasts she blocked with her saberstaff, as the shuttle took off, ascending meters upon the sky and being surrounded by Tie fighter making a protection blockade around it. Her heart clenched, and she wanted to yell and scream and cry and rage against the unfairness of it all. They had lost their shot. The Supreme Leader was escaping. It was over, they’d failed. They’d….

“Rey,” Ben whispered, not aloud, but in her head, pulling her back and centering her. They’d failed, yes, but they’d have to deal with it later, for now, they had to focus on their fight. They’d-

Rey registered the moment the Tie shot, she registered the ball of energy coming her away – and she knew Ben did it too – but she the seconds went by too quickly, and they hardly had time to move, when the impact of the shot thrust them out meters into the air. 

Her body meet ground way too soon, and the world became blank and all sound seemed comprised in a disorienting buzzing in her ears. She struggled to elevate her torso to sit up, searching for Ben wildly – he was alive, she knew he was alive – and then saw him about a meter away trying to stand up. He got up and still feeling dizzy, but resolute, and he extended his hands to help Rey get up too. 

She let him pull her up, the ringing on her ears making it difficult for her to stand. It was a second of respite before she remembered the stormtroopers, followed by the relief and dread at seeing the discarded bodies and confused soldiers around them. They had seconds, maybe a minute. 

Ben searched the shuttle above in the sky and he saw it meters away, getting smaller as it mingled with the other ships. He could feel Rey’s disappointment, and he knew she was in pain, and they stood there, with dead and wounded bodies all around as they feel like everything was lost. But then… she thought, something, an absurd idea that she had no courage to speak aloud as she looked at him and Ben could only nod, because why not because the galaxy had gone mad, so why not? 

They both rose their hands together and tried. The force traveled their bodies, in a single tide, and that moment none could tell when one started and the other ended, they weren’t too people anymore, but a single soul, forged together, with a lone purpose. They could feel force spreading and reaching far away, and they felt the atmosphere, the wind clashing with the raw metal of the ship and the way the hot air encircled around the turbines of the shuttle. They got a hold of it and pulled on it like treads, and them, they pressed in. They feel the resistance instantly, the dark side from Snoke pushing back. 

It was a fight of wills, of raw power. 

The ship got smaller and smaller in the sky above and some stormtroopers started to get up, but none of it mattered at that moment. Rey and Ben summoned and summoned, from all the corners of their beings, of every cell and from every intent, the light and the dark, and they crushed. 

Rey could feel the metal give and bend, she could feel the engines falter, she could the despair of those souls inside and the seething hate from Snoke. He had been wrong. She would never crawl back to him. 

Snoke had never had a chance. 

The shuttle crumbled into himself and exploded in the air, the ball of fire encircling the Ties around it. 

Snoke was dead. 

But there were still stormtroopers on the ceiling with them, and a blaster pointed their direction, ready to shoot. 

“He’s dead,” Rey said to the faceless soldier. “Snoke is dead. You are free. You’re all free.” The soldier froze and she felt her confusion emanating. 

“They fired at you all,” Ben said loudly, his eyes traveling to the white-clad figures, most still on the ground, but some getting up. “To them, you are expendable. They don’t deserve your allegiance.” 

“Let us go,” Rey said. “We don’t want to hurt any of you, more than you’ve already been hurt. Surrender yourself to the Jedi, Master Luke Skywalker will help you, you can… have lives, you can… be your own person.” 

The soldier lowered the blaster and took the helmet off, showing a trail of blood from her forehead, dripping to her cheek and chin, and vanishing into her armor. She said nothing, but her eyes were fire as she nodded to Rey as her body gave out and stumbled tiredly to the floor, dropping the weapon at her feet. 

Around them, more stormtroopers took on her example, sitting down on the floor with tired stances and taking off their helmets. Rey could feel with uncertainty and fear coming from them but also hope and relief. It was enough, for now. 

Ben and Rey took a step and then another and another, and none made any motion to prevent them from going down the same steps they had taken to get up on the roof. The Jedi would find them, both knew, and they’d be treated with respect. At the base of the stairs, the stormtrooper they’d pushed was still there, crouched back in a corner, unconscious, but alive. 

They kept ahead, with Rey’s ears still buzzing and her muscles strained, which she could also pick up from Ben. They were both tired, and not only physically. Rey felt exhausted, her mind seemed to have been stretched to the point of breaking, and perhaps it was. Her clothes were still dark, the ones Snoke had chosen for her, and she was taken by the impending need to take them off, to be stripped of anything that belonged to either the Jedi or Snoke. 

She’d done it. The realization snuck on her. She’d killed Snoke. She was finally free. 

 

*****

 

The panels beeped wildly, receiving coms from thousands of their ships at the same time, which would be, well, ordinary, this being the Supremacy. And yet, the bridge was in disarray, with officers, running to Captain Amok, who’d just been promoted to captain of the Supremacy after the confirmation that yes, the Supreme Leader and all the high command of the First Order was dead. Captain Amok, was a repulsive middle-aged man who was now ostensibly sweating, due to being asked questions he couldn’t possibly know the answer to. A pitiful, cowardly existence that only tarnished what the First Order stood for – strength and power. 

“Captain, General Zendu is asking for an immediate update on the status of our fleet,” an officer asked, and “Captain, should we confirm the explosion of the… Supreme Leader’s shuttle?” asked another, “Captain, Captain Jants, of the Persecutor – is asking if we should consider falling back and-” and “Captain, General Gallamby. just gave orders that we push forth and start attacking the surface of Coruscant!” 

Phasma took a deep breath while she watched the man try to formulate an answer, only to be taken over by more and more urgent reports from uneasy officers. Suppressing the urge to shake her head in disdain, she made her way to the nearest officer station. 

“Do we have a reading of Starkiller base?” She asked quietly to the young woman seated in front of a panel. 

“No, Captain.” She said, in the same quiet tone. “They’re still not responding.” 

“And you are positive that their energy readings were surging, just before they stopped responding?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Phasma nodded and casually walked back to the Captain of the Supremacy, turning the information on her head, trying to make out the possibilities. It had been one hour since they’d last answered, since the energy readings denounced the weapon was getting charged, and them, a spike and… nothing. No readings, no response, and Hux wouldn’t have aimed for nothing less than Coruscant, and the fact that it hadn’t been blown up… No, she had to operate with the very likely possibility that firing of Starkiller base’s canon had been… unsuccessful. And on top of that, Supreme Leader Snoke was most definitively dead, there had been too many visual witnesses from Tie fighters that had reported on the explosion of his shuttle. 

“Captain, we have received orders to-” The officers were still at it, demanding answers, no one in the whole of the First Order knew how to give now. 

“Who is next in the chain of command?” She asked, to which Captain Amok, looked at her dumbfounded, and the officers, finally, stopped speaking. 

“I… Hum… I think…” The man trailed off, “Maybe in the… well, General Corman?”

“She is dead.”

“She… is…? But…”

“It was reported about half an hour ago, the Indomitable was taken out by the Republic’s forces. Who’s next?”

“I…. Well…”

No, this didn’t bode well at all. They had done it on purpose she was sure. It was a very Hux – and Snoke – thing to do, to muddle the hierarchy so no one was too sure of who they had to kill to climb the ranks. And now those alive would pay the price. Without no clear command, all Generals would want to lead, and if they didn’t lose this war, they would fragment, becoming hundreds of little garrisons, all of them declaring themselves the true First Order. 

It was a pity. Someone had to do something, and it was clear now, that someone was her. 

Captain Phasma had no remorse as she took her blaster and point-blank shoot at the heart of the stupid Captain Amok. His face contorted in pain as his body fell in an ugly tumble of limbs. Some officers screamed, some run, but most kept to their business, only daring to steal a few glances at the agonizing Captain on the floor. 

“I am now the Captain of this ship.” Phasma said calmly. “Get me a line with Chancellor Leia Organa.” 

 

*****

 

The metallic voice denounced no feeling as she uttered the words. “I want to discuss terms of surrender.” 

Leia could see no face, only a silver helmet that reflected the black cape the female wore. She knew of Captain Phasma, both because their little interaction when she’d been escorted to dine with Snoke and of reputation, from Finn and many others.

“Gladly,” she said, standing straighter. “Can you confirm the death of Supreme Leader Snoke.”

“Yes.” The woman answered. “He is dead.” 

“Now. How can I know be sure you are indeed in command?” 

“There is no command. The High Command is dead, they were with the Supreme Leader on his shuttle, and no one is sure of who would come next. I am as of now, the acting Captain of the Supremacy, Capital ship of our fleet. That will have to be enough.” 

Leia nodded. It was best than she was hoping, in these circumstances. 

“You shall announce the death of Supreme Leader Snoke, your High Command and the surrender of the First Order from the Supremacy frequency in all your channels. All ships are to cease fire immediately. You may jump your fleet to a safe location, which I’m sending the coordinates of” Leia made a motion to Kaydel, who nodded. “But shall remain with the Supremacy, waiting for further communications.” 

“Agreed.” The Captain said. “Now…”

“Of course,” Leia said tiredly “You shall be given immunity for your… services.”

“Of course.” 

And with that, the call was ended. So that was it. The war was over. She had been waiting for this for the last hour, since Luke had passed over the information from Ben who she still had to talk to – that Snoke had been killed, by Ben and Rey at that. 

“It is over then,” Kaydel said. 

Or was it? Would they all surrender? Would the whole of the First Order accept the orders from one Captain Phasma, or would some of it run and try again? Would they fragment into criminal syndicates, or become small military forces wreaking havoc in the corners of the galaxy? Would some come back to the Unknown Regions bent on seeking revenge for the death of their Supreme Leader? Somehow Leia doubted that last one. They would, yes, cause more troubles, smaller and localized – but the war for the Republic was won. 

“Not quite,” Leia said. “But mostly.” 

“I thought...” Kaydel said “I thought I’d be elated and happy and… but… I feel mostly relieved, like a weight was taken down from my shoulders…”

“Well, I feel mostly tired,” Leia said with a quirky smile, as she allowed herself to sit down, on a teal chaise, and take a deep breath. Then back to work. She had to call Ackbar, and she probably had to call in an emergency session on the Senate, and Luke, who hadn’t answered back at her from the Temple and she still had to talk with Ben - 

“Oh, a call from Han ma’am,” Kaydel said from the panel. 

“Han.” She said on her commlink, as it connected the call. “Give me your status.” 

“Making my way back to you, Princess.” 

She sighed, and just like that, she felt the weight from her shoulders lift too. 

 

*****

 

She tried to keep a steady face, dismissing the buzzing in her ears that wouldn’t go off, and the dizziness, and the wobbling of her legs, but Ben being Ben had none of it. 

“I’m fine.” She said. “We should go-”

“You’re not ‘fine’. You need a med-droid.”

“I-”

“Rey.” He said with an edge and she swallowed the rebuff she was about to make. She wanted a bath, and a bed and to take off those stupid clothes, she didn’t want a droid or to be put on a med-bay. 

He snorted at her thoughts, and kept on supporting her body, with a hand on her waist, leading her through the corridors to the Council Room, which was the nearest place with decent seating. 

“Here.” He maneuvered her to a seat, a cushioned circular, and Rey was so tired and worn-out she had no will to complain in being seated in the place of Jedi Master, of her dirty clothes, and all else. She just sighed, leaned her back on the couch and closed her eyes. 

“Luke.” She heard Ben say “Snoke is dead.”

“Are you well, you and Rey?” Luke asked and it warmed up her heart, that this was the first thing he’d ask about, even now. She opened one eye, and watched the projection of Luke’s torso, as Ben paced around the room. 

“Yeah, Yes, Listen-” He told Luke a very abbreviated tale, of how they’d used the force to make the engines explode and how the roof of the Jedi Temple was now filled with stormtroopers who had surrendered to them.

“I’ll send someone to… come again, you exploded his shuttle?” Luke asked amusedly. “With the force?”

“Me and Rey, we… yes.”

“So, it’s over then.”

“I think so, Luke-” 

“Great. I’ll call Leia-”

“Luke, I need you to send us a med-droid to the Council Room now, to see Rey.”

“On it.” Luke said. “Stay there, I’m coming up too, to talk with the stormtroopers and- Yes, fine, that. No, it’s not… I have to go Ben. I’ll be there in ten.”

Luke’s face disappeared, and silence took over the room. Ben looked at Rey, her body relaxed against the seat, but her face still scrunching from pain from time to time. He could get a seat too, but the seats were about a meter apart and Ben… he wanted to be close to Rey, he needed to be close to her, touch her, lest he woke up and this all would’ve been a dream and she wasn’t there, near, close. So instead, he chose to sit at the floor at her side, his torso touching her legs. 

He felt fingers brush against his scalp, lightly at first, them again and again, at times playing with his hair and at times simply caressing his skin. Slowly, he leaned in, till his head lay in her lap, with a content sigh. It felt like coming home. He closed his eyes too and tuned out everything else. 

That was how Luke had found them, and Ben got up fast and groaned loudly at his uncle’s amused smile and the furtive glances from the few Knights he had chosen to bring with him. The med-droid they’d brought made a beeline for Rey and stated assessing her, beeping loudly. 

“Luke…” Rey said, at his side, making a motion to stand, but he walked up to her and put his right hand on her shoulder, stifling her efforts. 

“Rey,” Luke said, taking a good look at her. “Rey… I…”

“I did it, Luke. I fulfilled the mission. Me and Ben.”

“That you did, kid,” Luke said, sadly. “I… we shall talk, later, about this… now… The stormtroopers, they are on this side of the roof I take?”

“Yes,” Ben said. “Just above.” 

“Right,” Luke said. “I’ll be back.” 

“Luke…” Rey said. “there is a stormtrooper, near the ceiling exit, he needs medical attention too. Many in the ceiling need it too, quickly…”

“We’ll see to it. Just rest now.” And out he went, with his entourage of Knights. 

It turned out Rey had a concussion, some strained ribs, and some minor injuries throughout her body. Though he protested, the droid insisted on scanning Ben as well, to similar results, minus the concussion. But in the end, he gave them medication and prescribed rest – a bacta tank would do good, but they were not inclined to tread into what must now be a very busy Jedi infirmary. 

The droid left, and they waited some more, but Luke didn’t come back – instead of sending a short com that he was taken up by some pressing issues. Ben then made two other coms, one for his mother, to tell her he was alive and well, and one to Mitaka saying to send him the status of the fleet and anything important, that he’d see it later, and that he was well and medicated, and would rest for now. 

He looked at Rey, and they agreed with a glance. In silence, and supporting each other, they took a lift and made their way to the underground garage of the Temple, careful to avoid any path where the Jedi emanated their presences. They took a speeder, and Ben went in the front, while Rey leaned on him closed her eyes and let everything go. 

It was nightfall by the time they arrived at Cantham House. They’d had to fly really low to avoid the remnants of a battle that had already been lost – from what he could pick up, the First Order had surrendered, or at least most of it had – so it took longer, not that Rey had noticed as she’d passed out on his back and slightly snored the whole trip. And if Ben drove all the way with a smile on his lips, who could ever blame him. 

“Rey.” He said gently when they stopped at the house’s port. 

“Humm.” She answered, rubbing her head on the cape in his back as if it was a pillow.

“We’re here.” 

“Fine.” She said but didn’t move. 

Smiling, Ben Organa delicately descended the speeder, taking Rey into his arms, which did the trick of waking her up, though she still clung to his shoulders with her eyes closed, like a child who refused to rouse. 

“Bath or bed?” He asked. 

“Bath, please.” 

He chuckled and guided her to the very exuberant bathroom of the Master Suite, putting Rey down only so that he could fill the bathtub. They undressed silently, and both gasped in delight as they settled on the warm water. They bathed together, but it was not sensual, they were too tired for it. It was practical and intimate, coordinated in a comforting way, how one gesture led to the other, when he leaned back into Rey’s shoulder with a half-smile knowing she’d been trying to hide just how much she wanted to wash his hair, and when she’d leaned back for him to do the same. It was sometime later when the water started to get lukewarm that both shared the decision of getting up without needing to speak. 

They dried themselves, and Ben picked two bathrobes from a drawer, and they walked to the bedroom holding hands. 

The sight of the large plush bed, filled with cushions was like a balm that rung through the bond, a promise of rest and tranquility. They lay facing each other and Rey smiled at him, a smile full of promise, but she felt the tendrils of sleep taking over her again. He too yawned, and they shared a silent laugh. There would be time for declarations of love, there would be time to see Leia, Luke, Han, and all others. For now, they could rest. 

There would be time for Rey to grasp how everything had changed – that her whole life lay ahead, for her to do as she pleased. That she had indeed fulfilled her mission to the Jedi. That she was free. She was her own person now, and this was just the beginning of her story. 

Ben watched her fall asleep, his mind a bit too tired to give over at first, his muscles still clutching and unclutching, strained from all his exploits on this day. He’d checked on his commlink, and saw about fifty messages from Mitaka, all reports on the war, on their fleet and of Alderaan, a few from Luke, his mother, his father, some others… but that was for later. He’d earned a few hours of rest. He let it all go and fell asleep. 

There would be time to process everything that happened by the people and the Republic and to reconstruct and for changes to be made. There would be time for Luke Skywalker to name Rey as a Jedi Master, for a wedding to be had, a public affair that would be annoying for the affianced couple, and a delight to Leia. There would be time for meditations, and explorations and the understanding of the Force, the light side and the dark side, and what it meant to have balance. There would be time to fight for their positions, to struggle and battle against the old beliefs. There would be time to have quiet nights, sitting in a balcony, looking at Alderaan’s moonless sky. To live their lives, together, to be happy and sad, to laugh and cry, and to look back with relish at the end, and decide they would do it all over again. 

They shared the same dream, of a field, and of the afternoon sun, and a blanket with cushions, and children’s laughter sounding close, and deep-seated send of peace and purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is over. I own myself a jar of Aperol Spritz now - and a nice bunch of TROS merch... and to thank you all who took this path with me, and all of you who left your comments and kudos, again, it meant the world.  
> I really hope my ending feels enough, it has been planned like this for a year, and to be honest I don't think I'll ever make an epilogue, because, well, I'm not good on writing fluff, and I'd find a way to put angst in it, and for me, Rey and Ben lived happily ever after, had cute babies, and Rey was the BAMFest of all, being Queen of Alderaan and a Jedi Master. ;)


End file.
